YA ME HARTE DE TI!
by DREIGNUS
Summary: Sakura se harta de Sasuke! Estevenganza! HOLA! ESTE CAP ES SOBRE LAS PAREJAS, EL QUE VIENE ES PURA ACCIÓN! GRACIAS CAP.13! Arriba XD
1. ESTO SE ACABA AHORA

Ninguno de los personajes de H.P. me pertenece, son de J.K. Rowling

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"VIDA DE REENCARNACIONES" de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, esta historia esta de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES " Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

Y gracias a Meli-chan y Gabe L. por leerme ;; GRACIAS CHICOS! nn

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor, gusten del Fic. XD

**Ya me harte de ti**

**Cap.1**

"**Esto se acaba ahora"**

Sakura se veía en el espejo de su cuarto, veía como sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, su cara estaba roja, su orgullo por el suelo y peor aun, su corazón destrozado.

-No entiendo… que hice mal?- se preguntaba.

Recordaba como con ilusión se había levantado ese día, se había arreglado con mucho esmero y esperanza, con un vestido rosa de seda brillante, parecido al que usaba normalmente, pero un poco mas corto, con bordados de flores de cerezo en verdad era hermoso, su pelo se lo recogió en una cola de caballo que le daba un aire fresco y juvenil, su pantalón de maya negro, lo cambio por uno blanco, y us zapatos usuales, los cambio por unas zapatillas bajas, pero muy hermosas de color rosa.

Para la vista de cualquiera, Sakura Haruno, era la chica mas hermosa en ese momento.

Salio con fe en su corazón, y decidida a decirle al amor de su vida, todo lo que sentía, sin juegos o nerviosismos, estaba decidida, hoy seria el primer dia de su vida.

-Je, que idiota fui al pensarlo…- las lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos- … que idiota fui…- y lloro mas sin poder detenerse, solo una voz resonaba en su mente.

"Estas idiota, ya me hartaste, entiende, no me gustas, me das asco, no eres nada, eres insignificante, largo de mi vista estupida"

-…Por que?... por que?... Sasuke-kun…- lloraba.

Volteo su vista al espejo, y se vio por primera vez como la veía "El".

Estaba roja, con los ojos inchados, dolida, destrozada, débil…

-Débil…- repitió para ella.

Vio como su hermoso vestido estaba mojado por sus lagrimas, ese vestido que pensó usar para ese gran día…

-No mas… estoy harta… harta de darle todo a el, y no recibir nada mas que indiferencia e insultos… estoy harta…- dijo llorando, pero ahora no de tristeza, sino de frustración, por darlo todo por el ser amado, y no recibir nada mas que eso, nada, no era digna de nada, ni de lastima, solo de asco.

-… Fui muy injusta con Naruto…- se dijo en su llanto, al recordar como maltrataba a Naruto por defender a su "amor".

-Esto se acaba ahora…- se levanto y saco varias cosas de su mueble.

Al día siguiente:

-Hola!- saludo Kakashi.

-Llegas tarde!- lo regaño Naruto.

-Lo siento, pero mi perro se comió mi tarea y tuve que ir por un helado- dijo sonriendo.

-Estas bien loco! Tu no tienes perro!- dijo Naruto muy enojado.

-Donde esta Sakura?- pregunto Kakashi al ver nada mas a Naruto y Sasuke.

-No lo sabemos! Te esperábamos para ir a buscarla!- lo regaño Naruto.

-Que? Ho, bueno, vamos a su casa, de seguro se quedo dormida-dijo sonriendo mientras leía su libro "El fisgon en el baño de chicas Hot!" Volumen 3.

-Ella no es como tu! Sakura es muy puntual!- reprocho Naruto de nuevo.

-Va, hagámoslo rápido, quiero entrenar- dijo fríamente Sasuke, hablando por primera vez.

-Bien, bien, vamos- dijo Kakashi, y se pusieron en marcha a casa de Sakura.

"Que lió con estos niños, en fin en que pagina iba, mm? Ho, pero que chica tan linda, la voy a saludar!" pensó Kakashi, y se separo de sus alumnos para saludar a la hermosa chica.

-Ha! KAKASHI!- grito Naruto furioso, al ver a donde se dirigía su maestro.

-Hola Señorita! Linda mañana verdad?- saludo Kakashi.

-Bueno, eso creo, perdón por llegar tarde- dijo.

-QUE?- dijo Kakashi al reconocer la voz- SAKURA?-

-SAKURA?- también grito Naruto al verla, no podían creer lo que veían.

Sakura había dado un cambio de 360 grados.

Usaba una blusa negra que dejaba ver sus hombros y discretamente parte de su busto, de largo mediano, terminaba a la altura de los muslos, pero muy bien ajustada a la línea de su femenil figura, de manga larga, que se ampliaba al llegar a las muñecas y sus pantalones antes negros, ahora eran blancos, usaba unas botas negras que llegaban hasta la rodilla.

Su pelo lo traía suelto, pero se lo había ondulado, los rizos formados caian por sus desnudos hombros de una forma muy coqueta, traía una cinta roja en el cuello con el dije de un corazón roto y el simbolo de Konoha en unos guantes rojos que traia en las manos.

-Hola- saludo alegre de ver la cara de su maestro y sus dos compañeros, que la tenian desorbitada de tal sorpresa.

-Sakura?- pregunto Kakashi sorprendido, por que no era la pequeña Sakura a quien veía, o no quería saber si lo era.

-Si, bueno, vamonos a enterar- dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por su rizado cabello.

-Hola Naruto-kun! Buenos días!- dijo dulcemente, haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara violentamente.

-Bu-buenos di-dias Sakura-chan…- dijo mirando el piso todo rojo.

-Uchija- saludo fríamente a Sasuke.

-Sakura- contesto igualmente, pero muy sorprendido.

Y no solo el, todos lo notaron, Naruto no entendía nada y Kakashi menos.

Continuara….

Bueno, esto se me ocurrió hace poco, espero que les guste :D , si es así, déjenme un mensajito por favor! XD

**Meli-chan:** Hola, espero que me digas que te parecio, por favor no me regañes, pero dime que te parece si?


	2. Eres Insignificante

Ninguno de los personajes de H.P. me pertenece, son de J.K. Rowling

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"VIDA DE REENCARNACIONES" de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, esta historia esta de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES " Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

Y gracias a Meli-chan y Gabe L. por leerme ;; GRACIAS CHICOS!! nn

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor, gusten del Fic. XD

**Ya me harte de ti**

**Cap.2**

"**Eres insignificante"**

El día estaba soleado, lo pájaros cantaban, ni una nube en el cielo, si, hoy era un gran día para salir a pasear, claro que en Konoha eso significa, un gran día para entrenar, cada maestro tenia a sus alumnos entrenando desde temprano.

Claro, todos los maestros, menos Kakashi, que siempre llegaba por lo menos 3 hrs. Tarde, como siempre llego con una tonta excusa, pero hoy, solo Naruto lo reprendió, así que como no vio de otra, accedió a ir a buscar a su otra alumna, de seguro estaría dormida, o eso pensó, por que ahora, no podía reconocer a la chica que caminaba a tras de el, quien platicaba muy animada con Naruto.

"Esto debe de ser una broma! Estoy alucinando! Si, eso es, es por la resaca de anoche!" pensó Kakashi para reponerse de su impresión.

-Y le dije que era un baka, por decirme eso- sonrió Naruto terminando su relato.

-Jaja, si, supongo que yo le habría dicho eso Naruto-kun, claro, omitiendo el baka, jeje- rió dulcemente Sakura.

-Si, jajaja-"Datebayo! Estoy soñando! Sakura-chan a estado conmigo y no me a golpeado en ningún momento! Jajaja Trágate esa Sasuke baka!" reía mentalmente Naruto.

Y el nombrado no decía nada, pero no le quitaba el ojo a Sakura y a Naruto en ningún momento "Ja! Idiota, esta ardida por mi rechazo! Trata de darme celos, pobre estupida" rió para si Sasuke.

El equipo 7 se dirigía al bosque, para entrenar, llegaron a un prado y Kakashi decidió empezar la lección.

-Bueno, esta lección es sencilla, vean lo que yo hago y luego lo intentan ustedes, de acuerdo?- pregunto.

-Si!- dijeron animados Sakura y Naruto, Sasuke no dijo nada (Que novedad ¬¬U)

Kakashi corrió a un árbol cercano, tomo impulso en una rama y dio un salto bastante muy alto, a comparación del impulso que tomo.

-Datebayo! Que alto llego!- dijo Naruto impresionado.

Kakashi empezó a bajar peligrosamente rápido, pero casi apunto de llegar al piso, su velocidad disminuyo, y bajo suavemente, casi flotando.

-Bien, que les pareció?- pregunto sonriendo con su ojo.

-Datebayo! Como lo hiciste Kakashi-sensei?-pregunto Naruto emocionado.

-Haa, pues ahora les toca averiguar como lo hice- dijo mientras tomaba su novela de "Fisgón en el baño mixto" vol. 189.

-Que?!- pregunto Naruto sorprendido- Como lo voy a saber si no me enseñas!?- dijo indignado.

-Pues ese es tu problema, no todo podré enseñárselos yo, en una pelea debes de improvisar y acoplarte según sea la situación- dijo cambiando de página.

-Pero esto no es una pelea, es una clase donde tu eres el maestro!- se defendió Naruto.

-No importa- dijo y cambio de nuevo de pagina.

-Sakura-chan! Dile algo también! He? Sakura-chan?- dijo Naruto buscando a su amiga con la vista, y noto que estaba junto al árbol, como estudiándolo.

-Sakura-chan?- dijo Naruto acercándose a ella.

-Creo saber como lo hizo Naruto-kun-dijo mientras le sonreía de una forma muy linda y Naruto puso cara de bobo.(Apuesto que se ve muy cute cuando esta asi :D)

-Enserio? Como?- demando Sasuke con su voz habitual.

-Piérdete Uchiha, esto es entre Naruto-kun y yo- le dijo fríamente y dedicándole una mueca de desprecio.

Naruto se quedo noqueado de la impresión, "Sakura-chan dándole ordenes a Sasuke baka??? Esto se esta poniendo bueno! XD"

-Que dijiste?- le pregunto molesto Sasuke.

-Que? Eres sordo o idiota? Piérdete Uchiha- dijo y tomo a Naruto del brazo- Ven Naruto-kun, quiero hablar contigo- le sonrió dulcemente, cambiando drásticamente su tono de voz por uno mas amable, y se lo llevo a donde Sasuke no los escuchara.

-Que se cree esa estupida para hablarme así!?- dijo Sasuke furioso.

"Hoooo, esto anda raro, Sakura dejando a Sasuke?? Esto tengo que verlo!" pensó Kakashi mientras veía a sus alumnos discretamente.

-Entendiste Naruto?- le dijo Sakura a este.

-Si! Entendí muy bien Sakura-chan!- dijo emocionado "Jajaja le voy a ganar a Sasuke! Trágate esto baka!" sonreía con gran satisfacción.

-Kakashi-sensei!- grito Sakura.

-Que pasa Sakura-chan?-pregunto este acercándose a su lado.

-Naruto y yo ya sabemos como hacerlo! Queremos intentarlo!- dijo muy animada.

-Enserio? Bueno, adelante- dijo.

-Bien, listo Naruto?- pregunto muy dulce a este.

-Claro! Adelante Sakura!- la animo Naruto.

Sakura echo a correr al árbol, tomo el impulso en la rama y dio un gran salto, no como el de Kakashi, pero tampoco se quedaba a tras.

-Ho, buena distancia- comento Kakashi.

-Si! Sakura-chan es la mejor!-dijo Naruto emocionado.

-Ja, eso es simple, quiero ver como aterriza- dijo Sasuke con una mueca de superioridad.

Sakura comenzó a bajar a gran velocidad, y casi apunto de llegar al piso, bajo con un poco de dificultad, pero suavemente al fin.

-Uf, Que tal Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto satisfecha de su labor.

-Nada mal, algo torpe al final, pero muy bien, me sorprendiste- dijo sonriendo con su ojo. (Bueno, es todo lo que se le ve, que puedo hacer? ¬¬U)

-Vamos Naruto-kun, sigues tu!- animo Sakura a su compañero.

-Si! No te defraudare Sakura-chan!- dijo sonriendo, y empezó a correr hacia el árbol.

Al igual que Kakashi y Sakura, tomo el impulso y salto, mas bajo que Sakura, pero nada mal, al bajar tubo mas problemas, pero logro disminuir la velocidad lo suficiente, como para bajar en una especie de barrida.

-Que tal lo hice Sakura-chan?- pregunto algo empolvado por la barrida.

-Nada mal Naruto-kun!- lo animo con una gran sonrisa.

-Es verdad, algo pésimo al final, pero lograste controlarte a tiempo- le dijo Kakashi palmeándole la espalda.

-Bueno, sigues tu Sasuke- dijo Kakashi- Anda, inténtalo- lo animo.

-Va, si el dobe pudo, yo también- dijo y hecho la carrera.

-Que dijiste baka!- grito Naruto ofendido.

-Déjalo Naruto-kun, no podrá hacerlo- le dijo sonriendo con plena confianza, y no se equivoco.

Sasuke solo dio un salto normal, no llego ni a pisarle los talones a Naruto, así que cuando volvió, estaba furioso.

-Hu, lo siento Sasuke, pero fallaste, tendrás que intentarlo de nuevo- sugirió Kakashi retomando su lectura.

-Como lo hicieron!?- demando furioso Sasuke.

-Que te importa Uchiha? No eres el todo poderoso? Que, acaso quieres que te demos una mano? Solo pídenoslo amablemente y lo pensaremos, no Naruto?- pregunto Sakura sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke con una mueca burlona.

-Jajaja Sasuke baka necesita ayuda! Jajaja- se reía Naruto descaradamente frente a este.

-Cállate idiota!- grito.

Sasuke andaba furioso por la humillación, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se burlaran de el, así que le lanzo un kunai (Así se dice? Si alguien sabe, por favor avíseme, lo agradeceré de veras :D) a Naruto que estaba descuidado, el cual le daría directo a la cara, pero su objetivo no se cumplió, ya que alguien detuvo el kunai a tiempo.

-Que pretendías Uchiha?- pregunto seria Sakura sosteniendo el arma en una mano y poniéndose enfrente de Naruto, como protegiéndolo.

-Sasuke! Que pasa contigo!?- le reclamo Kakashi muy molesto por lo que acababa de ver.

-El comenzó…- dijo mirando con odio a Sakura.

-De eso nada! Eso no justifica tus acciones!- Grito molesto Kakashi.

-Ja, que insignificante eres si dejas que una broma te altere Uchiha, así nunca serás digno de nada, eres muy débil -se burlo Sakura.

-Que?- grito furioso Sasuke, y saco un kunai.

Sasuke! Basta!- dijo molesto Kakashi molesto y se coloco entre el y Sakura.

-Que, a mi también me vas a atacar? … Adelante Uchiha, o vas a esperar a que te de la espalda, para atacarme desprevenida, como solo un cobarde lo haría?- dijo mirándolo con infinita frialdad.

-No espero que una debilucha como tú entienda lo que yo hago Sakura- dijo en tono venenoso.

-Es verdad, pero yo no ataco a un oponente desprevenido, eso es de débiles, es de cobardes- soltó con ponzoña.

-Basta los dos! Se termino la clase! Sakura y Naruto, váyanse, nos vemos mañana para continuar la lección, Sasuke, tu te quedas, quiero hablar contigo- dijo molesto Kakashi, y se llevo a Sasuke aparte de Sakura y Naruto.

-Que hiciste Sasuke?- pregunto ya que estaban solos.

-Ya le dije que Naruto empezó y-- –

-No me refiero a eso! Que fue lo que le hiciste a Sakura?- pregunto serio.

-Que? Nada-dijo fríamente, pero se sorprendió de su astucia.

-Ami no me engañas, asi que entiende esto, te vas a disculpar con ella, entiendes?- dijo.

-Pero-- -

-Pero nada, asi que ve, y disculpate con ella, ahora- dijo seriamente.

-Esta bien, pero no hice nada- y se puso en marcha.

-Sasuke- escucho que lo llamo y se giro a verlo.

-Que?- pregunto fastidiado.

-Ten cuidado, hasta la mas fina rosa, tiene espinas que lastiman- dijo mientras lo veia a los ojos.

Sakura estaba caminando rumbo a su casa, se había despedido de Naruto muy contenta, había demostrado ser hábil, ser fuerte, ser digna.

-Digna…- repitió para ella- Si, digna-repitió de nuevo y sonrió al cielo.

-Sakura- escucho detrás de ella.

Se giro, aun en sus pensamientos, con esa gran sonrisa en los labios, pero al ver quien era la sonrisa desapareció, y sus ojos luminosos, se apagaron de nuevo.

-Uchiha- dijo fríamente-Que quieres?- pregunto sin expresión alguna.

-vine a disculparme- dijo serio.

-A… disculparte?- dijo sorprendida.

-Si… por que… te lastime…- empezó a decir.

"Viene a disculparse, me dirá que lo siente, me dirá que no fue su intención lastimarme, me dirá que todo fue un malentendido, por favor dime que fue un error, que quieres que sea como antes, que me quieres, dime que me quieres… dime" pensó con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y una lagrima de felicidad asomándose por sus ojos.

-No sabia que te lastimaría tanto, pero es comprensible, soy lo único bueno que tienes, jeje, debí ser mas gentil con alguien como tu de sentida, jaja- reía divertido de su propio comentario.

-Que?...- su sonrisa desapareció.

-Claro, es obvio que estas, ardida por mi despecho, jeje, mira el cambio que diste, y todo por mi, me halagas, pero creo que deberías darme las gracias, al menos te vez mejor ahora- dijo con una mueca burlona.

Sakura no dijo nada, pero, la lagrima de felicidad que tenia en sus ojos, rodó por su mejilla y se perdió para siempre.

-Ho, disculpa, te hice llorar, quieres mi pañuelo?- dijo mientras le ofrecía el suyo, sonriendo con esa mueca.

-Jajaja, disculpa?- rio Sakura con ironia.

Sasuke se puso serio, odiava que se rieran de el.

-Jajaja, no me hagas reir Uchiha! Alguien como tu, no puede guiar mi vida, despierta, no eres el centro del universo, eres patético, eres insignificante- dijo, y sintio como algo pasaba cerca de su rostro, se toco la mejilla, y vio sangre, Sasuke le havia arrojado un kunai, y este le rozo la mejilla, cortandola.

-No te rías de mi Sakura, no me conoces- le dijo Sasuke con un rostro que reflejaba su odio.

-Enserio?- dijo esto y desapareció.

-Que?- Sasuke apenas pudo evadir un kunai que le rozo la cara, y que igualmente lo corto.

-Ha! Maldita!- dijo al ver detrás de el a Sakura, con su herida sangrando y manchando su blanca piel.

-Jajaja-reía fríamente.

Sasuke se quedo helado, Sakura lo veía como un lobo ve a su presa antes de matarla, pero solo fue por un segundo, después sus ojos recuperaron su luz y Sakura sonreía como antes, como cuando lo amaba solo a el.

-Sakuara…-dijo casi en un susurro.

-Eres insignificante- le dijo dándole la espalda-Insignificante- repitió y se fue.

-Sakura?- se dijo Sasuke al quedarse solo en la calle.

Continuara…

Les gusto? Eso espero! Por favor déjenme un mensajito XD y de verdad gracias a quienes me escribieron, WOW 10 en un cap.! GRACIAAAAAS MIL!! XD

**Meli-chan:** que bueno que no me mataste :D, espero que te guste la historia! Saludos y pórtate bien ;D

**ManakelMK:** gracias, que bueno que te gusto! Espero que este también te aya gustado! Gracias por tu mensaje! ;D

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon:** jajaja XD no creo que este para canonizarme, pero muchas gracias! Jeje, que pena, pero si! Sakura le da su merecido por fin! Wa jajajaja XD gracias por tu mensaje! Ojala me mandes mas :D

**katsura-chan Uchina:** descuida, el pagara portado, y por lo que no también jajajaja XD espero que te guste este capitulo, gracias por tu Review ;D

**ANBU: **si, aquí Sakura ya reacciono, y si, es Uchiha, jeje, es que me equivoque, pero ya me corrigieron, disculpa la confusión, gracias por escribirme :D

**Gabe Logan:** hola Gabe! Que bueno que creas que esta gracioso, de verdad, gracias mil por escribirme :D

**Nicky-hitomi:** gracias por que te gusto, espero que este capitulo también te guste :D y disculpa, no será un Kakashi/Sakura, pero no te apures, tampoco será un Sasuke/Sakura ;D gracias por tu mensaje :)

**Alex b:** gracias, que bueno que te gusto mucho, y si yo tambien creo que ya era hora jajajaja XD bueno, no será un Sakura/Sasuke gracias por escribirme ;D pasal bien!

**Kirasae:** si! Ese baka se enterara de verdad jajaja, descuida, como son cap. cortos, lo haré seguido. Gracias por escribirme! Pásala bonito ;D

**……………:** Si, descuida seguiré si les sigue gustando! Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribirme XD


	3. Amigos parte 1

Ninguno de los personajes de H.P. me pertenece, son de J.K. Rowling

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"VIDA DE REENCARNACIONES" de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, esta historia esta de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES " Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

Y gracias a Meli-chan y Gabe L. por leerme ;; GRACIAS CHICOS!! nn

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor, gusten del Fic. XD

**Ya me harte de ti**

**Cap.3**

"**Amigos"**

**Parte 1**

El ocaso se podía ver a lo lejos, los colores rosados y naranjas se dejaban ver con gran intensidad, muy romántico para las parejas que se detenían a verlo, o a las familias que disfrutaban de la vista en compañía de sus seres queridos.

Pero Sakura no ponía atención a esto, estaba sentada detrás de un árbol, ajena del hermoso paisaje, pensaba en lo que había sucedido apenas hace unos momentos, parecía un sueño.

-No, fue una pesadilla…- dijo mientras se tocaba la mejilla- una pesadilla… Uchiha me lastimo… y yo lo lastime… que paso? Que cambio? Las personas que se quieren no se lastiman…- se dijo y callo al pensar detenidamente en sus palabras- Las personas que se quieren… pero el no me quiere, y nunca lo hará…-

La brisa acaricio su rizado cabello, podía sentirla, fresca, suave, libre.

-Sakura-chan?-

Volvió la mirada hacia quien la llamo "Sasuke-kun?" pensó, pero se recrimino por el pensamiento, y fijo mejor su vista, se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

-E-eres tu Sa-sakura-chan?- dijo tímidamente.

-Hinata-chan, hola- saludo seria.

-Qu-que pa-paso? E-estas bi-bien?- dijo preocupada al ver su herida y su rostro sin expresión- N-no te re-reconocí, cam-cambiaste mucho!- dijo mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y la veía mejor.

-Si, algo- dijo secamente.

-Sa-sakura-chan?- pregunto preocupada- Qui-quien te hizo es-esto?-dijo suavemente en un murmullo.

-Nadie, no te preocupes- y le sonrió.

-N-no sonrías s-si no quieres ha-hacerlo…- le dijo tristemente- N-no te que-queda…- aclaro mientras sacaba algo de su chaqueta.

-Que es eso?- pregunto cuando vio un recipiente redondo y un pañuelo.

-U-una pomada qu-que hice- dijo mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

Abrió el recipiente, y un dulce aroma a lavanda llego a Sakura, después Hinata limpio con el pañuelo la sangre, aplico un poco del ungüento en su mejilla y saco un pequeño parche de su otro bolsillo para cubrir la herida.

-Ya e-esta- dijo feliz de su labor.

-Gracias Hinata-chan, eres una buena amiga- le dijo sonriendo, como solía hacerlo antes, con verdadera felicidad.

-Ha, n-no fue na-nada- dijo sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos como acostumbraba, nunca nadie le había dicho eso, amiga, ella no tenia ninguna amiga, nadie quería juntarse con una chica como ella, ese pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza, y su semblante se entristeció con amargura.

-Hinata-chan?-pregunto ahora Sakura preocupada.

-N-no na-nada- dijo sonriendo.

-Tu tampoco sonrías si no quieres, no te queda- dijo animándola con una sonrisa.

Hinata se volvió a sonrojar.

-Hinata-chan?- pregunto Sakura.

-S-si?- dijo aun nerviosa jugando con sus dedos.

-De donde venias?-pregunto

-Ha, y-yo de en-entrenar- dijo sonrojándose mas.

-Tan tarde? Ya casi obscurece!- dijo sorprendida.

-Ha, n-no… yo entre-entreno des-después so-sola…- dijo tristemente.

-Por que?-

-De-debo ser fu-fuerte…- termino con la cabeza gacha, reprimiendo lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Ya veo…- susurro Sakura mas para ella, y recordó como era el clan Hyuuga, sus reglas, sus tradiciones… su odio a la debilidad… y para ellos, Hinata era débil. "Débil por no querer lastimar a nadie, débil por ser tan noble y buena… Débil por no ser como ellos" pensó Sakura con furia, apretando los puños.

-Hinata-chan?- pregunto Sakura.

-S-si?- dijo esta curiosa mientras se secaba las lagrimas que no dejo salir.

-Quieres ir a comer ramen conmigo?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-He? Y-yo no cre-creo que…-

-Nada! Tu me ayudaste y no se diga mas!- dijo muy contenta, le tomo el brazo y se la llevo corriendo antes de que dijera otra cosa.

-Sa-sakura-chan, pero…- trataba de decir, pero no continuo, era agradable estar con alguien… e ir a pasar un momento agradable, como cuando se tiene amigos.

"Amigos" pensó y una dulce sonrisa a pareció en sus labios.

-No te arrepentirás!- le dijo mientras corrían a el restaurante favorito de Naruto (Bien, aquí tengo un problema, no se como se llama XP así que si alguien sabe, puede decirme? Lo agradeceré mucho :D)

"De seguro esta ahí cenando! Bien, así los dos le levantaremos el animo a Hinata-chan!" pensó muy emocionada Sakura y acelero el paso.

-Naruto-kun!-

Naruto volteo a donde lo llamaron y casi se atraganta cuando ve a Sakura entrar con Hinata.

"Cof-cof-cof Desde cuando –cof- Sakura-chan anda con Hinata-chan???" pensaba mientras trataba de no ahogarse con el ramen que estaba comiendo.(Pobrecito, que mala soy! XD)

-Naruto-kun! Que bueno que te encontramos, verdad Hinata-chan?- pregunto con emoción a Hinata, quien se puso de nervios al estar cerca de Naruto.

-Ho-cof- hola Sakura-chan –cof- Hinata-chan- saludo con dificultad.

-Ha! Bue-buenas no-noches Na-naruto-kun!- dijo nerviosa y haciendo una inclinación muy formal, mientras se sonrojaba violentamente.

-Podemos sentarnos contigo Naruto-kun?- pregunto Sakura.

-Ejem… -cof- claro Sakura-chan, tomen asiento!- dijo mientras tomaba un baso con agua para pasarse la comida.

-Bien! Vamos Hinata-chan! Siéntate a mi lado!- dijo y ambas tomaron asiento enfrente de Naruto (Ho, por si desean saber, es una mesa de 4 sillas :D)

-Que vas a pedir Hinata-chan?- pregunto Sakura y así dio inicio a una gran velada, las dos reían de las ocurrencias de Naruto, platicaban de quien seria el primero en verle la cara a Kakashi antes de morir, de cómo seria la villa con Naruto como Hokage, de las pasadas misiones y por ultimo, lo que paso ese día, durante el entrenamiento.

-Ja! Y ese baka no pudo! Debiste ver su cara Hinata-chan! Jajajaja- reía muy divertido Naruto.

-Si, tenia cara de no creer que nosotros si pudimos y el no! Verdad Naruto-kun? Jajaja- reía divertida Sakura.

-Si! No tubo precio!- afirmo Naruto imitando la cara de odio de Sasuke.

-Jajajajajaja- reían Sakura y Hinata, bueno, mas tímidamente Hinata, al ver la cara de seriedad que tenia Naruto.

-Haaa, si, fue un buen día!- concluyo con un suspiro Sakura.

-Ha… Sa-sakura-chan…?- pregunto tímidamente Hinata jugando con sus dedos.

-Si Hinata-chan?-

-Ha… po-podrías decirme co-como ha-hacerlo?- pregunto sonrojándose- E-es que yo n-no pu-pude hacer-hacerlo…- y agacho la cabeza.

-Ho, así que lo están viendo también ustedes verdad? Ha! Así que cuando dijiste que venias de entrenar, venias de practicar esa técnica?- pregunto curiosa Sakura.

-S-si…-

-Ha, pues nosotros te ayudamos! Verdad Sakura-chan?- animo Naruto.

-Claro! Es mas, vamos de una vez, les parece?- sugirió muy contenta Sakura.

-Si datebayoo!- dijo Naruto.

-Ha… s-si…- contesto tímidamente Hinata.

Después de pagar la comida (Ojo, Sakura pago lo de Hinata, recuerden que ella la invito, aunque Hinata insistió en pagar lo suyo :D) salieron y se encaminaron al campo donde practicaron por la mañana con Kakashi, estaba oscuro, por que ya era de noche, pero la luna llena en el firmamento, daba buena luz.

-Bueno Hinata, primero observa como lo hace Naruto-kun-dijo y le hizo un señal a este para que empezara, y así lo hizo, Naruto corrió hacia el árbol, salto en la rama, dio el gran salto y como antes, al final con un poco de problemas, pero logro caer sin la barrida, en ambos pies.

-Que tal Sakura-chan?- pregunto feliz de su logro.

-Muy bien Naruto-kun! Si que mejoraste- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, Hinata sintió un poco de celos- Bueno, ahora acompáñame Hinata-chan, te voy a explicar como se hace-

Caminaron al árbol, y Sakura empezó su explicación.

-Bien, mira, al correr, saltas a la rama, pero antes de hacerlo, tienes que concentrar algo de chakra en tus pies, eso te da el impulso para el gran salto, pero no es solo concentrarla, sino dejarla que fluya por ellos, me entiendes?- pregunto gentilmente.

-Ha… s-si, creo…- dijo nerviosa.

-Descuida, cuando saltes, yo lo haré contigo, bueno, después de el salto, al bajar, debes usar un poco mas de chacra para detener tu velocidad, pero debes hacerlo antes de llegar al piso, pero no mucho antes, por que usarías demasiado, y podrías agotarte rápido, perder la concentración y caer, debes calcular bien cuando hacerlo- termino.

-S-si! Me es-esforzare!- dijo decidida.

-Genial! Ahora Naruto-kun lo hará de nuevo, para que lo veas mejor desde aquí, Naruto-kun! Hazlo de nuevo!- dijo llamando a este, desde el árbol.

-Siiiii!!- grito Naruto y empezó a correr, paso cerca de las chicas, salto a la rama, dio el salto y cayo con mayor facilidad, casi sin problemas.

-Muy bien Naruto-kun! Ahora vamos nosotras Hinata-chan!- animo Sakura y ambas corrieron hasta donde estaba antes Naruto.

-Lista Hinata-chan?- pregunto Sakura.

-Si!- dijo segura.

-Pues vamos!- ambas echaron a correr, saltaron sobre la rama, y durante el gran salto, Sakura pudo ver como Hinata sonreía de verdad, estaba feliz "Vamos Hinata-chan, tu puedes!"

Al bajar, Hinata tubo problemas, paro casi en seco a 3 metros del piso, sin donde apoyarse, cayo de espaldas, espero el gran golpe, pero en su lugar escucho un –UGHF!- se volteo y vio como es que Naruto la atrapo en la caída, y ahora era el quien estaba en el piso, con ella sobre el.

-HA! Naruto-kun! Lo siento!- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Descuida! No pesas nada!- dijo sacudiéndose la tierra.

-Pe-pero y-yo…- dijo sonrojándose y empezando a jugar con sus dedos.

-Déjalo así Hinata-chan, aun con todo, fue un gran salto! Verdad Naruto-kun?- dijo Sakura acercándose a ellos.

-Si! Ahora hagámoslo de nuevo los 3!- sugirió Naruto muy contento- Les voy a ganar! Soy el gran Uzumaki Naruto!- dijo haciéndoles burla.

-Que? Eso esta por verse, verdad Hinata-chan?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa Sakura.

-Ha… Si!- dijo devolviendo el gesto.

Así pasaron un rato mas, hasta que Hinata pudo controlar la técnica, luego de eso, decidieron quedar a entrenar por las tardes, para practicar técnicas y ayudarse con los entrenamientos.

-Uf, jajaja, fue un día muy divertido!- dijo Naruto volteando a verlas.

-Si!, estoy muerta, jajaja- reía Sakura.

-Ha, pe-perdón po-por mo-molestarlos….- dijo Hinata, Sakura y Naruto se voltearon a verla.

-De que hablas? No fue ninguna molestia!- dijo Naruto con su clásica sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Es verdad, para eso están los amigos- dijo Sakura con dulzura.

-Ami-amigos?... yo s-soy su am-amiga?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Si! Claro que eres nuestra amiga!- dijo Sakura mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño, esto hizo que se sonrojara y empezara a jugar con sus dedos de nuevo.

-Vamos! Las acompaño a casa- se ofreció Naruto.

-Esta bien, vamos Hinata-chan! Caminemos juntos hasta tu casa!- apoyo Sakura.

Durante el trayecto platicaron de cómo fue el entrenamiento, que harían mañana para entrenar y adonde irían a comer después de hacerlo, para cualquiera, eran 3 amigos planeando su tarde libre.

"Amigos" pensó Hinata con alegría "Somos amigos"

Llegaron a la mansión Hyuuga, y esperaron hasta que abrieron la puerta.

-Buenas noches Hinata-chan!- dijo Naruto moviendo ambos brazos con emoción.

-Si, hasta mañana, amiga!- dijo Sakura, y ambos empezaron su marcha.

-Son amigos suyos Hinata-sama?- pregunto la anciana que abrió la puerta.

-Ha-hai! Son mis amigos- dijo sonrojándose, pero muy feliz.

-Que bueno que Hinata-sama tiene amigos- dijo dulcemente la anciana y cerro la puerta.

-Hinata-chan se esforzó mucho hoy!- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Si, mañana la ayudaremos más en las prácticas- apoyo Sakura.

-Sakura-chan?-

-Si Naruto-kun?-

-Yo… no quiero ser metiche, por eso no pregunte antes… pero, por que tienes esa herida en la mejilla?- pregunto serio, mirándola a los ojos.

-He? No, nada, nada, jejeje- rió.

-Ya veo, si no me quieres decir, esta bien, descuida- dijo sonriendo suavemente.

-Gracias Naruto-kun- dijo y le dio un beso en la frente, Naruto se sonrojo violentamente y puso cara de bobo. (Se ve tan cute así! XD)

-S-si, esto, yo… he…- decía tartamudeando.

-Jajaja, yo vivo aquí cerca, hasta mañana Naruto-kun- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- Gracias por ser mi amigo Naruto-kun…- dijo suavemente.

Naruto no dijo nada, su rostro se puso triste por un momento, pero de inmediato le sonrió como siempre.

-Claro! Para eso estamos los amigos no? Hasta mañana Sakura-chan!- dijo y emprendió su camino a casa.

-Hasta mañana Naruto-kun!... y discúlpame… -dijo cuando Naruto ya estaba muy lejos para escucharla.

**Continuara….**

Espero que les aya gustado, jejeje, y aquí esta la explicación de la técnica :D jajaja, Que dijeron? Esta ya no nos la va a explicar, verdad? pues ya ven que si ;D yo no dejo nada a medias jajaja XD espero que les guste este capitulo, déjenme su opinión, porfas :D

Ha, y esta es la primera parte de 2, Sakura debe arreglar una cosillas con sus amigos del pasado (este me falta :D), de el presente (son dos, y ya esta 1) y para su futuro (nueva amistad, Hinata) así que espero que les guste.

Ahora a contestar los Reviews de la gente tan linda y mona que me escribió! ;D

**Meli-chan:** espero que te guste como va la historia, como vez ya puse a Hinata :D descuida, pronto pondré a los demás.

**katsura-chan uchina:** si, se que Sasuke da miedo, pero con un ego tan grande donde solo caben tres, es decir: su Yo, su Persona y El Mismo, pues no es de sorprenderse jajajaja XD Espero que este Cap. También te guste, gracias por tu mensaje! Que linda :)

**YojimI:** Gracias, que bueno que te gusto mucho :D y descuida, no me gusta dejar mis historias a medias, y ten por seguro que la terminare, gracias por escribirme, y seguirla hasta ahora ;D de verdad Gracias :D

**alex b:** que bueno que te gusta como va la historia :D y si, disculpa pero no es un Sasuke/Sakura, pero ten por seguro que si va a lamentar lo que ha hecho, así que tendrá algo que pensar sobre esa actitud de "Soy-mejor-que-tu-y-vete-enterando-dobe" XD espero que este cap. Tambien te guste! En cuanto a si se quedara sola o acompañada, pues, le tengo una pareja, pero aun no se,Gracias por tus reviews! ;D

**Shino-Haibara:** Sasuke-bakagay! Jajajajjaa XD buenísimo ese nombre! Si no te importa me gustaría usarlo! Claro si no te molesta :D Bakagay jajajaja XD eres muy mona! Ya me caíste bien! Y disculpa que no sea un Kakashi/Sakura, pero descuida lo pondré mucho para compensarlo ;D y claro que pagara por todo XD y si no puedo se que te puedo pedir sugerencias jajaja XD ha, si, se que de seguro muchos pensaron que Sasuke se disculparía, pero no, lo siento, pero debe sufrir Wajajajaja XD en cuanto a lo de Itachi/Sakura, deja pensarlo, gracias por tu mensaje! Y gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos y por aclararme la duda :D

**Netsumi-Chan:** gracias! Que bueno que te gusto mucho, si, aquí la actitud de Sakura es muy diferente, espero que este cap. También sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por escribirme y agregarme a tus favoritos!

**Manakel:** gracias por aclararme esa dudilla :D que bueno que te guste como va esta historia, me alegra mucho! Que linda por escribirme :D ojala este también te guste ;D gracias por tu review!

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon:** Hola! Cuanto tiempo Azca.Chan! por cierto, gracias por dejarme mi primer review! Y de nuevo gracias por dejarme otro :D descuida, pondré mucho a Kakashi, veo que es muy popular, aunque sea un pervertido jajaja XD si, se que varios pensaron, que lindo se va a disculpar, pero como dije, debe pagar jajajaja XD en fin, descuida aprenderá de sus errores, y le darán chancee de redimirse :D así que no te apures, gracias por escribirme de nuevo y agregarme a tus favoritos!


	4. Amigos parte 2

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"VIDA DE REENCARNACIONES" de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, esta historia esta de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES " Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

Y gracias a Meli-chan y Gabe L. por leerme ;; GRACIAS CHICOS!! nn

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor, gusten del Fic. XD

**Ya me harte de ti!**

**Cap.4**

"**Amigos"**

**Parte 2**

La luna se veía en lo alto de el cielo, anunciando con su gran esplendor a todos su presencia, iluminando el camino de los enamorados y anunciando a las familias la hora de dormir.

Pero para Sakura, era solo la luna en su mayor esplendor, guiándola en su nuevo camino.

-Es hermosa…- dice mirándola en su trayecto a casa.

-Vamos! Solo nos faltan 589 vueltas Lee!-

-Si Gai-sensei!- escucho Sakura a lo lejos, así que miro al frente, y pudo ver como dos figuras de verde corrían hacia ella.

-No dejes que la flama de la juventud se extinga Lee!- animo Gai corriendo a su lado.

-Nunca Gai-sensei!- contesto Lee muy emocionado.

-Buenas noches Gai-sensei! Lee-kun!- saludo Sakura cuando pasaron a su lado.

-Buenas noches!- dijeron ambos.

Trotaron 1 metro, se pararon, se miraron y se voltearon a ver a quien les saludo.

-Hola!- saludo de nuevo Sakura muy animada.

-SAKURA-CHAN!?- gritaron ambos súper sorprendidos.

-Si- dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

-Ca-cambiaste mucho!- dijo Lee acercándose a ella sin creerlo.

-Je,je, si, un poco. Me veo mal?- dijo apartando sus rizos con suavidad.

-No, no, no! Para nada! Te vez hermosa Sakura-chan!- dice Lee completamente rojo.

-Gracias –le dice con dulzura, y Lee se pone mas rojo y desvía la mirada nervioso- Veo que están entrenando, que bueno-

-Ha…si…yo… esto…- tartamudea Lee nervioso.

-Sakura-chan, vas a tu casa?-pregunta Gai mirando con picardía a ambos jóvenes.

-Si, Gai-sensei- asiente Sakura.

-Bueno, entonces que Lee te acompañe- le dice mientras le palmea la espalda a Lee- Ya es tarde y una dulce flor no debe andar sola! Anda Lee acompáñala! Mañana seguimos con el entrenamiento, adióooos- dice mientras se aleja corriendo.

"Gracias Gai-sensei!" piensa muy animado, mientras lo ve alejarse.

Gai entonces, se detiene antes de llegar a la esquina y se gira.

-Recuerda que llevas la flama de la juventud en ti!!- le grita y desaparece al dar la vuelta.

-Je,je Gai-sensei siempre es muy emotivo- dice Sakura con una sonrrisa.

-Si! Gai-sensei es el mejor!- apoya Lee "Si sensei! No dejare que la flama se extinga! Voy a invitar a salir a Sakura-chan!" piensa muy feliz –Sakura-chan, será un honor para mi acompañarte a casa- dice Lee haciendo una reverencia.

-Ha… Lee-kun, no es necesaria tanta formalidad- dice sonriendo con una pequeña gotita en la cabeza- Pero gracias- dice y ambos se encaminan a la casa de Sakura.

-Lee-kun…- lo llama Sakura dulcemente.

-Si Sakura-chan?- dice Lee sonrojándose.

-Quiero pedirte disculpas…-

-He?- Lee la mira confundido.

-Perdón, por tratarte tan mal antes…- dice mirándolo seria.

-No hay nada que decir Sakura-chan, somos amigos, y nuestra flama de la juventud arde como el sol en verano!- dice con su gran sonrisa y su pose de pulgar arriba y "bling" en los dientes.

-Jeje, gracias Lee-kun- dice y le da un beso en la mejilla- Grasias por ser un buen amigo- le dice suavemente con una sonrrisa.

Lee se pone mas rojo que la catsup, y retoman su camino, empiezan una charla muy animada, de cómo les fue en el día, las misiones pasadas, los avances de Lee con su flama de la juventud y mas.

"Que bien! Gai-sensei, por fin he podido platicar con Sakura-chan! No perderé mi valor sensei, hoy voy a invitarla a salir! Mi flama arderá como el sol!" pensaba muy emocionado Lee, mientras continuavan con su charla.

Pronto llegaron a casa de Sakura.

-Aquí es donde vivo, gracias por acompañarme, quieres pasar a tomar algo Lee-kun?- pregunta Sakura sonriendo.

"Haaa! Que felicidad! Sakura-chan me invito a pasar a su casa! Ho, pero un caballero no entra a casa de una dama a esta hora! Que pensarían de la dulce Sakura-chan? No, no, no, Sakura-chan merece respeto" piensa Lee seriamente -No, muchas gracias Sakura-chan, ya es tarde, debes descansar- diec sonriendo.

-Enserio? Bueno, que pases buenas noches- dice devolviendo el gesto.

-Si... ha, Sakura-chan?- pregunta sonrojándose.

-Si Lee-kun?-

-Bueno… yo… ha… "Vamos Lee! Muestra la valentía de tu flama de la juventud!" yo…tu… nosotros… ha… quiero decir… yo… yo…qui-quisieras… te gu-gustaría… salir conmigo?- pregunta sonrojándose violentamente y mirando al piso.

Sakura se sorprende por la pregunta, pero sabe que esto se daría tarde o temprano, Lee siempre le profeso, al igual que Naruto, un amor sincero, y ella siempre los rechazo cruelmente, desquitando en ellos su frustración, por no ser correspondida.

"Y a pesar de todo, Lee esta aquí, pidiéndomelo de nuevo, como tantas veces… es un chico muy lindo… pero hoy no le rechazare fríamente, no, ya no tratare a nadie cruelmente, no seré como Uchiha… no mas." piensa mientras una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

-Lee-kun…- lo llama Sakura con dulsura, Lee voltea de inmediato y ve que Sakura le mira sonriendo.

-S-si Sakura-chan?- dice con esperanzas renovadas.

-Yo no puedo corresponderte como tu quieres…- dice.

-Ha…- Lee no puede ocultar como su rostro plasma esa decepción de un amor no correspondido, y agacha la cabeza sonriendo tristemente.

-Pero…-

Lee levanta su vista de nuevo y ve la mano de Sakura extendida.

-Podemos ser amigos Lee-kun- dice con una sonrisa.

Lee sonríe con felicidad "Aun tengo una oportunidad!" piensa, y estrecha su mano.

-Si, Sakura-chan!- dice con su inigualable sonrisa.

Sakura se acerca de nuevo y le da otro beso en la mejilla.

-HA??- dice Lee todo rojo de nuevo.

-Eso fue por salvarme en aquella ocasión en el examen de Chunnin, nunca te di las gracias de la forma correcta - dice y le guiña un ojo.

-No fue nada…- dice pasándose una mano por detrás de la cabeza y sonriendo mientras mira al piso.

-Claro que si, y ahora que somos amigos, te quiero prometer algo!-

-He?- Lee la mira extrañado.

-Te prometo que voy a protegerte siempre!- le dice sonriendo con ambos brazos en la cintura.

Lee sonríe "Eso le dije yo… que la protegería siempre…"

-Sakura-chan…- dice Lee.

-Si Lee-kun?-

-Te amo…- dice sonriendo.

Es ahora Sakura quien se sonroja.

-Pero, se que me quieres solo como amigo, asi que luchare por tu amor! Buenas noches Sakura-chan!- dice y se aleja corriendo.

-Buenas noches Lee-kun!- le grita Sakura sonriendo, y ve como Lee se gira para dedicarle una sonrisa.

-Tonto… se parece a mi en eso…- dice Sakura sonriendo al verlo desaparecer en una esquina- Pero eso lo hace tan lindo- y entra a su casa.

Sakura al entrar, ve que nadie esta, pasa a la cocina y ve en el refrigerador una nota de sus padres, donde le dicen que llegaran hasta las 11:00 p.m. por un compromiso con los amigos.

-Son apenas las 8:33…- dice mirando el reloj, y sacando dos latas de refresco.

-Haum, creo que veré algo en la tele y me dormiré- dice mientras se encamina a su cuarto.

Abre la puerta y busca el interruptor para encender la luz.

-Llegas tarde frentuda- la saluda una voz.

-HA!- grita asustada- Ino idiota que haces en mi cuarto!?- dice furiosa.

-Jaja, solo vine a saludar, deberías cerrar tu ventana, cualquiera puede entrar- dice burlonamente.

-Cállate! Menudo susto me has dado!- le reprocha y enciende la luz- Que te pasa por la cabe… Ino?...- calla al ver ahora a Ino, sentada en su cama con un golpe en su rostro y un hilo de sangre seca en su labio.

-No pongas esa cara, no veo tan mal- dice sonriendo.

-Que paso?- pregunta seria.

-Me encontré con Sa… con Uchiha…- dice mirándola con una triste sonrisa.

-El te hizo eso!?- pregunta furiosa.

-Descuida, que no me fui sin dar pelea- le dice y le guiña un ojo.

-De que hablas?- pregunta de nuevo seria.

-Deja te cuento lo que paso…-

--------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------------

Ino acababa de salir de la tienda de su familia, y llevaba una caja envuelta en un papel azul en sus manos.

-Ha! Cuando Sasuke-kun vea esto de seguro me amara solo a mi!- decía sonriendo felizmente.

Pasa por unas calles en dirección de la casa de Sasuke, cuando ve mas a delante a Naruto con una chica muy hermosa.

-Quien es ella? No la he visto aquí nunca, que hará con Naruto?- se pregunta y se esconde tras unas macetas.

-Hasta mañana Sakura-chan!- y ve como se despide Naruto.

"SAKURA!??" grita mentalmente

-Hasta mañana Naruto-kun!- se despide esta con una gran sonrisa.

"HAA! Si es ella! Condenada frontuda! Se ve genial, ni yo la reconocí… Ho no, si Sasuke-kun la ve así, se va a enamorar de ella! No puedo permitirlo!" piensa y ve como Sakura se aleja.

-Rayos! Debo arreglarme también y He?- dice al ver pasar a Sasuke en dirección de Sakura.

"SASUKE-KUN! NOOOO!! NO VEAS A SKURAAA!!" piensa casi histérica y corre para evitar su encuentro con Sakura.

Al dar se la vuelta puede ver a Sasuke de espaldas y una parte de Sakura, están a dos cuadras de ella.

-Jajaja, no me hagas reír Uchiha! Alguien como tu, no puede guiar mi vida, despierta, no eres el centro del universo, eres patético, eres insignificante-

-No te rías de mi Sakura, no me conoces- escucho decir a Sasuke con odio.

Ino al escuchar eso, se para en seco, y se oculta tras una pared, y queda a un par de metros de ellos, y puede ver como Sakura sangra de su mejilla "Sasuke-kun hizo eso!?" se pregunta sorprendida.

-Enserio?- dijo esto y desapareció.

Ino ve como Sakura aparece detrás de Sasuke y le arroja un Kunai.

-Que?- Sasuke apenas pudo evadirlo.

-Ha! Maldita!- lo escucho decir.

-Jajaja-reía fríamente Sakura.

Ino ve como la cara de Sasuke se congela de… "Miedo?" piensa sorprendida.

-Sakuara…-le pareció escuchar decir a Sasuke.

-Eres insignificante- le dijo dándole la espalda-Insignificante- repitió e Ino ve como Sakura se dirige hacia ella.

Se esconde y ve pasar a Sakura con una gran herida en su rostro y la sangre salir de esta, manchando su blanca piel.

"Sakura… Que te hizo Sasuke-kun?" pregunta algo asustada, pero aprieta sus puños muy molesta.

Sale de su escondite y ve como Sasuke se a quedado ahí parado, mirando el kunai que le arrojo Sakura en sus manos.

-Sasuke-kun- lo llamo seria.

Sasuke levanto su mirada y ve a Ino mirándolo seriamente.

Ino a su vez puede ver la herida de Sasuke, la cual esta empezando a sangrar.

-Que quieres?- dijo fríamente Sasuke.

-Que le hiciste a Sakura-chan?-

-No te importa- se da la vuelta y camina en dirección contraria.

-Quiero saber que le hiciste- demanda fríamente.

-Largo Idiota- dice siguiendo su camino.

-Dime- dice Ino apareciendo frente a el.

-Fuera de mi camino- le dice demandante.

-No hasta que me digas lo que le hiciste a Sakura-

-No le hice nada a esa idiota- dice fríamente y recibe como contestación una bofetada de parte de Ino.

-No le digas así imbecil -dice furiosa.

-Y tu no vuelvas a tocarme- le dice y de un movimiento rápido le regresa la bofetada, pero con mayor fuerza y la tira al piso.

Sasuke retoma su andar y deja atrás a Ino.

"Maldito imbecil!" piensa al sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, se pone de pie y ve como la caja que llevaba con mucho cuidado, esta en el piso, dejando ver unas galletas horneadas por ella. "Maldito Uchiha" piensa, mientras contiene unas lagrimas de dolor.

-Uchiha!- le grita Ino.

Sasuke se vuelve y lo único que mira es una figura borrosa, seguido de un golpe en el estomago, la sorpresa es tal que cae al piso de rodillas, respira con dificultad por la falta de aire, mira hacia arriba y ve a Ino mirándolo con odio.

-Eso fue por mi…- dice y de inmediato le patea el rostro con su pierna, estrellándolo contra la pared.

-Y eso fue por mi amiga- dice seria y se encamina en dirección de Sakura, al pasar ve su caja de galletas, la ve un momento, la toma con cuidado y se las tira a Sasuke- Disfrútalas - le dice y corre para alcanzar a Sakura.

------------------Flash Back End ----------------------------------------

-Lo golpeaste?- pregunta sorprendida Sakura, que ha cubrid la herida y el golpe de Ino con unos parches medicinales, mientras escuchaba su relato.

-Si, jeje, debiste ver su cara! Jajaja XD - ríe muy animada Ino.

-Y después que hiciste?- pregunta curiosa Sakura.

-Bueno, te estuve buscando, pero como no te encontré, vine a tu casa, pero no quería que tu mamá me viera, así que me escabullí a tu cuarto, jeje- ríe feliz de su ingenio.

-Ino, no tenias por que hacerlo- dice sonriéndole.

-Deja, se lo merecía ese Uchiha imbecil, jaja, además somos amigas desde niñas!- dice mientras le pasa un brazo por la nuca y le acaricia el cabello de forma fraternal.

-Ay! Basta Ino!- le dice con falso enojo.

-Uy, que delicadita te volviste después de tu cambio!- le dice burlona sin dejar de hacerle el "cariño".

-Ja! Admites que me veo mejor que tu?- le dice burlona Sakura.

-Nunca! Soy la mas hermosa de Konoha!- dice tomando una almohada y levantándola con toda la intención de iniciar una guerra. (De almohadas claro :D)

-Ja! Eso esta por verse!- dice haciendo lo mismo y dando inicio a una guerra de almohadas que se extiende por casi 1hora, al final ambas caen rendidas en la cama de Sakura.

-Jajajajaja- ambas ríen.

-Sakura…-

-Si Ino?-

-Mejores amigas?- le dice mientras la mira con una gran sonrisa- A pesar de cualquier chico?-

-Mejores amigas, a pesar de cualquier chico- apoya Sakura.

Continuara…

Hola, hola! Bueno aquí esta la segunda parte, Sakura ya hizo las pases con su amistad presente que faltaba (Lee) y su amistad del pasado (Ino), ahora Sakura a podido cerrar un ciclo viejo, y esta lista para empezar el nuevo!

Y no solo ella, Ino también se a dado cuenta que Sasuke no vale la pena y le a dado una buena paliza, jajaja XD

Espero que les aya gustado mucho, ahora a contestarle a las personitas tan monas que me escribieron! GRACIAS MIL POR SUS REVIEWS!!! XD

**Meli-chan:** Hola! Que tal? Bueno aquí todavía con este fic, espero que te guste el cap. jeje espero que andes bien! Saludos y pórtate bien.

**alex b:** Ey! Que tal! No, gracias a ti por escribirme:D , descuida tengo planeado un par de cosillas para Sasukebakagay jajaja XD y si, creo que si lo dejo solito! No le tengo contemplada ninguna pareja, amenos que alguien me sugiera alguna que lo aguante XD ha, y espero que te guste lo que le hizo Ino :D por que a mi me fascino! Jaja XD

**Shino-Haibara:** hola Shino! Bueno pues aquí si sufre Sasuke-petadoxorchigay jajaja XD me encanto ese! Que ingenio tienes chica! Jaja XD y si, a lo mejor chance, y si es gay O.OU Fu, que mal gusto tiene Orochi XD ho, y no te apures, Hinata saldrá mucho :D gracias, por los nombres, descuida en el siguiente cap. Los voy a usar, todos tienen que leer tu gran ingenio:D

**jose maria:** Que tal? Gracias por aclararme la duda:D y que buen mensaje! Hasta con invitado especial jajaja XD me reí mucho cuando lo lei! Buenísimo de verdad XD espero que este capitulo también te guste mucho! Y aun le falta mucho por sufrir, descuida, jeje, también si no es molestia me gustaría usar tu frase de "Creerte el ombligo de el mundo" jaja XD estuvo muy gracioso!

**nicky-hitomi:** Gracias por tu review! Y que bueno que te guste que no sea un Sakura/Sasuke :D y no te apures, el hecho de que me dejes un mensajito es muy importante para mi :D

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon:** Hola! Como estas? Como dije, Hinata saldrá mucho, ella también es de mis favoritas :D así que no podía faltar, jeje :) y descuida, aun le falta sufrir un poco, pero aprenderá jajaja XD y no, todo lo contrario, gracias a ti por escribirme! Y Kakashi aparecerá mas apartar de el sig. Cap. Así que no se apuren! También gracias por responder mi dudilla :D y gracias por tu apoyo!

**katsura-chan uchina:** bueno, antes que nada, gracias por tu mensaje :D y un sasusaku es Sasuke/Sakura y narusaku es un Naruto/Sakura, y perdón, pero este no es un Sakura/Sasuke, de hecho la pareja de Sakura será sorpresa hasta que la vean, jejeje :D y también perdóname, pero es que yo no hago lemon, disculpa U.U pero que bueno que te gusto la historia :D gracias!

**k2-san:** Gracias, que bueno que te gusto mucho :D y pues la pareja como dije, será secreto XD pero pronto, mientras vean y hagan suposiciones XD y luego me dicen de quien sospechan jejeje XD pero definitivamente, no es un Sasuke/Sakura, y que bueno que te gusto la parte de la herida, me divertí mucho haciéndola, gracias XD


	5. Voy a supararte! parte 1

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"VIDA DE REENCARNACIONES" y "ERREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES " Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

Y gracias a Meli-chan y Gabe L. por leerme ;; GRACIAS CHICOS!! nn

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor, gusten del Fic. XD

**Ya me harte de ti!**

**Cap.5**

"**Voy a superarte!"**

**Parte 1**

**El camino a mi propia técnica**

Un domingo por la mañana, todo en calma, todos descansaban ese día, todos desean descansar un poco de la semana tan pesada.

Todos menos cierta persona que entrenaba desde antes que saliera el sol.

-Haaa!- se escucho en el bosque y un árbol se estremeció, haciendo volar a los pájaros.

-Ha…ha… rayos…ha…- respiraba de forma entrecortada Sakura, mientras veía como el árbol frente a ella tenia varios golpes profundos, pero aun se mantenía en pie, sorprendentemente.

-La fuerza no me sirve… ha…uf, rayos- decía secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Necesito mas poder… pero como?... Naruto es fuerte por Kyubi, Sasuke lo es por ese sharingan, y Kakashi… bueno, de el no tengo idea, capaz y tiene que ver con que oculte su cara… yo necesito crear mi propia técnica, sin ayuda de un demonio o una técnica familiar, además que en la mía no hay- dice sacando la lengua en forma infantil.

Sakura se sienta en el piso, mientras mira al cielo.

-Yo entreno para medi-nini, necesito esa habilidad para poder curarme a mi misma y a los demás… pero un medi-nin no tiene mucha fuerza de combate, por que su chakra lo usa para curar, así que básicamente, si curo a los demás, no puedo atacar… vaya lió con esto de los chakras…mmm…. Los chakras?- Sakura se pone de pie de un salto.

-Es verdad! No se nada mas aya de lo básico de los chacras! Ja! Esa es la idea! Voy a investigar mas sobre ellos, así me daré una idea de cómo formar mi propia técnica!- Sakura sonríe.

-Bien, pero donde busco información? Ha! En la biblioteca! Claro, mas obvio no puede ser, jaja- ríe y se pone en marcha.

Sakura llega a un gran edificio, con el letrero de "Biblioteca general de Konoha" entra y pide a la encargada le diga donde puede buscar libros de chakra.

-Chica, no hay que ser genio, en la "C" de chakra- le dice la anciana mujer de mala gana.

-Si, gracias- dice Sakura seria "Pero que pesada! Recordatorio mental: cuando Naruto sea Hokague, decirle que la despida" piensa mientras se encamina a la sección "C".

Sakura toma 1 libro que le pareció adecuado y comienza a hojearlo.

Su titulo: **Tipo de Naturaleza de Chakras**: 

"Estos se pueden entrenar, nacer con ellos, o ser creados por personalidad y hechos vividos, se pueden combinar también, he indican el tipo de persona y guerreros que son" leía mentalmente Sakura.

"**Fuego**: técnicas de consumo, de destrucción uno en uno, de gran tamaño, es de una persona decidida, consumida, y hasta maldita, es el tipo de chakra de la familia Uchina, maestros del fuego, el cual gracias a su genes, crea el sharingan."

-Uchiha? O sea que los Uchiha…. Hu, genial con razón es un maldito ese Sasuke-baka-gay (Gracias a Shino Haibara por este increíble comentario que a todos nos encanto y por fin pude usar! Gracias mil!), pero bueno, no quiero maldecirme por tener poder, no quiero ser como ese Uchiha adicto a la violencia y su hermanito Psicópata.- decía Saaklura en voz baja.

"**Trueno**: técnicas rápidas y destructivas, de muerte rápida y de mucho desgaste, tienden a destruir lo que quieren, y de arrepentirse, son hirientes con las palabra, pero son maestros naturales de la retórica."

-Paso, vengo a proteger a los que quiero, no a lastimarlos, siguiente- decía Sakura retomando su lectura.

"**Agua**: Técnicas de profundidad, analíticas, se usan con astucia, inteligentes, calmados, serenos, analíticos, cambiantes, son gente que darían todo por un ideal, sanguinarios, bélicos, es un tipo de chakra común de la aldea de la niebla."

-De la niebla??? Paso, lo que menos quiero es volverme uno de ellos- decía con cara de asco.

"**Tierra**: Golpes directos, rápidos y potentes, aprenden rápido y con facilidad, relistas, tajantes, inseguros y pesimistas, mas son muy centrados en la situación, y saben que hacer, siempre, son fuertes e infalibles"

-Tierra… no suena mal, tomare nota de esto- decía Sakura mientras sacaba una hoja y escribía- Listo, cual sigue? Ho, si, viento, haber…- dijo retomando su lectura.

"**Viento**: El usuario del viento es aquel que es un guerrero de corto a mediano alcance, del tipo cuerpo a cuerpo, con grandes niveles de estamínea, muy seguro y testarudo, este chakra tiene la característica de dar técnicas rápido y de conservar energía muy concentrada, se considera uno de los mejores chakras que un guerrero o soldado podría tener."

-Viento… ummm, me gusta!- dice y toma nota de nuevo.

"Recordemos:

1. no hay ventajas por elemento, ni por tipo ni por cantidad, es decir; agua no le gana a fuego ni viento + agua le gana a solo viento, depende de la forma en que estos se usen.

2. Que estos elementos se pueden aprender y editar, se puede estudiar uno nuevo, nacer con uno o crear uno según las experiencias de la vida."

-Genial! O sea que puedo usar varios tipos de chakra! Que bien, jaja, y luego dicen que leer no sirve de nada jaja… mejor me cayo, yo era de esos --U- dice y retoma su lectura.

"También pueden crearse jutsus que no sean de estos elementos. Ejemplo: técnicas de madera y el jutsu medico. Estos se crean a partir de varias naturalezas de chakra.Un ninja puede llegar a tener hasta dos naturalezas (solo cuando se llega a Chunnin)."

-Mmmm, ya veo, entonces, aun tengo una oportunidad de ser medi-nin y aparte usar técnicas de ataque, aunque, también necesito de defensa, pero aun no soy una chunnin, Jeje, bien, entonces seré la primera- dice Sakura triunfante y empieza a tomar nota.

-Okey, listo! Pero como le hago para crear mi propia técnica con esto? Ups, no pensé en eso… a quien conozco que aya creado su propio jutsu… ha! Es verdad! Ya se a quien!- Sakura se pone de pie y sale de la biblioteca.

-A quien a sido tan fuerte como para crear su propio jutsu? Pues Kakashi-sensei! El menciono que llego a crear una! Ha, pero no se donde vive… bueno no importa, lo buscare igual!- dice y comienza la búsqueda de su maestro.

Sakura busca por casi toda Konoha, y por fin encuentra a su maestro caminando con una bolsa de mandado y leyendo una de sus conocidas revistas. (Obvio, no sale sin ellas XD)

-Kakashi-sensei!- lo llama Sakura.

-Hu?- dice Kakashi volteándose- Hola Sakura-chan!- saluda con su mano… que sostiene su libro.

-Kakashi-sensei, buenos días! – dice y hace una reverencia.

-Ho, cuanta formalidad Sakura-chan, jeje ya ni te reconozco!- dice Kakashi divertido-He? Sakura-chan, que te paso en la mejilla? Te lastimaste?- pregunto extrañado de ver un parche curativo en su rostro.

-Jaja, descuide, fue por mi entrenamiento especial… pero bueno, Kakashi-sensei, quiero hacerle una pregunta- dice muy emocionada.

-Haa, ya decía yo que había gato encerrado jeeje- dice Kakashi sonriendo con su ojo.

-Ho, Kakashi-sensei, no es un favor, mas bien, es un consejo de maestro a alumna- dice Sakura haciendo un puchero de indignación.

-De maestro a alumna?- pregunta Kakashi sorprendido.

-Claro Kakashi-sensei- dice Sakura sonriendo.

-Ya veo…- dice sonriendo "Jajajaja! Trágate esa Gai! Ahora mis alumnos me aman! Jajaja ya veras cuando llegue el día de el maestro! Te voy a ganar este año con los regalos! Jajajaja" pensaba Kakashi.

-Kakashi-sensei?- decía Sakura preocupada al ver como su maestro daba brinquitos de felicidad murmurando cosas como "Lero, leroo, este año le gano a Gai"

(Aquí en México es una canción de juegos, dice algo así como, "lero, leroo candilero", es una forma de burlarse muy propia de aquí, por favor no se molesten si la pongo :D)

-Kakashi-sensei!- lo llamo mas fuerte Sakura.

-He? Ha! Sakura-chan, disculpa, me emocione un poco, pero dime cual es esa gran pregunta para tu amado y muy respetado maestro?- pregunta Kakashi muy emocionado

"Kakashi-sensei ya necesita novia, o algo, se nota que le falta cariño, jeje :)" pensó divertida Sakura- Es que necesito saber como crear una técnica- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Kakashi la miro un momento y después adopto un semblante serio y la miro fijamente, Sakura se asusto un poco de verlo así de serio.

-Por que deseas crear una técnica propia?- pregunto serio.

-Por que quiero defender a mis seres queridos, ya no quiero depender de nadie Kakashi-sensei, quiero valerme por mi misma para protegerlos, por favor Kakashi-sensei, dígame como puedo hacerlo- decía Sakura mirándolo con seriedad.

-Ya veo…- dijo Kakashi y sus rasgos se dulcificaron- tienes algo que hacer a las 6 de la tarde de hoy?- pregunto muy contento.

-He? No, no! Claro que tengo libre Kakashi-sensei!- dijo Sakura muy feliz.

-Bueno, pues te veo a esa hora en la salida este, no faltes- le dice sonriendo con su ojo.

-No! Gracias Kakashi-sensei!- dice y abraza a Kakashi, que se sonroja un poco- Gracias, gracias!- decía mientras lo abrazaba.

-Jejeje, que bueno!- dice Kakashi muy feliz por el gesto.

-Bueno, lo veo a las 6, Kakashi-sensei!- dice soltándolo y alejándose de su maestro.

-Jeje, vaya, como crecen mis alumnos cada día… Gai se morirá cuando le cuente esto! Jajaja este año te voy a ganar Gai!- dice Kakashi muy contento y retoma su baile de la victoria, es decir; saltitos y murmurar cosas como "Trágate esa Gai!".

Sakura regresa al bosque, para entrenar un poco más.

-Aun es temprano, son apenas las 10:23 de la mañana – dice mientras checa su reloj- además le dije a mamá que estaría entrenando todo el día, aunque casi me mata cuando ve el parche curativo de Hinata-chan, lo bueno que me creyó que fue por un accidente de entrenamiento, pero… que emoción! Kakashi-sensei me enseñara como crear mi propia técnica! Que bien!- dice mientras apresura el paso.

Sakura se pone a entrenar hasta las 3:00 de la tarde, decide descansar un poco al darse cuanta de la hora, para retomar sus fuerzas y poder estar al 100 cuando llegue con Kakashi, decide ir al Ichiraku (Gracias por decirme! XD) a comer algo.

-Haa, que cansada estoy, no debí entrenar tanto, bueno, después de comer algo seguro me ciento mejor, jeje- dice entrando al Ichiraku.

-Sakura-chan!-

-He?- Sakura enfoca mejor y ve a Naruto saludándola desde una mesa.

-Naruto-kun!- lo saluda ella también y se acerca a su mesa- Hola Naruto-kun! Debí suponer que estarías aquí, jeje puedo acompañarte?-

-Claro Sakura-chan! Toma asiento!-

Sakura toma asiento y pide su orden, hoy para variar a pedido Champon (tallarines amarillos de grosor medio servidos con una gran variedad de marisco y verduras en caldo caliente; creado en Nagasaki como comida barata para estudiantes, hey, que Sakura vive con sus padres y se tiene que apegar a un presupuesto :D)

Ambos platican animadamente mientras comen y Naruto pide su 5º plato de ramen.

-Naruto, debes comer otra cosa aparte de ramen- dice Sakura sonriendo.

-Pero es delicioso!- se defiende este.

-Si, pero necesitas carne y verduras… que no estén incluidos en el ramen – aclara al ver como Naruto abre la boca como para decir "El ramen lleva verduras y carne!".

-Aun así es delicioso! Otro ramen por favor!- dice levantando su plato para que se lo sirvan de nuevo.

-Cielos, ya van 6 con ese! Naruto escucha…- le dice seria.

-Si, Sakura-chan?- pregunta inocentemente Naruto.

-Mañana te vienes a mi casa, y te voy a preparar una comida decente!- le dice cruzándose de brazos.

-Enserio?- Naruto esta en Shock "Sakura-chan me invita a su casa??? A comer??? Definitivo! Ya me morí!"

-Su ramen señor!- dice la mesera.

-Yea! Ramen!- dice muy contento y retomando su almuerzo.

-No tienes remedio, jaja- ríe Sakura divertida por la actitud infantil de Naruto.

-Sakura-chan!- Naruto y Sakura se giran en la dirección del llamado, y ven a Ino acercándoseles.

-Ino-chan!- Saludaa Sakura.

-Hola, chicos! Que hacen?- saluda Ino muy emocionada.

-Estamos comiendo Ino-chan! Siéntate con nosotros!- dice Sakura muy contenta y Naruto se ahoga con el ramen.

-Cof-gof- dice tratando de respirar "Ino-chan???? Sakura-chan??? Queeee!? Decidido! Es el fin de el mundo!!" piensa Naruto asustado.

-Ha! Naruto-kun!- dice preocupada Sakura, al notar que Naruto aun se esta sofocando.

-Déjamelo a mi Sakura-chan!- dice Ino y le da tremendo palmazo en la espalda.

Del golpe, Naruto se pasa toda la comida.

-Cof… Gracias, cof… Ino-chan…cof- dice ahora tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-De nada Naruto-kun!- dice Ino muy satisfecha de su labor.

-Gracias Ino-chan!- le dice Sakura.

-Deja, deja, que para eso están las amigas!- dice Ino palmeándole la espalda a Sakura, mientras Naruto se desmaya.

-Naruto-kun!- gritan ambas cuando lo ven en el piso.

-Naruto-kun!- trata de despertarlo Sakura.

-Ha… Que paso?- dice despertando.

-Te desmayaste Naruto baka- le dice Ino mirándolo con gracia.

Naruto Abre los ojos como platos y se pone de pie de un golpe.

-Ha! No fue un sueño!- dice señalándolas.

-Que sueño? Y deja de apuntar así majadero- le regaña Ino.

-Desde cuando son amigas?- pregunta aun sorprendido.

-Desde siempre- dice Ino cruzándose de brazos.

-Y que paso con Ino-cerda y Sakura-frontuda????- pregunta todo ido de la impresión.

-Jajajaja- ríen discretamente las chicas.

-De que se ríen? Esto es serio!- dice indignado Naruto.

-Naruto baka, ya hicimos las pases, que no es obvio?- dice Ino riéndose de él.

-Si, Naruto-kun, ya hicimos las pases!- dice Sakura poniendo un brazo sobre Ino.

-Y Sasuke baka?- pregunta Naruto confundido y curioso.

-Uchiha es cosa de el pasado- dicen ambas sonriendo.

-He?- Naruto no entiende, pero pone atención a algo que no había visto antes, Ino tiene un parche curativo en la mejilla izquierda "Paso algo, ahora no solo Sakura-chan tiene una herida, sino además Ino-chan. Que paso?" piensa serio Naruto.

-Oye Naruto baka! Siéntate, que voy a ordenar- dice Ino desde la mesa.

-No me digas baka!- dice Naruto ofendido.

-Pues toma asiento y no molestes baka- dice Ino burlona.

-Que no soy baka!- dice tomando asiento.

-Pero aun así te sentaste- le dice en tono triunfal.

- Odiosa- dice Naruto bufando.

-Jajaja- ríen Ino y Sakura por el puchero que esta haciendo Naruto.

"Umm, pero aun con todo, parecen felices, que bien por ellas." Dice Naruto sonriendo un poco mas, pero discretamente.

Los tres comen ahora y charlan de cómo le va a Ino con sus compañeros de equipo.

-Jajaja deberían ver como dice problemático esto y problemático aquello, jajaja será un genio y todo, pero necesita clases de lingüística jajaja- ríe muy entretenida Ino.

-Es verdad jajaja- ríe Naruto con ella.

Sakura también ríe, pero no deja de ver como se llevan Ino y Naruto "Es agradable cuando todos tus amigos se llevan bien, solo faltan Hinata y Lee" piensa sonriendo.

-Sakura-chan!-

Los tres voltean y ven como entra Lee muy emocionado.

-Lee-kun! Ven con nosotros!- le dice Sakura.

-Si! Ven cejotas!- dice Naruto agitando ambos brazos.

-Jajaaj, cejotas!- ríe Ino divertida.

-Hola! – saluda a todos en la mesa.

-Vienes a comer Lee-kun?- pregunta Sakura.

-Si Sakura-chan- dice poniéndose algo rojo al recordar lo que paso ayer.

-Pues siéntate con nosotros!- le dice Ino señalando la silla que permanece vacía (Es una mesa para 4 :D)

-Enserio? No es problema?- dice Lee emocionado por la invitación.

-Claro que no! Siéntate cejotas!- dice sonriendo Naruto.

-Si, Lee-kun, siéntate con nosotros!- lo anima Sakura.

-Gracias! "Gai-sensei! Al fin conseguí compartir con amigos gracias a sus enseñanzas, viva la flama de la juventud!" piensa muy emocionado Lee.

-Que vas a pedir cejotas?- le pregunta Naruto sonriendo, así de nuevo se ve en el Ichiraku como un grupo de amigos charla muy animada mente, como amigos de toda la vida.

-Ha, solo falta Hinata-chan!- dice Sakura entre risas.

-Si, es verdad, la próxima vez ella debe estar aquí con nosotros- dice sonriendo Naruto.

-Hinata-chan?- pregunta Ino sin entender.

-Si, es que Hinata-chan y nosotros ya somos amigos, Ino-chan-explica Sakura.

-Es verdad, los 3 estamos entrenando juntos después de las clases- dice Naruto comiendo su 9º plato de ramen.

-Entrenan después de los entrenamientos?- pregunta Lee emocionado.

-Si, Hinata-chan avanzo mucho en una sola tarde, verdad Sakura?- dice Naruto sonriendo.

-Si, y de paso nosotros mejoramos mas nuestras técnicas- dice Sakura.

-Yo también quiero!- dice Ino.

-Si! Yo también quiero unirme a las practicas- apoya Lee.

-Enserio?- pregunta Sakura.

-Si, yo quiero mejorar mas mis técnicas, así que yo me apunto de inmediato!- dice Ino muy segura de si.

-Si, es verdad, yo también quiero mejorar mis técnicas de kenjutsu, quiero que mi flama de la juventud arda por siempre!- dice Lee en su postura de chico bueno, es decir: pulgar arriba y "Bling" en los dientes.

-Claro, entre mas mejor!- dice Naruto muy emocionado por la idea.

-Si, Hinata-chan se pondrá muy feliz!- dice Sakura.

-Y cuando empezamos?- pregunta Ino.

-Mañana después de las practicas! Nosotros nos quedamos de ver en la salida sur, hay muchos prados, así que tendremos espacio y privacidad, por que casi nadie va ahí- dice Sakura.

-Exelente! Entonces mañana entrenamos!- dice Ino.

-Si! Nuestra flama de la juventud nunca dejara de arder! Y nos ayudara con nuestras tecnicas!- dice Lee en su pose de chico bueno.

-Técnicas? Hay, no! Que hora es?- pregunta y ve su reloj- Ho, no! Son las 5:49! – dice asustada.

-Que pasa Sakura-chan?- pregunta Naruto.

-Es que quede de verme con Kakashi-sensei para entrenar, los veo mañana! Adiós!- dice dejando un billete sobre la mesa y saliendo corriendo.

-Entrenar con Kakashi-sensei?- pregunta Naruto.

-Tu sabes lo que van a hacer Naruto?- pregunta Ino.

-No Ino-chan- dice Naruto.

-Esta mas que claro! Va a hacer arder su flama de la juventud!- dice Lee muy emocionado.

-Lee es mas animado en persona verdad?- dice Ino a Naruto por lo bajo.

-Si, esa es una gran cualidad de el!- asiente Naruto.

Sakura corre a todo lo que le dan sus piernas, y pronto ve a Kakashi apoyado en un árbol, leyendo su revista.

-Kakashi-sensei!- lo saluda a lo lejos.

-Sakura-chan!- le devuelve el saludo Kakashi-Vaya, ahora eres tu quien se atraza, jejeje- rie divertido el peliblanco.

-Perdón! Pero…ha… se me paso el…ha… tiempo por andar con … ha…los chicos- dice tratando de recuperar el aliento por su carrera.

-Descuida, nosotros acabamos de llegar hace poco- dice Kakashi muy despreocupado.

"Nosotros?" piensa Sakura confundida.

-Empecemos- dijo una voz fría, que Sakura reconoció de inmediato.

-Uchiha…- dijo Sakura al ver como detrás de el árbol salía Sasuke, que llevaba la herida que le había hecho con el kunai, al descubierto, junto con un morete en le mejilla derecha "El golpe de Ino-chan" pensó acertadamente.

-Bueno, comencemos a entrenar- dijo Kakashi.

-Lo siento Kakashi-sensei, pero no podré entrenar con ustedes- dijo Sakura sonriendo a su maestro.

-He? Por que? Hace un rato estabas muy emocionada- dice Kakashi desorientado por el comentario de Sakura.

-Quizás tenga miedo de enfrentarse a mi- dice Sasuke acercándose a Sakura.

-Uchiha, por favor, si tuviera miedo, créeme que no seria de ti- dice Sakura sonriendo.

-Enserio? Entonces por que me huyes?- dice soltándolo son sorna.

-Huirte? A ti? Jaja, Uchiha por favor, no es eso, solo es por prevención- dice sin dejar esa dulce sonrisa- Kakashi-sensei, no entrenare con ustedes, pero espero que pueda guiarme en mis dudas- dice Sakura sonriéndole.

-Ha, claro Sakura-chan, cuando quieras- dice sonriendo con su ojo "Algo malo anda pasando entre estos, y estoy seguro que tiene que ver con esas heridas que se cargan" piensa Kakashi serio.

-Bueno, hasta mañana Kakashi-sensei!- dice y se retira corriendo.

-Sasuke, no te disculpaste con ella, verdad?- le dijo Kakashi seriamente.

-Descuide, lo arreglare más tarde- dice Sasuke serio.

-Eso espero, y como dices que te hiciste esos golpes?- pregunta Kakis curioso.

-No lo dije, vamos a entrenar- dice y se da la vuelta.

-Ha, tan mudo como de costumbre- dice Kakashi siguiéndolo.

"Que coraje! Olvide que Sasuke entrena con Kakashi-sensei siempre, no puedo entrenar frente a el, no puedo dejar que vea como creo una técnica, no hasta que este lista, bueno, para no perder el tiempo practicare un poco mas" piensa y se dirige hacia el bosque, para entrenar hasta que aya luz.

Pronto el atardecer da paso a la noche, y la luna se coloca en lo alto iluminando el cielo ya oscurecido.

-Ho, ya es muy tarde, mejor me voy a casa… um, 8:35 creo que mamá me va a matar me tarde mucho- dice mirando su reloj.

-Si, ya casi no hay luz-

-Uchiha – dice Sakura al mirar al frente –Que haces aquí?- pregunta seria.

-Vengo a mostrarte quien es el insignificante- dice fríamele y desaparece.

-Ha!- dice Sakura evitando una patada de Sasuke que apareció arriba de ella.

-Buen movimiento, pero podrás mantenerlo?- pregunta con una mueca burlona.

-Claro!- dice Sakura poniéndose en defensa.

Sasuke desaparece y la ataca por la espalda, Sakura se mueve a tiempo y trata de regresar el golpe, pero Sasuke desaparece de nuevo y aparece a su costado, dándole una patada en el estomago y estrellándola en un árbol.

-Haa!- dice Sakura al impacto y escucha como algo en ella se rompe "Mi costilla!" piensa con dolor.

Sakura se pone de pie con dificultad.

-Que pasa Sakura-chan? Te rindes?- pregunta bufonamente Sasuke.

-Burg… Jamas…cof- dice entrecortadamente escupiendo sangre.

-Bueno- dice Sasuke y desaparece.

-UGF!-gime Sakura al recibir un puñetazo en el estomago que le saca el aire y la hace caer de rroldillas.

-Pide piedad- le dice friamente Sasuke.

-Nunca!- le dice volteando a verlo con furia –AGFH!- grita al recibir una patada en el rostro que la tira a una piedra, lo ultimo que Sakura siente es un golpe seco.

-Ugh… ha... agh…- Sakura tratada de levantarse apoyándose en la piedra, pero ve una gran marca de algo oscuro en la piedra- …Que… es?…- murmura y se toca la cabeza, y siente algo como agua, al ver su mano ve que es sangre.

-Pídeme piedad- dice Sasuke tras de ella.

-Nunca- escucha decir a Sakura.

-Enserio? Estas casi moribunda, no puedes def-UGF!- se escucha decir a Sasuke al recibir un golpe de lleno en la quijada.

Sakura se a apoyado en sus manos y le a golpeado con su pie.

-Aun… muerta… jamás… cof… JAMAS!!- grita Sakura tambaleándose.

-Blurg… cof-cof…maldita bruja… ugf…- dice Sasuke escupiendo sangre, su sangre.

-Escúchame… Uchiha!... Te…voy… a superar! – dice Sakura apoyándose contra la roca "Maldición… ha… ese golpe me desoriento, no puedo ver bien… maldito Uchiha!"

-Jajajaajaaa Superarme? SUPERARME!? TU NO PUEDES SUPERARME!!- dice riendo fríamente a Sakura.

-Jaja, que pasa Uchiha? Te crees el ombligo de el mundo? (Agradesco a jose maria por este genial comentario que ya queria usar! Gracias!) - reía igualmente Sakura.

-Tu no me vas a superar- dijo Sasuke apareciendo tras Sakura.

-Que..?- pero Sakura ya no pudo decir mas, ya que Sasuke le golpeo en el estomago, Sakura sintió como su cuerpo volaba sobre el suelo "…Kunai…" pudo pensar al ver como varios kunai's se dirigían hacia a ella, sintió los cortes, el dolor, seguido de un golpe seco.

-Vez como ahora eres tu la insignificante- le dijo Sasuke caminando hacia a ella.

-…ugfh…mal-maldito…- decía Sakura tirada en el piso, con varios cortes que empezaron a formar un charco de sangre, su ropa estaba empapada, no se podía distinguir que era tela y que sangre, trataba de moverse, pero con una costilla rota y el golpe en su cabeza, apenas y podía respirar.

-Dime que quieres piedad y prometo llevarte al hospital- dijo con una mueca burlona.

Pero ante la mirada atónita de Sasuke, Sakura se puso de pie, lo miro con sus ojos verdes, que se veían de forma siniestra en su rostro cubierto de sangre, Sasuke reconoció esa mirada, la mirada de odio puro… un odio que pide la muerte.

-Jamás…- dijo Sakura.

-Entonces, espero verte mañana- dijo Sasuke desapreciando.

Sakura vio negro después de eso.

-Mmmm… que…-Sakura abrió poco a poco sus ojos, se paro lenta mente, y reconoció que estaba en su habitaron, no sabría decir que fue lo que paso, no sabría decir como fue que sucedió, solo supo que despertó en su habitación y estaba cubierta de parches y vendajes.

-Ya desperto-

Sakura miro mejor, y vio cerca de su cama a Hinata y a Ino.

-Ino-chan… Hinata-chan…- dijo suavemente.

-No te levantes, descansa- le dijo Ino recostándola de nuevo en su cama.

-Ustedes me…-

-Si, ambas te encontramos.- dijo Ino interrumpiéndola.

-S-si Sa-sakura-chan… de-descansa es-estas muy de-débil- dijo Hinata tímidamente.

-Que paso? Quien te ataco?- pregunto Ino seria.

Sakura enfoco mejor la vista y vio la luz de su cuarto encendida, señal de que aun no amanecía.

-Que hora es?- pregunto.

-L-las 4:12- le contesto Hinata.

-Gracias, nadie me ataco, todo fue parte de mi entrenamiento especial… como me encontraron?- dijo sonriendo y tratando de sonar lo mas segura posible.

-Me encontré a Hinata-chan de regreso a casa, y le comente que Lee-kun y yo nos les uniríamos en las practicas, pero como tenia dudas de donde era, ella se ofreció a mostrarme el lugar, era tarde, pero aun quedaba algo de luz, así que cuando llegamos te encontramos en un charco de sangre y con muchas heridas- dijo Ino sabiendo que Sakura mentía, incluso pensaba en quien podría ser el atacante, y específicamente, pensaba en cierto Uchiha.

-Sa-sakura-chan? Po-por que u-un entre-entrenamiento es-especial?- pregunto Hinata.

-Quiero crear mi propia técnica Hinata-chan- dijo sonriéndole.

-Cre-crear una te-técnica?- se sorprendió Hinata.

-Si, como medi-nin no me basta, por que no puedo defenderme muy bien, y la fuerza no me sirve contra los jutsus de más alto nivel, así que pensé en crear mi propio jutsu-

-Tu propio jutsu? Por eso es eso de el entrenamiento especial?- pregunto Ino seria.

-Si, este es el camino a mi propia técnica-

Continuara….

Antes que nada:

**NO ME MATEEEEEEN!! XO**

**Por favor!!**

Bueno, ya aclarado eso, esta es una parte de 4 que tengo planeada, así que no se me acaloren y bajen por favor esas metralletas, si?... gracias, ahora, que tal si de paso bajan esos lanza llamas?... gracias bueno les juro que en los sig. Cap se explicara todo y si, descuiden, Sakura hara algo al respecto, además que aparecerá un personaje sorpresa, así que por favor sean pacientes :)

Por el momento les doy el titulo de el sig capitulo:

"**Voy a superarte!"**

**Parte 2**

"**Los 5 del cerezo"**

Bueno ahora a contestarle a la gente tan linda que me escribió, y espero que no me vaya a matar o.oU

**alex b:** gracias por tu apoyo, me sonroje bastante, vaya, que lindo tener una fan, jeje gracias de verdad por todo, no se que seria de mi son su apoyo, y sobre todo el tuyo, que me as escrito de cap en cap. Gracias! Espero que este también te guste mucho y no me vayas a matar, como de seguro algunos ya lo están planeando, jejee (DREIGNUS mira a todos lados y discretamente se pone un chaleco anti-balas y una sartén en la cabeza) Pero muchas gracias por tu apoyo! XD

**jose maria:** hola! Espero que no te moleste que usara tufrace, disculpa si asi fue, pero me encanto! No pude evitarlo! Gracias por todo! Y no vayas a matarme al leerlo!

**tati-chan:** Gracias por escribirme, y descuida, no haré lemmos, y lo que le hizo Sasuke a Sakura, es que la rechazo, después se burlo de ella y como ella le regreso la burla el la corto con el kunai :D …. De acuerdo, eso suena muy cruel cuando lo resumes, jeje ups, perdon, ha, y Hinata y Lee saldran bastante mas! No te preocupes por eso! En cuanto a las parejas es secreto :D ho y las historia de Vida de Reencarnaciones de amaya esta en mi perfil, asi puedes encontrarlo facil! espero que por favor no quieras matarme después de este cap. No creo qque michaleco anti-blas aguante mucho, jeje, gracias por escribirme! XD

**tatiana:** espero que este te guste como los otros, y que no estes planiando la forma de mandarme el ántrax por mail, jeje, pero muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu mail!

**uzumaki-naruto:** Gracias por tu review! Des cuida le pasaran mas cosas a Sasuke-baka-gay! Jajaj me encanta esa de Shino! Bueno, pero solo espero sobrevivir hasta el sig. Cap.! Gracias por escribirme! Y sobre las parejas, pues, es sorpresa! Jaja XD por cierto, me encanta tu nick!

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon** incestista con trauma-complejo-cronico hacia Itachi? Jajajaja XD me encanto ese! Jajaja XD si te parece bien lo voy a usa! Me encanto todo! Jajaja XD que risa! Ho, y descuida, habra mucha amistad, y Sakura e Ino se volverán mas fuertes! Espera a los demás, y porfas, déjame vivir tantito mas, gracias por tu apoyo y tus mensajes! No se que seria de mi sin ellos!

**YojimI:** Gracias por ayudarme con la duda! Jaja que buena onda eres! Ha, gracias por el cumplido, jeje me puse roja :) bueno, sobre las parejas las verán conforme avance la historia, asi que espero que te guste este cap. Y no quieras matarme de forma dolorosa, jeje, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y los mensajes tan lindos! Gracias mil!

**Shiho-Haibara:** hola Shino! Cuanto tiempo, jeje, me tarde por cosas de el trabajo, perdón, pero aquí tienes el este cap., espero que te guste y por favor no complotes en mi contra para mi pronta muerte, te juro que en los siguientes todo tendrá mas sentido, de verdad! Y gracias por tus geniales frases! Como vez puse la de sasuke-bka-gay jajajaja XD esa me encanto! De verdad! Gracias mil por todo tu apoyo!

**Mackita Chan**jeje, que bueno que te gusto el fic! Gracias por u review! Espero que este cap. También te guste mucho y no quieras matarme, y descuida, Ino saldrá mucho! Gracias por tu mensaje! Y también cuídate mucho también!


	6. Voy a supararte! parte 2

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"VIDA DE REENCARNACIONES" y "ERREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES " Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

Y gracias a Meli-chan y Gabe L. por leerme ;; GRACIAS CHICOS!! nn

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

oOOoOOoOOo son cambios de escena

Ahora por favor, gusten del Fic. XD

**Ya me harte de ti!**

**Cap.6**

"**Voy a superarte!"**

**Parte 2**

**Los 5 del cerezo**

Es de día en la aldea de Konoha, el sol ha anunciado su gran presencia, dejando de lado a la dulce luna, es un gran día, que anuncia buen tiempo y grandes sorpresas.

-SAKURA-CHAN QUE TE PASO!?!- gritaron Kakashi y Naruto muy asustados, mirando a Sakura y después a Ino que estaba a su lado.

Sasuke estaba detrás de ellos, tenía un parche curativo en la mandíbula, junto con el labio inferior partido, rastros de su pelea de la noche anterior.

"Vamos Sakura-chan, diles lo que paso, diles que te hice, quiero ver como lloras" pensó Sasuke con sorna.

-Jeje, nada, solo entrene de mas- dijo Sakura sonriendo "Jamás te daré el lujo de verme intimidada, y menos por ti Uchiha" pensó furiosa al ver de reojo la mueca burlona que tenia Sasuke.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, pero bastaron para Sasuke, quito su sonrisa, y su rostro se volvió sombrío, al ver como Sakura le dio una mirada de reto,"Maldita estupida, así que te haces la valiente no?" pensó con furia.

-No, es que fue mi culpa Kakashi-sensei- dijo Ino "Sasuke se ve molesto, de seguro fue el quien lastimo a Sakura-chan, maldito como le odio! Odia a su hermano y el es igual! Pagara por lo que le hizo a Sakura-chan!" pensó Ino con furia, al ver de reojo a Sasuke.

"Ha, claro, ya entiendo, la pendeja esta la ayudo, si, es lo mas seguro, la deje a Sakura-chan lo suficientemente mal como para morirse ahí mismo, ya me arreglare con ambas" pensó Sasuke furioso.

-No, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-kun, verán, solo fue por el entrenamiento, de verdad- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Kakashi y Naruto la miraron con seriedad, y no era para menos, Sakura traía varios parches curativos en el rostros y un vendaje en la cabeza, llevaba una blusa floja, de cuello ancho, que dejaba ver que llevaba varios vendajes en la parte de el tórax, las mangas de blusa llegaban a los codos, y se podían ver varios parches desde el codo, hasta las manos, traía unos pantalones azules y no se veían vendajes, pero Kakashi y Naruto sospechaban que había mas heridas.

-Nada de eso, Sakura, como tu maestro exijo saber que paso, acaso las atacaron?- dijo Kakashi serio.

-Es eso lo que paso Sakura-chan, Ino-chan?- dijo Naruto seriamente.

Sakura e Ino se sorprendieron por el repentino cambio de semblante de Kakashi y Naruto.

-Kakashi-sensei, estuvimos entrenando - dijo Sakura agachando la cabeza.

-Enserio? Y esos cortes que?- pregunto Kakashi a Ino muy molesto.

- Se los hiciste tu?- pregunto Naruto serio, mirando a Ino, quien bajo la mirada.

-No, yo… le pedí a Ino-chan que me ayudara a entrenar, pero creo que se me paso la mano cuando le dije que no dejara de aventarme kunais- dijo Sakura apenada.

-Si, yo tuve la culpa por no detenerme Kakashi-sensei, perdón Naruto-kun- dijo Ino apenada.

-Estas diciendo que Sakura te pidió que le aventaras kunais hasta casi morirse y tu tan buena aceptaste!?- dijo Kakashi exasperado.

-Ha… si, algo así…- dijo Ino poniéndose roja.

-Están locas las dos datebayo!!- dijo Naruto muy molesto

-No! Locas no! DEMENTES!- dijo Kakashi furioso- Y se puede saber para que!?-

-Yo quiero crear mi propio jutsu, Kakashi-sensei, sin importar el costo- dijo Sakura seria.

-Haa, claro y tu crees que cortándote en pedazos lo conseguirás?- dijo Kakashi entre sorprendido y enojado por la respuesta.

Naruto asintió, se cruzo de brazos y las miro con enojo.

-Mmm, no, pero por un lado debo de comenzar- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Claro que no! Y para que lo sepas la base de una técnica no es lastimarse, sino concentrar tu chakra y manipularlo, ha, cielos, estos niños! – dijo Kakashi masajeándose la sien- Bueno, supongo que eso es todo, haaa, solo prométanme que no volverán a atacarse de esa forma, y si tienen dudas, vendrán a preguntarme, pero a preguntarme antes de andarse matando, no después!- dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

-Si Kakashi-sensei- dijeron ambas sonriendo.

-Y a mi no me van a dar una disculpa por andarme preocupando por ustedes?- pregunto Naruto fingiendo molestia.

-Claro que si Naruto baka!- le dijo Ino y lo abrazo.

-Que no soy baka! Datebayo!- dijo Naruto indignado.

-Pero aun así me contestaste! Naruto baka!- dijo Ino, pasando una mano por su cuello, y con la otra acariciándole el pelo juguetonamente.

-Que no soy baka!- dijo Naruto, sin poderse soltar de el agarre de Ino.

Sakura también se acerco a Naruto y lo abrazo, se sentía culpable al mentirle a su amigo y a su maestro.

"Perdónenme, pero ni siquiera le he dicho a Ino-chan ni a Hinata-chan lo que paso realmente, no les dije nada de Uchiha" pensó Sakura con tristeza.

Sakura miro detrás de Kakashi, y vio a Sasuke, su cara reflejaba odio, Sasuke activo su sharingan, pero Saskura solo le sonrió con superioridad, y se giro hacia los demás, esto molesto mas a Sasuke, pero solo se dio la vuelta y se fue a sentar en una piedra.

"No me teme… ya veremos cuanto le dura su valor…" pensó Sasuke y su sharingan brillo con odio y deseos de venganza.

-Bueno debo retirarme Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei debe estar preocupado- dijo Ino.

-Si adelante Ino-chan- dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

-Gracias! Adiós Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun!- dijo Ino y se retiro.

-Bueno, ahora, vamos a entrenar el salto- dijo Kakashi – Vamos Naruto-kun, ve con Sasuke-kun, y dile que se prepare, tu y el van a practicar- dijo sonriendo.

-Y yo Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto Sakura.

-Tu guardas reposo, y por los siguientes 5 días, no harás nada- dijo Kakashi sacando su libro "Fisgón y chicas Hot" vol. 456.

-Pero me voy a retrasar mucho!- dijo Sakura.

-Pues, eso lo hubieras pensado antes de cortarte en pedacitos- dijo Kakashi cambiando de pagina.

-Pero no es justo- dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero.

-La vida nunca lo es- dijo sonriéndole.

-Esta disfrutando esto verdad?- pregunto Sakura molesta y frunciendo el seño.

-Para que te digo que no, si sí? – dijo Kakashi sonriendo y dirigiendo se a Naruto y Sasuke, mientras Sakura golpeaba una piedra y la partía en pedacitos.

Después de eso, la practica paso en relativa calma, Naruto había sorprendido a Kakashi con sus saltos perfectos, y ahora le pedía que lo practicara en ataques de copias, Sasuke por su parte, apenas había logrado dar un salto algo decente, y Sakura… bueno Sakura solo maldecía lo injusta que era la vida y lo maldito que era cierto Uchiha.

Al final de la práctica, Sakura y Naruto se despiden, Sasuke se quedo con Kakashi.

-Oye Sasuke-kun-

-Si Kakashi-sensei?- respondió Sasuke.

-Que esta pasando?- pregunto Kakashi serio.

-No entiendo- respondió fríamente Sasuke.

-Se que lo que esta pasando tiene que ver contigo, Sakura de la noche a la mañana tiene heridas, tú con la mandíbula medio dislocada y vi a Ino-chan con la mejilla cortada, no creo que sea casualidad- dijo Kakashi serio.

-Y que le hace pensar que yo estoy en medio de esto?- pregunto Sasuke con molestia.

-No, yo no creo que estés en medio de esto, yo SE que TU estas en esto, que es diferente-

-Enserio? Y por que piensa eso Kakashi-sensei- pregunto Sasuke mirándolo.

-Sakura-chan e Ino-chan han cambiado, ya no te miran y corren a abrazarte, ni siquiera te miran con agrado, vi sus ojos, y solo vi en ellos odio… Ahora respóndeme, que esta pasando?- pregunto Kakashi.

-No lo se- dijo Sasuke fríamente.

-Entiendo, entonces, ya no tengo por que entrenar contigo, cuando quieras hablar, búscame, y te entrenare de nuevo- dijo Kakashi y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Que fue lo que me hizo Orochimaru, que solo destruyo lo que me rodea?…- dijo Sasuke sentado en la piedra, viendo el horizonte.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

-Segura que estas bien?- pregunto Naruto.

-Si, de verdad, no me duele casi nada- dijo Sakura sonriendo

-Mm, y te dieron medicamento en el hospital?- pregunto Naruto.

-Si, ya con eso me ciento mejor- "Hospital? Que va! Los medicamentos que hace Hinata-chan son de lo mejor!" pensó agradecida.

-Bueno, pero vaya que se le paso la mano a Ino-chan, datebayo- dijo Naruto mirando las heridas de Sakura.

-No digas eso, lo hizo por que yo se lo pedí, a mi fue a quien se le paso la mano, bueno, olvidemos eso, ya que Kakashi-sensei nos dio la salida algo temprano, vamos a buscar a los demás, y … He? Ha! Mira! Ahí esta Hinata-chan!- dijo Sakura apuntando en dirección de un campo, cerca de unos viejos edificios.

-Ha, es verdad!- dijo Naruto al ver a Hinata, Shino, Kiba y Kurenai.

-Hinata-chan!- gritaron Naruto y Sakura mientras se acercaban al equipo 8.

-Ha, pero si es ese molesto de Naruto y … quien es la momia?- dijo Kiba al ver a Sakura.

-Ki-kiba-kun! E-eso fu-fue mu-muy gro-grosero!- dijo Hinata muy sonrojada.

-Pero, si parece momia- dijo Kiba sonriendo.

-Basta Kiba- dijo Kurenai seria "Sakura-chan tiene muchas heridas, pero que yo sepa no han salido a ninguna misión" pensó.

-Ho, esta bien Kurenai-sensei- dijo Kiba.

Sakura y Naruto llegaron con el equipo, y saludaron con una reverencia a Kurenai.

-Buenas tardes kuranai-sensei!- dijeron ambos.

-Buenas tardes a ustedes también, Sakura-chan, que te paso?- pregunto Kurenai sorprendida al ver sus heridas.

-Ha, fue un accidente mientras entrenaba con Ino-chan- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Bueno, pero ten mas cuidado, vienen por Hinata-chan?- pregunto Kurenai ahora sonriendo.

-Si, vamos a ir a comer ramen! -dijo Naruto, ya que habían acordado no decir a nadie sobre sus practicas.

-Se que es algo temprano, pero podemos llevárnosla?- pregunto Sakura.

-Bueno, no veo por que no, Hinata hizo muy bien su salto, no creo que deba practicar mas, así que entonces, que tengan buen provecho- dijo Kurenai sonriendo, Shino y Kiba solo bufaron de fastidio.

-Si, vamonos Hinata-chan!- dijo Sakura y tomo de la mano a Hinata, quien se sonrojo, pero sonrió.

-A-adiós Ku-kurenai-sensei, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun!- dijo Hinata mientras se alejaban.

-Vaya, es bueno ver como Hinata a hecho buenos amigos- sonrió Kurenai "Quizás son ellos los causantes de su gran progreso" pensó feliz.

-Hinata que llevas en esa canasta?- pregunto Naruto al ver que Hinata llevaba una canasta pequeña en las manos.

-So-son ve-vendajes y po-pomadas pa-para Sa-sakura-chan- dijo Hinata sonrojada por la cercanía de Naruto.

-Vendajes? Tu también sabias que Sakura-chan se lastimo?- pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

-Ha… yo…- "Ho, no! Olvide que Sakura-chan me pidió que no dijera nada!" pensó Hinata alarmada.

-Ha, si,si! Ella lo sabia Naruto-kun! Es que… la… la vimos en la mañana, y me vio con muchos vendajes y ya sabes, jeje- intervino Sakura nerviosa.

-Y la canasta?- pregunto Naruto.

-Ha… yo… yo re-regrese a ca-casa po-por ella, pa-para a-ayudar a Sakura-chan- dijo Hinata nerviosa.

-Haaa, esta bien- dijo Naruto sonriendo y reanudaron la marcha.

"Algo anda mal… parece que si atacaron a Sakura-chan, y parece Ino-chan y Hinata-chan saben que pasa, y lo están ocultando… pero no puedo forzarlas a decirme algo, esperare hasta que quieran hablar" pensó Naruto.

-Verdad que si Naruto-kun?- le pregunto Sakura.

-He? ha, perdón decías? Jeje- dijo Naruto saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Le estaba diciendo a Hinata-chan, que pasaríamos por Ino-chan y Lee-kun, ya que ellos se van a unir a las practicas con nosotros- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Ha, Si, si, ya veras que Ino-chan y Cejotas son muy agradables! Datebayo!– dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Si… -dijo Hinata, le emocionaba saber que hacia mas amistades, y que ya no estaría sola.

-Bueno, ahora vamos con Ino-chan, ella entrena por aquí cerca- dijo Sakura.

-Si, vamos- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-NARUTO BAKA!- dijo un voz, al girarse Naruto, solo vio como sombra le salto encima y le abrazo por el cuello, Naruto no pudo apoyarse bien y callo de espaldas.

-Haaaa!!- dijeron Sakura y Hinata asustadas por el ataque sorpresa.

-Hola Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan! Y… Hola Naruto baka!- dijo Ino arriaba de este.

-Ino-chan… siempre es un gusto verte, ahora podrías bajarte?- le dijo Naruto sonriendo, pero algo sonrojado.

-Claro!- dijo Ino poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano para ayudar a Naruto a levantarse.

Naruto se sonrojo más, pero no dejo de sonreírle a Ino.

-Gracias Ino-chan- dijo ya levantado, mientras se sacudía la ropa.

-Ino-chan! Que susto nos diste!- le reprocho Sakura a Ino.

-Pero si solo era una broma- dijo Ino sonriendo.

-Sa-saliste te-temprano I-Ino-chan?- pregunto Hinata todavía con el corazón acelerado, y algo celosa por el abrazo que le dio Ino a Naruto.

-Si, pedí permiso, y me lo dio Asuma-sensei- dijo Ino sonriendo.

-Mm? Paso algo que andas de buen humor?- pregunto Sakura.

-Si! Hoy es nuestro primer día oficial de practicas!- dijo muy emocionada.

Sakura y Hinata la vieron con pena.

-Si! Hay que tener mucho animo! Datebayo!- apoyo Naruto.

-Verdad que si Naruto-kun?- dijo Ino y le acaricio la cabeza, a Hinata le molesto eso.

-Están locos los dos, jeje- rió Sakura- Bueno, ya que nos alcanzaste Ino-chan, vamos por Lee-kun-

-Si, pero corramos, por que Lee-kun entrena algo retirado, ayer después de que tu te fuiste, nos dijo que iba a entrenar en la zona este- dijo Ino.

-Bueno, entonces a correr! Datebayo!- dijo Naruto, y los cuatro emprendieron la carrera.

Pronto llegaron a la zona este, y vieron al equipo de Lee, cerca de un peñasco que da a los muros de la ciudad.

-LEE-KUN!!- lo llamaron los 4.

-He?- todos los del grupo de Gay voltearon sorprendidos.

Todos vieron como 4 figuras se acercaban a ellos.

-Ha! Sakura-chan! Ino-chan! Hinata-chan! Naruto-kun!- los llamo Lee.

-Lee, ellos vienen a buscarte?- pregunto Tenten sorprendida, Neji detrás de ellos no dijo nada, pero fijo su vista en Hinata.

-Si! Son mis amigos!- dijo Lee muy emocionado.

-Ha! Lee-kun! Al fin has hecho brillar tu flama de la juventud! Estoy orgulloso de ti!- dijo Gai en su pose de chico bueno, léase; pulgar arriba y "bling" en los dientes.

-Claro Gai-sensei! Y todo gracias a sus enseñanzas!- dijo Lee imitando su pose.

-Buenas tardes Gai-sensei!- dijeron los 4 al llegar, pero Hinata se sintió nerviosa al ver a Neji.

-Buenas tardes chicos! Veo que su flama de la juventud arde como el sol en verano!- dijo Gai dedicándoles una de sus famosas poses- Pero… Sakura-chan, que te paso?- pregunto Gai mirando con clara sorpresa a Sakura, y no fue el único, Lee, Tenten y Neji también se sorprendieron de verla llena de vendajes.

-Ha, es que tuve un accidente de entrenamiento con Ino-chan- dijo sonriendo.

Todos miran a Ino.

-Hey! Fue un accidente!- dijo defendiéndose de las miradas de el equipo de Gai.

-Ho! Tu flama de la juventud arde como el sol Ino-chan!- dijo Gai muy contento.

-Si, Ino-chan! Tu flama es tan grande que quema!- dijo Lee sonriendo.

Todos rieron por el comentario, menos Tenten y Neji, que sintieron pena ajena.

-Disculpe Gai-sensei, venimos a pedirle permiso para llevarnos a Lee-kun- dijo Ino sonriendo.

-Podemos Gai-sensei?- pregunto Sakura.

-Po-por fa-favor…- dijo Hinata evitando la mirada de su primo.

-Si! Por favor datebayo!- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Vaya! Lee-kun te has vuelto muy popular en tan solo unos días, hasta Hinata-chan a pedido permiso, veo que has hecho brillar tu flama de la juventud, excelente! Bueno, entonces adelante chicos, y pórtense bien!- dijo Gai en otra gran pose.

-Gracias Gai-sensei! Le prometo hacer brillar mi flama de la juventud!- dijo Lee en su pose de chico bueno.

-Adiós Gai-sensei y gracias!- dijeron los 5 al despedirse, mientras se encaminaban a la zona sur, donde practicarían.

-Adelante Lee, has brillar tu flama de la juventud, y brilla para tus amigos- dijo Gai muy feliz de ver a Lee en compañía de amigos que le apreciaban.

-Gai-sensei… ya deje de llorar- dijo Neji fríamente.

-Pero es tan Cool! Mira cuantos amigos tiene! Vamos, ustedes también vayan!- dijo Gai llorando de felicidad.

-No gracias- dijeron Tenten y Neji, mientras se disponían a volver al entrenamiento.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

-Bueno, aquí es donde entrenaremos de ahora en adelante- dijo Sakura presentándoles el área donde entrenarían, obviamente apartado de el lugar donde peleo contra Sasuke, ya que la mancha de sangre aun se veía entre la hierva.

-Ho, es muy buen lugar Sakura-chan!- dijo Lee muy emocionado.

-Si, es un buen lugar- apoyo Ino, mirando mejor el lugar.

-Bueno, aquí es donde vamos a entrenar, que les parece si empezamos con una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo?- propuso Sakura.

-Si, pero Sakura-chan, antes, quisiera saber… Que paso exactamente con tus heridas? En un entrenamiento no es normal lastimarse tanto- dijo Lee preocupado.

-Lee-kun, Sakura-chan ya dijo que fue un accidente- dijo Ino.

-No, esta bien Ino, bueno Lee-kun, Naruto-kun, les diré la verdad, Ino-chan y Hinata-chan ya lo saben, yo me lastime de mas, durante un entrenamiento especial que estoy haciendo- dijo Sakura.

-Entrenamiento especial? Para que?- pregunto Lee curioso.

-Para crear mi propio jutsu- dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces Ino-chan no te lastimo verdad?- dijo Naruto.

-Asi es, verán, Ino-chan y Hinata-chan me encontraron aquí, estaba muy mal herida, apenas y respiraba, ellas me ayudaron, pero no quería problemas, así que Ino me ayudo a mentir-

-Ya veo- dijo Naruto.

-Entonces quieres crear tu propio jutsu?- pregunto Lee.

-Así es! Esa es mi meta!- dijo Sakura orgullosa.

-Entonces esa también será mi meta!-dijo Naruto.

-Y la mía!- dijo Ino.

-Y-yo ta-también!- dijo Hinata.

-Si, yo también! La flama de nuestra juventud arderá por siempre!- apoyo Lee.

-Enserio?-pregunto Sakura emocionada de tener el apoyo de sus amigos.

-Si! Somos amigos! Y juntos saldremos adelante! Datebayo!- dijo Naruto.

-Es verdad! Juntos mejoraremos!- dijo Ino.

-S-si! Po-por no-nosotros y nuestras familias!- dijo Hinata.

-Por nuestros compañeros y maestros!- dijo Lee.

-Y por Konoha!- añadió Sakura.

-Por Konoha!- apoyaron todos en una porra.

-Ha! Esperen! Necesitamos un nombre!- dijo Ino emocionada.

-Un nombre?- pregunto Sakura sin entender.

-Un nombre de equipo verdad!?- pregunto Naruto comprendiendo.

-Así es! Ahora que somos amigos, yo digo que nuestro peculiar grupo merece un nombre!- dijo Ino sonriendo.

-Los Chicos Flama de la Juventud!- propuso Lee.

-No, Los 5 de Konoja!- dijo Naruto.

-Los Chicos de la Hoja!- dijo Ino.

-Los 5 Amigos!- dijo Sakura.

-Los del barrio!- dijo Ino.

-Los de Geninn!- dijo Naruto.

-Los Chicos Cool!- dijo Lee.

-Los 5 del cerezo?-

Todos se giraron hacia Hinata, quien se sonrojo por tener su atención.

-Los 5 del cerezo? Mmm, me gusta como suena!- dijo Ino.

-Si, suena bien!- apoyo Naruto.

-Si, buen nombre Hinata-chan!- la felicito Sakura.

-Si! Nuestra flama de la juventud se abre como la flor del cerezo!- dijo Lee muy animado.

Todos felicitaron a Hinata, con sonrisas y caricias en la cabeza, ella solo se sonrojo, y les sonrió muy feliz.

-Entonces esta decidido! Gracias a Hinata-chan somos los 5 del cerezo!- dijo Ino.

-Los 5 de el cerezo!- apoyaron los demás.

Después del nombramiento, empezaron su entrenamiento de cuerpo a cuerpo, fue un pequeño encuentro, pero Sakura no hizo nada, ya que Hinata le dijo que aun estaba muy débil, así que a regañadientes se quedo sentada, mirando como los demás entrenaban, y fue en ese momento que noto algo que llamo su atención, pero decidió comentarlo mas tarde.

Pronto empezó a obscurecer, así que decidieron dejarlo para el siguiente día.

-Oye Lee-kun, aun usas esas pesa en tus manos y pies?- pregunto Sakura.

-Si Sakura-chan, por que?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Bueno, estuve pensando, que somos muy lentos, lo note cuando los veía entrenar, así que creo que debemos usar pesas como tú, para mejorar nuestra velocidad y fuerza- dijo Sakura sonriendo a todos.

-Buena idea Sakura-chan! Yo te apoyo en eso!- dijo Ino.

-Si! Usemos pesas!- dijo Naruto.

-Yo ta-también qui-quiero- dijo Hinata.

-Buena idea Sakura-chan! Eso fortalecerá nuestra flama de la juventud!- dijo Lee.

-Bueno, que les parece si hablamos mas de esto mañana, después de las practicas nos veremos Ichiraku, y ahí veremos que se decide- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Si!- dijeron los demás.

Caminaron juntos, platicando sobre su entrenamiento, sobre quien estuvo lento, quien fue mas rápido, quien viviría para verle la cara a Kakashi, entre risas cada uno se unía mas al grupo, era extraño como todo podía cambiar, antes solo eran amigos, pero ahora sentían que eran verdaderos amigos.

-Bueno, aquí nos despedimos, hasta mañana! –dijeron Ino y Lee.

-Hasta mañana!- dijeron Sakura, Naruto y Hinata.

Después fue el turno de Sakura y Naruto de dejar a Hinata en casa, cuando llegaron, la misma mujer abrió la puerta, les dio las gracias por traer a Hinata, y después de un "buenas noches, hasta mañana", cerraron la puerta.

-Bueno, Naruto-kun, vamos a mi casa, quiero llegar temprano para hacer la cena- dijo Sakura.

-Cena?- dijo Naruto sin entender.

-Que? Ya se te olvido que hoy vas a cenar en mi casa?- dijo Sakura.

-Era en serio?- pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

-No, es broma, claro que es enserio!- le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Que bien! Datebayo!- dijo Naruto, y junto emprendieron el camino hacia la casa de Sakura.

Pronto llegaron, y Sakura preparo la comida, mientras Naruto esperaba en el comedor.

"La casa de Sakura-chan es muy grande, y esta ordenada, jeje, se moriría al ver la mía" pensó Naruto al recordar que en su casa no sacaba la basura desde hace 2 semanas.

-Naruto-kun, aquí tienes!- dijo Sakura entrando al comedor con 2 grandes cacerolas, una de huevos revueltos con chorizo y otra de papas con mantequilla.

-Sakura-chan! Se ve muy rico!- dijo Naruto emocionado.

-No es para tanto, anda, vamos a comer- le dijo Sakura tomando asiento a su lado.

-Oye Sakura-chan, y tus papás?- dijo Naruto devorando la comida.

-Salieron a una misión, en la mañana temprano, por suerte Ino-chan se transformo en mi, y los despidió, fue muy amable al quedarse conmigo, Hinata-chan también se quedo, Ino-chan me dijo que le había dicho a su familia que se quedaría entrenar fuera toda la noche, y parece que le creyeron- dijo Sakura comiendo algo de huevo.

-Si, eso o no les importa que pase con ella- dijo Naruto molesto, sirviéndose mas huevo.

-Tal vez ellos no quieran a Hinata-chan por ser débil, pero con nuestra ayuda, se que ella sera muy fuerte, y superara a todos- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Si! Es verdad…mmm, oye Sakura-chan…-

-Si Naruto-kun?-

-Yo se que, no fue por tu entrenamiento que tienes esas heridas, y creo que tiene algo que ver con las heridas de Sasuke… pero cuando quieras contarme, aquí estaré, para eso estamos los amigos- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Gracias Naruto-kun- dijo Sakura sonriéndole.

La sena paso a temas mas triviales, pero en esos momentos Sakura se dio cuenta que Naruto era un gran amigo, y pero no podria decirle lo que paso "Perdón Naruto-kun, pero yo me encargare de Uchiha".

Al día siguiente, nuestros queridos 5 del cerezo entrenaron duro y muy animados, esperaban con ansias terminar y reunirse con sus compañeros.

-Aquí Sakura-chan! Naruto baka!-

-Que no soy baka!- dijo Naruto defendiéndose de Ino, quien los saludaba desde una mesa en el fondo del restaurante Ichiraku, con ella estaban Lee y Hinata.

-Hola chicos!- saludaron todos a los recién llegados.

-Hola!- dijo Sakura tomando asiento junto a Ino y Hinata, Naruto se sentó a un lado de Lee, ha, y la mesa es para 5 personas.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos juntos, vamos a pedir algo!- dijo Ino.

Pronto fueron servidos los platillos y la charla se centro en el entrenamiento.

-Bueno, esta decidido, nosotras usaremos mas peso, para darnos un poco mas de ventaja después- dijo Ino.

-Si, pero debemos hacerlo poco a poco, con de 6 a 10 kilos por semana máximo, debemos acostumbrarnos poco a poco- dijo Lee.

-Me parece bien, pero el peso deberá estar bien distribuido verdad?- pregunto Sakura.

-Si, el peso estará en los pies, brazos y el tórax- dijo Lee.

-Bien, pero ya saben que clase de técnicas desarrollaremos?- pregunto Naruto.

-Las ba-básicas, u-una de de-defensa y o-otra de ataque- dijo Hinata.

-Si, pero a parte, creo que debemos compartir técnicas- propuso Ino.

-Como?- pregunto Naruto.

-Si, verán, en mi familia somos especialistas en el desarrollo de técnicas de confusión, yo puedo enseñarles técnicas para confundir en una emboscada o para cuando sean atrapados- dijo Ino sonriendo.

-Que Cool Ino-chan! Yo entonces les enseñare taijutsus, para que no tengan que gastar todo su chakra y reservarlo para emergencias!- propuso Lee emocionado.

-Yo no pu-puedo en-enseñarles el By-byakugan, pe-pero si la-las ba-bases, a-así po-podrán sa-saber los pu-puntos de-débiles, pe-pero debe ser u-un se-secreto- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Bueno, yo no tengo buenos ataques, pero les enseñare curaciones de medi-nin, así podrán curarse solos, de ser necesario- dijo Sakura.

-Bien! yo ayudare con el rasengan!- dijo Naruto emocionado.

-Bien, creo que entonces, la junta de los 5 del cerezo termino, terminemos de comer, que debemos ir a comprar pesas y creo que también ropa- dijo Ino muy feliz.

-Ropa?- preguntaron todos.

-Si, ropa, es para poner las pesas, pasaremos desapercibidos- dijo sonriendo Ino.

-Tienes razón- dijo Naruto.

-Entonces démonos prisa!- dijo Sakura.

Terminaron de comer y salieron a la ciudad, primero fue a una tienda de ropa, donde compraron unas chaquetas parecidas a las de Hinata, botas hasta las rodillas, algo flojas, para dar espacio al peso que se les colocaría, también unos guantes ajustables hasta el codo (Como los de Kamy, de Street figther) para colocarles peso.

Después fueron a una ferretería, y compraron barras para la primera semana, 10 kilos para cada uno, al terminar las compras, fueron a casa de Sakura, las chicas sacaron las barras de metal, que Lee y Naruto cargaron claro, y empezaron a romper los forros (Ino), y a colocar las barras dentro (Hinata), después cocían los espacios con la maquina (Sakura) mientras Naruto y Lee miraban muy entretenidos todo, espiando que hacían cada una.

La tarde pasa rápido, y la luna se deja ver en el cielo.

-Listo!- dijo Ino feliz, mostrando las chaquetas a Lee y Naruto.

-Que les parecen? Rompimos el forro y colocamos las barras dentro, y cuando las cocí, deje lugar para 4 barras por espacio- dijo Sakura satisfecha de su trabajo.

-Se ven muy bien Sakura-chan!- dijo Naruto mirando su chaqueta, de color naranja.

-Si, las barras apenas y se notan- dijo Lee probándose su chaqueta de color verde.

El resto de las chaquetas eran roja para Sakura, morado para Ino y azul marino para Hinata.

Todos se probaron las chaquetas, junto con el resto de los accesorios.

-Cielos, esta pesado… dijo Ino tratando de mover los pies y las manos.

-Yo estoy bien por que estoy acostumbrado, pero ustedes batallaran un poco al principio- dijo Lee mirando su vestimenta.

-No me vo-voy a re-rendir!- dijo Hinata decidida.

-Ese es el espíritu Hinta-chan!- dijo Naruto tratando de no caerse por el peso.

-Bueno, entonces, creo que oficialmente, desde hoy somos los 5 del cerezo! Viva nuestra flama de la juventud!- dijo Lee emocionado.

-Ha, e-es ve-verdad, a-algo pa-para nosotros- dijo Hinata caminando con dificultad hacia su chaqueta.

Todos la miraron curiosos, Hinata se volvió a ellos y les mostró 5 dijes en forma de cerezo, de un color plateado.

-Kyaaa! Son dijes en forma de cerezo!- dijo Ino mirando los dijes.

-Son hermosos Hinata-chan!- dijo Sakura.

-Gra-gracias, pe-pero los hizo Ma-mako-san- dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos.

-Mako-san? Quienes?- pregunto Naruto mirando los dijes.

-La se-señora que me ha-habré cuando lle-llego- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Pues hay que agradecerle a Mako-san por avivar nuestra flama de la juventud!- dijo Lee tomando un dije y mirándolo con gran orgullo.

-Ha! Ya se como nos los pondremos!- dijo Ino, quitándose su chaqueta para moverse mejor, y tomando una de las bolsas de las compras, todos la miraron con atención.

-Tengan chicas! Son listones rosas, nos los vamos a poner en el cuello! Así todos sabrán quienes somos!- dijo Ino mostrando los listones y pasándoselos a Sakura y Hinata.

-Yo no me voy a poner un listón rosa! Sin importar que Lee-kun diga que eso aviva nuestra flama de la juventud!- dijo Naruto, al ver la gran sonrisa de Lee.

-No seas baka, Naruto baka!- dijo Ino burlándose –Claro que ustedes no van a usar un listón rosa!-

-Que no soy baka!- dijo Naruto molesto.

-Tengan, ustedes usasran seguros, para ponerse los dijes en las chaquetas, yo siempre pienso en todo baka- le dijo y le dio un seguro a Naruto y Lee.

-Mmm, por hoy te la paso- dijo Naruto poniendo el seguro con el dije en su chaqueta.

Todos se miraron con los dijes, y sonrieron.

-Bueno, creo que ahora si somos los 5 del cerezo- dijo Ino poniendo sus brazos sobre Sakura y Naruto- No lo creen?-

-Si! Los 5 del cerezo!- dijo Lee poniendo sus brazos sobre Naruto y Hinata.

-Los 5 del cerezo!- dijo Hinata poniendo su brazo sobre Sakura, y cerrando el circulo.

-LOS 5 DEL CEREZO!- dijeron todos a coro.

Continuara………

Hola a todos! Espero que les aya gustado este cap.! Bueno en el siguiente abra mucha accion! Ya que los chico mostraran sus técnicas , jajaaj XD Y nuestro personaje misterioso aparecerá, un poco, pero a parecerá, ya que el 4 cap. De esta saga de "Te voy a superar!" esta dedicado a el y a todas sus fan's, pero les dejo el titulo de el cap.!

**Cap.7**

"**Voy a superarte!"**

**Parte 3**

**Como cambia todo, a la luz de la luna**

Ahora a contestarle a todas la personas hermosas que creen que esto vale la pena jajaaja XD

**Meli-chan:** Hola Meli-chan! Bueno si lees este cap. Espero que te guste, luego me platicas haber que tal n-n hasta luego!

**AISHITERU-SHUICHI:** hola! Gracias por tu mensaje! Si, aquí Sakura ya a cambiado un poco, a decir verdad, y creo que ha sido del agrado de muchos, espero que te guste como va, y si no, puedes criticarme cuanto gustes XD gracias de nuevo por tu mensaje! n-n

**lintu asakura** Hola! Que bueno que te gusta como va la historia, ojala este cap. Tambien te guste! Hasta luego :D y gracias por tu mail y tu apoyo!

**tati-chan:** Hola! Cuanto tiempo! Jeje, gracias, lo bueno que me mandas al hospital, asi que creo que no me preocupo, por que tengo seguro, jaja XD y descuida el sig cap. Estara lleno de acción, acción y acción! Espero que te guste, por que cierto moreno recibirá su merecido! Wajajajaja Si! Haaa, y claro que aparecerá Gaara! El es uno de mis favoritos! Asi que no puede faltar, jeje, y de hecho aparecerá en el sig cap. Junto con nuestro personaje misterioso! Y sobre la pareja que me decias…. Digamos que quisas y….Jajaja XD hasta la luego y gracias por tu mensaje!

**katsura-chan Uchina** Hola! Gracias por tu mensaje! Y si, creo que si da un poco de miedo, pero dale chance, y veras a lo que me refiero, jeje, Gracias por tu review!

**nadeshiko-uchiha** El obligo de el mundo? Jajajaja XD que risa! Jajaja XD espero que no te importe, pero puedo usarlo en el sig cap? Esque esta re bueno! Y si quieres que algun personaje lo diga, adelante, yo lo pongo! Ho, y sobre tu duda, Saksuke se refería a intimidarla, espero que se haya entendido, sino, tu dime y con gusto te digo n-n, gracias por tu mensaje!

**alex b:** la ultima coca cola del desierto? Jajajaja XD me muero! Jajaja XD Alex! Por favor dame permiso de poner tu frase en el fic! Porfas! Esta genial! Me morí de risa cuando lo leí! Andaaa, si? Es que esta genial! Y si me dejas, tu dime quien quieres que la diga, Ino,Sakura o hasta Hinata, tu diras :D Haaa, y de hecho, quizás si te gusten los siguientes cap's, jeje, por que? Bueno digamos que el personaje "X" es muy conocido XD ha, y gracias por no materme, mi seguro no cubre muertes XD ha, y dile a tu INNER que yo opino como ella respecto a Sasuke n-n, ha! Y descuida, Sasuke sera barrido por alguien, jeje XD gracias por tu apoyo! No se que haría sin el!

**Miyuki-Granger** Jajajajaa XD el club de "muerte a sasuke"? jajaja! XD increíble! Me encanto esa! Y si me das permiso, quisiera ponerlo! Si? Es que me encanto! Buenisimo! Hasta dime quien quieres que lo diga! Si? Ha, y gracias por dejarme vivita por un par de cap. Mas, jeje, y gracias por guardar el lansallmas, ya se que debo hacer para evitar esas nuevas armas que compraste, no quiero mirir tan joven XD y no te apures, ya que en el sig. Cap. Sasuke recibirá una paliza media, de parte de alguien, jeje, y después en el cap. 4 de esta saga, ttendra par recordarla el resto de su vida! Jajaja XD que mala soy! Jaja XD bueno muechas gracias por tu mensaje! Y todo tu apoyo!

**Shiho-Haibara:** Hola Shino! Jeje me sonroje con tanto alago n//n que pena me dio, jeje bueno, aquí esta el cap. 6! Espero que te guste como los otros, y en los procciomos habra mucha accion! Nuestro personaje "X" saldra a la luz! Un poco, pero lo suficiente, ya que en el cap. 7 saldra bastante! Jejee, espero que te guste mucho! Gracias de nuevo por tu mensaje y el apoyo que me has dado!

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon** hola! Que gusto verte de Nuevo! Jeje y gracias por tu permiso! Tu grandiosa frase la voy a usar en el sig. Cap.! Y posiblemente también en el cap. 7! Si, me encanto tu frase! De verdad! Haaa, y el personaje misteriosos parecerá en el sig. Cap! Espero que te guste quien es! Y sobre las parejas, bueno te daras una idea aproximada de quien con quien, pero creo que las verán mas desarrolladas en el cap. 7, asi que no te preocupes, jeje, aun que creo que algunas cosas sorprenderán a muchos, ya que revelare mucha dudas, hasta luego! Y gracias de nuevo por todo tu apoyo!

**Uzume Arisawa:** hola! Gracias por tu mensaje! Jeje, que bueno que te guste como va la historia, de vardad, su opinión es muy importante para mi! Haa, y sobre las parejas, es secreto, jeje paro las iran mirando poco a poco, pero lo que si te aseguro es que no es un Saskura/Sasuke, asi que espero que te guste los sig. Cap's! gracias de nuevo por tu mensaje!


	7. Voy a supararte! parte 3

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"VIDA DE REENCARNACIONES" y "ERREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES " Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

Y gracias a Meli-chan y Gabe L. por leerme ;; GRACIAS CHICOS!! nn

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

oOOoOOoOOo son cambios de escena

Ahora por favor, gusten del Fic. XD

**Ya me harte de ti!**

**Cap.6**

"**Voy a superarte!"**

**Parte 3**

**Como cambia todo, a la luz de la luna**

El sol salía en la ciudad de Konoha, mostrando todo su resplandor, anunciando un nuevo día.

-Que pesado!- decía Sakura mientras caminaba hacia la zona de entrenamiento, se movía lento y casi de manera torpe, se había levantado temprano, antes de que el sol se pusiera en alto, y aun así, apenas llevaba la mitad del camino.

-Cielos, como le hace Lee-kun para aguantar tanto peso?- pregunto Sakura deteniéndose a descansar en una pared, mira hacia el frente, y suspira "Rayos, aun me falta mucho, si sigo a este paso, llegare en la tarde!" pensó cansada.

-Sakura-chan!- escucho.

Sakura se giro, y vio a Naruto, quien estaba parado una cuadra mas adelante.

-Hola Naruto-kun!- le saludo, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, medio troto a su lado.

-Buenos días datebayo!- saludo Naruto, cuando Sakura se detuvo a su lado, pero esta noto que también Naruto estaba agotado, estaba medio encorvado, pero aun así no perdía su sonrisa.

-Buenos días- le dijo sonriendo Sakura.

-Veo que también madrugaste, jeje, esto pesa mucho- le dijo Naruto, mientras trataba de pararse firme.

-Jeje, si, algo, Lee-kun es increíble… uf… Como aguanta tanto peso?- dijo Sakura, tratando de incorporarse.

-Si, pero no nos demos por vencidos Sakura-chan! Vamos!- dijo Naruto, y empezó un lento trote.

"Nunca se da por vencido… Naruto es increíble" pensó Sakura, sonrió, y empezó el trote.

Les tomo cerca de 2 horas llegar, estaban tan agotados, que ni se molestaron en mirar a Sasuke, quien los vio detenidamente, ambos se sentaron en el piso, mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento.

Para su suerte, siempre podían confiar en que Kakashi llegaba por lo menos 4 horas tarde, así que tuvieron tiempo de sobra para descansar.

Después, Kakashi llego con sus clásicas excusazas, y dieron pronto pie al entrenamiento, que consistía en un combate, usando la técnica del salto, pero al ver que ni Naruto, ni Sakura se podían mover, y mucho menos saltar, decidió que solo dieran vueltas, mientras Sasuke practicaba, y de paso haber si perfeccionaba el salto.

Mientras con Ino…

-Subiste de peso?- le preguntaron Shikamaru y Chouji, cuando vieron que no podía ni moverse.

-Silencio!- les dijo, y les dio dos buenos coscorrones en la cabeza.

Con Hinata…

-Hinata-chan, estas bien?- le pregunto Kiba, quien se preocupo al ver que acababa de llegar, y se veía muy agitada.

-Si, Ki-kiba-kun…- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Segura? Es que tu nunca llegas tarde, mejor descansa- le dijo Kurenai preocupada.

-N-no es-estoy bi-bien…- dijo Hinata sonrojándose.

-Nada de eso, descansaras- le dijo Kurenai seria.

-S-si…- dijo Hinata dándose por vencida.

Con Lee……

-Has aumentado tu paso Lee?- pregunto Gai muy emocionado.

-Si, Gai-sensei! Seguiré su ejemplo y are arder mi flama de la juventud!- dijo Lee en su pose de chico bueno.

-Que COOL Lee!- dijo Gai imitando a Lee.

-Gai-sensei!-

-Lee!-

-Gai-sensei!-

-Lee!-

Y ambos se abrazaron.

Pronto paso una semana, que fue eterna para todos, apenas y podían moverse, incluso se habían atrasado en las clases, los maestros le habían preguntado el por que, bueno, menos Gai, ya que él sabia que Lee había aumentado su peso, pero los demás no, así que Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Naruto, solo le dieron vueltas al asunto, querían mejorar, pero necesitaban probarse a si mismos.

En la segunda semana, acordaron no poner mas peso, ya que apenas y podían con el que llevaban, así que por el momento, solo se acostumbraron al ritmo, pronto se pusieron al corriente con las clases, pero seguían lentos en las luchas de cuerpo a cuerpo y las pruebas de velocidad.

En la tercera semana, aumentaron el peso, y de nuevo se atrasaron, así que acordaron aumentarlo cada 15 días, esa quincena paso como la anterior, se sintieron pesados y lentos, pero para la segunda semana pudieron ponerse al corriente.

Para la tercera quincena (o la quinta semana) su cuerpo se adapto fácilmente al incremento de peso, ahora podían moverse con mayor facilidad, incluso se acoplaron al ritmo normal en las practicas, resultado de sus entrenamientos.

Así pasaron 2 meses mas, en los cuales, se dio fruto a sus arduos entrenamientos, ya podían correr a gran velocidad, su fuerza había aumentado, y el nivel de su chakra había llegado a un punto donde nadie jamás había pensado.

Entrenaron arduamente, día tras día, desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, solo paraban para descansar dormir o comer, pronto en Konoha se supo de su amistad, muchos decían que eran un grupo extraño, y algunos los repudiaban, ya que Naruto estaba con ellos, y para los demás, estar cerca de Naruto, era suficiente.

Pero poco les importo, los comentarios de desprecio, solo hicieron fortalecer más su amistad, a pesar de que los padres de Hinata, Sakura e Ino, se oponían, ellas avían dejado sentado, que no abandonarían a sus amigos.

Después de eso, a todos les extraño ver a Lee, de un día para otro cargando una gran tabla a sus espaldas, era plateada, y tenia el dibujo de una flor de cerezo en relieve, todos parecían extrañados, y empezaron a notar varias cosas, como que los 5 llevaban dijes en forma de cerezo, y luego, se supo que se hacían llamar así mismos, "los 5 del cerezo", todos los tacharon de locos, pero aun así, se referían a ellos, como "los 5 del cerezo".

3 meses mas pasaron rápido, en los cuales, las practicas se intensificaron., y los resultaron sobrepasaron las expectativas.

Y es aquí donde todo toma su curso, casi 8 meses después de su primer día, como los 5 del cerezo…

-Kasekage-sama, buenas tardes- saludo un guardia en la puerta principal

-Venimos con la Hokage- dijo Gaara serio, tras de él, iban Kankuro y Temari, seguidos de un grupo de 10 ninjas de Sunagakure.

-Claro, tenemos órdenes de escoltarlo hasta su despacho, síganos por favor- dijo el guardia.

Gaara y los demás siguieron al guardia, y pronto entraron a la ciudad, Gaara no miraba a su alrededor, planeaba buscar después a Naruto, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía, y quería saber como estaba.

-Konoha sigue igual- comento Temari mirando los edificios.

-Si, es curioso, pensé que cambiaria algo, con eso de que ese Uchiha regreso, pensé que todo estaría diferente- dijo Kankuro.

-Bueno, seguro ese Uchiha se gano su confianza de nuevo, pero no sé, no estoy muy segura si es verdad lo que dijo de que mato a Orochimaru, pero de eso ya un año, quizás sea verdad- comento Temari pensativa.

-Quien sabe- dijo Kankuro sumiéndose de hombros.

-Basta, no digan más de eso- dijo Gaara serio.

-Si, perdón- dijo Temari, y ella y Kankuro no dijeron más.

"Pero es verdad, dudo que Uchiha aya matado a Orochimaru… pero eso explicaría el por que ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro"

-Gaara!- se escucho.

Gaara dirigió su vista hacia donde le llamaron, y vio a Naruto, quien le sonreía abiertamente, Gaara le miro extrañado, ya que Naruto vestía unos pantalones anchos de color blanco, a juego con una camisa ajustada del mismo color, y sobre esta una larga gabardina negra, atada con un cinturón de color blanco, traía unas braceras y rodilleras de metal, que cubrían unas botas de color negro.

-Hola Gaara! Cuanto tiempo sin verte!- le dijo Naruto ofreciendo su mano.

-Cuanto tiempo, Naruto- saludo Gaara estrechando su mano, y sonriendo.

-Ha, veo que has venido con tus hermano! Que bien! Se que vienes a una junta con Tsunade-obachan, quizás cuando termines quieras salir con nosotros!- dijo Naruto muy animado.

-Nosotros?- pregunto Gaara, y de inmediato vio tras de Naruto, a los demás, vio a Lee, quien vestía igual que Naruto, con la diferencia de que cargaba un atabla de metal extraña, las chicas por su lado, vestían un leotardo blanco, y llevaban sobre este, una gabardina negra, con solo una manga del lado izquierdo, esta se ataba del lado derecho con una cinta de color blanco, y al igual que Naruto y Lee, ellas también llevaban los protectores de metal.

Gaara levanto una ceja, en muestra de su extrañes, los 5 vestían igual, y aparte, Gaara noto que las chicas usaban un dije plateado, en forma de flor, atado en un listón rosa, que a diferencia de ellas, Naruto y Lee usaban en forma de broche, sobre su gabardina.

Temari y Kankuro también se extrañaron de verlos usar el mismo uniforme.

-Hola Kasekage-sama- saludaron los demás en una reverencia.

Gaara asintió con su cabeza, a modo de saludo.

-Hey chicos, le estaba diciendo a Gaara y a sus hermanos, que terminando con Tsunade-obachan, seria bueno que saliera con nosotros a comer!- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Claro! Seria genial que vinieran Kasekage-sama- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Si, entre mas mejor- apoyo Ino.

-Si, nuestra flama de la juventud se animara con nuestra amistad!- animo Lee.

-Seria un honor para nosotros Kasekage-sama- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Vez Gaara? Que dices? Vienes con nosotros?- pregunto Naruto sonriendo.

-Si, será divertido- dijo Gaara sonriendo.

-Que bien Datebayo!- celebro Naruto- Entonces nos vemos en el Ichiraku, sabes donde queda?- pregunto Naruto sonriendo.

-Si- respondió Gaara.

-Genial, a que horas estarás libre?- pregunto Naruto.

-Creo que me desocupare en 3 horas- contesto Gaara.

-Bien, entonces los esperamos aya! Suerte con la vieja!- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Naruto-kun!- le reprendió Sakura.

-Jajaja- rieron Temari y Kankuro, Gaara solo sonrió divertido, pero el guardia le miro mal.

-Nos vemos!- dijo Naruto, seguido de los demás- Adiós Kasekage-sama!- se despidieron.

-Adiós!- dijeron Temari y Kankuro, Gaara solo miro con interés al grupo, pero no le dio mucha importancia, ya le preguntaría luego a Naruto, por que su chakra se sentía diferente, siguieron su camino, y pronto llegaron al despacho de Tsunade.

-Buenas días Kasekage- saludo Tsunade.

-Buenos días Hokage- saludo Gaara serio.

-Pase por favor- dijo Tsunade, y ambos entraron al despacho.

Gaara tomo asiento, seguido de Tsunade.

-Me alegra que aya venido, como estuvo su viaje?- pregunto Tsunade sonriendo, mientras sacaba varios pergaminos.

-Estuvo bien, pero quisiera terminar pronto con esto, tengo un compromiso con Naruto- dijo serio Gaara.

-Naruto? Jeje, ya veo, que bien, entonces terminaremos pronto, solo tenemos que firmar nuestro acuerdo, e intercambiar los pergaminos, a parte de que quiero comentarle algo- dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

-Bien- dijo Gaara y saco varios pergaminos de una mochila que cargaba.

Pero en eso, una gran explosión se escucho.

-Que fue eso!?- dijo Tsunade mientras se asomaba por la ventana, vio una gran nube de uno en la dirección de la entrad principal, después de eso, se escucharon varias explosiones mas.

-Nos atacan!- dijo un ninja entrando de golpe en la oficina.

-Que!? Rayos!! Llamen de inmediato a todos, estamos en alerta roja!- dijo Tsunade.

-Si!- dijo el ninja y desapareció.

-Hokage, Sunagakure estará feliz de poder ayudar- dijo Gaara serio.

-Gracias, creo que necesitaremos de su ayuda- dijo Tsunade saliendo junto con Gaara.

-Gaara! Están atacando Konoha!- dijo Temari con su abanico en mano.

-Lo se, prepárense, ayudaremos- dijo Gaara.

-Excelente- dijo Kankuro sacando sus marionetas.

Todos salieron al centro de la ciudad, y vieron como varios ninjas peleaban contra los de Konoha, nuevamente se escucho una gran explosión, todos se giraron y vieron una gran nube de homo, que venia del área sur, la gente salía de sus hogares, todos corrían despavoridos, haciendo mas difícil el pelear con los invasores, muchos de ellos se lanzaron contra los ninjas de Konoha, y atacaban a los civiles, entre la confusión.

-Temari! Kankuro! Vayan a la zona sur! Yo me encargo de este lugar!- ordeno Gaara. Haciendo salir su arena, y derrumbando a varios ninjas.

-Si! Cuídate hermano!- dijeron Temari y Kankuro, dirigiéndose hacia la zona sur.

Gaara sonrió, pero de inmediato se puso serio, hacia mucho tiempo que se había empezado a llevar bien con ellos, con sus hermanos, y el hecho de pensar que algo malo les pasara, le aterraba, le daba miedo perderlos ahora, cuando al fin eran una familia.

"Terminare aquí, e iré con ellos, no dejare que nada malo les pase! No perder a mi familia!" se dijo, y con sus técnica, ataúd de arena (Me dijeron que así se llamaba, si no es verdad, díganme :D) aplasto a varios ninjas.

-Cuidado!- grito alguien, Gaara se giro, y vio como un gran edificio cedía por las llamas que lo consumían, y estaba apunto de aplastar a varias personas, Gaara de inmediato uso su arena para detener su caída.

-Corran!- les grito Gaara, las personas se alejaron de inmediato.

-Gracias Kasekage-sama!- dijo una mujer, que cargaba a su hijo, cuando paso por su lado.

Gaara solo le sonrió, y se enfoco en el edificio, lo rodeo con su arena, y extinguió el fuego, después solo dejo caer los restos, se volvió a la batalla, pero una tercera explosión lo hizo sobresaltarse, se giro, una nueva llamarada se podía ver desde el área este.

"Que pasa!?" se pregunto molesto, pero sabia que no podía hacer nada, sabia que de seguro Naruto y los demás estaban en alguna área, peleando como él y sus hermanos "Ojala que Naruto este en la zona sur" pensó, pero se reprendió por su egoísmo, quería mucho a sus hermanos, pero debía confiar en ellos.

"Debo terminar pronto aquí!" se dijo, y se enfoco en los ninjas que tenia frente a él, usando su arena, los golpeo con fuerza, poco a poco logro hacerlos retroceder.

Pero en eso, vio como un ninja aparecía frente a él, Gaara lo sujeto con su arena, el ninja se bajo la mascara que le cubría el rostro, Gaara se sorprendió cuando le vio la cara.

-Kabuto!- dijo Gaara, pero Kabuto solo le sonrió y entonces saco una especie de esfera, con un amecha.

-NO!- grito Gaara, pero su grito fue opacado por una explosión.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

-Que fue eso!?- dijo Temari deteniendo su carrera, Kankuro también se detuvo y ambos se giraron, para ver con horror, como una gran llamarada se veía desde el centro de la ciudad.

-GAARA!!- dijo Temari, y se regreso sobre sus paso, pero Kankuro le jalo el brazo.

-Que haces?! Suéltame! Gaara nos necesita!!- le grito Temari furiosa.

-Gaara nos ha pedido ir a la zona sur, el es fuerte, confiemos en él- le dijo Kankuro, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Temari, dejo salir una lagrima, la seco con su mano, y le sonrió a Kankuro.

-Vamonos!- le dijo Temari reanudando su carrera, Kankuro sonrió, y rápidamente corrió a su lado, seguido por los demás ninjas de la arena pero no avanzaron mucho, ya que vieron como varias personas venían corriendo en su dirección, y detrás de ellos, vieron una a varios ninjas, que los atacaban sin piedad.

Temari saco su abanico, y Kankuro sus marionetas, aparecieron frente a los ninjas, y de un rápido movimiento, tiraron a 10 de ellos.

-Ustedes! Protejan a las personas! Nosotros nos encargamos de los ninjas!- dijo Temari a su grupo.

-Si Temari-sama!- respondieron los ninjas, y rodearon a los civiles de Konoha.

-Temari! Cuidado!- grito Kankuro, empujando a 6 ninjas que aparecieron tras de ella, Temari se giro sorprendida, pero le sonrió a Kankuro.

-Gracias- le dijo abriendo su abanico.

-Cuando quieras!- le dijo Kankuro, atacando a otro grupo de ninjas.

Ambos se abalanzaron sobre el grupo de invasores, tomaron la ventaja rápido, ya que la calle era amplia, Kankuro subió por los techos y se encargo del ataque desde arriba, Temari se quedo en el suelo, usando su abanico para abrir paso a las personas que seguían llegando, Temari y Kankuro avanzaron pronto, pero de inmediato, Kankuro vio como un ninja invasor se le quedo mirando, se bajo la mascara, y Kankuro descubrió quien era "Kabuto!? Que hace el aquí!?" pero no tubo tiempo para mas, ya que Kabuto arrojo varias esferas a Temari, que rodaron por el piso, ella no se había dado cuenta, por encargarse de proteger a los civiles que trataban de abrirse paso entre los demás ninjas invasores.

"Que es eso!?" se pregunto Kankuro, pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al reconocerlas, no lo pensó, solo en un fracción de segundo, Kankuro salto, y cubrió a Temari y a los demás con sus marionetas.

-Que!?- dijo Temari sorprendida, al sentir a Kankuro sobre ella, pero ya no pudo decir nada mas, una gran explosión resonó de nuevo en Konoha.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

-Asa Kujaku!- grita Gai, mandando a volar a varios ninjas invasores, y rematándolos en su caída- Neji! Tenten! Como van!?- pregunta sonriéndole a sus pupilos, que se están encargando facialmente de varios enemigos, Neji esta usando su Byukan, y ha dejado por el suelo a muchos.

Tenten por su lado, esta usando sus dos rollos de pergamino, los cuales están lanzando varias armas contra los enemigos, aplastándolos sin piedad, Gai casi le dan pena los ninjas.

-Gai-sensei! Mire!- le grita Neji, Gai se gira, y ve como una nueva explosión retumba en el área sur, se preocupa mas que antes, ya que había visto hace poco varias explosiones en el centro y ahora, nuevamente en la zona sur, no sabia que pensar, solo esperaba que pudieran acabar rápido, e ir a loas demás áreas, pero miro de nuevo a su alrededor, los edificios se estaban consumiendo rápidamente por el fuego ocasionado por las bombas que les arrojaron, ellos peleaban lo mejor que podían, pero los ninjas no paraban de llegar, aparte estaba la gente que corría histérica, tratando de salvarse, eso les dificultaba mas todo, ya que no solo debían defenderse, sino además, tenían cuidar a los civiles.

Una nueva explosión en el área Oeste lo saco de sus pensamientos, se giro, y vio como una nueva nube de humo se formaba.

"Espero que Lee este bien" pensó, seguro de que Lee estaba peleando en otra área, estaba mas preocupado que de costumbre, preocupado por Lee, que era como un hijo para él, del que se sentía muy orgulloso, recordaba como desde hace algunos meses, le platicaba con gran emoción como le iba con sus amigos, le decía como se había llevado a Naruto a tomar y había terminado en su casa, y como habían compartido un plato de ramen, le dijo también, que todos se reunían después de los entrenamientos normales, a entrenar por su cuenta, no le había dado detalles, pero supuso que tenia que ver con la tabla que cargaba ultímasete, Gai no pudo sentirse mas feliz, Lee había hecho nuevos amigos, y ahora, tenia miedo de que algo pasara, miedo de perder a su hijo, después de todo su esfuerzo.

"No pierdas tu flama de la juventud Gai! Lee estará bien!" se dijo, y se enfoco de en la pelea que tenia frente a él, y vio con gran orgullo, como Neji y Tenten se habían encargado de la situación, pero una nueva explosión les alerto, giraron y vieron ahora tras ellos, había llegado un nuevo grupo de ninjas, y empezaban a atacar a los civiles, mientras grandes edificios empezaban a caer, cediendo ante el fuego.

-Neji! Tenten! Quédense aquí! Yo iré atrás!- dijo Gai, y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Tenten! Prepárate, nos encargaremos nosotros solos!- dijo Neji activando su Byukan al máximo.

-Si! No les dejare pasar!- dijo Tenten sujetando sus dos pergaminos, y lista para la pelea.

Ambos avanzaron, y fácilmente derribaron a varios, hasta que neji se detuvo un momento, al reconocer a alguien entre el grupo, pero la figura familiar al verse descubierta, se retiro.

"Itachi! Ese era Itachi!" pensó Neji, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ata que de varios kunais, Neji los evito fácil, y aprecio tras su atacante, derribándolo de un golpe.

"Si Itachi esta aquí, entonces el akatsuki esta detrás de esto!" pensó Neji, apretando sus puños, volteo, y vio las llamas de la zona, centro, oeste y sur "Hinata-sama… cuídese mucho, por favor" rogó Neji, y retomo su lugar en la pelea.

Tienten por su lado, estaba haciendo un gran trabajo, pero justo cuando pensó que todo iba bien, una nueva holeada de ninjas hizo aparición "Rayos! Cuantos mas vendrán!? Si seguimos así, Konoha será desecha!" pensó tenten alarmada, miro a Neji, y vio que también se había sorprendido por la nueva llegada de enemigos, giro hacia atrás, y vio a todos los civiles que tenían que proteger, un sentimiento de ira se apodero de ella, había varios niños, y detrás de los civiles vio a su maestro, peleando con gran fervor contra los otros ninjas, sonrió "Gai-sensei, es muy fuerte, pero no aguantar mucho a este paso" pensó, y se tenso, cuando miro hacia los lados, estaban rodeados por varios edificios del vecindario, todos envueltos en llamas, "Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que los demás edificio sedan! Si seguimos así los edificios nos aplastaran!" Tenten se asusto de sus propios pensamientos.

-Neji! Debemos sacar a todos de aquí, o moriremos aplastados por los edificios!- le dijo Tenten, usando sus pergaminos, y barriendo con varios ninjas.

-Lo sé! Pero estamos rodeados! Tenten! Cuidado!- le grito Neji.

Tenten se giro, y solo pudo ver como uno de los edificios se venia abajo, los iba a aplastar.

-HAAAA!!-

-AUXILIOOO!!-

Gai se giro, al escuchar los gritos de terror de las personas, y solo pudo ver como un gran edificio se caía sobre ellos.

-NEJI! TENTEN!!- grito Gai, pero solo vio como el edificio caía sobre todos ellos.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

-Akamaru! Gatsuuya!- grito Kiba, y Akamaru (humano) y el, formaron una barrera, barriendo con los enemigos.

-Lo hicimos Akamru!- felicito Kiba.

-Guau!- respondió Akamaru, aun humano.

-Bien Kiba, ahora mantengan la distancia de esos ninjas! No dejen que pasen hacia los civiles! Debemos darle tiempo a shino para sacarlos!- dijo Kurenai, haciendo copias de ella, y atacando a los enemigos, que les habían rodeado en un callejo, estaban en la zona oeste, intentando evacuar a las personas, cuando varios ninjas les lanzaron bombas, habían tenido que retroceder, y ahora estaban en una calle, rodeados por ambos lados, Kurenai ,y Kiba de un lado, los civiles al centro y del otro extremo, Shino.

- Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu!- grita shino, haciendo varias copias con sus insectos, y abriendo el camino- Andando!- grito shino, y todas la personas se apresuraron a moverse, Shino iba al frente, tumbando con sus copias a todos los enemigos que se le interponían.

-Vamonos Kurenai-sensei!- dijo Kiba, haciendo un ataque con akamaru, pera darle tempo a su maestra, de adelantarse un poco, Kurenai aprovecho para adelantarse.

-Kiba! Akamaru!- los llamo, y de inmediato ambos le siguieron, el grupo se movilizaba entre las calles, Shino al frente abría el camino, Kiba y Kurenai defendían la retaguardia, y se aseguraban que ningún civil se quedara atrás.

-Cuidado!- grito Kiba, cuando vieron que comenzaba a arrojarles bombas, Kurenai de inmediato lanzo varios Kunais, las bombas estallaron en el aire, pero demasiado cerca de ellos, la onda de la explosión los arrojo violentamente.

-HAAA!!- gritaron algunos, al ser tan salvajemente golpeados por la onda, muchos cayeron sobre otros, lastimándose en su caída, los mas afectados fueron los de atrás, Kiba y Kurenai se habían golpeado bruscamente en el suelo.

-Sensei! Kiba!- grito Shino corriendo hacia ellos, Kiba se puso de pie torpemente, se sentía aturdido por el golpe que había recibido, sintió que se caía, pero Shino lo detuvo en su caída, Kurenai se puso de pie casi sin problemas, pero la explosión la había dejado muy aturdida, no podía escuchar, se toco los oídos, le zumbaban, miro a su alrededor y vio a Shino con Kiba, Shino parecía muy alarmado, y decía algo, Kurenai no entendía, pero detrás de él, vio a alguien, abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, no solo era una, eran tres personas que reconoció "Kabuto!? 3 Kabutos!?" después solo sintió como Shino la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba, lo ultimo que vio, fue como los 3 Kabutos les arrojaban varias bombas.

Una gran explosión se escucho en la zona oeste.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

"Otra explosión! No puede ser! A este paso Konoha se desintegrara en un día!" pensó Kakashi, mientras con ayuda de sus perros, detenía aun gran ejercito que se encontraba en las puertas principales, él, Sasuke , Shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma y varios guardias, trataban de evitar de que entraran.

Shikamaru paralizaba a sus oponentes, para dejar que Sasuke los atacara libremente, Chouji por sus parte, había hecho crecer su cuerpo, y literalmente, rodaba sobre ellos, Asuma había concentrado chakra en su cuchillo, haciéndolo crecer, y contando todo aquel que no fuera de Konoha,

Kakashi había usado incluso su técnica del trueno varias veces, pero los ninjas no paraban de llegar, así que había activado el sharingan, y junto a Sasuke, habían derribado a varios, pero de nuevo salían más ninjas.

"Ninguna aldea tiene tanto abasto! Hemos derrotado casi a cientos, y aun así no paran de llegar! Esto tiene que ser un jutsu de multiplicación! Pero quien tiene tanto poder como para desarrollarla hasta este nivel!?" se pregunto mientras sus truenos partían la tierra "Naruto, Sakura! Vengan pronto!!" pensaba deseoso de verlos aparecer en cualquier momento.

No lo quería reconocer, pero ellos se habían formado un lugar en su corazón, después de que viera como hace meses ellos parecían mas lentos que de costumbre en los entrenamientos, decidió seguirlos, se había sorprendido cuando descubrió lo que hacían, pero se sintió tan orgulloso como solo un padre podría sentirse, desde ese día se había dedicado a espiarlos, había visto su esfuerzo, su gran deseo de superarse, y se sintió mas dichoso que nunca, fue cuando supo, que no debía alarmarse, ya que ellos se encargarían de proteger Konoha cuando todo se pusiera sombrío, ellos serian la luz de Konoha, ellos seguirían con su valor a pesar de todo.

"Dignos ninjas de Konoha" pensó con orgullo, y sonrió debajo de su mascara "Mis alumnos… mis pequeños" Kakasshi rió por su revelación, al final, su corazón se mostró tal cual, aun que se sintiera derrotado por el andar de Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura, serian su orgullo, y ellos podrían ayudar a Sasuke a salir de su sombra, algo que para su pesar, no había podido lograr.

De un rápido movimiento evito varios kunais, se giro, y con su sharingan partió a casi 20, se sobresalto entonces, uno de los cuerpos que había partido, no tenia la mascara, y pudo verle el rostro – Kabuto… Entonces Kabuto esta haciendo esto!?- dijo apretando los puños, miro de nuevo a su alrededor, de nuevo mas ninjas aparecieron.

-Entonces es verdad, es una técnica de multiplicación!- dijo mirando como cientos de ninjas se arremolinaban por entrar, vio las grandes llamaradas de homo de las áreas centro, sur, este y oeste, se sintió abrumado, la única área que no había estallado aun, era la norte, donde ellos estaban.

"Naruto! Sakura! No tarden por favor!" pensó ya alarmándose, se giro al ver al resto, vio a Shukamaru encargándose con sus sombras de varios nias, mientras Sasuke usaba el sharingan y los eliminaba, en cierta forma se estremeció, desde que Sasuke había vuelto de Orochimaru, se había vuelto mas sanguinario, pero no le dio importancia, y se dirigió a los demás, Choji parecía tener dificultades, asi que fue en su apoyo.

Asuma por su lado no tenia problemas, su cuchillo se encargaba de partir a todo lo que tocaba, pero vio alarmado como varios ninjas pasaban de ellos y se dirigían a las puertas.

"Si pasan de las puertas quien sabe lo que harán!" pensó alarmado, y se giro hacia las puertas "no pasaran a Konoha!" con un rápido movimiento varios ninjas fueron cortados, pero de repente sintió como algo le golpeo un costado, se giro, y vio a uno de los ninjas, por reflejo solo pudo cogerle el rostro, le jalo la mascara, y se sorprendió de ver quien era.

-Ka…buto……- susurro, y vio que el golpe, fue un kunai que se le encajo entre las costillas.

-No interfieras- le dijo Kabuto sonriendo, y de un rápido movimiento corto las costillas de Asuma.

-AAAAGGH!!- grito asuma de dolor, pudo escuchar como sus costillas se rompían conforme el kunai las cruzaba, hasta salir de su piel, la sangre baño a Kabuto, y este sonrió mas.

-ASUMA-SENSEI!!- grito Shikamru, y con una de sus sombras atrapo a Kabuto, este solo sonrió, y le mostró una pequeña bolsa, no mas grande que una cangurera normal, Shikamaru solo vio como dos esferas salieron rodando de ella.

-No…- susurro Shikamaru, antes de que una explosión resonara frente a él, solo vio fuego, seguido de una luz blanca que le atravesó, sintió una sensación calida, abrió un poco los ojos, y vio en el cielo un ojo blanco.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

-Estas bien?- pregunto una voz.

-Naruto!- dijo Gaara sorprendido, frente a el estaban Naruto y Hinata ambos le sonreían, y abrió maslos ojos al ver frente a él una barrera traslucida, que los protegía del fuego.

-Naruto! Hinata!- grito Tsunade sorprendida, solo miraba la gran barrera circular que los cubría, en un radio de casi 6 metros.

-Tsunade-obachan, Hinata se encargara de sacar a los ninjas enemigos- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Que?- dijo Tsunade, pero en eso Naruto creo un jutsu, y bajo sus pies apareció un cello en forma de flor de cerezo, Naruto levito un poco sobre el suelo, Tsunade, Gaara y los demás ninjas no podían creerlo.

-Los dejo, en las puertas del área norte tienen problemas, Hinata-chan, nos vemos pronto- Naruto sonrió, y a un velocidad sorprendente se alejo volando, hacia las puertas principales.

-Increíble….- susurro Tsunade, mientras Naruto se perdía entre las nubes del cielo azul.

-Descuide Hokage-sama, yo me encargo- dijo Hinata sonriendo, creo el mismo jutsu de Naruto, el mismo símbolo apareció bajo sus pies, y voló sobre ellos.

-Hinata-chan!- grito Tsunade mientras veía a Hinata volar hacia arriba, después de eso vio una gran luz blanca, entrecerró sus ojos- No puede ser…- dijo, mientras un gran ojo blanco se creaba en el cielo, entonces una gran barrera se creo, y empezó a expandirse, Tsunade vio con asombro, como la barrera arrastraba a los invasores fuera, como si fuera un gran muro invisible, pero le sorprendió notar que solo los sacaba a ellos, pasando de los ninjas de Konoha, y sobre las casas, apagando el fuego a su paso.

-Naruto-kun… Hinata-chan… Que han estado haciendo?- entonces recordó el rumor que se escuchaba en Konoha desde hace meses-… Acaso, este es el poder de los 5 del cerezo?- se pregunto mirando el gran ojo blanco.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

-Que es eso!?- pregunto Kankuro, girándose sobre si, ya que escucho la explosión, pero no la sintió, pero casi se queda mudo, al ver frente a él, un gran muro de piedra.

-Están bien?- pregunta una voz, Kankuro mira hacia arriba de él, y mira a Ino sobre un gran dragón de roca, y no solo él, Temari y los demás aldeanos estaban con la boca abierta, y solo miraban ese gran dragón, a Ino sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Aléjense, yo los entretendré hasta que Hinata-chan se encargue de sacarlos de Konoha- dijo haciendo que el muro de roca baje un poco, para dejar ver a los invasores que estaban del otro lado, y de inmediato una gran jaula de roca los atrapo.

"Usa la roca! Como Gaara usa la arena! Como es posible eso!?" se pregunta Temari sorprendida, pero un gran resplandor blanco la hace girase, la luz es intensa, así que entrecierra los ojos, y ve un gran ojo blanco en el cielo.

Todos miran la luz con gran sorpresa.

-Bien hecho Hinata-chan!- dice Ino sonriendo.

Pronto la luz los alcanza, y todos se percatan de que es una barrera, algunos retroceden asustados, pero casi se desmayan al ver como la barrera los atraviesa, todos se asombran, Temari y Kankuro se giran hacia los enemigos, y ven que Ino a desecho su jaula, al principio se asustan, pero se asombran mas cuando ven como la barrera los hace retroceder, luchan contra ella, pero ninguno puede atravesarla, así que solo retroceden.

-Increíble!- dicen ambos, y se giran sobre Ino, quien les sonríe, ellos devuelven el gesto.

-Esta barrera no durara mucho, por favor lleven a estas personas al centro de la ciudad, ahí que estarán seguros- dice mientras baja de su dragón de roca, y este se funde de nuevo con el piso, nadie cabe en su asombro- Yo debo irme a apoyar en la zona norte, se los encargo- les dice sonriendo, y crea un jutsu como el de Naruto y Hinata, el cerezo aparece bajo sus pies, y se aleja volando.

-Nos vemos!- les grita antes de perderse en el horizonte.

-Temari, de que nos perdimos?- pregunta Kankuro.

-Parece que Konoha si ha cambiado después de todo- le dice Temari sonriendo.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

-Que rayos!?- dijo Shino, al ver una barrera de viento frente a ellos.

-Está bien?- Shino se giro, y vio a Sakura, haciendo un jutsu medico sobre Kurenai.

-Sakura!?- pregunto confundido, por un momento se bloqueo por completo, no entendía nada.

-Shino, como esta Kiba?- pregunto dejando a Kurenai, quien se veía mejo ahora, y se apoyaba sobre uno de los muros de la avenida- Mmm, creo que solo esta aturdido- dijo Sakura tomando el rostro de Kiba, y mirándolo con detenimiento.

-Sakura! Es tuya esa barrera!?- pregunto entre confundido e impresionado, Sakura le sonrió, ya había curado kiba- Si, es mía, pero te los encargo, debo entretener al enemigo, mientras Hinata-chan crea la barrera- dice Sakura poniéndose frente a ellos, con un movimiento de su mano su viento deshace la barrera, y se convierte en pequeños semi-huracanes, que los sujetan.

-Increíble!- dicen varios de los aldeanos, y ven como los enemigos que les cubrían ambos extremos, eran atrapados por el viento de Sakura, y parecían flotar sobre sus cabezas.

-Sakura, Que hará Hinata-chan?- pregunto Kurenai, acercándose a ella, pero sin dejar de mirar a los enemigos, que luchaban por soltarse, sin éxito.

-Hinata-chan los sacar de Konoha, ahora permítame curara a los aldeanos- dijo Sakura, haciendo un jutsu, y de inmediato, un viento verde claro, se propago entre todos los aldeanos, sus heridas fueron curadas de inmediato.

-Sakura-chan, eso fue increíble!- dijo Kurenai sonriendo- He? que es eso?- pregunto al ver una gran luz, todos se giraron, y vieron la gran barrera que se aproximaba.

-Esa es Hinata-chan, y su "Odai-Byukan"- dijo Sakura sonriendo- no se preocupen! La barrera pasara de nosotros y se llevara a los enemigos!- les dijo en voz alta a todos, al ver como algunos trataban de huir, toso se le quedaron viendo, algo desconfiados, pero hicieron lo que les dijo, y así de nuevo, la barrera paso de ellos, llevándose a los ninjas invasores, que se deslizaban sobre ella.

-Hinata-chan hizo eso!? Es increíble!!- dijo Kurenai muy sorprendida.

-Si, es el resultado del entrenamiento, después de todo, somos los 5 del cerezo- dijo Sakura haciendo el jutsu volador, todos casi se mueren del susto cuando ven que se aleja volando.

-Voy a la zona Norte! Cuídense mucho! La barrera no durara mucho tiempo! Así que váyanse a la zona centro! Hinata-chan esta ahí!- les dice mientras se aleja volando.

-Los 5 del cerezo… cielos, los rumores de su grupo se quedaron cortos con esto!- dice Kiba apoyado en Shino.

-Si, Hinata-chan y los demás nos han sobrepasado por completo!- dijo Shino mirando al gran ojo blanco.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

-LEE!?- dicen Tenten y Neji, al ver como este a creado una barrera con su tabla, que brilla suavemente en un color verde.

-Hola!- saluda Lee girándose un poco, y dejando ver una gran sonrisa- Perdonen la tardanza, pero ahora me encargo de esto! SAKURA-KEN!!- dice, y de su tabla salen disparados varios pétalos blancos, que brillan como luciérnagas en la noche, que destruyen el edifico al contacto.

-Lee…- susurra Tente sorprendida.

-Animo! No pierdan su flama de la juventud!- dice Lee, ofreciendo sus manos a Tenten y Neji, ambos le miran con la boca abierta por un momento, pero luego le sonríen, y toman sus manos para ponerse de pie.

Los ninjas invasores se quedan inmóviles un momento, pero de inmediato deciden atacar de nuevo, Lee solo les mira y sonríe, coloca su tabla frente a él- GAI-JUTSU-KEN!!- grita, y una onda sólida de chakra los impacta de frente, todos caen, y nadie se levanta de nuevo, bueno, algunos lo intenten, y caen de nuevo desmayados.

Lee se gira hacia sus compañeros con una gran sonrisa, pero Neji y Tenten le miran con una cara que dice "WHAT?!?"

-Que pasa?- pregunta Lee extrañado- Por que me ven así? Ha, seguro se han quedado de los mas COOL por saber el nombre de mi técnica, verdad!? A que es lo mejor?- pregunta Lee en su pode de chico bueno, léase, pulgar arriba, y "bling" en los diente.

Tenten y Neji se quedan en shock un momento.

-IDIOTA!!- le gritan furiosos.

-Que hice?- pregunta Lee mas confundido.

-No es el nombre! Desde cuando usas chakra!?- preguntan ambo sujetándolo del cuello de su gabardina negra.

-Asa Kujaku!- escucharon, Lee se giro, y vio como su maestro se ocupaba de los enemigos, Gai se giro un momento, y le sonrió con su pose mas Cool.

Lee sonrió-Hey, luego les digo, debo ayudar a Gai-sensei!- dice poniendo su tabla en el piso, esta levito sobre la tierra, Lee se subió, y se elevo casi 3 metros sobre ellos- Los veo luego! No pierdan jamás su flama de la juventud!- dijo Lee dirigiéndose hacia su maestro.

-Lee idiota! Ven acá!- le grito Neji entre sorprendido y algo indignado "Me a superado! Como lo hizo!" pensó molesto.

-Neji… será verdad eso de los 5 del cerezo?- le pregunto Tenten, mirando como Lee aterrizaba a un lado de Gai, y gritaba de nuevo "Gai-jutsu-ken", y los enemigos salían volando.

-Ya no se ni que pensar… ese idiota… me ha superado- dijo Neji con una sonrisa.

-Nos ha superado a todos- le dijo Tenten sonriendo, ahora Gai y Lee se abrazaban, mientras todos los aldeanos les veían como quien ve a un elefante rosa… sin estar ebrio.

-Lee! Ese fue un gran ataque!- le dice Gai en su pose de chico bueno.

-Gai-sensei! No lo hubiese logrado nunca sin su apoyo!- le dice Lee, imitándolo.

-Lee!-

-Gai-sensei!-

-Lee!-

-Gai-sensei!-

Y de nuevo ambos se abrazan.

-Que es esa luz?- pregunto alguien.

Gai se giro, y vio una gran luz, entrecerró los ojos, y vio un gran ojo blanco en el cielo.

-Jeje, el Odai-Byukan de Hinata-chan! Eso es lo que es!- dice Lee en voz alta, no responde a nadie en particular, pero todos se sorprenden, mientras algunos murmuran cosas como "Hinata Hyuuga hizo eso!?" o "Desde cuando Lee usa chakra!?".

La barrera pronto llega a ellos, y algunos se asustan un poco, Lee les dice que no hay nada que temer, pronto sienten como la barrera les atraviesa, y empieza a apagar el fuego, y arrastra hacia fuera los cuerpos.

-Hinata-sama hizo esto Lee?- pregunto Neji sorprendido, mientras miraba el gran ojo blanco.

-Si, hinata-chan tiene una gran flama de la juventud!- dice Lee en su pose de chico bueno.

"Increíble! Este es el poder de los 5 del cerezo!?" pregunta Neji, casi abrumado por el poder de Hinata.

-Bueno, Gai-sensei, Tenten, Neji, debo irme, hay problemas en el área norte, Naruto y los demás me esperan ahí, la barrera de Hinata-chan no durara mucho, así que vayan al centro de la ciudad- dice Lee subiendo a su tabla, y elevándose por lo alto.

-Lee! Nunca pierdas tu flama de la juventud!- le grita Gai en una de sus poses cool's.

-Si, Lee! Mantén tu flama encendida!- le dice Tenten sonriendo.

-Oye, Lee! Ten cuidado! Vi a Itachi cerca! Mas vale que regreses vivo idiota! Me debes la revancha por esto!- le grita Neji sonriendo.

Lee les sonríe, levanta su pulgar y se aleja volando.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti Lee!" piensa Gai, mientras Lee se pierde en el cielo.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Shikamaru siente que su cuerpo esta apunto de caer al piso, pero un brazo lo detiene del impacto.

-Shikamaru? Estas bien?- este abrió un poco los ojos, y vio o un rostro familiar.

-Na..ruto…- susurro- NARUTO!?- dijo poniéndose de pie de un golpe, miro a su alrededor, y vio el gran ojo blanco en el cielo "No fue un sueño!" siguió su vista hacia abajo, y noto la gran barrera, que parecía cubrir toda Konoha, siguió así sorprendiéndose cada vez mas, pero cuando vio a varios, cientos de ninjas invasores, peleando contra la berrera que no cedía, como un muro solidó, pero cristalino como el vidrio, casi se desmaya.

-Que pasa Shikamru?- pregunta Naruto sonriente, Shikamaru se gira, y le ve como quien ve un cerdo volador, con cara de "WHAT!?!?", Naruto sonrió mas divertido.

-Shikamru, pereciera que viste un fantasma Datebayo!- le dice Naruto soltando una risita, Shikamru parece anonadado, pero entonces recuerda algo- Asuma-sensei! Asuma-sensei esta herido!- dice encaminándose asía a Asuma, quien esta boca arriba, y respira con tranquilidad, Shikamaru se sorprende por notar que su herida ya no sangra, y esta serrada "Pero… yo vi como Kabuto le partió el costado…" piensa confundido.

-Tranquilo Shikamaru, ya le cure la herida, no soy muy bueno todavía, pero mejor esperemos a Hinata-chan y Sakura-chan, ellas son mejor que yo en eso- le dice Naruto a su espalda, Shikamaru solo le mira mas sorprendido.

-Desde cuando sabes de jutsus médicos?- le pregunto Shikamaru, mientras trataba de cargar a Asuma.

-Hinata-chan y Sakura-chan nos han enseñado, es muy útil- le dice ayudándolo a cargar a Asuma.

-Naruto!- este se gira y ve como Kakashi llega con los demás, seguidos de todos los demás ninjas que les ayudaban a proteger la entrada.

-Hola!- les dice este.

-Naruto! Que esta pasando!? Que es esta barrera!?- le pregunta Sasuke fríamente, puede sentir un chakra muy fuerte desde el centro de la ciudad, y no es el único, muchos estaban mirando embobados el gran ojo.

-Es el Odai-Byukan de Hinata-chan, es una barrera protectora, pero no durara mucho, Konoha es muy grande, y eso requiere mucho chakra, pero descuiden, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo- les dice Naruto sonriendo, muchos de los ninjas se quedaron mudos, algunos eran Hyuugas, así que la noticia les tomo por sorpresa, Sasuke y los demás no cabían en su asombro.

-Nosotros!? Quienes son nosotros!?- le exige saber Sasuke ya molesto.

-Los 5 del cerezo- dice Kakashi sonriendo, Naruto le mira algo sorprendido, pero después sonríe.

-Jeje, vaya, ya lo sabia Kakashi-sensei?- pregunta Naruto sonriendo.

- Bueno, algo- dice sacando su revista "Baños calientes de chicas" vol. 789 e ignorando las caras de Shikamru, Chouji y Sasuke, que parecen esperar una respeta.

-Kakashi-sensei, es increíble! Datebayo que si!- le dice Naruto sonriendo.

-Soy tu genial maestro- le dice Kakashi sonriendo con su ojo.

-Que es eso?- pregunto Chouji, al ver como 5 figuras bajaban del cielo, Todos ponían caras de "QUE-ONDA!?".

-Mis compañeros, los 5 del cerezo- les dice Naruto, viendo como Sakura, Ino y Lee bajan hasta ellos, nadie sabe nada, todos están mudos, nadie dice o hace algo, parecía que esperaban que fuera un sueño.

-Hola! Al fin llegamos Naruto-kun!- le dice Sakura sonriendo.

-Perdona la tardanza Naruto-kun, pero ya estamos aquí- le dice Ino.

-Si, encarguémonos de los invasores, hagamos arder nuestra flama de la juventud!- dice Lee en pose de chico bueno.

-Chouji, puedes ayudar a Shikamaru con Asuma-sensei?- pregunta Naruto, Chouji asiente, y toma su lugar- Descuiden, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos-les dice Naruto, y se gira a los demás- Vamos, Hinata no tarda en activar los Chibi-Byukan- les dice a los demás.

-Si, los 5 del cerezo se encargaran de todo, y por favor, cuiden a Asuma-sensei, - les dice Ino a sus compañeros.

-Descuida, tu cuídate también- le dice Chouji sonriendo.

-Si, por lo que veo, que ustedes son los únicos que pueden con ellos, pero no hagas cosas problemáticas- le dice Shikamaru.

-Descuiden, la gran Ino estará bien- les dice guiñándoles un ojo, tras de ella, se empieza a formar un gran dragón de roca, Ino se sube sobre él- Vamos chicos! Debemos hacernos cargo de todo- les dice a los demás.

-Si, debemos irnos, pero tengamos cuidado, Neji me dijo que vio a Itachi cerca, seguro el Akatsuki tiene algo que ver en esto- dijo Lee montando en su tabla, y poniéndose a la altura de Ino, es decir unos 3 metros sobre los demás.

-Eso es verdad!? – pregunto Sasuke apareciendo a un lado de Ino, esta se molesto de su presencia.

-Oye Uchiha, si Lee-kun lo dice así es, ahora piérdete- le dijo Ino claramente molesta.

-Cállate Ino-chan- le dijo fríamente, dándole una mirada de desprecio, Ino le dio una sonrisa torcida, y del lomo del dragón, salieron varias púas filosas, Sasuke evito las tiempo en un salto, para que no se clavaran en sus pies, aterrizo sobre una rama de un árbol cercano.

-No me busques Uchiha, o me vas a encontrar- le dijo Ino, haciendo que dos dragones mas aparecieran a su lado, muchos se asustaron, y retrocedieron un poco, Lee y Naruto solo cambiaron unas miradas de preocupación, ya que no entendían por que Ino se había molestado tanto.

-Déjale Ino-chan, ese engendro incestuoso con trauma-complejo-crónico hacia Itachi (agradezco Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon por esta genialísima frase que ya quería usar! Al fin pude usarla, Yahoo! XD) no vale la pena, deja tus fuerzas para el enemigo- le dijo Sakura, quien apareció a su lado, y empezando a emanar un viento brillante, de color blanco.

-Tienes Razón- dijo Ino haciendo que los dos dragones que desapareció se fundieran con el piso de nuevo.

-Estupidas- les dijo Sasuke con desprecio, en un tono perfectamente audible.

-Sasuke debería prender a callarse la boca de ves en cuando- dijo Kakashi quien se retiraba con los demás hacia la entrada, no fuera ha ser que Ino decidiera probar sus nuevas técnicas y se los llevara de encuentro.

-Es verdad- asintieron Chouji y Shikamru.

-Cállate Uchiha, deja de sentirte la ultima coca cola del desierto (Gracias alex b! por esta padrisima frase que ya pedía ser usada! XD) por que si sigues así, no te vas a casar, jeje- se burla Sakura.

-Jajaja, es verdad Uchiha, ten cuidado, por que puede que te quedes vestido y alborotado, jaja- se burla Ino, y se dirige hacia los chicos, ambas subidas en su dragón.

-Lee, tu sabes algo? Sabes por que Sakura-chan e Ino-chan odian a Sasuke baka?- pregunto Naruto a Lee, ya que ahora esta volando a su lado.

-No, pero creo que nos enteraremos pronto, mi flama de la juventud me lo dice- le dice Lee sonriendo, y palmeándole a la espalda.

-Je, datebayo que si- le dice Naruto sonriendo.

-Ey ustedes bakas, dense prisa, la barrera pronto desaparecerá- les dice Ino creando un gran muro de roca tras de ellos- Listo, ahora no pasaran a Konoha- dijo sonriendo.

-Increíble! Ino-chan de verdad que ha mejorado…- dijo Chouji mirando como se levantaba la barrera.

-Si…- le apoyo Shikamaru con la boca abierta.

-Y no han visto su anda de confusión- les dijo Kakashi, quien miraba la gran barrera, que les tapaba la vista.

-Como?- le dijeron ambos.

-He? Que dijeron?- pregunto Kakashi mirando su novela "Baños mixtos ardientes" vol. 102.

-Kakashi-sensei! Usted sabe mas, que malo es al no decirnos!-le recrimino Chouji.

-Si, díganos que pasa!- le exigió Shikamaru.

-si, Kakashi-san, díganos de que son capaces!- animo otra voz, era de un Hyuuga de edad avanzada.

-Si! Diga!- dijo otro Hyuuga mas joven, y pronto todos se arremolinaron sobre él.

-En otra ocasión! Debo ver que tal van!- dijo Kakashi sonriéndoles y desapareció.

Kakashi reapareció a un lado de Sasuke- Hola!- saludo a este, pero Sasuke le ignoro olímpicamente.

-Vaya, a mi también me da gusto verte Sasuke- le dijo con sarcasmo, miro hacia tras, y vio como Shikamaru, Chouji, y los demás le veían con seriedad "Mejor me quedo aquí, sirve que veo la pelea" pensó, y se sentó en la rama, y dirigió su vista al campo, donde podía ver a los chicos "Se que no debo preocuparme, pero cuídense" pensó.

-Estén listos, pronto los Chibi-Byukan aparecerán- dijo Sakura, haciendo salir de ella, una gran corriente de viento brillante, color blanco.

Naruto y Lee se giran al cielo, y ven como el gran ojo blanco empieza a desintegrarse en pequeñas bolitas blancas, y estas empezaban a caer del cielo, pero se quedaron suspendidas en el aire, parecía una nevada detenida en el tiempo.

-Que son estas luces?- pregunto Shikamaru, tocando una de ellas, se sentían tan calidas como la barrera, y de igual forma podía atravesarla con su mano, sin que le hiciera nada.

-Creo que no están para nosotros, sino para los enemigos- dijo un Hyuuga mayor, mirando todas las luces que brillaban con intensidad, mientras permanecían fijas en el aire-Hinata-sama es increíble- dijo, y ningún otro Hyuuga le contradijo.

-La barrera, ya no esta, Lee! Tu y yo nos encargaremos de que no escapen! Sakura-chan! Ayuda a Ino-chan a atraparlos en sus jaulas de roca! Hinata-chan se encargara de las demás áreas de Konoha! AHORA! RASENGAN!!- dijo Naruto, creando dos esferas en sus manos, de color azul cielo, y arrojándolas sobre los invasores, estas crearon una gran explosión que resonó como un trueno en la aparente paz.

-GAI-JUTSU-KEN!- grito Lee, su impacto de chakra, mando a bolar a cerca de 20, de una sola arremetida.

-RYU-RAN!!-dijo Ino, y varios dragones salieron de la tierra, arrojando a varios ninjas fuera, mientras que empezaba a formar grandes jaulas de roca sólida, donde los dragones iban colocando a los ninjas.

-FUU-HARU!!!- grito Sakura, y su viento, creo una ola que arrojo a varios ninjas dentro de las jaulas, las cuales Ino hacia crecer conforme se llenaban.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

-Ya están los Chibi-Byukan- dijo Hinata sonriendo, bajo hacia donde estaban Tsunade y los demás.

Temari y Kankuro ya estaban ahí, junto con Kurenai, Shino y Kiba, quienes eran atendidos por varios medi-ninjas, también vio a Gai, Neji y Tenten, quienes se ocupaban de ayudar a los heridos, todos le miraron con grandes sonrisas, también vio a varios Hyuugas, quienes le veían con gran sorpresa, no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de ella misma, pero no vio a su padre ni a Hanabi, se preocupo un poco, miro de reojo las hileras de cuerpos que se empezaban a formar, se estremeció, vio muchos cuerpos cubiertos por sabanas blancas, desvió su mirada "Ellos estarán bien" pensó.

-Hinata-chan! Que esta pasando? Que son estas esferas?- pregunto Tsunade, cuándo Hinata aterrizo aun lado de ella, mientras tocando varios de los Chibi-Byukan, que estaban por todos lados, desde el cielo, hasta el piso, cubriendo toda Konoha.

En eso se escucharon varias explosiones venir de las áreas sur, este y oeste "Veo que varios ninjas invasores tocaron mis Chibi-Byukan's" pensó Hinata, vio como algunos se sobresaltaron por las explosiones, asi que decidió explicarles.

-Son mis Chibi-Byukan's, son esferas de chakra, pero descuiden, solo explotaran cuando sientan al enemigo, así que no se preocupen, esas explosiones son mías- les dijo Hinata sonriendo, todos le miraron mas sorprendida.

-Explotar?- pregunto Gaara serio.

-Si, explotan al contacto, pero descuiden, solo afectan al enemigo, ahora si me disculpan, debo irme, tengo que cerciorarme de que ninguno de los ninjas que atacaron las áreas sur, este y oeste, escapen, Naruto-kun y los demás están en el área norte, pero terminaran pronto- les dijo.

-Pero como te encargaras de todos ellos tu sola?- pregunto Temari.

-Ha, los encerrare en varias barreras de Odai-Byukan, son como la que vieron, pero mas pequeñas, ahora debo irme- les dijo formando su jutsu volador.

-Espera, yo iré contigo- le dijo Gaara serio.

-Pero no es necesario Kasekage-sama- le dijo Hinata

-Salvaste mi vida y la de mis hermanos, sin mencionar que gracias a ti, todo el fuego fue apagado, muchas vidas se salvaron gracias a ti, así que te ayudaremos, no hay problema por eso, verdad Hokage?- le dijo Gaara a Tsunade.

-Claro que no, Konoha agradece su ayuda, pero lamento no poder ayudarte Hinata-chan, pero, necesito ayudar con los heridos- le dijo Tsunade a Hinata.

-No, descuide Hokage-sama, ellos la necesitan mas que yo, descuide, estaremos bien, verdad Kasekage-sama?- le sonrió a Gaara, este le devolvió el gesto, y Hinata se sonrojo un poco.

- Nosotros ayudaremos también!- dijo Temari sacando su abanico.

-Si! Ustedes nos salvaron! Dejen que Sunagakure ayude también!- dijo Kankuro sonriendo.

-Gracias- les dijo Hinata- Bueno vamos!- dijo y se levo sobre el aire, Gaara, Temari y Kankuro la siguieron a pie.

-Buena suerte- les dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

-Cuídese mucho, Hinata-sama- dijo Neji, mirando como esta se alejaba, se había mantenido lejos de ella, no quería que le viera, así que prefirió hacer como sino se diera cuenta de nada, apretó los puños de ira.

-Déjalo Neji- le dijo Tenten, poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-Lo siento, pero… no tuve el valor de decírselo- dijo serio.

-No era el momento…- le dijo Tenten, mirando varias hileras de cuerpos cubiertos de sabanas blancas, que estaban manchadas de sangre- No era el momento…-

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

-Increíble…- dijo Sasuke desde su árbol, podía mirar como los dragones de Ino molían con todo, Lee por su parte arrojaba a varios por los aires, Naruto con sus rasengan, creaba explosiones que dejaban a varios sin oportunidad, Sakura por su lado, mandaba a volar por lo alto a varios mas, los cuatro, hacían lo que cientos de ninjas de Konoha, y el mismo, no pudieron hacer.

-Si que lo es- le dijo Kakashi, igualmente sorprendido "Pero esto no es ni la mitad de lo que pueden hacer" pensó, y sonrió bajo su mascara.

Sus miradas se giraron hacia un grupo de ninjas que cargaban varias bombas, habían logrado pasar del muro, y se dirigían hacia Konoha, Sasuke sonrió "Idiotas, sabia que no podrían con todos", pero su sonrisa desapareció, cuando varios de ellos apenas y tocaron las esferas blancas, y estas les estallaron.

Varias mini explosiones se escucharon entonces a lo largo de toda Konoha, Sasuke entonces lo entendió "El escudo es para protección… los Chibi-Byukan son de ataque, es un campo minado en el aire! Esa Hinata-chan… es mas fuerte de lo que pensé" levanto la vista, y vio como las esferas brillaban desde el cielo, hasta el suelo de Konoha "La defensa y el ataque perfecto, los aldeanos estarán bien, ya que solo explotan al sentir al enemigo"

-Bien hecho Hinata-chan- dijo Kakashi sonriendo "Una cosa es verlo en las practicas, pero otra MUY diferente es verlo en acción real, Hinata-chan, has mejora mas de lo que pensé".

Sasuke tenia una gran sonrisa, su sharingan brillaba con intensidad "Es solo cuestión de tiempo, si Itachi esta aun dentro, no podrá salir sin que le toquen" Sasuke entonces tomo asiento, Sabia que Itachi estaba cerca, y que solo tenia que esperar "Espero por ti, Itachi" pensó ansioso por matarle.

Kakashi miro sus sonrisa, solo lo miro con pesar "Sasuke…" pensó dolido de ver como uno de sus queridos alumnos solo se sumía en deseos de venganza, perdiéndose mas en las sombras "Sakura-chan, Nauruto-kun… espero que puedan ayudarlo, por favor" pensó con amargura de no poder hacer nada.

Pronto la lucha cambio de sentido, la mayoría de los ninjas fueron apresados por Ino y Sakura, quienes se ayudaban mutuamente, mientras Naruto y Lee por su lado, no dejaban que escaparan.

-Esos idiotas, malditos- dijo Sasuke furioso por ver como Naruto, Sakura, Ino y el estupido imbecíl de Lee, como el lo llamo, le habían superado.

-Sasuke- le dijo seriamente Kakashi, ya que no le gusto como les llamo.

-Te lo demostrarte, seré mas fuerte que todos, ya lo veras… Sakura-chan- dice Sasuke apretando sus muñecas, y haciéndolas sangrar, Kakashi le mira sorprendido, y capta algo que había dejado pasar.

"Quizás si aya una oportunidad" pensó, y de nuevo sonrió bajo su mascara, y se giro hacia los chicos, que ya habían terminado de capturarlos a todos, gracias a Ino y Sakura pudieron capturara a todos, y ahora miraban con satisfacción las jaulas llenas.

-No estuvo tan mal como pensé- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Es verdad, nosotros lo logramos, juntos- dijo Sakura.

-Como amigos- dijo Naruto.

-Como amigos- repitió Lee poniendo un brazo sobre Naruto.

-Datebayo que si- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Que conmovedor- dijo una voz burlona, todos se giraron, y se pusieron en guardia, y vieron a Kabuto sonriéndoles- Jeje, veo que han mejorado, pero eso no será suficiente, ya vieron lo que podemos hacer en tan solo unas cuantas horas, prepárense ninjas de Konoha, por que me vengare por la muerte de mi señor!- dijo Kabuto, y desapareció, y junto a él, todos los cientos de ninjas que habían capturado.

-Así que Kabuto estaba cerca- dijo Lee serio.

-Así es, pero de donde saco tanto poder como para crear tantas copias?- pregunto Ino, mientras deshacía las jaulas de roca.

-Si esta aquí para vengar a Orochimaru, eso significa que busca acabar con todos- dijo Naruto.

-Si, el a mejorado, pero aun no ha visto nuestro chakra al 100, no sabe de lo que son capaces los 5 del cerezo- dijo Sakura, sonriéndole a los demás.

-Es verdad, no dejemos que nuestra flama de la juventud vacile! Defenderemos Konoha y derrotaremos a Kabuto!- dijo Lee con su tabla en alto.

-Si!- apoyaron los demás.

-Ino-chan, creo que ya puedes bajar el muro- le dijo Lee sonriendo.

-Si, es verdad, je, creo que tendremos mucho que explicar- dijo Ino, desapareciendo el gran muro, que se funda en el suelo.

Pudieron ver como del otro lado, Shikamaru, Chouji y los demás les sonreían y se dirigían hacia ellos.

Kakashi sonrió, y desapareció.

Sasuke solo les miro con odio, los odiaba, quería matarles, matarles por superarle, por mostrarle que era insignificante, incluso Kabuto le había superado, había acabado con casi toda la idea en unas horas, los odio a todos, pero fijo su vista en Sakura, ella sintió su mirada, y lo vio, sus ojos se cruzaron unos segundos, y después de eso, Sasuke desapareció.

"Te voy a superar Uchiha, te voy a superar" pensó Sakura, mirando la rama vacía, que se mecía con el viento.

-Eso fue sorprendente Chicos!- dijo Kakashi apareciendo a su lado.

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei, pero no fue nada- dijo Sakura apenada.

-Nada de eso! Ustedes son los salvadores de Konoha, mis alumnos… mis pequeños alumnos- dijo Kakashi abrazando a Naruto y Sakura.

-Kakashi-sensei…- dijeron sorprendidos, pero abrazaron a su maestro, quien dejo salir varias lagrimas.

Ino y Lee solo miraron la escena sonriendo.

-Ino!- la nombrada se giro y vio como Asuma se dirigía a ella corriendo, con un Chouji y Shikamaru tras de él, gritando cosas como "Espere maestro! Se supone que esta mal herido!" o "que problemático es usted! Deténgase ya!" pero Asuma no se detuvo, hasta que llego a Ino.

-Ino, bien hecho- le dijo extendiendo su mano, Ino sonrió, y la estrecho, pero en eso Asuma le abrazo- Bien hecho Ino-chan!- empezó a llorar Asuma.

-Sensei… gracias!- dijo Ino, empezando a llorar también, Chouji y shikamaru solo sonrieron.

Pronto los Chibi-Byukan desaparecieron, dándoles a entender que Konoha estaba a salvo.

-Interesante no crees Kisame- dijo un chico pelinegro, quien miraba a los chicos desde un árbol cercano.

-Me parece que debemos informar esto al líder, Itachi-san- dijo Kisame sonriendo.

-Si, vamos- dijo Itachi, y ambos desaparecieron.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

-Que paso aquí?- pregunto Gaara, mirando la gran cantidad de arena frente a él.

-Se deshicieron en el aire- dijo Temari sorprendida.

-Eran copias? Desde cuando Kabuto tiene tanto poder?- pregunto Kankuro, tomando un poco de la arena.

-No importa, sin importar cuanto aya mejorado, no podrá contra nosotros- les dijo Hinata sonriendo, deshaciendo las barreras que había utilizado para encerrar a las copias de Kabuto.

-Nosotros? Te refieres a ustedes?- le pregunto Temari.

-No, me refiero a todos, Konoha y Sunagakure- le dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Gaara, Temari y Kankuro le sonrieron.

-Mejor vayámonos Kasekage-sama, seguro todos están en el centro ahora- les dijo Hinata.

-Gaara-

-He?- le vio Hinata sorprendida.

-Soy Gaara para mis amigos- le dijo este, tendiéndole la mano en un saludo.

-Ha…si, Gaara-san- le dijo Hinata sonriendo, mientras estrechaba su mano.

-No, solo Gaara- le corrigió sonriendo.

-He…Gaara- dijo Hinata sonrojándose.

-Mejor- le dijo Gaara sonriendo.

Temari y Kankuro solo se miraron, y sonrieron.

-Bien, vamos- Dijo Hinata, haciendo que los Chibi-Byukan desaparecieran.

-Es seguro que ya no esten?- pregunto Kankuro.

-Si, ahora ya todo esta bien- les dijo Hinata, y se encaminaron hacia el centro.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Hinata- le dijo Gaara.

-Gracias, de verdad, gracias Gaara- le dijo Hinata.

-No, gracias a ti- le respondió este.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Al día siguiente…

Konoha esta de luto, se ve como varios cuerpos son enterrados en un gran prado verde, el sol ilumina con su gran esplendor el cielo… como si nada hubiese pasado.

Todos visten de negro, muchos lloran, familias completas se perdieron en el ataque, en el servicio, Tsunade ofrece palabras de consuelo, y agradece a los 5 del cerezo y a Sunagakure por su ayuda, algunos escuchan, pero otros no, absortos en el dolor de su perdida.

Pronto los cuerpos son enterrados, y cubiertos con flores, el servicio ha terminado.

En dos tumbas, se puede apreciar una gran cantidad de personas, todas ellas con ojos blancos, esperando a una chica, que llora la perdida de su familia, mientras sus amigos le ofrecen consuelo.

-Hinata-sama?- pregunta Neji, atreviéndose a hablar, y rompiendo el silencio, acompañado del llanto de Hinata.

-Si Neji-onisan?- pregunta Hinata, mientras su voz trata de no quebrarse.

-El servicio ya a terminado- le dijo Neji serio.

-Neji… aun no es tiempo…- le dijo Sakura, mientras abrazaba a Hinata.

-Pero…- intento decir Neji, pero de inmediato Naruto, Ino y Lee se pusieron frente a él.

-Déjala llorar su pena, al menos le deben eso- le dijo Naruto serio, Neji se sorprendió de sus palabras, pero bajo la mirada, sabia que tenia razón.

-Esta bien… ya voy Neji-onisan- dijo Hinata separándose de Sakura.

-Pero Hinata… no lo hagas si no quieres, es el funeral de tu familia, ellos pueden esperar- le dijo Sakura seria.

-Es verdad Hinata-chan, que esperen… Estas pasando por mucho, no te dejaremos sola!- dijo Ino, apretando los puños, mientras contenía las lagrimas.

-No dejaremos que hagas cosas que no quieres hacer- le dijo Lee poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-No… Esta bien…Solo quería ser fuerte, para que mi padre me amara tanto como a Hanabi, solo quería… que me amara…- dijo llorando de nuevo, su voz se apagaba- Solo eso… pero ahora debo hacer lo correcto para mi clan… mi clan…- dice casi en un susurro.

-Ya basta Hinata!- le dice Sakura, la gira bruscamente, y la sujeto por ambos brazos.

-Hinata! Se que te duele! Pero debes seguir adelante! No por tu clan! No por tu padre! Si no por ti! Por que no eres la líder de los Hyuuga, eres Hinata! Mi amiga Hinata…- le dice Sakura, mientras las grimas salen de sus ojos- Por que… antes de ser una Hyuuga… res mi amiga…- le dice abrazándola- Mi amiga… Hinata… Nuestra Hinata-chan- llora Sakura, abrazándola más fuerte, como si temiera que Hinata se soltara y se perdiera.

-Sakura-chan…- le dice Hinata llorando, mientras la abraza- Perdón… yo…- llora y mira a los demas.

-Es verdad eso Hinata-chan, antes que nada, eres nuestra amiga, no una Hyuuga, solo Hinata- le dice Naruto a su lado.

-Naruto…- dice Hinata mirándole.

-Si, nunca pierdas tu propia flama de la juventud, Hinata-chan- le dice Lee sonriéndole.

-Lee…-

-Es verdad, arriba ese animo Hinata-chan! Eres mas fuerte de lo que crees!- le dice Ino abrazándola y dejando salir las lagrimas que había contenido- Eres nuestra amiga… no una Hyuuga- llora, reforzando su abrazo.

-Ino… yo… gracias amigos…- Entonces Naruto y Lee les abrazaron, Hinata sintió como su calor llegaba, haciendo que el frió que sentía se fuera, dejo salir todo el llanto que había contenido, sintiéndose segura cerca del calor de sus amigos "Mis amigos… mi familia…" pensó, y su llanto siguió, mientras se llevaba las penas, el dolor y la tristeza.

-Ya … ya e-estoy bien- les dijo sonriendo, Ino y Sakura le soltaron suavemente, mientras secaban con sus manos las lagrimas que habían humedecido sus mejillas, Lee y Naruto, solo secaban sus lagrimas, que tímidamente se asomaban sobre sus ojos.

Nadie dijo nada, sabían lo que se tenia que saber, y solo eso bastaba, se sonrieron juntos, y Hinata se giro hacia Neji.

-Neji-onisan, gracias por todo- le dijo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Neji se sonrojo.

-N-no, gra-gracias a usted Hinata-sama…- dijo nervioso, Hinata sonrió, y miro a su clan, que le veía con expectación.

-Nerviosa?- le dijo Sakura poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Yo… S-si…- dijo sonrojándose.

-Lo harás bien- le dijo Ino poniendo su mano en su oro hombro.

-Confiamos en ti- dijo Naruto poniendo su mano sobre la de Ino.

-Confía en la flama de tu juventud- le dijo Lee poniendo su mano sobre la de Sakura.

-Pero… no se que decirles- dijo Hinata nerviosa.

-Hinata-chan, tu clan te espera, esperan a su nueva líder- le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Tu eres la líder, guíalos hacia delante- le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Ustedes me apoyaran?- les pregunto algo asustada.

-Siempre!- le contestaron todos.

Hinata les sonrió- Gracias, amigos- dijo, y se encamino hacia su clan.

-Clan Hyuuga!- les llamo, todos le miraron con impaciencia- Como saben, yo soy ahora la nueva cabeza de los Hyuuga, pero sepan que varias cosas cambiaran de ahora en adelante!- Todos le miraron sorprendidos- De ahora en adelante! El Bouke y el Souke serán uno mismo! No habrá diferencias! Los Hyuugas serán uno solo!-

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de todos, seguido de un gran rugido de ovaciones.

-Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama!- le victoreaban, Hinata se sonrojo, pero no dejo de sonreír.

-Gracias Hinata-sama- le dijo Neji sonriendo.

-No, Neji-onisan, gracias a todos- dijo mirando a sus amigos, que le sonreían- Es hora de reconstruir Konoha-

-Es muy fuerte- dijo Gaara sonriendo, estaba mirando como todo acontecía desde lejos, apoyado en uno de los muros de Konoha, que aun quedaban de pie.

-He? Que dijiste Gaara?- pregunto Temari, quien estaba apoyada a su lado.

-Nada, vamos- les dijo.

-A donde?- pregunto Kankuro.

-A Sunagakure- les dijo Gaara sonriendo.

-Nos vamos?- pregunto Temari sin entender.

-Si, debemos ayudar a Konoha a reconstruirse- les dijo.

Temari y Kankuro sonrieron, y siguieron Gaara.

1 semana después…

Konoha se esta reconstruyendo, los ánimos han regresado al pueblo que creyó perdido todo, la vida pronto regresa casi a su normalidad, solo que ahora las practicas de los equipos se han suspendido por las reconstrucciones, hay varios albergues alrededor de Konoha, donde se les da alojo a los que han perdido todo, pero fuera de eso, todo marcha bien, gracias al apoyo de Sunagakure, quienes han ayudado en las reconstrucciones de los edificios.

Aun así, no es todo lo que a cambiado en Konoha, ahora, a nuestros queridos 5 del cerezo, su vida a dado un giro 360 grados.

-Buenos días Sakura-sama!- se escucho.

-Buenos días- dijo Sakura respondiendo al saludo que le hizo una mujer al pasar junto a ella, la mujer sonrió y siguió su camino, Sakura siguió caminando, y el Sakura-sama se escucho muy seguido, mientras las personas de Konoha le saludaban a su paso.

"Como ha cambiado todo en tan pocos días" pensó sonriendo, recordando como antes nadie quería dirigirles ala palabra "Y ahora hasta nos reverencian, quien lo diría? Especialmente por Naruto-kun y Lee-kun que ahora…"

-Sakura-chaaaaaan!!!- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito de auxilio, sonrió, y se dio la vuelta, para ver una escena que últimamente se hacia muy común.

Naruto venia corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, mientras varias chicas le pisaban los talones, mientras gritaban "KYAAAA! Es Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama!" o "Naruto-sama sal conmigo!" este apresuro el paso, y se escondió tras Sakura.

-Ayúdame Sakura-chan!- le dijo suplicante.

-Cobarde- le dijo sonriendo.

-No te burles! Mira como sufro!- le dijo llorando.

-Vale, ya no llores, jeje- rió divertida.

-Ha! Sakura-sama buenos días!- dijeron las casi 20 chicas que perseguían a Naruto.

-Buenos días- les dijo sonriendo.

-Sakura-sama… podríamos hablar con Naruto-sama?- pregunto una de las chicas.

-Lo siento, pero ahora no puede, vamos en una misión especial- les dijo seria.

-Pero no es justo Sakura-sama! No se que de a Naruto-sama para usted sola!- le recrimino una chica.

-No me lo quedo solo para mi, pero estamos en una misión- les dijo sonriendo "Jeje, como me recuerdan a mi" pensó con nostalgia.

-Pero Sakura-sama…- dijeron con ojitos de cordero a medio morir.

-Nada, ahora váyanse de regreso a sus casa, que ya es muy temprano para andar buscando marido- les dijo medio embroma, medio enserio.

-Pero…- insistieron.

-No han escuchado?- dijo una voz fría, todas se giraron, y vieron a Ino, muy molesta.

-Ino-sama!- dijeron las chicas retrocediendo un poco.

-Dejen a Naruto-kun en paz! Fuera!- les dijo, y de inmediato las chicas se retiraron, no sin antes mandarle varios besos a Naruto.

-Esas hijas de…- murmuro Ino con varias venitas en la frente.

-Déjalas Ino-chan, no recuerdas que tu y yo éramos así?- le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Eso no es verdad! Nosotras no andábamos de ofrecidas!- le dijo seria, pero la sonrisa que tenia Sakura, le hizo callar y se sonrojo violentamente.

-Ino-chan, quien te viera jejeje- rió Sakura al descubrir algo que había sospechado antes, y ahora se confirmaba.

-No seas así- le dijo Ino desviando la mirada, y se reprocho el dejarse descubrir.

-Vaya! Gracias Ino-chan! Esas chicas me venían persiguiendo desde la casa!- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-De nada baka…- dijo Ino sin mirarlo, pero se sonrojo más.

-Oye Naruto-kun, y tu gabardina?- le pregunto Sakura, al ver que solo traía puesto su juego de camisa y pantalón blanco.

-Me lo quitaron cuando se me vinieron en cima- dijo Naruto apenado.

-QUE!?- grito Ino de repente- Se te fueron encima!?- le pregunto, Naruto solo asintió- Esas mugrosas! Y luego dices que nosotras éramos así Sakura-chan!?- le dijo mirándola molesta, Sakura solo sonrió mas- No te rías! Esto es serio! Le diré a Tsunade-sama que hable con ellas! Esto no puede seguir así! Esas… esas… Pervertidas! Si, eso son!- protesto mirando en la dirección en la que las chicas se habían ido.

-Calma Ino-chan, solo fue un gabardina, no es para tanto- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Ino le miro, y se sonrojo de nuevo-Baka- le dijo, y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro- No entiendes nada, si que res un baka- le dijo sonriendo.

-Como que no entiendo nada? De que hablas?- le pregunto Naruto sin entender.

-Ya dejen de hablar, debemos ir a ver a Hinata-chan- les dijo sonriendo.

-Esta bien, pero solo quiero dejar sentado algo- dijo Naruto serio.

Sakura e Ino le miraron sorprendidas por su actitud tan seria.

-Que cosa Naruto-kun?- le pregunto Ino.

-Que no soy baka!- le dijo con falsa molestia.

Ino y Sakura se rieron, y prosiguieron con su camino, caminaron un poco mas hasta que vieron a Lee, que venia hacia ellos.

-Hola Lee-kun!- le saludo Sakura, y sonrió, al ver que Lee venia hecho un rayo.

-Ayudaaaaa!- les dijo, y llegando a ellos, se escondió tras Sakura- Ayúdenme chicas!- les suplico.

-Ino-sama, Sakura-sama, Naruto-sama, buenos días!- saludaron las chicas, que traían varios cartelones de "Lee Sama es el mejor" o "Arriba la flama de la juventud de Lee-sama".

-Buenos días- dijeron las chicas y Naruto, Lee se escondió mas tras Sakura.

-Podemos hablar con Lee-sama?- pregunto una chica.

-Lo siento, pero no se puede- dijo Ino molesta, ya había tenido con un grupo de fan's locas por un día.

-Ino-chan- le llamo Sakura en tono reprocharte- disculpen, pero estamos en una misión importante, será en otra ocasión- les dijo a las chicas sonriendo.

-Pero… Lee-sama…- empezaron a suplicar.

-Que no! Ahora fuera!- dijo Ino apareciendo un dragón, pero las chicas ni se movieron.

-No es justo Ino-sama! Usted nunca nos deja acercarnos s Lee-sama! Y el club de Naruto-sama dice que ni a el tampoco! – le reprocho una chica.

-Así si? Esas chismosas…- dijo Ino con una venita en la frente amenazando con explotar.

-He… Chicas mejor se van, Ino-chan no esta de humor el día de hoy- les dijo sakura nerviosa al ver como Ino empezaba a crear mas dragones.

-Esta bien, Adiós Lee-sama! Nos vemos pronto! – le dijeron las chicas, mientras le aventaban besos y una que otra le gritaba "Papacito!".

-Largo!!- grito Ino ya fastidiada, y las chicas salieron volando.

-Calma Ino-chan, respira- le dijo Sakura echándole aire.

-Que respire!? Esas lagartonas! Antes ni nos miraban y ahora vienen y andan manoseando a Naruto-kun! Que se creen!?- dijo Ino furiosa.

-A ti también te manosean Naruto?- le pregunto Lee.

-Si, es horrible- dijo Naruto llorando.

-Te entiendo!- le dijo Lee.

-Al fin! Alguien que entiende mi dolor!-dijo Naruto llorando y sonriendo.

-Naruto!- dijo Lee.

-Lee!-

-Naruto!-

-Lee!-

Y ambos se abrazaron.

-Je, se ve que ambos se llevan bien- le dijo Sakura a Ino.

-Si… pero deja que vea a esas lagartonas- dijo Ino mirando a todos lados.

-Ya calmate, vamos, Hinata-chan nos espera- les dijo a todos, y siguieron su camino, pronto llegaron a la casa principal de los Hyuuga.

-Hola chicos!- les saludo Hinata sonriendo, mientras les abría la puerta.

-Hinat-chan! Buenos días!- saludaron todos.

-Los extrañe!- les dijo abrasando a Naruto, este sonrió, Ino sintió un punzada de celos, Sakura sonrió mas, y Lee solo vio la cara de pocos amigos de Ino, y de repente entendió todo.

-Hinata-chan, llevas mucho esperado en la puerta?- le pregunto Naruto acariciándole la cabeza dulcemente.

-Desde la mañana- dijo sumiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto.

-Pero si vinimos hace 2 días- le dijo Naruto divertido.

-Me parecieron mas- le dijo mirándolo sonrojada, y separándose suavemente de el, como si le doliera hacerlo.

-Y a nosotros no nos abrazas?- le dijo Sakura con un puchero.

-Claro que si!- le dijo Hinata abrazándola, y estrechándola- no saben como los extrañe- le dijo sonriendo.

-Me lo imagino, el clan Hyuuga no se puede cambiar de un día para otro- le dijo Sakura acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad, Hinata rió divertida, Sakura siempre la trataba como una hermana menor, pero le agradaba ese sentimiento de familia, ahora mas que nunca lo necesitaba.

-Y yo que?- pregunto Lee sonriendo.

-Para ti también hay Lee-kun!- le dijo abrazándolo.

-ho, espera que aun necesito esas costillas- le dijo Lee sonriendo y correspondiendo su abrazo.

-Jeje, Lee-kun jeje- rió Hinata, cuando Lee le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

Lee dejo de hacerle cosquillas a Hinata y esta se giro hacia Ino, quien le miraba seria, Hinata también le vio seria.

Sakura y Lee miraban con expectación, y Naruto…Naruto no entendía nada.

-Hinata-chan- la llamo Ino seria.

-Si, Ino-chan?-

-ATAQUE DE COSQUILLAS!!- dijo, y de un rápido movimiento, le tomo por sorpresa.

-Jajaja Ino jajajajaja Ino-chan jajajjajajaja Basta! jajajajajajaja- reía Hinata.

-No hasta que digas quien es la mejor y mas guapa de Konoha!- le dijo Ino parando las cosquillas.

-Nunca!- le dijo Hinata le dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-HA! Pues pagaras!- le dijo y reanudo el ataque de cosquillas.

-Jajajajajajjaja!-

Sakura, Lee y Naruto, solo miraban la escena sonriendo, después de un rato, Ino se detuvo.

-Como estas amiga?- le dijo Ino sonriendo.

-Mejor que nunca!- le dijo Hinata.

Ambas se sonrieron, y se abrazaron.

-Que bueno que todo salio bien- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Si, es verdad- apoyo Lee.

-Como? Que paso?- pregunto Naruto sin entender.

-Hay Naruto-kun, que lento- se burlo Sakura.

-Naruto, debes poner atención a tu flama de la juventud- le dijo Lee en tono solemne.

-He?- dijo Naruto sin entender.

-Nada Naruto-kun! Vamos adentro!- dijo Hinata apareciendo por detrás y tomando uno de los brazos de Naruto.

-Si baka! Vamos adentro!- dijo Ino tomando el otro brazo, y juntas se llevaron a un Naruto muy confundido.

-Je, Naruto es muy lento para unas cosas- dijo Lee sonriendo.

-Si, a veces, y otras te asombra por lo que dice- le apoyo Sakura, mirando la puerta, pero miro de reojo a Lee, quien le miraba sonriendo.

-Que pasa? Tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto tocándose la frente.

-Solo esos hermosos ojos verdes- le dijo Lee, y corrió hacia la puerta.

Sakura se quedo un momento muda, y muy roja, pero sonrió, y entro tras ellos.

Hinata les preparo un gran desayuno, comieron, y salieron a recorrer Konoha, caminaron por las calles en reconstrucción, mirando a los viejos edificios ser removidos por los nuevos, vieron a todos saludarles con respeto.

Así caminaron, hasta llegar a su lugar de entrenamiento, solo sonrieron, y se sentaron a ver el cielo, pronto el día dio paso a la tarde, y el sol empezó a dar señales de ocultarse, para dar paso a la luna.

-Creo que ya debemos retirarnos- dijo Sakura levantándose.

-Si, ya es tarde- dijo Naruto sonriendo- que les parece si vamos a comer ramen?- les propuso.

-Por mi bien- le sonrió Lee.

-Si, suena bien, hace mucho que no comemos juntos- dijo Hinata emocionada.

-Si, pero yo pido otra cosa- dijo Ino sacudiéndose la tierra.

-Y que les parece si mejor vienen con nosotros?- dijo una voz fría, todos se giraron, y se sorprendieron al reconocerle.

-Itachi…- dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-Buenas noches- dijo Kisame apareciendo a su lado.

-Escuche que se volvieron mas fuerte- dijo Deidara apareciendo a su lado.

-Será interesante descubrirlo- dijo Zetsu, pareciendo del lado de Deidara, mientras su Venus (La planta atrapamoscas que leva consigo, no como se llama así que me referiré a ella si :D) se movía bajo su túnica.

-Vamos, quiero pelear- dijo Tobi apareciendo al lado de Zetsu.

-Vienen a atacarnos?- pregunto Sakura seria.

-No, si se unen a nosotros- les dijo Zetsu sonriendo.

-Nunca- dijo Naruto poniendo en guardia, junto a los demás.

-En tonces tendran que detener la destrucción de Konoha!- dijo Zetsu desapareciendo junto coon Deidara, Tobi y Kisame, solo Itachi se quedo con ellos.

-Mejor encuéntrenlos, antes de que hagan arder Konoha- les dijo serio.

-Rayos! Chicos! Vayan a buscarlos, yo me encargo de Itachi!- les dijo Sakura mirando a Itachi.

-Si, Sakura-chan! Vamos!- dijo Naruto haciendo su jutsu volador, junto con Hinata e Ino- Cuídate mucho!- le dijo Naruto alejándose.

-Ten cuidado Sakura-chan!- le dijo Hinata siguiendo a Naruto.

-Sakura-chan! Pateale el trasero a ese Uchiha!- le dijo Ino sonriendo, y adelantándose con Hinata.

-Sakura-chan, confió en ti!- le dijo Lee subiendo en su tabla y alejándose.

Sakura les sonrió, y se giro de nuevo a Itachi.

-Cual es su plan?- le pregunto seria.

-Únete a nosotros, y nada te pasara, el líder se ha interesado mucho en ustedes- le dijo Itachi.

-Nunca, nosotros somos fieles a Konoha, no somos tan débiles como tu- le dijo Sakura seria.

-Débil? Interesante, veamos que tan fuerte eres tu- le dijo Itachi sonriendo.

-Adelante- dijo Sakura emanando su viento.

Continuara……

Hola!

Jajajaja XD si! Alfil puedo poner el cap! Disculpen la tardanza! Pero con mi trabajo y los 4 días que perdi por que el fanfiction no me dejaba actualizar me atrase bastante! Pero en compensación les traje un cap. Muuuuy largo XD espero que lo disfruten!

nadeshiko-uchiha, Miyuki-Granger, les aseguro que usare sus fantasticas fraces, pero tendran que esperar hasta el sig cap. Espero que no les moleste :D saludos!

Ha! Y para las dudas, el siguiente cap. Es el ultimo! Espero que les guste! Ya que Sasuke sufrira un apaliza que recordara siempre! Wajajajajajajjaaj XD

Y ahora a contestarle a las personas tan geniales que me contestaron! Y esperaron un buen! XD ha, por cierto, perdon si les escribo rapido y casi ni les saludo bien, pero he tenido mucho trabajo en la oficina, y con todo lo que escribi estoy cansada, pero eso no significa que no aprecie sus grandes mensajes! No, para nada! Al contrario si sigo aquí es por ustedes!

Asi que GRACIAS A TODOS!!!

lintu asakura: hola! Gracias por tu mensaje! Disculpa, pero no te puedo decir, es secreto ;D pero les dare un par de pistas XD gracias de nuevo por tu mensaje!

Miyuki-Granger: hola! Cuanto tiempo! Bueno aquí estoy! Y pues, si tenemos credencial yo quiero una! Xd jeje, ha! Muchas gracias por ver mis dibujos! Que bueno que te gustaron :D de verdad! Y espero que me escribas de nuevo! Hasta pronto!

tati-chan: hola! Y FELICIDADES POR PASAR TODOS TUS EXAMENES! Que chévere! Y te van a dar un IPED! Mejor aun! Gracias por leer varias de mis historias! Lo agradesco mucho! Todo tu gran apoyo lo agrdesco de verdad! Y me da mucha felicidad que te ayan gustado mis dibujos! Gracias de nuevo!

nadeshiko-uchiha: hola! Y descuida, usare tu frace pronto1 de verdad y ha y en sig cap. Que es el ultimo veremos a Sasuke sufrir la apli¡za de su vida! Si1 de eso me encargo yo! ;D jajajaXd saludos y nos vemos!

AISHITERU-SHUICHI: hola! Que bueno que te gusta como van Ino y Sakura, jeje, eso me alegra, espero que este cap. Tambien te guste :D saludos y gracias de nuevo!

Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon: hola! Waa! Al fin te puedo saludar1 gracias port u mensaje en mi log! Gracias1 y que bueno que te gustaron1 si, de lo que s epierde Sasuke baka! Ajajajaja Xd ha! Espero que este cap. Te guste mucho :D me diverti haciendolo, jeje, espera al siguiente, una gran paliza le espera a Sasuke ;D

alex b: Hola! Cuanto tiempo, jeje, espero que tu Inner no se enoje conmigo por tardarme, pero como dije, el sguiente cap sera de todos contra Sasuke1 jajaj XD le dare una Buena paliza, descuiden, todo se volvera en su contra ;D jajaja XD ha! Y descuida, seguire tu idea, y pondre esa platica que me pediste1 saludos!

Kisame Hoshigaki: hola! Haa, disculpame! no he podido saludarte por las prisas y todo :C pero te prometo ponerle mas ainco! ò.ó no me rendire, y no dejare de ponerme en contacto, es que la oficina, va mugrosos, bueno, pero muchas gracias por escrbirme:D últimamente te veo en casi todos1 que bueno1 eso me lebanta mucho el animo! gracias de verdad!

Sayui: hola! Que bueno que te gustaron los dibujos! Muchas gracias! Espero que este cap te guste mucho tambien :D saludos!

Liaris: hola! Que bueno que los dibujos si angustado, eso me a alegrado muchisimo:d espero que este cap. Te guste tanto como los demas y me escribas pronto saludos!

Shadowmew: hola! Ha! Que bien! Eres de Mexico? Genial! Que gusto conocerte! Bueno, escribirte :P pero graciaas por tu mensaje tan genial, y descuida, Sasuke recibira su merecido en el siguiente! Saludos!

jose m: Hola! Jeje, si el grupo que formaron es muy curioso no? Verdad que si? Y esto apenas comienza! Espero que disfrutes este cap.! Saludos!

jose m 7, anon.

O.o ufa esto esta mas que bueno jajajajajaja me ha gustado mucho y mas que todo el grupo que hiciceron,


	8. Voy a supararte! parte 4 final

**HOLA! Como han estado? Bien? Eso espero! **

**Ha, disculpen la tardanza! Pero, si alguns lo notaron, les puse 1 capítulo muuuuuuy largo! Y si, este es el cap. Final de esta saga! Espero les gusten! **

**GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO! SABEN QUE NO SERIA NADA SIN EL! **

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULOS:

"ERREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"HYUUGA'S LOVE" también de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic encontraran una linda historia de amor, para quienes gustan de HINATA y NEJI, entren! Les encantara!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

**Y gracias a Meli-chan, Gabe L. , June-Li y kisame Hoshigaki por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

_bla,bla,bla- _es Kyuubi 

((bla,bla,bla)) son notas mías :D

ooOooOOoo cambio de escena

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

**YA ME HARTE DE TI!**

**Cap. 9**

"**Voy a superarte!"**

**Parte 4**

"**Ya te supere"**

**(Final)**

(( hola! Bueno, solo para aclarar, cada pelea pasa simultáneamente, suerte! Y gracias por leerme de nuevo!))

El viento se soplaba suave, los árboles se mecían en una dulce danza sin fin, pero el tiempo cambia como un capricho, y pronto una tormenta amenazaría la paz, una paz que ya se había roto…

-Se separaron!- dijo Ino parando su vuelo, seguida de los demas "Se están dividiendo! Es una trampa? Que hacemos??" se dijo Ino angustiada, y miro a Naruto en busca de una respuesta, pero Naruto solo estaba serio, mirando hacia tras él, "Hacia Sakura" se dijo Ino, sintiendo una punzada de dolor y celos "Aun piensa en ella… que injusto…" pensó, y bajo la mirada, viendo la ciudad despedazada, aun sin reponerse de la pelea anterior "Acaso mas personas morirán hoy?" se pregunto, sintiéndose vacía.

"Sakura-chan, cuídate de Itachi, nosotros nos encargaremos de los demás!" se dijo Naruto, y miro las direcciones en las que los chakra de los Akatsuki se dividían "Es una trampa, nos quieren solos, que debemos hacer? Que hacemos?" se pregunto Naruto angustiado, mirando los destrozos que aun reinaban en Konoha, sintió la desesperanza invadirle "Si peleamos aquí de nuevo, mas personas morirán! Que hacemos!?" se dijo impotente, mientras apretaba los puños.

-Que pasa? Por que se quedan callados?- dijo Hinata angustiada mirando a Naruto e Ino- Naruto? Dime, que hacemos?- dijo, pero no obtuvo respuesta- Naruto-kun? Ino-chan?- insistió de nuevo, pero ninguno se movió o dijo algo, sintió una gran angustia y vació "Que pasa? Acaso no podremos detenerlos? Que hacemos? No quiero perder a nadie mas!" se dijo y miro a Naruto "A nadie mas!" repitió para si, y sus ojos se cristalizaron- Vamos a morir?- pregunto Hinata buscando apoyo en sus amigos.

- YA BASTA!!- grito Lee, y todos se giraron a verlo con sorpresa- Vamos! No pierdan su flama de la juventud!- les dijo Lee con su sonrisa, todos le miraron sonriendo.

- Se que están preocupados por no poder vencerlos, yo también lo estoy! No quiero ver de nuevo una pelea donde mas personas mueran! Pero si no los detenemos nosotros nadie lo hará! Konoha confía en nosotros para protegerla, así que vamos a hacerlo! Vamos a proteger a las personas que viven aquí! Sakura esta haciendo todo lo que puede con Itachi! Ella también confía en que los venceremos! Así que no perdamos nuestra flama de la juventud!- dijo Lee con su sonrisa mas honesta.

-Lee-kun…- dijo Ino sorprendida.

-Es verdad! Tienes razón Lee! Debemos ser fuertes! Konoha y Sakura esperan que lo logremos!- dijo Naruto reanimado por las palabras de Lee.

-Si! Tienes razón Lee-kun! Vamos a hacerlo!- dijo Hinata secando las lagrimas que no pudieron salir de sus ojos- Sakura-chan no nos perdonara si ellos nos derrotan!-

-Eso es verdad! Sakura-chan nos mata si perdemos! apoyo Ino sonriendo- Así que vamos a partirles todo lo que se llama cara! Que dicen?-

-Yo estoy contigo Ino-chan!- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Yo también Datebayo!- apoyo Naruto.

-Pues no se diga mas! Hagámoslo!- dijo Lee en su pose de chico bueno, léase pulgar arriba y "Bling" en los dientes.

-Bien! Yo voy con el tipo que parece planta, no creo que el pueda con mi manipulación de la tierra - dijo Ino sonriendo.

-Ha, yo voy con la chica de pelo rubio, Gaara-san me dijo que ella maneja bombas, así que con mis Biukan´s no habrá problemas- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Bueno, ya e tenido experiencia con el cara de pez, así que yo voy con él- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Bueno, eso me deja a mi con el chico inquieto, así que eso lo decide, nos dividiremos, pero tratemos de sacarlos fuera de Konoha- dijo Lee, y todos asintieron- Bueno, tengan mucho cuidado de acuerdo?-

-Claro! Les ganaremos sin problemas! Suerte!- sonrió Ino y desapareció.

-Je, Ino-chan esta muy entusiasmada- sonrió Hinata- Bueno, nos vemos! Suerte!- dijo, y desapareció también.

-Vaya, las chicas si que están muy animadas, Datebayo que si- dijo Naruto a Lee sonriendo.

-Es por su flama de la juventud, arde intensamente en ellas- dijo Lee sonriendo.

-Lee…- lo llamo Naruto.

-Si?- pregunto Lee mirando a Naruto curioso.

-Gracias por hacer brillar la flama de la juventud en nosotros amigo- le dijo Naruto, extendiendo su mano.

Lee lo miro sorprendido, y un leve sonrojo se asomo por sus mejillas, sonrió, y estrecho la mano de Naruto.

-No, gracias a ti- dijo Lee, y Naruto solo le dedico una de sus amplias sonrisas.

-Debo irme, suerte amigo- dijo Naruto, y desapareció.

-Suerte para ti también…- dijo Lee y miro tras él- Sakura-chan… Confió en ti- sonrió, y desapareció.

ooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooO

-Itachi?- dijo Sasuke girándose rápidamente- Si, eres tú…- dijo mirando al cielo- Regresaste…- dijo Sasuke, sonriendo con una mueca torcida, mientras su Sharingan brillaba fríamente.

Sasuke se giro por completo hacia una dirección, y desaprecio, dejando tras el, un prado completamente destruido, al parecer, por obra de una gran explosión.

ooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooO

-Tardaste- dijo Zetsu, seriamente, mirando el cielo, desde el techo de una casa.

-Lo siento, la próxima vez tratare de llegar a tiempo- le sonrió Ino, que acababa de aparecer frente a él.

-Crees poder derrotarme? – pregunto Zetsu sin mirar a Ino.

-No creo- dijo- Sé que yo puedo- respondió Ino segura.

-Entonces, demuéstralo- dijo Zetsu mirando a Ino por primera vez.

-Con gusto- dijo Ino, y se elevo en el cielo y se retiro volando hacia las afueras de Konoha.

-Ya veo, no quiere una pelea aquí, esta bien, ya hice lo que tenia que hacer, aunque no fuera quien esperaba- dijo Zetsu, y la siguió.

Ino se detuvo afuera de Konoha, del lado Norte, miro a su alrededor, y sonrió, había lugar suficiente para pelear sin problemas.

-Ganaremos- se dijo firme, pero miro algo que llamo su atención, en Konoha, un gran Odai-Byukan resplandecía "Hinata –chan ya esta peleando? Rayos! No pudo sacar a la rubia de konoha, eso significa que esta usando el Mizu-Byukan, espero que este bien, esa técnica es muy cansada para ella, en cuanto termine iré a ayudarla!" se dijo Ino preocupada, en eso se giro, y pudo ver llegar a Zetsu.

-Tardaste- le dijo Ino sonriendo.

-Lo siento, la próxima vez llegare temprano- dijo Zetsu, y un gran látigo de espinas salio de su túnica, Ino la evadió fácilmente, de inmediato unas mandíbulas de piedra se formaron alrededor de Zetsu, y se cerraron en una trampa.

-Te tengo!- dijo Ino triunfante.

-No lo creo- dijo Zetsu apareciendo tras Ino.

-QUE!?- dijo Ino, pero no alcanzo a mas, Zetsu la golpeo en el estomago con fuerza, el golpe fue tan violento que arrojo a Ino lejos.

-UGH!- dijo al caer, pero no tubo oportunidad de levantarse, de inmediato una liana salio de la tierra que le atravesó una pierna.

-HAAAGG!!!- grito Ino, al sentir el punzante dolor- RAYOS!! UGH!!- gimió de dolor, mientras trataba de quitarse la liana de su pierna, pero de inmediato vcarias lianas mas salieron de la tierra, y sujetaron sus manos, halándola con fuerza al piso.

-SUELTENME!- grito furiosa, pero las lianas la mantenían sujeta firmemente, Ino entonces formo un dragón de de roca, para ayudarla a liberarse, pero de inmediato 2 lianas mas salieron del suelo, y ahora le atravesaron el hombro izquierdo y la otra pierna.

-AAAGGGG!!!- grito Ino del punzante dolor.

-Te rindes?- pregunto Zetsu, apareciendo a su lado.

-NUNCA!- grito Ino, y un látigo apareció de repente frente a Zentsu, y golpeo, pero Zetsu lo evadió rápidamente, Ino aprovecho el momento, y creo varios sables que cortaron las lianas y le permitieron soltarse, Ino trato de pararse, pero apenas lo intento, cayo de rodillas.

-BLURG!-escupió sangre- Rayos…- se dijo Ino, y miro sus piernas, y el hombro, estaba perdiendo sangre rápidamente.

"Esto me pasa por confiada…" se reprimió, creo con sus manos un jutsu medico, y miro a Zetsu, que ya había parado el látigo de Ino, y ahora la miraba.

-Jutsus médicos, que conveniente- dijo Zetsu mirando a Ino con seriedad- Serás un buen integrante del Akatsuki-

-Eso nunca cara de lechuga- le sonrió Ino desafiante.

-Ya lo veremos, hacemos una apuesta?- pregunto Zetsu.

-Una apuesta? – pregunto Ino sin entender.

-Si, se tratara de que si gano, te unes al Akatsuki, y si yo pierdo, te diré donde esta la bomba- le dijo Zetsu serio.

-Bomba!?- pregunto Ino incorporándose rápidamente.

-Asi es, cada uno de nosotros tiene una bomba, lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir Konoha juntas- explico Zetsu.

-Una… Bomba…- se dijo Ino sorprendida "RAYOS! Sabia que era una trampa! Estos tipos son unos asesinos! Aun si les ganamos mataran a todos! Debo ganarle rápidamente y avisar a los demás!".

-Tienes 11 minutos- dijo Zetsu interviniendo los pensamientos de Ino.

-Que!?-

-Así es, la active hace 4 minutos, cuando llegaste, ahora dime, aceptas?- pregunto Zetsu sin mas.

-Si!- asintió Ino.

-Entonces dejémonos de juegos, y empecemos a pelear- dijo Zetsu, de inmediato la Venus que se escondía bajo sus ropas, salio, y se abrió como una flor, y de esta, gruesas lianas con espinas surgieron, la tierra se abrió, y varias vallas surgieron.

-Tu controlas la tierra, pero yo las plantas, será muy interesante- le sonrió Zetsu.

-Y no tienes idea de cuanto- le sonrió Ino, mientras se elevaba a los cielos, y formaba varios dragones de roca y sables que se erguían con gran orgullo junto a su creadora.

Ino fue la primera en atacar, sus dragones se fueron contra Zetsu, este los esquivo fácil, mientras las vallas se abrían lentamente.

Zetsu creo mas látigos, que empezaron a capturar a los dragones entre varias lianas, pero Ino hizo que sus sables cortaran las lianas, la pelea se torno cada vez mas fuerte, las lianas surgían de todos lados, mientras Ino creaba mas dragones, para tratar de atrapar a Zetsu, pero este creaba mas lianas, las cuales eran cortadas por los sables, Zetsu se movía entre la tierra, y sonreía.

La pelea estaba pareja, ninguno retrocedía ni avanzaba.

"Rayos! Debo terminar con el ahora!" se dijo Ino, mientras creaba mas dragones.

-Tu control sobre la tierra es todo lo que tienes!?- pregunto Zetsu sobre uno de los dragones, que había capturado con sus lianas.

-Tu control sobre las plantas es todo lo que tienes cara de lechuga!?- le respondió Ino burlona.

-Así es! Y es todo lo que necesito!- dijo Zetsu triunfante.

-No lo creo!- le sonrió Ino, pero de inmediato escucho varias explosiones, miro al suelo, y vio como las vallas estaban explotando- Que es eso!?- se pregunto, al ver como humo amarillento empezaba a emanar de las explosiones.

-Veneno!!- le sonrió Zetsu, y de inmediato varias hojas enormes salieron de la tierra, y se agitaron como abanicos, el humo amarillento voló a Ino de inmediato.

-AGH!- gimió Ino, al sentir el polvo en ella, sintió un leve ardor, pero después sintió su cuerpo pesado, y callo al suelo.

-UGH!- gimió al sentir un golpe hueco en su cabeza, pronto sintió algo liquido mojar su piel, trato de pararse pero no pudo.

-Parece que el veneno paralizante que te di actúa rápido- le sonrió Zetsu, que apareció a su lado.

-Do..Donde esta la… bomba?- pregunto Ino desde el suelo.

-Ho, quieres saber? Bueno, esta en el techo donde me encontraste, pero no se por que quieres saberlo, si ya perdiste- le dijo Zetsu sonriendo.

-No… tu… tu perdiste…- le sonrió Ino.

-Como?- pregunto Zetsu.

Ino solo le hizo una señal para que se girara tras él, Zetsu se giro, y solo vio como un pequeño dragón tras él abría la boca.

-Qu-??-

-RASENGAN!!- grito Ino, y solo se vio una gran luz, seguido del eco de una explosión.

El polvo se hizo presente, pero se desvaneció rápido con el viento, mostrando un cráter enorme, donde yacía un cuerpo sin vida, junto a él estaba Ino que se sujetaba el cuello con una mano, ella le miraba sin expresión, de inmediato, un gran dragón se formo bajo sus pies, y llevando a Ino sobre el, se alejo rápidamente de ahí.

-Te dije que podía ganar… cara de lechuga… -se dijo Ino, mientras se hacia un jutsu medico en la garganta, la ráfaga del rasengan la había alcanzado, había matado a Zetsu, pero el ataque le había dado justo, ahora solo una mano cubría el hueco que tenia, mientras la sangre humedecía su ropa, tornándola de un rojo carmesí.

"Debo llegar… debo llegar… Naruto-kun… quiero verte de nuevo…" se dijo Ino, luchando contra el veneno, y contra la sombra de su propia muerte, que parecía saludarla.

Su dragón se movía muy rápido, ágilmente entro por las calles de Konoha, donde evadía con facilidad a las personas que se habían despertado por la gran explosión, Ino le pareció escuchar que la llamaron, pero siguió su camino, su sangre empezaba a correr sobre su dragón, pronto se detuvo sobre una casa, donde antes había visto a Zetsu, Ino creo varios roedores de roca, y estos buscaron la bomba, Ino apenas podía ver, sus ojos le pesaban mas que antes.

Ino sonrió cuando vio a sus roedores llegar con una caja verde, la abrió con dificultad, y vio en ella la bomba, sonrió, y creo un gran dragón de roca, puso la bomba en su boca, y lo elevo al cielo, el rugir de una explosión resonó de nuevo, sonrió, "Todos…están a salvo ahora… Naruto-kun… lo hice bien?…" Ino ya no supo más, en ese momento, el veneno le venció, así que no pudo ver a la sombra que se le acercaba.

-Buen trabajo, Ino-chan- sonrió la sombra, de voz fría.

ooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooO

-Vaya, solo llegaste tu?- pregunto Deidara, mirando a la chica recién llegada, estaba sentada en una banca, en un parque, en el área Oeste.

-Si- dijo Hinata seria.

-Bah, no eres quien esperaba, en fin- dijo Deidara mirándola con indiferencia, saco de su túnica una caja roja.

-Vez esto? Esto es una bomba, cada uno de nosotros carga una, las 5 juntas acabaran con Konoha- le dijo Deidara.

-Una… bomba- dijo Hinata sorprendida, "Ho, no! Si las bombas estallan mataran a todos! Debo detenerla!" se dijo Hinata, y se puso en defensa.

-Bien, veo que planeas atacarme, pero te diré una cosa, deberás matarme para obtenerla, como ya decidieron que no quieren unirse a nosotros, te matare- dijo Deidara, y abrió la caja, para luego cerrarla.

-Tienes 15 minutos para derrotarme- dijo colocando la caja en la banca.

-Que!?-

-Así es, si no me vences en ese lapso, la bomba estallara de todas formas- sonrió Deidara, y formo varios pájaros.

"10 minutos es mas que suficiente! No podemos luchar aquí, pero no será fácil llevarla fuera sin que inocentes salgan lastimados, no me queda de otra, tendré que crear mi barrera especial, pero, gastare casi todo mi chakra en ella, pero… si funciona, ganare" Hinata miro a Deidara, quien esperaba un movimiento de su parte.

-A decir verdad, no esperaba usar esta técnica contigo, pero no creo tener de otra, no quiero que nadie mas muera- le sonrió Hinata dulcemente.

-Enserio?- le pregunto Deidara con burla.

Hinata abrió sus manos, las extendió al cielo, y activo su Byukan "No moriré aquí… Naruto-kun, voy a verte de nuevo" y con ese pensamiento Hinata cerro los ojos.

-MIZU BYUKAN!- grito, y de sus pies salieron rápidamente varios hilos de luz, que formaron de inmediato un gran ojo blanco, que se extendió en un radio de 5 manzanas.

Deidara sintió la onda de Hinata pasarla de largo, ella sabia, por lo que le dijo Itachi, que Hinata formaba barreras restrictivas, pero esta le había pasado de largo, y la había incluido dentro del área de protección.

"Planea algo, vamos, muéstrame tu técnica especial" Deidara miro fijo a Hinata, y preparo mas de sus bombas.

Entonces Deidara miro a su alrededor con mas detenimiento.

"Que pasa? Ya no siento ningún otro chakra! Solo siento el de esa niña!" Deidara se sintió confundida, no sentía a nadie, ni a nada, solo estaban ahí Hinata y ella.

-Estamos en otra dimensión- interrumpió Hinata.

-Dimensión?- pregunto Deidara entre confundida y asombrada.

-Así es, estamos aun en Konoha, pero en una zona protegida de mi Mizu-Byukan, es una brecha abierta, donde no importa lo que pase, nada entra, nada sale, la barrera perfecta- le sonrió Hinata- La única forma de salir de aquí, es que yo la retire, o me mates- sonrió.

-Entonces, te matare- dijo Deidara, y lanzo varios de sus pájaros a Hinata.

Hinata los evadió con facilidad

- No te descuides!!- le dijo Deidara apareciendo frente a Hinata, y golpeándola en el estomago.

-AGH!- gimió Hinata, pero Deidara no le dio pie para reponerse, se lanzo sobre ella, y empezó a golpearla con fuerza, con sus manos creo una bomba pájaro, que estallo frente a Hinata.

-UAAG!!- gimió Hinata, la fuerza de el estallido la estampo con fuerza en un muro de un edificio, Hinata sintió el eco de algo romperse en ella "Mi costilla!" alcanzo a pensar, pero Deidara apareció de nuevo, y jalándola de una pierna, la estampo de nuevo contra el piso, de forma violenta.

-UG-BLURG!- Hinata vomito algo de sangre, y alcanzo a girarse, para ver a Daidara, que le miraba con asco.

-Tienes 5 minutos, basura- le dijo Deidara,y formo varios pájaros, que se fueron contra Hinata.

Pero Hinata alcanzo a formar una barrera varios Mini-Byukan's que estallaron con los pájaros de Deidara, las explosiones dieron pie a una onda de choque que arrojo a Hinata y Deidara violentamente.

Una gran cortina de humo se levanto, Deidara se puso de pie, pero solo para ver como Hinata aparecía frente a ella, y la golpeaba en el estomago, Deidara simio de dolor, vio como Hinata desaparecía de nuevo, para notar que le había dejado 5 esferas de Mini-Byukan's.

"Rayos!" alcanzo a pensar, antes de ver una luz intensa, seguido de un gran rugido, cayo al suelo, y sintio el quebrar de sus hueso al caer.

Hinata miro a Deidara, y sonrió, esta no se movía.

-Creo… ha-ha…que gane…- sonrió Hinata, mientras hacia un jutsu medico en su costado derecho, el primer golpe le había partido varias costillas, y el dolor era insoportable.

-La… bomba…- dijo Hinata, y se dirigió a la banca donde estaba la caja roja.

-NO ES TAN FACIL!!- Hinata apenas se giro para ver a Deidara, que había aparecido tras ella, esta rápidamente le sujeto la garganta, para asfixiarla.

-MUERE!!- decía Deidara tratando de estrangularla.

-UFG!- Hinata luchaba por liberarse, pero ante la falta de aire apenas y p9odia hacer algo "No! No moriré aquí! NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata abrió los ojos, junto lo poco que le quedaba de energía y alcanzo a tocar a Deidara en la cara trato de clavarle los dedos en el ojo.

-AGH!- Deidara soltó un poco su agarre por el dolor, fue ahí donde Hinata aprovecho y se soltó.

-MALDITA!- dijo Deidara, y se giro a Hinata, pero solo pudo ver su mano frente a ella.

-RASENGAN!!- grito Hinata, y Deidara recibió todo el impacto, cayendo varios metros adelante.

-Ha…ha…ug…ha- Hinata trataba de recuperar en grandes jadeos el aire que le faltaba, se giro rápido, y se dirigió a la bomba, pero solo vio una gran luz "NO!" se dijo, mientras una gran explosión se hacia presente.

La barrera del Odai-Byukan se rompió, una gran nube de humo se hizo presente, pronto se disperso, nada había sido destruido, los edificios estaban intactos, pero en el parque, solo se podía ver una pequeña barrera, tenue, que se desvanecía lentamente, en ella, había dos cuerpos, que yacían en le piso… pero ninguno se movía.

-Creo que tengo otro cuerpo mas… tendré que hacerle espacio- dijo una voz fría, mientras se acercaba a Hinata, pasaba el cuerpo que antes sostenía en ambos brazos, a su hombro izquierdo, y levantando casi bruscamente a Hinata, la colocaba en el derecho.

-Ahora vamos por Sakura-chan- se dijo sonriendo fríamente, y desapareció con ambos cuerpos.

ooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooO

-Hola cara de pez!- saludo Naruto a Kisame, cuando apareció frente a él.

-Mmm- dijo a modo de respuesta Kisame.

Ambos estaban sobre el despacho de Tsunade, en la zona centro de Konoha, que aun estaba en reconstrucción, donde la luz de la luna creaba sombras entre escombros, dándole un toque siniestro al ambiente.

-Vaya, te vez tan animoso como siempre- sonrió Naruto.

Kisame no le respondió, y saco de sus ropas una caja azul, Naruto lo vio atentamente.

-Esta caja, tiene una bomba, que estallara en 5 minutos- dijo Kisame serio.

-QUE!?- dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-Tendrás que derrotarme de un solo golpe- dijo Kisame serio, mientras dejaba la bomba en el techo, y sacaba su espada.

"Maldito! Rayos! 5 minutos no son nada! No podré sacarlo en ese tiempo de aquí! Debe ser solo un golpe! Que hago!?" se preguntaba Naruto, sintiéndose impotente.

-4 minutos- dijo Kisame ampliando su sonrisa.

"No! NO! Que hago!? Ha, es verdad, no tiene que ser solo un golpe!" Naruto sonrió entonces.

-Prepárate cara de pez!- dijo Naruto y se lanzo tras Kisame, este se puso en guardia, pero se sorprendió al ver que Naruto desapareció frente a él.

-YA TE VI!!- dijo Kisame volviéndose rápidamente, y con su pie piso la mano de Naruto.

-AGH!- se quejo Naruto, Kisame sonrió de forma torcida.

-Idiota! Creíste que no te vería venir por la bomba!?- dijo Kisame triunfante, y lo ataco con sus espada, Naruto desapareció y evadió el golpe.

-3 minutos!. Dijo Kisame y apareció tras Naruto, Naruto apenas y pudo moverse para evitarlo, pero Kisame apareció de nuevo tras el, Naruto esta vez no pudo evitarlo, y Kisame le corto de la cintura hasta el hombro izquierdo.

-HAAG!!- Naruto cayo al piso, pero se levanto rápidamente, Kisame sonrió, Naruto empezaba a sangrar, su ropa se teñía de forma macabra de carmesí, Naruto apenas y se tapaba la herida con las manos, el corte fue profundo.

"IDIOTA! SOY UN IDIOTA! Me confié y ahora estoy herido!" se reprendió Naruto haciéndose un jutsu medico.

-1 minuto- sonrió Kisame.

Naruto se sintió tenso.

"1 minuto!" Naruto se puso serio, y miro a Kisame "No queda de otra! Mi prioridad es esa bomba!"

Kisame vio como Naruto desapareció "Creo que ahora lo hará" se dijo seguro, y sonrió.

Naruto apareció tras Kisame, y tomo la caja, solo por un segundo, sus miradas se cruzaron, y solo eso basto para que Naruto se diera cuanta de todo.

"TRAMPA!" pero apenas una fracción después, la caja se abrió, y un vapor blanco salio de su interior, y se metió a la boca de Naruto.

Los ojos de Naruto perdieron su brillo, y Naruto cayo inconsciente, mientras el vapor blanco seguía adentrándose en Naruto.

Kisame sonrió complacido.

-Tonto, caíste fácil, ahora tu Kyuubi sera nuestro- dijo Kisame y tomo asiento frente a Naruto, esperando la extracción del Kyuubi.

_despierta!_

"He?"

_que despiertes de una vez!!_

"Quien eres?" pregunto Naruto en sus pensamientos.

_Soy el Kyuubi que habita dentro de ti_

"Que? El Kyuubi? Que quieres?"

_escucha enano, este cara de pez esta tratando de capturarme, así que necesito que me dejes usar tu cuerpo para liberarme!_

"Estas loco!? Crees que no se lo que has hecho?! Se lo que hiciste hace años a Konoha! Y no te voy a dejar suelto para que vuelvas a lastimar a mas personas!" dijo Naruto serio.

_pues si no hago algo me encerraran y tu te mueres idiota_

"No dejare que eso pase! Pase lo que pase voy a proteger a Konoha! Voy a ser el próximo Hokague! Voy a proteger a mis amigos!!" grito Naruto furioso.

_tu no lograras nada! Eres un débil!!_

"NO! NO LO SOY! "

_tu no harás nada! No eres nada!!_

"CALLATE!! TE LO VOY A DEMOSTRAR!! LOS PROTEGERE A TODOS! A SAKURA-CHAN, A INO-CHAN, A HINATA-CHAN Y A LEE!! PROTEGERE A TODOOOOOS!!"

-HA! Que rayos pasa!?- dijo Kisame poniéndose de pie, y mirando como el cuerpo de Naruto comenzaba a moverse.

-Yo… te…lo voy a demostrar!- decía Naruto, mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad.

-Como es que puedes moverte!?- dijo Kisame poniéndose en guardia.

_Idiota! No harás nada! Yo tomare cargo de todo!!_

-NO! Tu no harás nada! No tomaras mi cuerpo! No dejare que lastimes a mis amigos!!-

-Ug… esta hablando con el Kyuubi? Si es así, debo derrotarlo antes de que ambos se unan!- Kisame entonces tomo su espada, y se fue contra Naruto- Te matare y me quedare con tu Kyuubi!!!-

Pero se paro en seco, su espada cayo de sus manos, y miro lo que lo detenía, Kisame pareció estar en un sueño, miro su estomago, "algo" le había atravesado, y aun seguía ahí, era un brazo, el brazo de Naruto, quien le había atravesado.

-_t_U_ n_O_ t_OMARAS_ m_I_ v_IDA – dijo Naruto, y Kisame pudo ver sus ojos rojos, llenos de sangre, sangren que grita muerte.

-El… Kyuubi…- dijo Kisame.

- nO, aMBOS - sonrió Naruto, y de una patada soltó a Kisame de su brazo, y este callo al piso… y no se movió mas.

Naruto miro su brazo, lleno de sangre, y sonrió en una mueca torcida, pronto el color carmesí de sus ojos desapareció, y se tornaron en esos ojos azules claros, que se opacaron de nuevo, al caer inconsciente, Naruto cayo junto a Kisame, en un charco de sangre, donde el Kyuubi se sintió cómodo, llenando sus pulmones de ese metálico olor que tanto le gustaba.

ooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooO

-Llegas tarde bobo- reclamo Tobi molesto, se encontraba en el area Sur, estaba sentado sobre la casa de Naruto, que ya casi no tenia techo, y se podía ver los escombros de la planta baja.

-Ho, lo siento mucho- sonrió Lee, que acababa de aparecer frente a él, montado en su tabla.

-Bah! Tú no eres a quien esperaba- dijo Tobi claramente molesto.

-A quien esperabas?. Pregunto Lee.

-Al chico del Kyuubi- dijo Tobi sacando una caja morada de sus túnica- Bueno, al menos podré divertirme un rato- le sonrió Tobi.

"Aquí todo esta en ruinas, es mejor sacarlo pronto de aquí" pensó Lee que miraba a Tobi jugar con la caja que había sacado "Que será esa caja? Dijo que esperaba a Naruto, seguramente es algo para tomar su Kyuubi, pero igual no me fió"

-Sabes que es esto?- pregunto Tobi, rompiendo el silencio.

-No se- dijo Lee mirándolo con seriedad "Si es para Naruto, seguramente es para sacarle el Kyuubi! Debo terminar pronto con este para poder ayudar a Naruto!" se dijo Lee preocupado.

-Si, así es, es una caja que sirve para sacar a los Bujii's, lo hemos estado usando mucho, con el Nibii, el Sanbii, el Nanabii, entre otros, es muy útil- dijo Tobi mirando la caja de forma divertida- Ha, pero sabes que otra habilidad tiene?- pregunto mirando a Lee con una mueca burlona.

-No- dijo respondió Lee.

-Bueno, si colocas cierta cantidad de chakra- dijo Tobi acumulando en su mano chakra, y poniéndola sobre la caja- Como de esta manera- dijo y dejo de tocar la caja- Pues se vuelve una bomba muy útil- le dijo sonriendo.

-Que!?- dijo Lee poniéndose en defensa.

-Así es, y como viste, ya la active, así que me siento generoso, y te daré 10 minutos- dijo Tobi tirando la caja, que cayo desde el techo, hasta los escombros del primer piso.

-NO!- dijo Lee, y se lanzo por la bomba, pero Tobi apareció frente a el, y lo ataco con una espada, Lee alcanzo a evadirlo, pero perdió de vista la caja.

-Rayos!- dijo Lee molesto, pero mirón a Tobi, quien estaba en lo que quedaba del piso de la planta baja, y lo miraba sonriendo con descaro.

"Si quiero deshacerme de esa bomba tendré que encargarme de él primero!" dijo Lee que se elevaba hasta el techo "He? Que es eso?" se pregunto Lee, al ver en Konoha, del lado Oeste la Mizu-Byukan de Hinata.

"Hinata-chan tampoco pudo sacar a esa chica, rayos, es mejor que me de prisa, yo no puedo hacer una barrera para proteger esta área, y aparte de Naruto, Hinata-chan también necesita ayuda, esa barrera la deja muy débil!"

-EY IDIOTA!!!- Lee no tubo tiempo de girarse, y Tobi apareció tras él, para atacarle, pero Tobi no pudo tocar a Lee, ya que una barrera v blanca, con el símbolo de un ojo blanco apareció ante él.

-Que es eso!?- dijo Tobi furioso.

-Esta, es la barrera que me dio Hinata-chan- le dijo Lee volviéndose a Tobi-.

-Que dices!? Como!?- exigió Tobi molesto.

-Yo no puedo usar chakra, pero mis amigos si, ellos me hicieron esta tabla, que contiene sus mejores técnicas, mientras mis amigos estén conmigo, estaré protegido- le dijo Lee sonriendo.

-Entonces me desharé de tu tonta tabla!- dijo Tobi, y se lanzo sobre Lee, pero lo evadió con facilidad, y pasando rápidamente la tabla de sus pies, a su mano derecha ((Como Horo-horo, de Shaman King, han visto como usa su tabla como arma? Bueno, asi la usa Lee)), y lo ataco.

-GAI-JUTSU-KEN!!- grito Lee, y la fuerza de su onda, golpeo de lleno a Tobi, quien fue a caer directo a una casa vecina, que estaba derruida ((Bien, lo siento, lo olvide, todo el vecindario esta desabitado, por que están reconstruyendo todo, así que aquí no hay personas viviendo))

-Creo que le di- dijo Lee sonriendo, y bajó de inmediato a buscar ala bomba- donde esta?- dijo Lee mientras buscaba entre los escombros sin éxito.

-Eres mas hábil de lo que pensé- dijo Tobi apareciendo frente a Lee.

Lee se alejo de él de un salto.

-Bien, acabemos con esto, tengo que encontrar la bomba- le dijo Lee poniendo su tabla como escudo entre él y Tobi.

-Ho, buscabas esto?- pregunto Tobi, mostrándole la caja morada, con una mueca burlona.

-Así que tu la tenias- dijo Lee molesto.

-Mmm, al paso que vamos, diría que tienes 4 minutos antes de que estalle- le dijo Tobi sonriéndole con malicia.

-Entonces tengo que darme prisa- dijo Lee, y su tabla comenzó a brillar, pero en eso sintió algo y se giro bruscamente hacia el centro de Konoha "Naruto!? Que pasa!? No siento su presencia!!".

-Que pasa? No sientes a uno de tus amigos?- pregunto Tobi burlón, Lee se giro, y le miro con seriedad.

-Ellos estarán bien, todos estaremos bien, y al final, iremos a comer ramen juntos- le dijo Lee, y su tabla empezó a brillar con intensidad, iluminando todo como un gran sol.

-En serio? Bueno, ya perdiste 1 minuto, así que como ya me aburrí, creo que mejor adelantamos todo- sonrió Tobi.

"Planea algo!" pensó Lee, y se puso en defensa.

En eso Tobi desaprecio.

-Que!?- dijo sorprendido- Donde esta!?- Lee entonces sintió su chakra en el área centro, donde estaba Naruto.

-Esta con Naruto!- dijo Lee preocupado, y desapareció.

-Tardaste de nuevo, tienes 2 minutos- dijo Tobi sonriendo, cuando apareció Lee frente a él.

-Naruto!- dijo Lee sorprendido, tras Tobi estaban Naruto y Kisame, ambos tirados en el piso, sin moverse, en ese momento vio como Tobi se acercaba a Naruto, y ponía su filo sobre su cabeza.

-Dame tu tabla- le dijo Tobi sonriendo.

Lee no tubo opción, y le arrojo su tabla, que callo frente a Tobi.

-Bien hecho, ahora… MUERE!!!- Tobi se lanzo rápidamente contra Lee, reunió chakra en su espada, que brillo en un tono amarillo intenso, con toda su furia arremetió a Lee con su espada.

-QUE!?- dijo Tobi al mirar como Lee había parado su ataque con una mano desnuda, aprovechando ese momento, Lee rápidamente golpeo a Tobi en la cara, y puso su mano sobre su estomago.

-SAKURA-KEN!!. De inmediato varios pétalos blancos fueron disparados contra el estomago de Tobi, las ráfagas atravesaron su cuerpo como si fuera de agua, Lee sostuvo la caída de Tobi, y saco la caja de su túnica, rápidamente la arrojo hacia el cielo, la bomba estallo en pleno vuelo, y un gran estruendo, resonó en Konoha.

-C…como?... tu… tu dijes…te…- dijo Tobi, a quien Lee habia dejado en el suelo.

-Te dije que yo no usaba chakra, y es verdad, pero lo que no sabes, es que mis amigos hicieron jutsus en mis muñecas, que yo puedo activar a mi gusto- le dijo Lee.

-…ya… veo… je… que tonto…fui…- Tobi cerro los osjos, y no dijo mas.

-Descansa en paz, y en tu siguiente reencarnación, se feliz- dijo Lee, mientras rezaba por Tobi.

Lee se giro después con Naruto.

-Naruto?- pregunto Le tratando de reanimarlo, hizo un jutsu medico sobre su pecho, y cerro su herida- Creo que esta bien, respira normal- dijo Lee suspirando aliviado, y miro la caja azul que aun desprendía un poco de niebla blanca.

"Sea lo que sea que hayan hecho, parece que daño mucho a Naruto, vamos Naruto, no pierdas tu flama de la juventud! Estarás bien" pensó Lee mientras cargaba a Naruto en su hombro, y con su otra mano tomaba su tabla.

Lee se giro hacia el área Norte, podía sentir a Ino, que aun seguía luchando, sonrió "Que bueno, Ino-chan esta bien" se giro hacia el Oeste, aun podía ver la barrera del Mizu-Byukan, Lee cambio su semblante por uno preocupado "No siento el chakra, de Hinata-chan, y mientras su Mizu-Byukan este activado, no podré entrar a ayudarla, rayos, pero confió en ella, si la barrera esta en pie, significa que ella esta bien" se dijo Lee algo mas aliviado.

-Vamos, te llevare a un medico Naruto- dijo Lee, pero en cuanto se giro se sorprendió mucho- Que haces aquí?- pregunto.

-Como esta Naruto?-

-Ha, esta bien, lo llevo con Tsunade-sama, quizás ella pueda ayudarlo mas que yo, pero dime, no me contestaste, que haces aquí Sasuke-

-Paseo- respondió Sasuke- Esa barrera es de Hinata-chan, por que no puedo sentir su presencia?- pregunto Sasuke mirando a Lee serio.

-Es una técnica especial de Hinata-chan, el Mizu-Byukan- dijo Lee mientras pasaba de Sasuke, y se dirigía a con Tsunade, a uno de los refugios instalados cerca.

-Esos sellos que tienes en las manos, son de Sakura-chan y los demás?- pregunto Sasuke, Lee se detuvo.

-Si-

-Vi que tenias 4, ahora son 3, eso quiere decir que te falta usar la técnica de Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, y de Naruto, cierto?- dijo Sasuke girándose a Lee.

-Es verdad- dijo Lee girándose para quedar con Sasuke frente, a frente.

-Si, eso pensé- dijo Sasuke mirando a Lee fríamente.

-No tengo tiempo para esto Sasuke, debo dejar a Naruto, e ir a ayudar a las chicas- le dijo Lee y desapareció.

-Buena idea Lee, yo te ayudare en eso- dijo Sasuke, y miro hacia el Norte- parece que Ino-chan esta en problemas, se esta acercando a la ciudad- dijo y desapareció.

ooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooO

"Que pasa? Por que Itachi no me ataca?" se preguntaba Sakura, mientras veía como Itachi solo la miraba con seriedad.

-No planeas atacarme?- pregunto Itachi serio.

-Ya que insistes!- Sakura se lanzo contra él, trato de golpearlo con una variada combinación de tai-jutsus, pero Itachi los evadía con facilidad, Sakura aparecía y desaparecía tratando de vencer su defensa, pero Itachi era mas rápido.

-Esperaba más de ti- dijo Itachi.

-Si, supongo que este nivel que tengo no es suficiente- le dijo Sakura sonriendo, y empezó a quitarse los brazaletes de metal, después los protectores de los pies, seguido de las botas, y por ultimo, su gabardina negra, al final solo se quedo con su leotardo blanco.

-Creo con esto bastara, no es bueno reprimirse- le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Quieres decir que todo este tiempo te estuviste conteniendo?- pregunto Itachi.

-Así es- dijo Sakura apareciendo tras Itachi, quien apenas y rápidamente se alejo de ella.

-Eres muy rápida- dijo Itachi sorprendido.

-Y esta no es toda mi velocidad- le sonrió Sakura, y empezó a atacar de nuevo a Itachi, esta vez, este apenas y podia evitar los golpes de Sakura, el ritmo se volvía cada vez mas rápido.

-UGF!- gimió Itachi, cuando Sakura logro golpearlo en el estomago, rápidamente concentro chakra en sus manos.

-HANAS!!- grito, y varios pétalos, como los que usaba Lee, fueron disparados contra Itachi.

"Lo tengo!" dijo feliz, pero de inmediato vio como Itachi desaparecía en una nube de humo, y solo que daba su túnica de nubes rojas, que estaba toda agujerada.

-Creo que es hora de jugar con seriedad. Dijo Itachi apareciendo tras Sakura.

-Ya era hora- le dijo Sakura mirándolo con una amable sonrisa.

Itachi se lanzo contra Sakura, activando su primer Sharingan, creo chakra con sus manos, una esfera roja brillante apareció y la lanzo contra Sakura, esta creo una barrera de viento, el impacto de ambos ataques cuarteo la tierra.

Sakura apareció frente a Itachi, utilizando sus Hanas ataco a Itachi, pero este las evadió con gran facilidad, este apareció tras Sakura, y le patio en el estomago, lanzándola contra unas rocas, Sakura pudo evitar en golpe en un rápido giro, dando con las rocas con los pies, para tomar impulso contra Itachi, en vuelo, creo ráfagas de viento que lanzo contra Itachi, este las evadió, pero la ráfaga partieron el suelo como tela.

"Es buena" se dijo Itachi sonriendo para si, y creando con ambas manos nuevas esferas de chakra, se las lanzo a Sakura, esta las evadió con facilidad, apareció frente a Itachi, y con una ráfaga de viento, le perforo un hombro.

-AGH!!- Itachi desapareció en ese momento, Sakura se giro, y alcanzo a evitar una patada de Itachi, que ella regreso con una patada propia en su cara, Sakura se alejo de el, en un hábil salto, mientras veía como Itachi caía al suelo.

"Es bueno, de ser alguien mas débil, se hubiese detenido con la herida que le hice en el brazo" se dijo Sakura seria, mientras Itachi se ponía de pie con bastante facilidad, para la herida que tenia en su hombro, y empezaba a sangrar con abundancia.

-Subamos la intensidad del juego- dijo Itachi, y activo su segundo Sharingan, desapareció rápidamente de la vista de Sakura, que apenas y pudo evitar un puñetazo en su cara, Itachi empezó a atacarla con fiereza, ahora Sakura apenas y podía moverse, Itachi estaba leyendo todos sus movimientos.

"Rayos!" se dijo, cuando una patada de Itachi la golpeo de lleno en el estomago, y la lanzo con violencia contra las rocas, Sakura sintió un golpe seco, que fue seguido de un sabor metálico en su boca.

Se levanto de inmediato, y miro a Itachi, que le veía fríamente.

"Su velocidad se incremento de forma increíble, además de eso, su cuerpo se regenero" dijo al ver como la herida de Itachi parecía haber sanado, ya que Itachi tenia sus brazos cruzados, y parecía no dolerle, mientras le daba una sonrisa torcida de burla.

"Fu, que zoquete, se parece a su hermano, con esa pose de "Mírenme-soy-el-obligo-del-mundo" menudos idiotas ((Gracias a alexb por esta fabulosa frese que ya debia ser usada! Gracias!))" pensó Sakura, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca.

Pero entonces vio algo tras Itachi que le llamo la atención "Esa barrera, es de Hinata-chan, si no me equivoco es el Mizu-Byukan, espero que este bien, en cuanto pueda iré a ayudarla… espero que los demás estén bien…Naruto-kun, Lee-kun, Ino-chan… tengan cuidado"

Sakura regreso su mirada a Itachi, y le sonrió.

-Sabes algo Itachi?- le pregunto Sakura, mientras se limpiaba sin importancia el polvo en su ropa.

-Dime- dijo Itachi aun con su sonrisa torcida.

-No creí que usaría esta técnica tan pronto, cielos, Naruto-kun se enojara conmigo- le dijo sonriendo.

-Muéstrame que tienes Haruno Sakura- le dijo Itachi ampliando su sonrisa.

"Te voy a quitar esa molesta sonrisa Itachi" sonrió Sakura, y de inmediato, un sello bajo sus pies empezó a formarse, delgadas líneas blancas empezaron a tomar forma.

"Un cerezo" pensó Itachi, al reconocer el dibujo que se formo.

-Prepárate Itachi, esta es mi técnica especial- le sonrió Sakura, y en su frente, surgió la forma de un pétalo de cerezo.

Sakura desaparecio frente a Itachi.

-Qu—UGF!- se quejo Itachi al ser golpeado por Sakura en el estomago, el ataque no seso, Sakura continuo golpeándolo sin parar, hasta que le dio una patada que lo lanzo contra el suelo, Itachi cayo con fuerza y violencia, apenas intento pararse, cuando varios Hanas fueron lanzados en su contra, los Hanas dieron directo, y el ataque levanto una gran nube de humo.

-Nada mal… no crees Iachi?- le sonrió Sakura girándose tras ella, para ver a un Itachi, que estaba mal herido.

-Desapareciste justo cuando los primeros te dieron- le sonrió Sakura.

-Eres mejor de lo que pensé, no me esperaba esto- le dijo Itachi serio- Así que yo también daré mas de mi- Itachi entonces activo su tercer Sharingan, Sakura sintió como el chakra de Itachi se incremento considerablemente, mientras vio como todas sus heridas sanaban sin problema.

"El nivel máximo del Sharingan, es algo que nunca pensé ver con mis propios ojos, es extraño, pero no tengo miedo, al contrario, me siento tan emocionada de poder luchar al contra Itachi, el mejor del clan Uchiha, mas poderoso que Orochimaru, esta es mi prueba final, si le gano, sabré que podré protegerlos a todos, Naruto-kun, Lee-kun, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, esta es nuestra prueba" Sakura sonrió a Itachi, y se puso en guardia.

Sin ningún aviso, Sakura e Itachi se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, Sakura con sus Hanas e Itachi con sus esferas de chakra.

Pero una fracción antes de poder tocarse, un gran brillo negro apareció, seguido de una gran llamarada de chakra puro, Sakura e Itachi lograron evadirlo rápidamente, y se giraron para ver a su agresor.

-Perdón por la interrupción, pero vine por lo que me corresponde-

-Sasuke…- dijo Itachi que miraba a Sasuke sorprendido.

-Uchiha!- dijo Sakura sorprendida al ver a Sasuke con Ino y Hinata, una en cada hombro de Sasuke.

-Itachi- dijo Sasuke fríamente, mientras dejaba con cuidado a Ino y Hinata sobre el pasto.

Sakura de inmediato se dirigió a ellas, y las reviso.

-Ha! Que les paso chcas!?- dijo al ver como Ino tenia el cuello casi perforado y Hinata tenia varias quemaduras, y por lo que vio, algunas costillas rotas, alarmada les toco el pulso- Están bien- dijo sonriendo con alivio- Que hacías con ellas Uchiha!? Donde estan Lee-kun y Naruto-kun!?- le pregunto molesta Sakura a Sasuke.

-Hago lo que quiero Sakura-chan- le dijo Sasuke fríamente sin verla, y dirigiéndose a Itachi- Vine por ti- le dijo con su rostro fruncido en un gesto de odio puro.

-Sasuke…- dijo Itachi, y su semblante se torno serio, pero Sakura le pareció que se veía cansado.

"Que le pasa a Itachi? Se ve diferente… este no es el Itachi que vino a Konoha hace casi 3 años…" pensó Sakura, mientras hacia varios jutsus curativos a Ino y Hinata "Bueno, que Uchiha lo entretenga, debo sanar a Ino-chan y Hinata-chan, cielos, tienen heridas muy grabes, Ino-chan tiene casi la garganta perforada, parece que trato de cerrarla y la hemorragia logro pararse un poco, Hinata-chan se recuperara mas rápido, solo tiene quemaduras mínimas y heridas superficiales" y se enfoco en ellas.

-Vamos! Te matare!!- dijo Sasuke, y se lanzo contra Itachi, lo ataco con fuerza, usando sus 2 Sharingan, pero Itachi no atacaba a Sasuke, solo evadia sus golpes.

-DEJA DE JUGAR CONMIGO!!- le reclamo Sasuke, y asiendo uso de su fuego creo una gran esfera-TE MATAREE!!- le grito al arrojársela, para Itachi fue sencillo detenerla con una mano.

-Maldito!- dijo Sasike ya furioso, y creo nuevas esferas de fuego, Itachi solo las evadía, o las detenía, según Sasuke las creaba.

"Sasuke esta perdiendo el control, no esta midiendo la cantidad de chakra que debe usar, si sigue así, obviamente va a perder" pensó Sakura, mientras terminaba de curar a Ino y Hinata "Pero por otra parte… Itachi solo esta a la defensiva, no hace nada por atacar a Uchiha… pareciera que no quiere lastimarlo" Sakura no perdía detalle de la pelea, miraba como Sasuke trataba de de golpear a Itachi, pero este solo evitaba sus golpes, parecía no tener deseos de pelear con Sasuke.

"Quisiera que Naruto-kun y Lee-kun estuvieran aquí, así sabría que están bien, me siento mas segura cuando todos estamos juntos" pensó Sakura mientras veía a Hinata e Ino, que ahora respiraban con tranquilidad, ya había terminado de curarlas, y ahora dormian con tranquilidad.

-No se preocupen, yo las protegeré- les dijo Sakura, y con un viento delicado, las levito hasta unos árboles, y las recostó con cuidado- Descansen, se lo merecen chicas- les dijo sonriendo- y se giro hacia la batalla.

"Uchiha, no hagas tantas estupideces, es obvio que no puedes ganarle a Itachi, no con ese nivel" pensó Sakura, y cruzando sus brazos, espero el resultado, que estaba segura seria.

-Uchiha perderá- se dijo segura Sakura.

Sasuke estaba furioso, Itachi no tenia ningún rasguño, en cambio él, ya estaba a la mitad de sus fuerzas.

-MALDITA SEA!!- grito Sasuke furioso.

-Sasuke, basta ya…- dijo Itachi, hablando por primera vez.

-BASTA!? **BASTA!?** Eso quieres!? Quieres que me detenga!? Como tu te detuviste al matar a mis padres, a nuestros padres y familia!? Los mataste a todos! Tu los matases!- le grito Sasuke colérico.

Itachi no dijo mas, pero su semblante se torno triste.

-Itachi?- se pregunto Sakura al ver el cambio en él "Que le pasa a Itachi? Se ve triste por lo que le dijo Sasuke!" no entendía muy bien, pero Sakura sabia que algo mas había en eso.

-Ya estoy harto!! Voy a matarte ahora!!- dijo Sasuke, y formo sus alas negras- Voy a matarte aquí y ahora!!- grito Sasuke, y se lanzo contra Itachi ferozmente.

-Basta- le dijo Itachi evadiendo su fuego, pero Sasuke no desistió.

-Basta!- le repitió cuando Sasuke casi lo golpea en la cara.

-UGF!- se quejo cuando Sasuke pudo al fin golpearlo en el estomago, y de inmediato, Sasuke le perforo un hombro con su mano.

-BASTA SASUKE!!!- grito Itachi casi fuera de si, y golpeando a Sasukecon todo su chakra, Sasuke recibió el golpe de lleno, un golpe del tercer Sharingan.

Sasuke voló hasta estrellarse en unas rocas.

-Ugh! Rayos!- se dijo Sasuke, al tratar de levantarse, pero solo vio como Itachi se dirigía a el con una esfera negra en sus manos, Itachi soltó la esfera en contra de Sasuke.

"NO!" alcanzo a pensar, sabiendo que no podrid evitarla, pero el golpe nunca llego.

-Sakura-chan…- murmuro cuando vio como apareció Sakura frente a él, y lo cubrió con su escudo de viento, el ataque de Itachi havia chocado con el, y parecía tratar de atravesarlo, pero sin excito, Sakura reunió mas chakra, y logro desviar la esfera al cielo.

-Perdón, pero nadie morirá aquí- le dijo Sakyura a Itachi.

-Bien- dijo este- Nos veremos- y desaprecio.

-NO!! Itachi!!!- grito Sasuke levantándose de golpe, pero era muy tarde, ya no sentía su chakra por ningún lado.

- Por que lo dejaste ir!?- pregunto Sasuke furico a Sakura.

-No puedes ganarle- le dijo Sakura seria, caminando hacia las chicas.

-Claro que puedo!- le dijo Sasuke jalándola con fuerza del brazo, para girarla hacia él.

-No puedes- le dijo Sakura soltándose de su agarre, y se giro – Ha!- dijo al evitar rápidamente un puñetazo.

-No te atrevas a burlarte de mi- le amenazo Sasuke.

Sakura le miro con seriedad, y desaprecio.

-Qu—UGF!!- Sasuke cayo al suelo al recibir un golpe de Sakura en el estomago, apenas toco el piso, sintió una patada en su cara, y el punzante dolor de su mandíbula crujir.

Sasuke desapareció, y reapareció tras Sakura, y trato de quemarla con su fuego, Sakura ni siquiera se esforzo en evadirla, solo necesito su viento, y esfumo el ataque.

Sasuke se enfureció mas.

-No puedes ganarme, hace mucho que te supere- le dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

-NO!!- le dijo Sasuke y la ataco varias veces mas con sus bolas de fuego, pero una tras otra fueron deshechas por Sakura, sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Entiendelo, no puedes conmigo- le dijo Sakura eliminando las llamaradas de Sasuke.

Este paro su ataque, y miro a Sakura fríamente.

-Ya lo veremos- le dijo Saksuke y creo sus alas negras.

-Naruto nunca pudo con esto- le dijo Sasuke.

-Eso fue hace mucho, ahora el es mas fuerte que tu Uchiha, todos somos mas fuertes que tu- le dijo Sakura seria- pero parece que no entiendes mas que a golpes, bien entonces te daré gusto- le dijo Sakura, y creando su jutsu del cerezo, apareció el pétalo en su frente.

-Ya veremos quien gana- le dijo Sasuke, y se lanzo sobre Sakura.

Esta permaneció en su lugar, esperando el ataque de Sasuke.

-HAAAA!!- el grito de Sasuke resonó como el trueno, su energía se concentro en sus manos, creando dos esferas negras.

Se escucho una fuerte explosión, un gran destello negro y blanco se levanto al cielo, iluminando la noche.

-Ug, que paso?- dijo Ino despertando.

-Um? He?- dijo Hinata despertándose también- Ha! Ino-chan! Mira eso!- dijo Hinata poniéndose de pie de golpe.

-Que es eso!?- dijo Ino incorporándose también, ambas podían ver frente a ellas una gran columna de chakra blanco y negro, que parecia luchar el uno con el otro.

-Son Sakura-chan y Sasuke!- dijo Hinata soprendida.

-Si, de que nos perdimos? Y como llegamos aquí?- dijo Ino mirando donde estaban.

-Ha, no se Ino-chan, pero debemos parar la pelea de Sakura-chan y Sasuke!- dijo Hinata preocupada.

-No- dijo Ino seria, mirando la columna.

-No!?- dijo Hinata sorprendida.

-Esta es una pelea que tienen pendiente Sakura-chan y Uchiha- le dijo Ino.

-Pelea pendiente?- pregunto Hinata- Acaso te refieres a cuando encontramos a Sakura-chan herida? Fue Sasuke quien la lastimo? -

-Si, se que fue Uchiha quien la lastimo- le dijo Ino.

-Entonces fue Sasuke-

-Naruto-kun!- dijeron ambas girándose tras ellas.

-Hola- saludaron Naruto y Lee, quien llevaba al primero apoyado en el.

-Que te paso Naruto-kun?- pregunto Hinata preocupada.

-Nada, estoy bien, entonces Sasuke fue quien lastimo a Sakura-chan?- pregunto Naruto a Ino.

-Si, ya puedes unirte al club de "Muerte a Sasuke"n ((Gracias a Miyuki Granger por este dialogo que ya, enserio, esta genial y que ya tenia que poner!! XD Gracias por todo!))- respondió Ino sonriendo.

-Entonces esta es una pelea de Sakura-chan, dejémosla que pele- dijo Lee sonriendo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Sakura-chan ganara- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Ino y Hinata asintieron, y nadie dijo mas.

"Sasuke, no que te a pasado, pero creo que Sakura-chan se encargara de mostrarte una lección" pensó Naruto, mientras veía la gran columna, que se agitaba ferozmente.

La columna se agito varias veces mas, ante los atentos ojos de los demás, pero de inmediato, una figura salio volando de la columna, y se estrello contra el suelo.

-Sasuke- dijo Naruto, y todos vieron a Sasuke tratar de ponerse de pie, mientras us alas desaparecían.

La brillante columna se evaporo entonces, y dejo ver a Sakura que volaba en el aire, estaba estática, no se movía, esperaba el ataque de Sasuke.

Este no se hizo esperar, con lo que pudo, creo una gran esfera de fuego, y la lanzo contra Sakura, pero esta devolvió el ataque con su viento, Sasuke estaba ya muy débil, y recibió su propio ataque.

-AAAGG!!- grito Sasuke, al sentir como su propio ataque lo consumía, pero una ráfaga de viento de Saskura, elimino las flamas, y Sasuke cayo al piso.

Al caer, trato de pararse de nuevo, pero lo único que vio fueron varios destellos blancos.

-AAAG!!!- grito al sentir como los destellos lo atravesaban, Sasuke cayo al suelo, en un charco de sangre carmesí.

-Cuando algo te atraviesa la piel, sientes como tu carne se abre, sientes esa punzada que te estremece desde la medula, no puedes moverte, por que tus músculos están dañados, y algunos huesos rotos- le dijo Sakura, mientras bajaba con Sasuke- Es por eso que tu sangre se dispersa por todo tu sistema, eso te causa una hemorragia interna, que sube hasta tu garganta, así que ten cuidado Uchiha, por que puedes ahogarte en tu propia sangre-

-Burg…cof-cof…- Sasuke no podía hablar, estaba escupiendo sangre, pero miraba a Sakura con intensidad.

-Con esto, ya estamos a mano, recuerdas? Nuestra pelea anterior fue casi fatal para mi, de no ser por Ino-chan y Hinata-chan, yo hubiese muerto- le dijo y coloco su mano sobre el pecho de Sasuke, sintió un estremecimiento de dolor, por parte de Sasuke y empezó a curarlo- Pero la diferencia Uchiha, es que yo no te voy a dejar a tu suerte - le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Sakura solo tardo unos minutos en curarlo, pronto Sasuke fue capaza de levantarse solo.

-Bien, eso es todo- le dijo Sakura, pero Sasuke ni siquiera le miro.

-La próxima vez, entiende que debes pensar antes de actuar- le dijo Sakura, pero Sasuke desapareció.

-Tonto- dijo Sakura ya estando sola.

-Descuida Sakura-chan, no es tu culpa- dijo Lee sonriendo.

-HE!?- Sakura se giro asustada, y se encontró con Hinata, Ino y Lee, que sostenía a un Naruto que se apoyaba con dificultad en él.

-Chicos!- dijo Sakura sonriendo feliz, y corrió a abrazarlos.

-Están bien!? Naruto-kun te duele algo? Y tu estas bien Lee-kun!?- les pregunto preocupada.

-Estamos bien, Sakura-chan- le sonrió Naruto.

-Si, nuestra flama de la juventud es intensa en nosotros Sakura-chan- le dijo Lee con su pulgar arriba.

-Que bueno- dijo Sakura, y dejo escapar unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Sakura-chan, no llores, todos estamos bien- le dijo Ino sonriendo.

-Si, aun no se como llegamos aquí, pero seguro tu curaste nuestras heridas, verdad?- pregunto Hinata sonriendo.

-Ha, si, yo las cure, pero fue Uchiha quien las trajo- dijo Sakura secando sus lagrimas.

-Uchiha!?- pregunto Ino entre sorprendida y molesta.

-Si, el las trajo- dijo Sakura de nuevo.

-Mm, eso explicaría por que sentimos sus presencias dirigiendose aquí- dijo Lee pensativo.

-Pero por que las trajo?- pregunto Naruto confundido.

-Bueno, yo me lo encontré cuando pelee con ese chico, el apareció donde tu estabas con el tipo azul, ahí le dije que no podía quedarme con el, que después de llevarte a un hospital, debía ayudar a las chicas, pero no contaba con que te despertarías, e insistirías en buscarlas primero Naruto- le dijo Lee sonriendo, recordando como Naruto desierto y le insistió como loco que estaba bien, y que las chicas eran primero.

-Jeje, bueno, solo quería estar seguro de que estaban bien- dijo Naruto algo apenado.

-Gracias por preocuparte por nosotras Naruto-kun- le dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Si, gracias Naruto-kun- le sonrió Ino.

-Jeje, de nada- dijo este sonrojado.

-Chicos! Chicos!-

todos se giraron, y pudieron ver como venían a ellos Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Chuji, Tsunade, y casi la mitad de los ninjas de Konoha.

-Ho, parece que alarmamos a todos- dijo Lee sonriendo.

-Si, Datebayo que si Lee!- dijo Naruto sorprendido por la cantidad de personas que venían.

-He… quien les va a explicar lo que paso?- pregunto Ino.

-Ay no! Estaremos toda la noche explicando esto!- dijo Sakura cansada.

-S-si quieren yo lo hago- se ofreció Hinata tímidamente.

-No, no, lo aremos todos juntos- le dijo Ino sonriendo.

-Si! Todos juntos Datebayo!- dijo Naruto alzando ambos brazos al cielo, lleno de felicidad… y desmayándose de inmediato.

-Naruto!- dijeron todos alarmados ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

10 días después…

-Seguro que ya estas bien Naruto-kun?- pregunto Hinata, mientras le quitaba la cáscara a una manzana con un kunai.

-Si estoy bien- dijo Naruto sonriendo, mientras comía varias galletas que le hizo Ino y varia fruta que le dio Hinata- Ino-chan, esto esta delicioso- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Gracias- dijo Ino sonrojándose levemente.

-Ha! Y la fruta esta deliciosa Hinata-chan!- le dijo Naruto.

-Qu-que bueno- dijo Hinata sonrojándose.

-Si,si! Todo esta delicioso!- decía Naruto engullendo todo.

-Jeje, Naruto-kun no sabe que hacer con tanta atención- rió Sakura divertida, estaban en el hospital de konoha, esperando la recuperación de Naruto, al parecer había perdido mucha fuerza, sin alguna razón, así que Tsunade ordeno que se quedara 20 días para observación.

-Si, que bueno que su flama de la juventud esta tan ardiente como siempre- dijo Lee sonriendo, ambos estaban sentados en una mesa cerca de la cama de Naruto, y estaban tomando un Te, mientras Hinata e Ino que estaban sentadas a ambos lados de la cama de Naruto, no dejaban de consentirlo.

Y se puede decir consentir a convencer a Tsunade de que nadie, y cuando digo nadie, es NADIE, de su grupo de fans, podía entrar a verlo, eso y una escolta para todo el piso donde estaba Naruto, para que nadie entrara a "molestarlo" según Ino y Hinata, además de que tenían a casi 50 ninjas rodeando el hospital, todos eran Hyuugas, escogidos personalmente por Hinata, además que las únicas enfermeras y doctoras que podían atender a Naruto, eran Hyuugas, también escogidas por Hinata.

Aunque por desgracia no pudieron evitar que colgaran mantas gigantes, en los edificios de enfrente, que decían "Naruto-sama te amamos!! Te Adoramos!! Recuperaté pronto bebe!! Atte: El Club De Fans Oficial De Naruto-Sama" además que aun siguen buscando, al que les pasa fotos de Naruto en el hospital.

Sakura sospecha que es Kakashi, por que cada vez que viene le toma una foto, pero por el bienestar de su maestro, ha preferido ahorrarse sus sospechas.

-Sabes Lee?-

-Dime Sakura-chan-

-Aun me preocupa todo esto, después de todo, solo aparecieron los cuerpos de el tipo planta, y del chico extraño, ni señal de Kisame o la chica rubia- dijo Sakura, en un tono que solo Lee pudiera oírla, no quería que los demás se preocuparan.

-Si, pero al menos son 2 menos en el Akatsuki, y Konoha no resulto dañada, todos están bien- le dijo Lee para animarla.

-Si, tienes razón- le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Hola! Ya llegamos!- dijo Kakashi entrando al cuarto, seguido de Gai, Kurenai y Asuma.

-Hola- saludaron todos.

-Hola, hola Naruto! Como te trata la vida? Sigue en pie tu flama de la juventud?- pregunto Gai sonriendo.

-Hola Gai-sensei! Si! Mi flama sigue en pie todavía!- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Que bien! Lee, te encargo que cuides la flama de la juventud de tus amigos- le dijo Gai sonriendo con su pulgar arriba.

-No se preocupe Gai-sensei! Yo me encargare de protegerlos!- dijo Lee imitando a Gai.

-Lee!-

-Gai-sensei!-

-Lee!-

-Gai-sensei!-

Y sin mas, ambos se abrazaron.

-Disculpen la intromisión, traje flores- dijo Kurenai sonriendo, mostrando un ramo de margaritas blancas.

-Gracias Kurenai-sensei- dijo Hinata, y tomo las flores.

-Tienen un florero?- pregunto Kurenai.

-Si!- dijo Hinata y tomo un florero de una mesa- Voy a ponerle agua- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Te acompaño- le dijo Kurenai, y ambas fueron al lavabo del baño.

-Asuma-sensei! Deje de fumar aquí!- dijo Ino enojada.

-Ho, vamos Ino-chan, a Naruto no le molesta, verdad Naruto?- pregunto Asuma buscando apoyo.

-No, Asuma-sensei- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Vez?- dijo Asuma sonriendo a Ino.

-Eso no me importa! Este es un hospital! Deje de fumar ahora!- demando Ino.

-Ho, esta bien- dijo Asuma, y a regañadientes guardo su cigarro, por que ni loco lo tira.

-Que escandalosos son todos- dijo Kakashi leyendo su libro "Coqueteando con chicas" Vol. 23.

-Ay, Kakashi-sensei, usted tampoco se queda atrás- le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-De que hablas Sakura-chan? Yo soy muy bien portado- dijo Kakashi con falso dolor.

-Enserio?- pregunto Sakura sonriendo con malicia.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, Naruto, déjame tomarte una foto- dijo Kakashi sacando su cámara.

-Pero Kakashi-sensei, ya me tomo muchas, no cree?- pregunto Naruto.

-No, para nada- dijo Kakashi, y empezó a tomarle fotos a Naruto.

"Espero que no se den cuenta Hinata-chan o Ino–chan, por que no se la va a acabar" pensó Sakura divertida, mientras Kakashi le decía a Naruto "Bien, ahora una contigo comiendo galleta, genial! Ahora una con la señal de amor y paz"

Pronto todos se sentaron alrededor de Naruto, y empezaron platicar de cosas sin importancia, como el clima, la reconstrucción de Konoha, las clases de baile que estaba tomando Gai, que Asuma estaba molesto por que subieron el precio de los cigarros, que Kakashi esta emocionado por la nueva novela que compro, que se llamaba "Chicas alegres en el verano" y aunque a nadie le interesaba saber de ella, muy animado Kakashi igual hablo, y gracias a Kurenai, que lo golpeo por empezar la parte no apta para menores, pudieron cambiar el tema.

Unas horas mas tarde, los maestros se retiraron, prometiendo venir mañana a ver a Naruto.

Los chicos, los despidieron sonrientes, y poco después ellos mismos se despidieron de Naruto, para regresar mañana.

-Nos vemos mañana, ahora debo ir a ayudar a mi familia con la florería, ahora que soy famosa, pues parece que todo mundo quiere comprarnos arreglos- les dijo Ino sonriendo, ya que estaban fuera del hospital.

-Si, ha, yo también debo irme, tengo asuntos que atender en la casa principal- dijo Hinata, y junto con Ino, desaparecieron.

-Bueno, yo también me voy Sakura-chan, prometí ir a ayudar a Gai-sensei con la reconstrucción del lado sur, nos vemos mañana- dijo Lee y desapareció.

-Ha, parece que solo yo soy la una que no tiene planes- Dijo Sakura con pesar- Rayos, mis padres salieron a unas misiones, voy a estar sola hasta mañana que regresen, mmm, y si me voy con las chicas? No, Ino-chan estará ocupada, igual Hinata-chan, ha es verdad! Haré como Lee, e ire a ayudar a la zona este, ahí esta Tsunade-sama, seguro tendrá algo para mi!- sintiéndose mejor, Sakura apareció en la zona Este.

Había muchos trabajadores, que al ver a Sakura empezaron a reverenciarla, Sakura se apeno, y les dijo que solo buscaba a Tsunade.

-Esta por aya, Sakura-sama- dijo uno de los trabajadles, que era un Hyuuga.

-Gracias!- dijo Sakura, y corrió hacia donde le señalo el trabajador, cerca de las unas ruinas de varios edificios pudo ver a Tsunade, que hablaba con un trabajador.

-Que!?- dijo Sakura parándose de golpe, se escondió tras unos arbustos, y miro detenidamente la escena "No puede ser! Ese trabajador es Itachi!" se dijo mirando con asombro como este le entregaba un pergamino a Tsunade, para luego desaparecer.

-Tusunade-sama!-

-He?- la nombrada se giro, y vio a Sakura, que la veia con seriedad.

-Ha! Hola Sakura-chan!- saludo Tusunade sonriendo.

-Digame que hacia con Itachi- demando Sakura, haciendo flur peligrosamente su viento.

-Que?- pregunto Tsunade confundida.

-No me mienta! Acabo de verlo disfrazado de un trabajador! Dígame que hacia con el! O lo are yo por las malas!- dijo Sakura, creando sus Hanas.

-No! Espera Sakura-chan! No es lo que piensas!- dijo de inmediato Tsunade nerviosa.

-Entonces dígame- le dijo Sakura amenazante.

Tusunade solo suspiro con cansancio.

-Lo que pasa es que…-

ooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooOOooOooO

Sakura estaba corriendo por las calles, a una gran velocidad, estaba muy alterada por lo que le dijo Tsunade "Rayos, si es cierto lo que dijo, debemos buscar a Itachi! Debo llamar a los demas!" se dijo desistida, y apresuro el paso hasta la casa de Ino.

-Ino-chan!!- dijo Sakura al entrar por la puerta.

-Sakura-chan? Que pasa? Por que estas tan agitada- pregunto Ino, mientras acomodaba un ramo en un florero.

-No hay tiempo para explicarte! Ve por Hinata-chan y Lee-kun! Y búsquenme en casa de Uchiha!- le dijo Sakura, y apenas termino, salio del establecimiento.

-HA! Espera Sakura-chan! Rayos, ya se fue- dijo Ino saliendo por la entrada, y ver que Sakura ya se había ido.

"Hace días que no hemos sabido de Uchiha, espero que siga en su casa!" Sakura apresuro el paso, y pronto llego a la casa Uchiha, entro, y rápidamente abrió la puerta.

-Uchiha! Uchiha!- lo llamo, y sin mas entro directo "Vamos Uchiha! Donde estas! He?" Sakura se detuvo de golpe al ver el recibidor, estaba todo destruido, mesas rotas, jarrones hechos añicos, parecía que una guerra se había desatado ahí.

Sakura se preocupo, y empezó a buscar a Sasuke, por toda la casa, el aspecto era el mismo, todo estaba casi destruido, las paredes estaban quebradas, el piso completamente desquebrajado, lo que había pasado por ahí, lo había destruido todo.

-Uchiha! Uchiha!- lo llamaba Sakura, pero este no respondía.

Sakura abrió varias puertas mas, pero en ninguna estaba Sasuke, pronto abrió otra, y sonrió feliz, había encontrado el cuarto de Sasuke.

-Este cuarto no esta destruido…- dijo mirándolo, pero sintió un trago amargo- Uchiha no esta aquí… donde esta?- se pregunto Sakura ya desesperada, en eso se giro rápidamente, habia escuchado algo.

Salio del cuarto, y escucho con atención " Un ruido!" pensó Sakura, y abrió una puerta que estaba mas adelante, la abrió de golpe.

-Sasuke!- dijo casi asustada, ante ella, estaba Sasuke, sentado contra una pared, mirando 2 fotografías, el cuarto estaba vació, no había nada, solo el.

-Sas- he, Uchiha! Por que no me contestabas!? Te he estado llamando como loca!- le dijo Sakura molesta, pero Sasuke ni la miro.

-Uchiha? Que pasa? Tu causaste todo ese destrozo?- pregunto Sakura acercándose a Sasuke, pero este seguía son mirla, solo miraba esas 2 fotografías.

Sakura se acerco para ver las fotos que veía Sasuke, pero este de inmediato las guardo en sus bolsillos.

-Es privado- le dijo Sasuke fríamente, mientras se ponía de pie, para sentarse en la cama.

-Que paso Uchiha?- pregunto Sakura con calma.

-Sasuke- dijo este.

-He?-

-Dime Sasuke, estamos a mano, no?- pregunto Sasuke mirándola seriamente.

-He…si, Sasuke- dijo Sakura no muy convencida- Dime, que paso Sasuke-

-Nada, solo solté mi enfado- dijo este serio.

-Soltaste tu enojo?- pregunto Sakura sorprendida.

-Si-

-Bien, menos mal, pensé que te habían atacado o algo así- dijo Sakura suspirando.

-Preocupada por mi?- pregunto Sasuke mirando a Sakura.

-Tengo algo que decirte Sasuke, sobre Itachi- le dijo Sakura seria.

-Mm, van a buscarlo? Yo iré- dijo Sasuke serio.

-M, he, si, pero…- Sakura no sabia como decirlo.

-Si tienes algo más que decir, dilo- le dijo Sasuke fríamente.

-Ha, bien… Sasuke, Itachi no mato a tu familia- le dijo Sakura directo, no muy convencida de haberlo dicho bien.

-QUE!?- bramo Sasuke poniéndose de pie de inmediato- De que hablas! Yo lo vi hacerlo! Uso su ilusión para mostrarme como los mato! Así que no me vengas a decir que no lo hizo!- le grito Sasuke furico.

-No! Fue Orochimaru! El controlo a Itachi para que matara a su amigo para activar el tercer Sharingan! El quería el cuerpo de Itachi, así que uso un jutsu mental y lo controlo para que matara a todo el clan!- le dijo Sakura.

-Mientes! Como es que sabes eso!?- grito Sasuke.

-Tsunade-sama me lo dijo! Itachi le ha servido de espía desde hace 2 años! Él le lleva información del Akatsuki!- le dijo Sakura.

-BASTA!- dijo Sasuke, y golpeo la pared destrozándola.

-Sasuke es la verdad!- el dijo Sakura.

-El vino hace 3 años a Konoha! O acaso ya olvidaste todo lo que hizo!? De no ser por Kakashi-sensei quien sabe lo que hubiese hecho!! Me vas a decir que entonces aun seguía controlado!? - le grito Sasuke.

-Si! En ese momento aun seguía controlado!- le respondió Sakura.

-Entonces como rompió el jutsu!? Si era mas fuerte que el, como lo rompió después de tanto!?- le grito Sasuke.

-El jutsu se rompio cuando tu te fuiste con Orochimaru! No se como fue que lo hizo, pero se que lo hizo por ti!- le dijo Sakura.

-Eso no es verdad!!- grito Sasuke.

-Solo píensalo! Hace 3 años no bacilo en atacarte! Pero hace Díaz ni siquiera intento lastimarte!- le dijo Sakura- El golpe que te dio fue superficial!-

-Si tu no hubieses llegado no lo hubiera sido- le dijo Sasuke fríamente.

-No creo, creo que Itachi contaba con mi intervención, así no se descubriría!- le dijo Sakura.

-No estas segura!- le dijo Sasuke.

-No, no lo estoy! Pero se lo que vi! Por eso ven con nosotros Sasuke, vamos por Itachi, para que tu mismo se lo preguntes! Si es verdad podrán estar juntos!- le dijo Sakura suplicante.

-No me importa lo que le pase!- grito Sasuke- Entiendes! Por mi que se muera!! Que se pudra!! QUE SE PUDRA!!- grito, y recibió como respuesta una bofetada.

-Lo siento- dijo Sakura, llevando la mano que golpeo a Sasuke a su pecho- Pero debes calmarte, se que esto es muy rápido, y que no lo esperabas, pero, es tu hermano Sasuke, y si es verdad lo que dice, ya no estarás solo- le dijo Sakura mirándolo con seriedad.

-No me interesa- le dijo Sasuke mirándola con frialdad.

-Sasuke, no se lo que paso con Orochimaru, no me interesa, pero si se que cuando regresaste de con el, cambiaste, estabas frió, sin vida, tus ojos perdieron ese brillo que solían tener- le dijo Sakura triste.

-Ha! Y me vas a echar en cara la vez que te rechace!?- le reclamo Sasuke molesto.

-Basta! Que quieres que haga!? Que llore eternamente por eso!? Pues lo siento! No llorare por algo que ya paso Sasuke! Por algo tan insignifícate como eso no! Deja ya de creerte la ultima chupada del mate! ((Gracias a AISHITERU-SHUICHI por esta genial frse que me ncanto! Esta buenisima! Gracias!))- le respondió Sakura ya molestándose.

-Pues si tu vida esta tan feliz, a mi me parece que esta cagada! Ya que andas de metiche como vieja argüendera en mi vida!!- le grito Sasuke.

-Pues mi vida esta mejor que la tuya! Yo tengo a mi familia y amigos Sasuke! Tu no tienes nada! Y lo peor que no puedes echarle la culpa a nadie, por que tu solo lo provocaste! Tu nos diste la espalda, en busca de una venganza! Y cuando te acogimos de vuelta, igualmente nos despreciaste!- le grito Sakura molesta.

((Esta genial conversación, fue una gran sugerencia de alexb! Gracias!))

Sasuke solo la miraba intensamente.

-Que triste eres Sasuke, solo has tenido tu venganza para mantenerte vivo, y ahora que te diste cuenta de que aunque venciste a Orochimaru, no eres rival para Itachi, todo tu mundo de cayo abajo, no tienes nada en que apoyarte- le dijo Sakura mirándolo con furia contenida.

-Ni siquiera en tu momento mas necesitado vienes a nosotros. Acaso puede mas tu orgullo roto, que nosotros que somos tus amigos? – le pregunto Sakura.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada.

-Mira Sasuke, una cosa te voy a decir, olvida todo tu odio, olvida todo lo malo que te ata a tu pasado, esta es una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz. No entiendes? Un nuevo comienzo, para Itachi y tu, así que olvida todo Sasuke, sigue de frente y no te detengas, Sasuke- le dijo Sakura mirándolo intensamente.

-Será mejor que te vayas- le dijo Sasuke, y salio del cuarto.

-Sasuke… píensalo por favor- le dijo, pero Sasuke no le respondió.

Sakura se lamento, y empezó a salir del cuarto, cuando noto algo escrito en el marco de la puerta, se acerco, limpio el polvo sobre la escritura, y vio que era la letra de un niño, donde estaba escrito "Itachi-onisan, no olvides enseñarme a ser tan fuerte como tu!" y aun lado de este, estaba escrito "Itachi-onisan es el mejor".

-Sasuke…- lamento Sakura en un susurro "Entonces este es el cuarto de Itachi" dijo mirando el cuarto de nuevo, se giro en silencio, y salio de la casa.

"Sasuke, traeremos a Itachi de vuelta, no te preocupes, todo estará bien" se prometió Sakura.

-Sakura-chan!- esta miro al frente, y vio a Hinata, Lee e Ino, que parece la estaban esperando.

Sakura se acerco a ellos, y les contó todo lo sucedido, tal como lo había dicho Tsunade.

-Increíble…- dijo Ino sorprendida.

-S-si, entonces Itachi es inocente- dijo Hinata.

-Si, entonces debemos ir a buscarlo, verdad?- dijo Lee a Sakura.

-Si, debemos traerlo de regreso y terminar con el Akatsuki, para que Itachi regrese a salvo- dijo Sakura seria.

-Y que dijo Sasuke?- pregunto Lee.

-El aun esta muy confundido, la noticia no le cayó muy bien- dijo Sakura triste.

-Calma, el merecía saberlo, aun si no le gustara la idea- la apoyo Lee poniendo su mano en su hombro y sonriendo.

-Gracias Lee-kun- le sonrió Sakura.

-Bien, cuando salimos?- pregunto Ino.

-Hoy, preparemos todo, Itachi no debe de estar lejos, lo vi hace 1 hora- dijo Sakura seria.

-Y Naruto-kun?- pregunto Hinata.

-Estoy segura que el querrá venir, así que mejor que venga con nosotros- le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Esta bien, Yo voy por Naruto, preparemos algo de provisiones, y nos veremos en las puertas de Konoha en 2 horas, de acuerdo?- pregunto Lee sonriendo.

-Si!- asintieron las chicas y los 4 desaparecieron.

Sasuke vio todo desde la puerta de su casa, saco las fotos de su bolsillo, y entro de nuevo a su casa.

2 horas después…

-Ha, creo que llegue antes- dijo Sakura apareciendo frente a las puertas de Konoha.

-Algo así-

-Sasuke!- dijo Sakura girándose para ver a Sasuke sentado en una piedra, y junto a él, una pequeña mochila.

-Cuando vea a Itachi, lo matare si no es cierto- dijo Sasuke serio.

-Bien- respondió Sakura, y sonrió feliz "Con esto, quizás podamos salvar a dos Uchihas" sonrió Sakura, y se giro al cielo, y vio llegar a sus amigos.

-Sasuke- lo llamo Sakura.

-Mmm?- dijo a modo de respuesta este.

-Sigue de frente, y no te detengas- le sonrió Sakura.

Continuara…

Jajaja XD

Si, Hola de nuevo!! Como están!? Espero y bien chicos! Ha, seguro dirán "Ey, que no era este el final?" Bueno, pues si lo es, es el final de la saga de "Voy a superarte" así que espero y disfruten esta continuación :D que se llamara:

"**Sigue de frente y no te detengas"**

**Cap.1**

"**Bienvenido"**

Y sera la misma dinamica, me refiero a que si alguien, tiene una genial frase, para Sasuke, pues nomas me abisan! Jaja XD

Bueno, ahora a contestarle a las personas tan geniales que me escribieron en el cap anterior, y espero que igual me escriban.

**GRACIAS por el apoyo de todos ustedes!!**

Kisame Hoshigaki: hola! Huu, al fin! Ya era hora verdad? Bueno, ando igual sin empleo, asi que apenas y pude terminar esto que ya traia desde hace 2 Meses! Puedes creerlo? Ho, bueno, gracias por todo tu apoyo! Suerte! Y nos vemos pronto!

jose maria: Hola! Perdona! Se que dije que lo tendría para el miércoles, paro me surgieron algunas cosas, y hasta ahorita pude, lo siento! Pero espero que este cap te guste mucho! Saludame a tu ALTER y a Itachi! Suerte y gracias por tu apoyo!

Maul: Hola! Gracias por tu mensaje! Ha, y descuida, en la saga que viene, el principal es Itachi… y luego al ultimo, doblando la esquina, atrás de un bote de basura, es Sasuke, asi que espero que te guste como va! Suerte, y gracias por el mensaje de nuevo!

marion-asakura: hola! Wow, gracias por el piropo! Me puse roja, jeje, espero que este cap te guste, suerte y espero verte pronto.

tati-chan: Hola! Ya estoy aquí! Espero que te guste como quedo! Sabes que aprecio mucho tu apoyo tati-chan! Y disculpame por la tardanza! Ha, y descuida, Gaara aparecera en el grupo de búsqueda! Si, a el no lo dejo solo en esta parte, jeje, ha! Y sobre las parejas, bueno, aun hay tiempo, asi que ya veran como avanzan, y bueno, se que va de Anti-Sasuke, pero bueno, me han dicho que soy mala con el, asi que le voy a dar una oportunidad de ser feliz… si no la hecha a perder, jeje, Suerte y cuidate!

june-li: Hola! Ya regrese! Ha, que bueno que te gusto la historia, jeje, ha, descuida, no avandonare el fic, ha, y claro que Gaara estara en el grupo de búsqueda, a el nadie me lo deja solito! si, tengo planeado algo increíble, surte y animo!

Irene: Holas! Holas! es verdad, ese Sasuke es muy extraño, no se que hace en Konoha, pero bueno, eso se sabra mas adelante, jeje,es una gran sorpresa que tengo recervada, ya lo veras, estara en el final de la saga, jojo, suerte!

Lsmask: hola! Gracias por tu mensaje, ha, sobre la pareja de Sakura, es secreto, lo sabran conforme abance, pero, se que muchos dicen que es Lee, Naruto o Itachi, y uno que otro Sasuke, eso se los dejo a eleccion, suerte!

natsuki-chan: hola! Que bueno que te gusto la historia, ha, sobre el Naru/Saku, bueno, pues eso se los dejo a eleccion, aun hay tiempo, pueden ver con quien quedara, y sobre las edades, tienen 16 años, pero Lee por ser 1 año mayor, como tengo entendido, tiene 17, gracias por todo! Chao!.

alex b : Hello! Que tal!? Como estan tu y tu INNER? Espero y bein! Ha, espero que ya notaras que puse la platica que me pediste, jeje, me gusto mucho ponerla alexb! asi que cualquier otra sugerencia tuya, bienbenida sea! Sabes que tus ideas son geniales y con gusto las recibo! Ha, y tambien como vez, el final aun esta un poquito lejos, jeje, ha! Y sobre la pareja de Sakura, bueno, aun hay tiempo para ver, suerte a las dos! Pasenla bonito!

katsura-chan Uchina: bueno, creo que casual esta bien, gracias por tu apoyo! Espero verte pronto! Chao!

Elder-Sensei: hola Elder-Sensei! Bueno, gracias por to9do tu apoyo! Y que bueno que te gusto tanto! Ha, y sobre las parejas, como he dicho, aun hai tiempo, y creo que podran ver algo, je, ho, y sobre el resto del Akatsuki, bueno, esta Saga es de ellos, asi que los veras pronto, suerte! Y pasala chévere!

AISHITERU-SHUICHI: hola! Je, se que es tarde, pero ojala que te fuera bien en tu examen! Se que 200 hojas es mucho, fu, que trabajo te a de haber dado no? Ha, bueno, espero que no te molestara, pero me encanto tu frse! Estaba buenisima! Y la use, asi que espero que no aya problema, je, suerte! Hasta pronto!


	9. Sigue de frente y no te detengas 1

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULOS:

"ERREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"HYUUGA'S LOVE" también de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic encontraran una linda historia de amor, para quienes gustan de HINATA y NEJI, entren! Les encantara!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

**Y gracias a Meli-chan, Gabe L. , June-Li y kisame Hoshigaki por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

_bla,bla,bla- _es Kyuubi 

((bla,bla,bla)) son notas mías :D

ooOooOOoo cambio de escena

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

**YA ME HARTE DE TI!**

**Cap. 10**

"**Sigue de frente, y no te detengas"**

**Parte 1**

"**Bienvenido"**

-Que hace él aquí!?- dijo Ino señalando a Sasuke.

-Ino-chan, Sasuke vendrá con nosotros- le dijo Sakura.

-QUE!?- dijo Ino claramente molesta.

-Ino,-chan, vamos, no es tan malo- le dijo Sakura, mirando de reojo a Naruto, Lee y Hinata, que no decían nada.

-Ww! Estas loca Sakura-chan!? No recuerdas que casi te mata!?- le dijo Ino señalando a Sasuke, quien solo le miro serio.

-Bueno, yo también casi lo mato- le dijo Sakura tratando de calmarla.

-No es lo mismo! Tu lo curaste, mientras que el te abandono! Si Hinata-chan y yo no bebiésemos llegado estarías muerta!- le dijo Ino mirando con odio a Sasuke.

-Pero eso es del pasado, ahora es ahora, además Itachi es su hermano- le dijo Sakura seria.

-Eso no me importa!- le dijo Ino apretando sus puños furiosa.

-Suficiente-

Ino y Sakura se giraron, para ver a Naruto serio.

-Naruto-kun…- dijo Ino sorprendida.

-Vamos a votar- dijo Naruto mirando a todos- Levante la mano, quien quiera que Sasuke no venga- dijo.

Solo Ino levanto la mano.

-Mayoría de botos Ino-chan- dijo Naruto serio.

-Pero por que lo apoyan!?- les dijo Ino molesta.

Pero Naruto se acerco a Ino, y le acaricio la cabeza con cariño.

-Venimos a ayudar, no ajustar Ino-chan, déjalo atrás…- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Ww!- Ino se puso colorada, y bajo la mirada- Vamonos…- susurro.

-Bien, ya esta, vamonos- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Gracias Naruto-kun- le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Esto es una prueba Ino-chan, así que aviva tu flama de la juventud- el dijo Lee a esta, mientras le palmeaba la espalda sonriendo, Ino le sonrió también.

-Vamos, Ino-chan, vamos juntos- le dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Esta bien- dijo Ino sonriendo, pero aun muy roja, Hinata se le acerco al oído.

-Pero no creas que llevas las de ganas solo por que Naruto-kun te sonrió- le dijo Hinata en un susurro.

-Ya lo veremos- le dijo Ino sonriendo, y Hinata le devolvió el gesto.

-Gracias a todos-

Todos se giraron, y vieron a Sasuke que les sonreía.

-De nada- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Para eso estamos Sasuke- le dijo Lee sonriendo con su pulgar arriba-

-Pues ya que- dijo Ino cruzándose de brazos, pero sonriendo.

Naruto se acerco a Sasuke.

-Somos amigos Sasuke, y aun que nos alejamos un poco, siempre te ayudares, amigo- le dijo Naruto extendiendo su mano.

-Gracias- le dijo Sasuke sonriendo, y estrechándosela.

-De nada, sabemos que todo lo malo que haces es por que eres un baka- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Gracias dobe- le dijo Sasuke.

-Baka- dijo Naruto.

-Dobe- dijo Sasuke.

-Sauke teme!- dijo Naruto estirándole la boca a Sasuke.

-Naruto usurakantochi!- le dijo Sasuke haciendo lo mismo.

-Siempre se llevaban así?- pregunto Hinata mirando la escena.

-Si- dijo Sakura apenada.

-Vamos, vamos, que debemos irnos- dijo Lee separándolos.

-Pero el comenzó!!- dijeron ambos.

-No importa, agranden su falaz de la juventud, y hagan las pases- dijo Lee sonriendo.

-Baka-

-Dobe-

Y de nuevo se agarraron a estirones de bocas.

-Suficiente!- dijo Sakura y les dio un coscorrón a cada uno.

-Eso dolió…- dijo Naruto robándose la cabeza.

-Duelen mas de lo que pensé…- dijo Sasuke haciendo lo mismo.

-Y hay mucho mas de donde esos vinieron! Así que ahora prepárense, vamos por Itachi- les dijo seria.

-Esta bien- dijeron ambos.

Sakura se sonrió feliz, hacia tiempo que no se comportaban como un equipo.

"Como en los viejos tiempos…" pensó sonriendo.

-Bien, Itachi nos lleva un adelanto de casi 3 horas, así debemos volar lo mas rápido posible- dijo Lee.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo, Hinata-chan, puedes mandar a tus Mini-Byukan a buscarlo?- pregunto Ino.

-Si- dijo Hinata sonriendo, y juntando sus manos, creo miles de ellos.

-Buscare la presencia similar a Sasuke- dijo Hinata, y los Mini-Byukans se esparcieron rápidamente.

-Puedes ubicar a alguien con tu Byukans?- pregunto Sasuke sorprendido.

-Si- le sonrió Hinata.

-Pensé que solo eran para el ataque- dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

-Los ataques de Hinata-chan son los mejores de nuestro grupo- dijo Ino sonriendo- No en balde es la mas fuerte de nosotros- dijo, y Hinata se sonrojo.

-Ella es la mas fuerte?- dijo Sasuke sorprendido, mientras miraba a Sakura.

-Oye, no me beas asi Sasuke, Ino no miente, Hinata es la mas fuerte de nosotros- le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Vamos, no es para tanto Sakura-chan, tu técnica del pétalo es mejor que la mía- le dijo Hinata sonrojada- Además, Ino-chan, tu onda de confusión es increíble- dijo Hinata y se giro a Naruto y Lee- También Lee-kun, con su ataque de la Bestia Verde es invencible y Naruto-kun también, con sus Rasengan y el Fideos de Ramen-

-Fideos de ramen?- dijo Sasuke extrañado.

-Suena cool no?- dijo Lee sonriendo.

-Si, Lee me ayudo a escogerlo- Naruto sonriendo con su pulgar arriba.

-No le hagas caso, intentamos que lo cambiara, pero no quiso- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Seremos el hazme reír de Konoha cuando lo sepan- dijo Ino mirando a Naruto con reproche.

-A mi me gusta como suena, es original- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Ven? Alguien que nos apoya!- dijeron Neru y Lee sonriendo en pose de chico buena.

-Hinata-chan, no les des alas- dijeron Sakura e Ino, y Sasuke asintió con ellas.

En eso Hinata se giro a su izquierda.

-Ya encontré a Itachi- dijo seria.

Y de inmediato todos crearon sus jutsus voladores.

-Sasuke, vienes conmigo- le sonrió Naruto, tomándolo por la espalda.

-Gracias- dijo este, y todos empezaron a volar a gran velocidad.

Sasuke no dejaba de sorprenderse, estaban volando tan rápido, que ya podía ver el desierto.

-Itachi- murmuro, cuando vio mas adelante varios resplandores blancos "Los Mini-Byukans de Hinata-chan! Encontraron a Itachi!"

Y no se habia equivocado, los Mini-Byukans habían encontrado a Itachi, y ahora lo tenían rodeado, formando una gran bóveda a su alrededor.

Todos bajan rápidamente, y vieron a Itachi que les veía serios.

-Vaya, vinieron a atacarme juntos?- les dijo en una media sonrisa.

Todos miraron a Sasuke, que caminaba hacia Itachi.

Itachi lo vio con sorpresa.

Sasuke puso su manos dentro de sus bolsillos, como solía hacer siempre, y le miro.

-Regresa…- le dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

-he?- dijo Itachi claramente sorprendido.

-Sakura se a enterado de todo, y me lo a dicho… Regresa- le dijo Sasuke pasando entre lo Byukans, para estar ahora, frente a Itachi.

-No puedo- dijo Itachi bajando la mirada.

-Es por el Akatsuki?- pregunto Lee, que se acercaba junto a los demás.

Itachi miro a Sasuke y asintió.

-Entonces, si te vas, no regreses- dijo Sasuke fríamente.

-Que?- dijeron todos sorprendidos.

-Que Konoha se pudra, que se pudran todos- le dijo Sasuke dándole la espalda- Yo vine por ti, todos vinimos por ti, así que regresa- dijo sin parar su paso.

-Sasuke- lo llamo Itachi.

Este se giro, y lo vio con una sonrisa.

-Idiota hermano mayor, date prisa, vamos a ir a comer ramen- el dijo Sasuke, y miro a Naruto- Él paga-

-QUE!? Sasuke baka! Tu eres el rico! Tú pagas!- le dijo Naruto molesto, mientras que a los demás, les salía una gotita de pena ajena.

-Pero estamos celebrando el regreso de mi idiota hermano mayor, tu invitas- le dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

-Baka! Tú deberías invitar por todos los problemas que has causado!- le dijo Naruto siendo detenido por Lee.

-Pero…- dijo Itachi.

-Itachi- lo llamo Sakura.

Este se giro a verla, vio como Sakura se acercaba a él, y sonriéndole, le dio una buena bofetada.

-Sakura-chan!- dijeron todos sorprendidos.

-Sigue de frente, y no te detengas, nosotros te estaremos esperando, así que corre, aferrate a la vida, y cuando tengas una mirada como la nuestra, ven y búscanos- le dijo Sakura, y se giro a los demás.

-Vamonos- les dijo.

-Que rayos fue eso?- le dijo Ino sorprendida.

-Jajajaja- todos se giraron, y vieron con sorpresa a Itachi, que reía ¿Feliz?

-Hermano?…- dijo Sasuke extrañado.

-Quítenme estas luces, estoy retrasado para ir a comer ramen con mi estupido hermano menor- dijo Itachi sonriendo.

-Si!- dijo Hinata sonriendo, y desapareció los Byukans.

-Perdón por el retraso, Sasuke- le dijo Itachi caminando hacia él.

-Jm, nunca fuiste muy listo, después de todo- le dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

-Bienvenido Itachi- le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Gracias- le dijo Itachi sonriendo-Gracias a todos-

-De nada, para eso estamos, para apoyar- dijo Lee sonriendo.

-Si, que bueno que regresaste Itachi-san- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Bien, ahora son 2 Uchihas, nada mal para un día- dijo Ino sonriendo.

-Esto se celebra! Todos comeremos ramen! Y Sasuke paga!- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Dobe, pagas tu!- le dijo Sasuke.

-Tú baka!- dijo Naruto.

-Usurakantochi!-

-Teme!- dijeron ambos, mientras se pellizcaban los cachetes.

Continuara…

Jajaja XD

Si, Hola de nuevo!! Como están!? Espero y bien chicos! Ha, espero que les aya gustado, bueno, es simple, pero el que viene quizás no tanto.

"Sigue de frente y no te detengas"

Parte 2

"Busca tu verdad, y compártela"

Bueno, es hora de responder los reviews de las personas tan lindas que me escribieron XD gracias mi.

Kisame Hoshigaki: hola! Bueno, ando en eso, siempre los ahgo largos, y ahora dije, uno corto para mas rapido, je, bueno, cuidate, nos vemos! Y gracias por todo tu genial apoyo!

Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon: bueno, como vez, parece que Sasuke anda de entendido gracias a Sakura… aun que medio lo mata para que entienda XD bueno, espero que te guste como quedo, suerte, y gracias por tu apoyo! Que no se donde andaria sin el.

tati-chan: gracias por tu mensaje, y perdona la tardanza nnU sorry, tartare de actualizar tan rapido como pueda, pero quizas me tarde por que aun no tengo comp., bueno, gracias por todo!

AISHITERU-SHUICHI: hola! Gracias por tu genial mensaje! Y bueno, espero que este te guste, jeje, este quedo calmado, pero el que viene no tanto, gracias por todo, chao, chao!

marion-asakura:Hola, bueno, aquí ya esta Itachi, y en el siguiente, mas cosas pasaran, gracias por todo! Suerte y nos vemos pronto!

Baphojr:jajajaja, pues vaya! XD no me habia pensado esa de que ambas para Naruto! Ajaja, buena esa! Y sobre la tecnica que faltava, pues ya sabes cual es "Fideos de ramen" de que tarta? Esa se vera mas adelante, y por que no la uso? Bueno, tenis 5 minutos, como la hiba a usar? Gracias por todo! Espero verte pronto! Gracias!

flower of night: hola! Bueno, que bueno que te gustaron mucho, espero que este tambien nn suerte! Y hasta pronto!

KanameSaku: hola! Bueno, ya actualice como me pèdiste, espero que te guste mucho, y perdon si quedo corto, grcias por todo! Chao, chao!


	10. Sigue de frente y no te detengas 2

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULO DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan****Gabe L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

**L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

_bla,bla,bla- _es Kyuubi 

(bla,bla,bla) son notas mías :D

ooOooOOoo cambio de escena

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

**YA ME HARTE DE TI!**

**Cap. 11**

"**Sigue de frente, y no te detengas"**

**Parte 2**

"**Amigos"**

ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo

-Bueno, vamonos- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Si, en Konoha todos querrán ver lo tu regreso Itachi- sonrió Hinata.

-No creo…- dijo este serio.

-Descuida, Tsunade-obachan sabe de lo que has hecho, y con el apoyo de nosotros estarás bien- le dijo Naruto sonriendo- Además, aceptamos a Sasuke! A ti será pan comido- sonrió, y Sasuke le fulmino con la mirada.

-Así es! Aviva tu flama de la juventud Itachi!- le dijo Lee sonriendo con su pulgar arriba y "Bling" en los dientes.

Itachi le sonrió, pero se giro discretamente a Sasuke, con una sonrisa de "Y-a-este-que-le-pasa?"

Sasuke solo le miro diciendo "Solo ignóralo", a lo que Itachi solo asintió.

-Descuida Itachi, con nosotros a tu lado, nadie se atreverá a faltarte al respeto, ya somos estrellas en nuestra aldea, somos intocables- sonrió Ino.

-Ino-chan, eso es un poco exagerado- sonrió Hinata.

-Pero es verdad! Ayer fui de compras, y no me cobraron nada!- sonrió Ino recordando con deleite los 45 vestidos que se habia comprado, bueno, le habían regalado y pensaba usar para conquistar a Naruto.

-Ino-chan! Eso no se hace!- le reprendió Sakura.

-Ay, que no te hagas la santa Sakura-chan, tu no has pagado las manicuras que te haces- sonrió Ino, y Sakura se puso colorada.

-Pues no es para tanto, yo tampoco he pagado casi nada en el Ichikaru! ME dan los primeros 10 tazones gratis!- sonrió Naruto.

-Si, a mi me han dado descuento en productos para pulir mi tabla, y en los expandes verdes para Gai-sensei!- sonrió Lee.

-Pu-pues yo… yo… yo no he pagado…- Hinata se ruborizo- No he pagado nada en la peluquería…- dijo esto muy avergonzada.

-Aja! Sabia que no era la única!- sonrió Ino.

-Eso no deja de ser incorrecto!- dijo Sakura sonrojada de la vergüenza, una cosa era una manicura, y otra 45 trajes nuevos.

-Tsk, que problemática eres- sonrió Ino divertida.

-Jajaja- los demás soltaron la risa, escuchar eso de Ino habia sido muy divertido, hasta Sakura se sonreía divertida.

-Tus amigos, son muy alegres…- dijo Itachi sonriendo con algo de melancolía.

-Si… lo son…- sonrió Sasuke, mirando a Sakura, que se sonreía feliz.

ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo

-NARUTO-SAMAAAA!!!-

-KYAAAA!! LEE-SAMAAAA!!!-

-Quien aviso a esas locas!?- pregunto Ino furiosa, todos venían bajando de los cielos (Lee carga a Sasuke, y Naruto a Itachi), y apenas divisaron Konoha, vieron a casi la mitad de del la aldea en la puerta, y varias mantas de corazones, con el titulo de "Naruto-sama, que bueno que regresaste chiquito" o "Lee-sama Papacito de nuestra vida" entre otras cosas.

-He… yo solo le dije a Tsunade-sama que iríamos por Itachi… pero no les avise a ellas!- dijo Sakura defendiéndose de las miradas molestas de Hinata e Ino "Seguro fue el chismoso de Kakashi-sensei!" pensó Sakura sintiendo ganas de ahorcarlo.

-Naruto-kun, descuida, yo te protegeré- dijo Hinata mirando a Naruto con decisión.

-He? Ha, gracias- sonrió Naruto sonrojándose.

-Yo también te protegeré de esas locas!- apunto Ino de inmediato, y ella y Hinata, empezaron un duelo de miradas.

Al bajar, Tsunade estaba encabezando la bienvenida.

-Hola chicos- los saludo sonriendo.

-Hola Tsunade-sama!- saludaron los 5 del Cerezo.

-Tsunade-sama! Por que están esas aquí?- pregunto Ino señalando a las Fans, que estaban esperando la mínima oportunidad, para lanzarse sobre Naruto y Lee, que ya se escondían discretamente tras Sakura, la ultima vez que les habían pillado, ambos terminaron en ropa interior.

-Bueno, en realidad, se suponía que estaba mandando un equipo de búsqueda y apoyo para ustedes- dijo Tsunade señalando a Neji, Tenten, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino y Kiba, que estaban junto a Kakashi y Gai- Pero estas chicas salieron de la nada con mantas y protestando de por que Naruto y Lee habían salido de la aldea, y con todo el alboroto, muchos se despertaron y me vinieron a hacer plantón- dijo Tsunade suspirando con cansancio.

-Descuide, que yo me encargo que se larguen- sonrió Ino maliciosamente, y comenzó a crear un dragón enorme, y en esas iba, hasta que Shikamaru y Chouji se le echaron encima para detenerla.

-Suéltenme! Que se las voy a partir a todas! Nadie toca a Naruto-kun y lo deja en chones!- decía Ino furiosa.

-Cálmate Ino! Que ahí va una de mis primas!- dijo Chouji sujetándose de su cintura.

-Tsk! No seas problemática, mira que esas chicas son un buen ingreso para mi- dijo Shikamaru, pero en eso se tapo la boca, habia metido la pata.

-QUE!?- dijo Ino fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Es que… me pidieron información de el… y bueno… que problemático es esto, pues me pagaron bien- sonrió Shikamaru apenado.

Ahora es Shikamaru el corre seguido de 4 dragones que le persiguen con demencia pura, mientras Chouji trata de calmar a Ino, que no deja de reír malévolamente.

-No creo que debamos detenerte a ti, verdad?- pregunto Shino serio, mirando como Hinata habia creado varios Chibi-Byukans alrededor de Naruto y Lee, a este solo por amistad, pero a Naruto con celos puros.

-N-no… por que lo dices?- pregunto avergonzada, mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Mujeres- suspiro Kiba con cansancio.

-Oye, Lee, como estas ahí?- pregunto Tenten sonriendo, recordaba perfectamente la ultima vez que las fans habían aparecido, el y Naruto estaban corriendo a pierna suelta por toda Konoha, con esas chicas, por no decir depredadoras, tras ellos, querían los chones de ellos y fotos para el recuerdo.

-Que graciosa Tenten, que graciosa- dijo Lee molesto- No sabes como esas chicas pueden ser, creo que la ultime vez una me mordió el trasero- dijo Lee tocándose su retaguardia con miedo.

-Jajajajajaja- rió Tenten divertida.

-Jum, como sea, Lee, en cuanto termines aquí, quisiera que peleáramos- dijo Neji serio.

-Claro Neji, pero no crees que ya es suficiente? No has podido derrotarme en tus 456,890 intentos- sonrió Lee.

-Pues estoy seguro que lo haré para antes del 500,000- dijo Neji serio, con una venita de coraje en su frente, era verdadera mente molesto que ahora fuese el quien buscaba a Lee para pelear, los buscaba en la mañana, en la tarde, en la noche, en la madrugada, saliendo de la nada de un callejón, o de una esquina, o cuando entrenaba con Sakura y los demás o como aquella vez que lo habia atacado en su cama, según él, para mantenerlo alerta, pero igual Lee lo derroto, y se tuvo que conformar con dormir en el sillón de la sala.

Sakura por su lado esta zarandeando a Kakashi del cuello.

-Usted fue el chismoso verdad? Vamos! Confiese!- decía Sakura casi ahogando a Kakashi, que apenas murmuraba algo de "Ug… no…puedo…respirar…"

-No se haga! Si bien que usted sabia! Aun no se como se entero pero ya mismo deja de esparcirle los chismes a esas chicas! Ino-chan y Hinata-chan ya están pensando que soy yo!- le decía Sakura molesta.

-Espera…ug- dijo Kakashi poniéndose morado, Sakura lo soltó de mala gana.

-Uf, gracias…- sonrió Kakashi.

-Jum- bufo Sakura molesta.

-Vamos Sakura-chan, es mas, para que no estés molesta conmigo, ten- le dijo Kakashi dándole un buen forro de billetes.

-Que es esto?- pregunto Sakura sorprendida.

-Es lo que conseguí por trabajar como agente encubierto para esas chicas- sonrió Kakashi recordando el esteren, la tele gigante, las finas mascaras de ceda, sus 45 pares nuevos de sandalias, su colección completa de "Go! Go! Paradice!", y toda la serie de "PLAY BOY" disponible por cable, todo eso gracias a sus nuevas "jefas".

-Además, si quieres te puedes unir, pagan maravillas por los chones de Lee y Naruto- sonrió Kakashi.

Ahora lo que se ve es a Kakashi salir volando por los cielos, por una patada de Sakura, que apuntando muy bien, lo mando directo a casa.

-Viejo pervertido, manipulador y retrasado mental- decía Sakura molesta, pero aun así se quedo con la plata, después de todo, Kakashi se la habia regalado.

-Konoha esta mas activa de lo que recuerdo..- dijo Itachi mirando todo el escándalo que se hacia, por un lado Ino y Hinata peleándose con las fans de Naruto, Tenten peleándose esas locas fans de Lee, ya que según ellas, Tenten estaba robándoles al esposo, Sakura por su lado estaba hablando con las presidentas de los club, para ver si ya se iban de una vez, a los vecinos fastidiando la coronilla de Tsunade, para que esas revoltosas se largaran, y dejaran dormir a las personas decentes, y a Gai, que solo estaba animando a Lee, con su flama de la juventud, y Neji solo hablaba de que ya debían irse a pelear el y Lee, todo esto mientras Kakashi habia aparecido de nuevo, y trataba de quitarle una bota a Naruto, en lo que Ino, Sakura y Hinata estaban desprevenidas.

-Si… hacia tiempo que no veia tanta vida- dijo Sasuke sonriendose, sin dejar de ver a Sakura.

ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo

-No regreso- dijo Deidara que estaba sentada cerca del fuego que ya se estaba apagando, el sol estaba apunto de salir.

-No entiendo que lo pudo haber retrazado- dijo Kisame que se estaba ajustando un vendaje, donde Naruto lo habia herido, ambos estaban en una cueva, cerca de Sunagakure, estaban esperando a Itachi, que habia salido sin decir nada.

-Quizás sea que nos a traicionado- dijo Kakusu sentando tras ellos.

-Es verdad- apoyo Hidan sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Que dices?- pregunto Kisame molesto.

-Itachi nunca haría eso, es nuestro amigo- dijo Deidara molesta.

-Yo no estaría tan segura- dijo una chica de ojos y pelo azul cielo, que habia aparecido.

-Ryuu- saludaron Hidan y Kakusu. (No se como se llama esta chica, así que el nombre es inventado)

Kisame y Deidara solo la vieron con molestia.

-Vengo del desierto- dijo Ryuu poniéndose frente a Kisame y Deidara- Itachi no ha traicionado, se a regresado a Konoha- dijo Ryuu sonriendo.

-QUE!?- dijeron Kisame y Deidara sorprendidos.

-Eso, nos ha abandonado, al parecer, el ha pasado información nuestra desde hace 2 años aproximadamente- dijo mirándolos con superioridad.

-Es mentira!- dijo Deidara molesta, y dio un paso hacia Ryuu, pero Kisame le paro el paso.

-Habla, que escuchaste?- pregunto serio.

-Nada, solo lo vi, seguí a Itachi, y note con sorpresa que iba a Konoha, y ahí me di cuenta que le pasaba información nuestra a la Hokague, el es el traidor que buscábamos- sonrió Ryuu amablemente.

-Cual traidor?- pregunto Deidara cansada de sus juegos.

-El líder sospechaba que alguien estaba pasando información, así que puso dos espías en su equipo-

-Zetsu y Tobi?- pregunto Kisame serio.

-Así es, ustedes se habían unido mucho, demasiado, así que aprovechando la muerte del inútil de Sasori—Ryuu entonces se vio interrumpida por una patada que apenas logro esquivar.

-Nunca, me oyes? Nunca pronuncies su nombre, no eres digna- le dijo Deidara furiosa.

-Jum, por eso el líder se preocupo, ustedes se están dejando llevar por sus emociones, ya no piensan como se debe, y dejándose llevar por su amistada, pasaron de largo la actitud extraña de Itachi- dijo Ryuu sonriendo con superioridad.

-Itachi nunca nos traicionaría- dijo Kisame serio.

-Pues ya lo hizo, se ha ido con su hermanito, y sus nuevos amigos, los ha dejado solos, para recibir su castigo- dijo Ryuu sonriendo maliciosamente, y Hidan y Kakusu se pusieron de pie tras ella, con sus armas listas.

Deidara y Kisame entonces se pusieron en guardia.

-Están locos si creen que nos dejaremos matar- les dijo Deidara creando varios pájaros.

-No te enojes con nosotros, enójate con Itachi, que les a abandonado sin misericordia- dijo Kakusu sonriendo.

-Vamos chicos, donde esta su amistad después de todo?- pregunto Hidan con una mueca torcida.

Después de eso, una fuerte explosión resonó, como un trueno ameniza la tormenta, la cueva bolo en pedazos, levantando una nube de polvo, donde solo una silueta se aprecio en el cielo.

Era un pájaro, que llevaba sobre su espalda a dos figuras, que se sentían traicionadas, usadas, dolidas… humilladas, y solo buscaban una cosa.

Venganza.

-Vaya, vaya, a donde creen que van?- pregunto Hidan sonriendo.

-Van a Konoha, van por Itachi- sonrió Ryuu.

-Les seguimos?- pregunto Kakusu.

-Después, por ahora debemos irnos, los ninjas de la arena no tardaran en venir- dijo Ryuu, y los 3 desaparecieron.

ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo

-Como estas?- pregunto Deidara a Kisame, que se sujetaba el costado, estaba sangrando de nuevo.

-He estado peor- le dijo en una media sonrisa.

Deidara le devolvió el gesto.

-Descuida, yo te cuidare- le dijo Deidara sonriendo, ya habia perdido a un buen amigo, y no perdería a otro.

-Deidara, vamos a Konoha, quiero hablar con Itachi- dijo Kisame serio, mirando su espada-Creo que debemos regresarle el favor- dijo, deseoso de partirle el cuello, estaba furioso, los habia engañado, y aparte los habia dejado a merced del Akatsuki, todo habia sido premeditado, lo habia planeado, planeo engañarlos, y ellos le harían los mismo, después de todo, no es así la vida? Ojo por ojo, y diente por diente.

--------------------------------FLASH BACK---------------------------------------------------

Kisame caminaba junto a Itachi, hacia apenas una semana que eran compañeros.

Kisame pensaba que Itachi era un mal compañero para el, preferia regresar a estar solo, pero debia seguir ordenes.

Su deber era buscar al biiju de 6 colas.

Todo iba muy bien, lo habia localizado, y estaban por capturarle, cuando el biiju se salio de su control.

-AAG!!- el biiju se habia ido sobre Kisame, y le habia prensado un pie en sus mandíbulas.

En ese momento pensó que moriría, maldijo a todos, aunque mas a Itachi, que no le ayudaría nunca, y le dejaría morir.

Pero para su sorpresa, Itachi apareció, y le dio una patada en la nariz al biiju, este del dolor soltó a Kisame, e Itachi aprovecho este momento para tomar a Kisame y desaparecer.

-Por que hiciste eso?- pregunto Kisame serio, que veía a Itachi remojar un trapo en agua, habían conseguido refugio en una casa abandonada.

Itachi le miro serio un momento, pero después se sonrió.

-Uno nunca deja a tras a un amigo herido- le dijo sonriendo amablemente.

Kisame abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Amigo? Ellos eran asesinos, no podrían tener esa clase de relación con las personas, ni siquiera se podían confiar entre ellos, el día que dejabas de ser útil, era la muerte.

-Me tomas el pelo?- pregunto Kisame serio.

-N? No gracias, te dejaría calvo, jaja- rió Itachi divertido.

Kisame lo fulmino con la mirada, estaba bien que tuviese poco pelo, pero que no se mande con ese detalle.

-Al menos yo no parezco señorita- dijo Kisame burlón.

Ahora fue Itachi quien le vio molesto.

Kisame se rió divertido, e Itachi también rió, como si hubiesen escuchado un buen chiste, como si fuesen amigos.

----------------------------FLASH BACK END-----------------------------------------------------

-Amigos… ya no somos amigos…- dijo Kisame frunciendo el seño furioso.

-Si- asintió Deidara, se conocían desde poco tiempo, pero eran tan buenos amigos, entonces, ¿Por qué Itachi los habia engañado? ¿Por que? Deidara estaba molesta, furiosa, llena de odio y deseos de vengarse, de tomar a Itachi y matarlo, pero no sin antes dejarle ver morir a todos sus nuevos amigos.

Si, que viera el dolor, que lo sintiera como ellos se sentían ahora, adoloridos, por ser traicionados, por alguien en quien confiaban.

--------------------------------FLASH BACK---------------------------------------------------

-Vamos! Sasori!- dijo Deidara trataba de sujetar a un biiju con su enorme pajaro, era el de 3 colas, nada fuera de lo normal, pero era muy escurridizo.

-Si!- dijo Sasori que estaba ayudando a Deidara con una de sus marionetas.

Solo tenían que cansarlo un poco mas, solo un poco mas, y así podrían dominarle.

Pero en eso el biiju se soltó, y se giro contra Sasori.

-AG!- simio Sasori al sentir como el biiju le habia rasgado un brazo.

-Sasori!- grito deidara corriendo a ayudarlo, pero el biiju le dio un coletazo, que la estampo con fuerza a un árbol.

-Ug- gimió al ver al biiju sobre Sasori, desgarrándolo con sus filosos dientes- SASORII!!- grito Deidara incorporándose para ayudarlo, pero en eso vio una enorme llamarada de fuego.

Deidara se giro, y vio a Itachi y Kisame.

-Kisame! Ve por Sasori, yo me encargo del biiju- dijo Itachi serio.

-Si!- dijo Kisame, y corrió a por Sasori.

Itachi le puso frente al biiju, y este empezó a retroceder.

-Deidara!- la llamo Itachi- Necesito de tu ayuda! Vamos!-

-Si!- dijo Deidara saliendo de su asombro, y junto a Itachi, lograron dominar al biiju.

-Buen trabajo, Deidara- sonrió Itachi ofreciendo su mano.

Deidara lo vio confundida, nunca nadie del Akatsuki se habia molestado en ayudar a nadie de sus compañeros, y sin embargo, ahí estaban Kisame e Itachi, que habían venido a ayudarlos.

-Venga, que no muerde- dijo Kisame que cargaba a Sasori en brazos.

Deidara entonces tomo la mano de Itachi, y la estrecho.

-Gracias…- murmuro seria.

-Cuando quieras, después de todo, somos amigos- dijo Itachi sonriéndole amablemente- Bueno, veamos como esta Sasori, después nos encargamos del biiju- dijo.

-Esta bien- dijo Kisame sonriendo.

-He? Pero nuestra prioridad es el biiju- dijo Deidara sorprendida.

Kisame e Itachi la vieron sorprendidos, pero después se sonrieron.

-Nuestra prioridad, son nuestros amigos- sonrieron ambos.

----------------------------FLASH BACK END-----------------------------------------------------

"Después de eso, nos llevábamos mejor cada día, me gustaba la relación de Itachi y Kisame, eran tan buenos amigos, como yo y Sasori entonces… y cuando Sasori murió, ellos fueron un gran apoyo para mi, eran mis amigos… eran…" pensó Deidara con dolor.

Continuara………………………….

Holas!

Al fin! Al fin actualice!

Wajaja! Me habia tardado un buen verdad? Por favor mno me maten! De veras! ;-; es que he estado medio ocupadilla con las demas historias, pero os prometo ya no subir ninguna historia nueva sin terminara alguna de estas:)

Ahora, a contestarle a todos ustedes gente bonita!

KanameSaku   


Gracias por el animo! Gracias, gracias! Y espero que este tambien te guste! Nos vemos pronto!

marion-asakura

Hola!

Descuida! Itachi saldra mas ahora que Deidara y Kisame estan aquí! Jeje, espero que este tambien te guste tanto como el otro! Y sobre Hinata, pues aver que sucedera XD

Roo-16

Hola!

Si descuida!

Aquí esta el sig cap! Espero que te guste!

flower of night

Hola! Vaya, espero no decepcionarte! Se que me tarde, pero espero seguir con tu apoyo, ya que crees que valgo la pena XD gracias por la recomendación! Y que bueno que tu amiga crea que esta bueno! Gracias mil!

yo   


En eso tienes razon! Sasuke fue cruel, y pos eso, si te puedo decir una cosa, Sakura no terminara con el! Y de eso esta ya sentado, asi que Lee e Itachi haran mas de todo en el romance con Sakura.

Espero que este tambien te guste! Nos vemos!

FenrirCrinos

Gracias! Que bueno que te gusto! Espero que este tambien te guste! Nos vemos!

Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon

Mm, eso es verdad, Naruto es mas de Hinata por que siempre le a quierido, pero veamos que sucedera, Gaara viene en camino, y quien sabe XD

Gracias por los animos! Y espero que me perdones la tardanza!

sakura n.n  


Hola!

Que bueno que te gusto como quedo! Si los hermanos estan juntos! Pero nuevos oponentes viene, podran Naruto y los dema spararlos? Sobresaladra el fideo de ramen? Jajaja eso espero! XD

Hasta pronto!

Elder-Sensei

Hola! Perdon por la tardanza! Pero ya ando en el siguiente, que si sera muuuuy largo! Como los demas1 por que habra una gran pelea!

Espoero que este te guste como quedo! Y perdon por la tardanza!

k2-san

Que bueno que te gusto, jeje, ha, sobre eso, si, Sakura si tiene una pareja, eso es seguro, pero te dire, en definitiva, 100 por ciento establecido, no es Sasuke, eso si te puedo decir, asi que todo esta en manos de Itachi y Lee, haber que sucedera XD

sakurass

Gracias! Perdon por la tardanza, pero aquí esta! Espero te guste!

Baphojr

Jajajajaja! XD

Mira que no estaria mal! Naruto con dos chicas!

Mmm, lo pensare! Asi todos gana! XD

Espero que este tambien te guste como quedo!

Nos vemos!

sakurass

Gracias por los animos! De veras! Espero que este tambien te guste!

Kisame Hoshigaki

Lo que pasara se sabra en el proximo, cuando Deidara y Kisame aparezcan, habra una gran pelea, asi que creeme, sera muy largo XD

Gracias por el mensaje!


	11. Sigue de frente y no te detengas 3

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULO DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan****Gabe L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS :3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

_bla,bla,bla- _es Kyuubi 

(bla,bla,bla) son notas mías :D

ooOooOOoo cambio de escena

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

**YA ME HARTE DE TI!**

**Cap. 12**

"**Sigue de frente, y no te detengas"**

**Parte 2**

"**Busca tu verdad, y compártela"**

ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo

-Como se siente despertar en casa?-

-He?- Itachi, que estaba sentado, sobre el pasto del jardín de la mansión Uchiha, se giro a quien le hablo.

-Hola, buenos días-

-Buenos días, Sakura- sonrió Itachi.

-Y, como se siente?- pregunto de nuevo Sakura sentándose ahora a su lado.

-Bien… es agradable estar de nuevo encasa… pero también es incomodo…- dijo Itachi mirando el suelo con tristeza.

Sakura lo vio, y también se sintió mal, después de todo, regresar al lugar donde mataste a tu familia, no es muy agradable, sin mencionar lo ocurrido hacia apenas dos días, habia sido un gran caos.

Itachi también sabia sobre todo el caos que habia en Konoha, y todo por él… por "El traidor acecino".

-------------------------------- FLASH BACK ----------------------------------------------------

-¿Cómo es que podemos confiar en el?- pregunto uno de los ancianos con cara de molestia.

-Me tienen a mi- dijo Tsunade molesta- Yo he estado también desconcertada al principio, pero Itachi me a dado suficiente información para no dudar de su palabra, ha traído pruebas, mapas, informes detallados sobre cada Akatsuki, y el lugar donde se encuentran sus cuarteles, así como sus contactos en cada aldea, y eso incluye la nuestra- dijo seria.

Se hizo un gran murmullo entre los concejales.

Itachi estaba sentado en medio de todos, con Tsunade a su lado, este miraba a los concejales con seriedad, no podía hacer mas, solo escuchar su veredicto, a pesar de sus 2 años al servicio de Tsunade, regresar a Konoha era ya casi imposible, debido al reciente ataque, que gracias a Sakura y los demás, no cobro ninguna victima.

Itachi se toco el hombro por inercia.

Hacia 2 años que la maldición que le habia puesto Orochimaru se habia roto, Itachi aun no sabia como, parecía la pesadilla de alguien mas.

Recordaba que habia visto a Orochimaru, lo recuerda vagamente, como un sueño, recuerda algo de una pelea, y un dolor en su hombro, como una mordida.

Después ya no supo nada, solo vagos recuerdos de sus manos llenas de sangre, la mirada de terror de su clan, a su padre mirándolo con ojos vacíos y muertos, el grito de su madre gritando su nombre con dolor… y por ultimo a Sasuke…

"Hermanito… perdón…" pensó bajando la mirada, habia visto el rostro de Sasuke, lleno de dolor, pena, desolación, muerte.

Después de eso varios rostros mas se sumaron a su mente, Itachi habia tomado conciencia poco a poco con el paso de los años, hasta que podía ver como su cuerpo se movía contra su voluntad, y mataba sin temor.

Recordaba muy bien, como gritaba desesperado "Detente!! No lo hagas!! NO LO HAGAS!!" pero una y otra vez su cuerpo se negó.

Y mato, una y otra vez.

Hasta que un día, se despertó mareado, sintiéndose libre de su peso, libre de nuevo.

Pero ya habia sido muy tarde, habia matado a cientos, miles, habia destrozado muchas vidas, entre ellas a su padre y madre.

No pudo mas ese día, ya no podía con tanto dolor, y lloro.

Lloro de dolor y angustia, lloro en silencio, en esa habitación desoladora de roca fría.

Lloro hasta que no pudo mas.

Después de eso, pensó en lo único que necesitaba, y eso era regresar a Konoha, regresar a lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, y con su única familia, su hermano, quien le odiaba a muerte seguramente.

Después de eso, contactar a Tsunade no habia sido difícil, tenía suficiente poder para pasar desapercibido, incluso para su compañero Kisame.

Habia llevado planos del cuartel, y una lista de informantes, de Konoha y otras aldeas.

Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para su perdón, pero sabia que tampoco seria fácil llegar con la nueva Hokague y que esta te dejara así nada mas.

Tsunade se habia mostrado escéptica, pero creyó en su relato de la maldición impuesta por Orochimaru, y le dio una segunda oportunidad.

"Sírvenos como informante, danos información mas detallada de el Akatsuki, ayúdanos a desintegrarlos, y te prometo, que yo me encargare de tu regreso a Konoha como aliado"

Itachi no quería regresar con ellos, pero estaba desesperado, así que acepto.

"Fue también ese día, cuando Tsunade me dijo que Sasuke se habia ido con Orochimaru" recordó con pesar "Quizás fue por eso que el cello se desvaneció, después de todo, el ya tenia un nuevo recipiente" pensó mirando de nuevo al consejo, que seguía hablando con Tsunade, sobre los informantes del Akatsuki en Konoha.

-Esta bien, al parecer Itachi a sido de gran ayuda, pero no ha dicho como es que participo en el intento de destrucción de Konoha- dijo una de las ancianas.

-Eso fue por que el plan fue revelado rápidamente, Itachi no pudo venir y avisarme, los demás miembros lo vigilaban- dijo Tsubame seria, eso ya lo habia repetido como 5 veces.

-Tal vez, pero de no ser por Los 5 del Cerezo, nuestra aldea hubiese perecido- opino otro anciano, con orgullo al pronunciar el nombre de los chicos.

-¿¡Pero aun así es que no entienden!? Ellos ven bien que Itachi este aquí de nuevo! Ellos mismo lo trajeron para que regresara con su Hermano!- dijo Tsunade ya fastidiada.

-Sasuke Uchiha, otro desertor…- comento un anciano con desprecio.

-Eso no es verdad-

Todo el consejo se giro a la entrada, y vieron con sorpresa a quien habia hablado.

-Sakura-sama!- dijeron sorprendidos algunos, al ver a los 5 del Cerezo entrar por la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, perdón por venir sin avisar- sonrió Naruto.

-Ha, descuide Naruto-sama, Los 5 del Cerezo son siempre bienvenidos- dijo apresuradamente un anciano.

-Vaya, gracias- sonrió Naruto.

-Pero, ¿A que debemos el honor de su visita?- pregunto una anciana.

-Venimos a saber, por que tarda tanto este interrogatorio a Itachi- sonrió Lee.

-Si, lo han encerrado, y lo han tenido en interrogatorio desde la ayer- dijo Ino algo molesta.

-Ha, es que Ino-sama, esto es parte del procedimiento- dijo un anciano apenado.

-Entendemos eso concejales, pero, ¿Acaso no podemos dar nuestra opinión?- sonrió Hinata.

-Claro! Faltaba mas! Ustedes son los héroes de esta villa- sonrieron varios.

-Bueno, pues esto es lo que venimos a decir, Itachi Uchiha, no es mas un traidor, y lo se muy bien, ya que pelee con el personalmente- sonrió Sakura- Y damos nuestra palabra, al decir que ni Itachi o Sasuke Uchiha, son alguna amenaza para esta aldea-

Un nuevo murmullo se escucho entre los concejales, que no parecían muy convencidos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso dudan de nuestra palabra?- dijo Ino molesta.

-Ho, no, no Ino-sama, claro que no…. Es solo que…- comento un anciano con pena.

-Pues si no hay mas, nos gustaría llevar a nuestro amigo a su casa, donde su hermano le espera- sonrió Lee.

Tsunade no pudo evitar una sonrisa de victoria al ver como los concejales asentían ya sin mas que decir.

-------------------------------- FLASH BACK END--------------------------------------------------

Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿N?, ¿Recordaste algo gracioso?- pregunto Sakura sonriendo.

-Algo así…- le sonrió Itachi- Recordaba como ustedes habían ido por mi-

-Ho, si, jeje, la cara de esos ancianos no tenia precio- sonrió Sakura.

-Gracias- le dijo Itachi gentilmente.

-¿N?, ¿De que hablas? Es todo lo contrario Itachi, gracias a ti por volver- le sonrió Sakura dulcemente.

Itachi no pudo evitar bajar la cara de inmediato, sentía como sus mejillas le ardían, Sakura le miro sin entender, pero lo dejo pasar, vio a Sasuke que venia hacia ellos, con una charola de Te y bolas de arroz.

-Hola Sasuke!- saludo Sakura sonriendo.

-Hola Sakura, te vi aquí con Itachi, y pensé que podríamos comer esto juntos- sonrió Sasuke, sentándose junto a ellos.

-Gracias!- sonrió Sakura y tomo un te y una bola de arroz- Oye, saben bien ¿Dónde las compraste?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Yo las hice- sonrió Sasuke pasándole un te y bola a su hermano, que asintió amablemente.

-¿Encerio? Jaja- rio Sakura divertida.

-Ho, te ríes de mi, seguro creías que era un inútil ¿No?- sonrió Sasuke tomando un poco de su té.

-Pues si- sonrió Sakura- Es que siempre habías sido un estirado malhumorado, de esos que te dicen "Yo no lavo ni un plato" – sonrió Sakura, Itachi miro con gracia la mueca de disgusto que tenia Sasuke.

-Pues ese seria tu punto de vista, pero viviendo solo, tenia que aprender algo- le dijo tomando seriamente de su te.

-Ho, esta bien, pero no te enojes Sasuke, ha, es verdad, solo pasaba a saludar antes de la fiesta, espero que estén listos- les dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Ho, si, la fiesta…- dijo Sasuke con los ojos en blanco, si Lee y Naruto la habían organizado, ya sabia que esperarse.

Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír mentalmente con diversión, Sasuke se habia hecho tan serio como él, pero era un poco mas expresivo, de una forma muy graciosa a veces.

Pero Itachi seguía con su semblante serio, no se sonreía, a menos de que Sasuke estuviera junto a él.

Fuera de su hermano, Itachi no tenía nada mas por que sonreír.

Pero no pudo evitar girarse a ver a Sakura, que se sonreía muy feliz, con una gran calidez.

"Me gustaría… sonreír con ella" pensó sin querer, y tuvo que bajar de nuevo mirada, para ocultar sus mejillas, que se tornaron de un rosa fuerte.

/Sigue de frente, y no te detengas, nosotros te estaremos esperando, así que corre, aferrate a la vida, y cuando tengas una mirada como la nuestra, ven y búscanos/ recordó las palabras de Sakura.

"Es una chica, muy especial…" pensó Itachi, mientras veía la mansión Uchiha, con la risa de Sakura tras él.

ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo

-Ya estamos cerca de Konoha- dijo Deidara mirando el horizonte, y oliendo el olor de la hierba fresca.

-Bien, creo que llegaremos para la noche- dijo Kisame, cambiando sus vendajes.

ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo

-¿Qué opinas Gaara?- pregunto Temari a su hermano, que miraba con seriedad los restos que habían encontrado hacia 2 días. Era casi de tarde.

-Al parecer si fue obra de Akatsuki, no hay duda- le dijo Gaara serio, recordando los relatos de varios rumores de que habia varios Akatsuki que habían esto espiando Sunagakure desde hacia días.

-¿Entonces te iras ahora?- pregunto Kankuro sonriendo, sus hermanos lo vieron con curiosidad.

-Si, tengo que ir a avisar a Konoha de este suceso- el dijo Gaara serio.

-Ho, a Konoha- dijo Kankuro sonriendo con picardía, Temari entendió el mensaje, y también le sonrió a Gaara de la misma manera traviesa.

Gaara alzo una ceja claramente extrañado.

-Nos saludas a Hinata-chan- le dijo Temari sonriendo.

Gaara abrió los ojos, y se sonrojo violentamente.

-Ho, mira lo tierno que se ve Temari, nuestro Gaara ya esta creciendo, jeje- sonrió Kankuro.

-Si- asintió Temari muy maternal.

-D-dejen eso, esto es serio- dijo Gaara dándoles la espalda, para esconder ese sonrojo.

-¿Cómo serian los hijos de Gaara y Hinata-chan?- pregunto Temari muy soñadora.

-Creo que pelirrojos con ojos blancos- dijo Kankuro asintiendo como un padre.

-Si, es verdad- asintió Temari.

Gaara pensó en pequeños niños pelirrojos de ojos blancos corriendo por Sunagakure, mientras el y Hinata caminaban tras ellos tomados de la mano.

"Boberías…" pensó sonrojándose de sus propios pensamientos.

-Vale, ya me voy- dijo serio Gaara, mirando de reojo a sus hermanos.

-Anda, mira la prisa que tienes de verla- sonrió Temari.

-Ha, el amor, el amor…- dijo Kankuro suspirando.

-Eso no es verdad!- les dijo Gaara encaminándose a Sunagakure.

-Oe! Gaara! ¿Que no te ibas a Konoha?- pregunto Temari sorprendida, al igual que Kankuro.

-Pues ya no! Ya me habéis hecho enojar!- les dijo caminando a paso presuroso, para que nadie viese lo rojo que estaba.

-Te apuesto 50 yenes, a que se va en 3 horas- le sonrió Kankuro.

-Yo te voy 100 a que se va en 30 minutos- le sonrió Temari picarona.

ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo

Hinata caminaba por Konoha, a una casa en particular, la de Naruto, que aun que ya no vivía donde antes, ahora se estaba quedando en casa de Lee, vivían juntos desde que Konoha fue atacada la primera vez, cuando la casa de Naruto fue destruida.

Hinata lo habia estado planeando todo, ese día le diría a Naruto lo que sentía, no le daría mas vueltas al asunto, ya no quería competir con Ino, lo habia decidido. Y cuando eso pasara, le daría el despido a sus estupidas fans que solo estorbaban.

Traía su cabello ahora hasta los hombros, le habia crecido mucho en esos meses, traía puesto un vestido azul cielo, era ajustado de arriba, pero suelto al final, con estampado de mariposas, era un vestido muy bonito y femenino.

-El día de hoy, Naruto-kun y yo seremos novios- se dijo muy decidía, y se apresuro el paso, pero al dar la vuelta en una esquina, vio a Ino a unos 10 pasos de ella.

Como presintiendo algo, Ino se giro enseguida, y vio con sorpresa a Hinata tras ella.

-Hinata-chan…- dijo asombrada.

-I-ino-cha…- dijo a su vez Hinata, mirando a Ino con su pelo suelto, prendado con lindas florecidas, llevaba un vestido amarillo claro, de espalda descubierta, se veía muy linda también.

Ambas se miraron, unos segundos, pero solo eso basto para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Yo vine primero!- le dijo Hinata molesta.

-Claro que no! Te he ganado yo! Así que como que te vas!- dijo Ino cruzando su manos demandante.

-Ja, hasta crees que te dejare con Naruto-kun!- dijo Hinata también cruzando sus brazos.

-Hola chicas!-

Ino y Hinata se giraron a su espalda, y vieron a Naruto que les saludaba con una gran sonrisa, ambas se sonrojaron sin querer, Naruto habia cambiado mucho desde la pelea con el Akatsuki.

Estaba mas alto, y su pelo un poco mas crecido de lo normal (lo traía casi del largo de Yondaime) lo traía suelto, sin su bandada, que ahora cargaba atada en su brazo, como Shikamaru, traía puesta una camisa azul oscuro de manga larga, muy holgada, con unos pantalones naranjas estilo militar, con bolsillos a los lados.

Tsunade habia dicho que ese crecimiento era como resultado de la aparición del Kyuubi en su pelea con el Akatsuki.

Nadie del equipo de los 5 Cerezos se lo habia tomado muy bien, sabían por parte de Naruto, que les habia contado sobre la pelea, que Kyuubi no era de fiar, pero con una sonrisa de su rubio amigo, decidieron mejor dejar el tema, sabían que podían confiar en Naruto para controlarlo, no en balde, después de Hinata, Naruto era el mas fuerte, y seguido de este, estaban Sakura, Ino y Lee, que se peleaban en buena medida el tercer lugar.

Estos 3 últimos no se sentían amedrentados por su falta de fuerza, sabían muy bien que eso era debido a que ellos no poseían una ventaja de sangre como Hinata, o un enlace a un espíritu superior, como Naruto.

Pero algo era seguro, Sakura, Ino y Lee juntos, podían ponerse contra Hinata y Naruto cuando quisieran, y hacerles batallar, si no es que derrotarlos, como en varias veces demostraron ellos, trabajando en equipo contra Naruto y Hinata, que se sonrieron muy felices de haber perdido.

Naruto incluso lo habia dicho ese día, que si algo malo pasaba con el, por culpa del Kyuubi, sabia que ellos podrían detenerlo, aun si eso lo mataba.

Nadie se lo habia tomado a bien, nadie quería llegar a matar a Naruto por culpa del Kyuubi, y eso, era lo que los hacia sentirse muy preocupados desde la batalla contra el Akatsuki, que Naruto perdiera el control, y el Kyuubi saliera.

-Que curioso verlas aquí ¿De compras?- les dijo sonriendo muy animado.

-Ha, hola Naruto-kun…- sonrieron ambas sonrojadas.

-Naruto-kun, quisiera hablar contigo!- dijo Hinata apresurando a tomar del brazo a Naruto.

-No! Yo llegue primero!- dijo Ino corriendo a tomar el brazo de Naruto también.

Naruto dejo salir una gotita de pena, al verse sujetado por dos de las mas lindas kunoichis, que se miraban muy feo.

-Esto… ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Habéis peleado o algo?- pregunto Naruto curioso.

Las chicas lo miraron con sorpresa ¿Es que acaso no era obvio por que peleaban?

-Naruto-baka! ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?- le espeto Ino soltándolo de mala gana.

-¿He?- dijo Naruto claramente sorprendido.

Ino apretó los puños molesta, eso era demasiado, tanto por lo cual pelear, ¿Y ese menso ni cuanta se daba?

-Te odio!- le grito Ino furiosa, y desapareció.

Hinata no habia perdido detalle de eso, nunca miro a Ino, solo a Naruto, lo miro desde el primer insulto de Ino, mirando su expresión, y sintió como su corazón se rompía.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, perro también muy… dolido.

Hinata soltó suavemente a Naruto, y este la vio con sorpresa, como si apenas la hubiese notado.

-¿Sucede algo Hinata-chan? ¿Qué le pasa a Ino-chan? ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Por qué se fue?- le preguntaba Naruto muy confundido, en busca de una respuesta, en busca de algo.

Hinata no le respondía, solo escuchaba el llamado de Naruto hacia Ino.

Ino. Solo llamaba a Ino. No a Hinata. A Ino.

Naruto nunca supo que paso, solo sintió una fuerte bofetada en la cara.

Se quedo por un segundo en SHOCK.

Pero luego se giro a ver a Hinata, que estaba llorando.

-Naruto-kun… eres… muy cruel…- le dijo Hinata y desapareció.

Naruto se quedo sin palabras.

-¿!PERO QUE DATEBAYOS HICE!?- grito Naruto sumamente confundió, no sabia como, pero habia lastimado a ambas.

-Lo que pasa siempre que no te decides-

Naruto se giro muy sorprendido a su espalda, y vio a Lee que le sonreía, lo miro con sorpresa, Lee traía una camisa holgada, de media manga color verde, traía sus clásicos vendajes, solo que ahora le llegaban mas arriba del codo, usaba un pantalón verde oscuro, estilo holgado, como el de los jounnin, su bandada ahora la cargaba al igual que Naruto, en su brazo, y cargaba una bolsa de mandado.

Pero eso no era lo sorprendente. Lo era su cabello.

Lo traía mas largo, le llegaba ahora hasta los hombros (Por lo que se veía de algunos mechones sueltos), pero lo traía recogido en una coleta de caballo.

Habia que decirlo, Lee se veía muy "Fresco".

-¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto Naruto sorprendido, y no era para menos, ayer Lee no estaba así.

-Me desperté el día de hoy así, con el cabello todo crecido, pero no me viste por que madrugue, fui a ayudar a la área Oeste, apenas regrese- le sonrió Lee apartando algo de su copete, que le cubría hasta la nariz.

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe, y bajo la cabeza apenado.

-Es verdad, ayer volví a cellar tus manos con mi técnica de Fideos de Ramen- le dijo Naruto por lo bajo, era obvio que al pasarle su energía a Lee, este se viera recargado de chakra, pero no esperaba que también lo afectara como a él, y le cambara en forma biológica.

-Oye, oye, ¿Dónde esta tu flama de la juventud amigo?- le sonrió Lee palmeándole la espalda.

-Pero Lee… por mi culpa—

-No, nada de eso, esto es solo cabello, se corta y ya- le dijo Lee sonriendo – Además, a Gai-sensei ya se le pasara el susto, jeje- le sonrió al recordar la cara de Gai cuando fue a despertarlo en la mañana, para que lo acompañara a la reconstrucción de la parte Oeste de Konoha.

Sobra decir que dejo al pobre de su sensei en su cama, ya que se habia desmayado.

Naruto le sonrió, ya se imaginaba la cara de el maestro de su amigo, seguro que se habia puesto tan pálido como Orochimaru.

-Bueno, dime, ¿A quien buscaras?- le pregunto Lee aun sonriendo con su particular sonrisa.

Naruto perdió su sonrisa, y bajo la mirada.

-Naruto- lo llamo Lee de nuevo.

-Ino-chan…- susurro Naruto mirándolo con tristeza.

Lee lo miro con su sonrisa mas animada, y le palmeo la espalda con amistad.

-Entonces alcánzala, yo iré a con Hinata-chan- sonrió Lee.

Naruto le sonrió, y asintió, para después desaparecer.

Lee se sonrió, al fin Naruto habia tomado una dedición, se concentro un poco, y sintió la presencia de Hinata, ya estaba por desaparecer, cuando Naruto volvió a aparecer.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Lee confundido " ¿Acaso Ino lo rechazo tan rápido?" se pregunto muy confundido.

-He… solo quería preguntarte algo Lee- le dijo Naruto serio.

-Dime…- le sonrió Lee extrañado por el tono.

-Bueno ¿Podrías decirme por que Ino-chan y Hinata-chan están enojadas?- pregunto Naruto, pero solo vio como Lee se estrellaba de cabeza contra la barda de enfrente.

-Oe, ¿Qué dije?- le pregunto Naruto confundido.

-Narutooo!!- le grito Lee alzando su puño para golpearlo, y este se cubrió la cabeza rápidamente.

-Que dobe eres!- le regaño Lee apenas dándole una palmadita suave en la cabeza a Naruto.

-Oe, ¿pero que hice Datebayo?- le dijo este mas confundido.

-¿Es que aun no te has dado cuenta de lo que pasa?- le pregunto Lee mirándolo con pena ajena.

-Esto… no- le dijo Naruto sintiéndose un crío de 3 años.

Lee suspiro, y se sobo el puente de la nariz, para relajarse "Dicen que la inteligencia se salta una generación, así que al menos sus hijos serán unas lámparas de genios" pensó Lee sintiendo pena por la esposa de Naruto.

-Lee! Dime que pasa datebayo!- el dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero muy infantil.

-Naruto…- le dijo Lee poniendo un brazo en su hombro, y mirándolo con atención, abecés su amigo si que era despistado, así que mejor tener su atención completa- Ino-chan y Hinata –chan…-

-Si, Ino-chan y Hinata-chan…- continuo Naruto expectante.

-Ellas te aman- termino de decir Lee serio.

-Ellas te aman…- copio Naruto sonriendo,

5 segundos después.

-¿¡QUEEEEEE!?- grito Naruto.

Lee suspiro, ya se habia tardado su rubio amigo, que ahora estaba súper rojo, y se estaba cubriendo la boca sorprendido.

-Por eso discutían cuando estaba yo!- le dijo Naruto como apenas captando eso.

-Si- asintió Lee.

-Por eso me cuidaban ambas!-

-Si-

-Por eso no les agradan mis fans!-

-Si-

-Por eso se sonrojaron cuando me vieron desnudo en el baño del hospital!-

-Si ¿Que?- dijo Lee asombrado, esa no se la sabía.

-Ho, no! ¿Qué hago? Les dije algo muy cruel datebayo!- decía Naruto no muy convencido de haber metido al pata, pero eso no evitaba su gran remordimiento.

Lee miro con sorpresa a Naruto, que corría en círculos, mientras agitaba sus brazos como una gallina queriendo volar.

Se sonrió algo divertido, Naruto era muy noble, y mucho mas inocente, rayando en lo estupido, pero inocente al fin, era obvio que nunca quiso lastimarlas, así que, como buen amigo, tendría que ayudarlo.

-Naruto- lo llamo sonando como un gran sabio, y este se giro a verlo con una gran cara de sufrimiento.

-Dime! Dime databyo! ¿Que hago Lee?- le pregunto Naruto casi llorando.

-Es simple Naruto, a quien vayas a buscar, será tu elegida- le dijo Lee sonriendo con calma.

Naruto abrió los ojos muy sorprendido.

Bajo la cabeza y se sonrojo violentamente.

-Veo que ya tienes la respuesta, entonces ve y búscala- le dijo Lee, sin perder su sonrisa calmada.

Naruto asintió, y desapareció.

Lee suspiro, algo cansado, se concentro un poco, y descubrió a donde habia ido Naruto, se sonrió con calma, ahora él debía ir a consolar a su otra amiga.

ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo

-Este prado es un buen lugar para pensar- dijo Lee sonriendo, al aparecer a un lado de su amiga.

Esta no contesto, solo bajo la mirada.

-Se que decir, _se como te sientes_, no ayudara en nada, pero, quisiera pensar que eso nos puede unir, si te cuento que paso con Sakura-chan y conmigo- le dijo Lee sentándose a su lado.

Ella no lo miro, aun no podía ver a nadie, "Es verdad, Lee siempre a preferido a Sakura, pero ahora ya no he visto que le proclame su amor como antes" pensó ella, secando un poco sus lagrimas, podía sentir a Naruto del otro lado, junto a su amiga.

Amiga. Esa palabra le choco en el alma. Pero no se molestaría por eso, a veces en el amor se pierde.

-¿Por donde empezar?- se pregunto Lee dudativo.

-Por el principio… es mejor, ¿No?- dijo ella, aun agachada, en un tono de voz muy quedo y suave. Lee le sonrió con calma, nunca es fácil cuando te rechazan.

-Si, el principio siempre es el mejor…- sonrió Lee.

--------------------------------FLASH BACK---------------------------------------

-Sakura-chan ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto Lee haciendo una reverencia muy respetuosa.

Sakura se giro a ver a Lee, muy sorprendida, ambos estaban en el prado donde peleo con Sasuke, en el ataque contra Konoha, acababan de venir del hospital, Naruto estaba bien, y como Ino y Hinata dijeron que ellas lo cuidarían, ellos se retiraron a descansar.

Pero decidieron dar una última vuelta por Konoha, y sin querer, pararon en ese prado, donde aun se veían rastros de su lucha contra Sasuke.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente, eso no se lo esperaba.

Lee se incorporo, y le miro con una amble sonrisa.

-Ha… Lee, yo…- Sakura trataba de poner sus palabras en orden, no quería decir nada impropio.

-Si me dieras la oportunidad, yo daría mi vida por ti, te protegería con mi ultimo aliento, y te haría la mujer mas feliz del mundo- le dijo Lee con calma.

Sakura se sonrojo mas, y bajo la mirada negando.

-Si, eso pensé…- dijo Lee sonriendo con su usual gentileza.

-Lee… lo siento, pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti…- le dijo Sakura levantando su mirada con tristeza.

-Lo sé… perdón…- dijo Lee haciendo una reverencia de nuevo.

Sakura lo vio con gran sorpresa.

-Sabia que me dirías eso, pero aun así quería arriesgarme Sakura-chan, se que para ti solo soy un amigo, discúlpame- le dijo Lee mirándola con calma- Perdóname por hacerte sufrir con esto- le dijo ahora perdiendo su sonrisa, y dejando ver su gran tristeza.

-Lee…- Sakura lo miro, y sintió como el corazón se le partía, y empezó a llorar.

-Sakura-chan!- dijo Lee alarmado.

-Perdóname, yo soy quien te lastima…- le dijo Sakura mostrando sus ojos llorosos, y abrazándolo sin mas.

-S-sakura…- murmuro Lee todo rojo, no esperaba ese abrazo.

-Lee-kun, algún día, algún día alguien te vera como mereces, alguien se dará cuenta de todo lo grandioso que eres, y esa chica será muy afortunada, por que no será una tonta como yo- le decía Sakura escondiéndose en el pecho de Lee.

Lee no dijo mas, abrazo a Sakura con ternura, y ambos se quedaron así un momento, hasta que ya no fuera necesario estar juntos.

--------------------------------FLASH BACK END---------------------------------------

-HAAAAA!!-

-HAAA!!- grito Lee dando un salto todo asustado.

-¿Que?, ¿Que?- dijo Lee con su corazón a mil por hora, mirando a todos lados, esperando algún ataque.

-LEE! ¿¡QUE TE PASO!?-

-¿He?- Lee se giro a ver a su amiga, y le vio muy asustada, en eso recapacito, ella aun no lo habia visto así, con su pelo todo largo.

-Ho, ¿Esto?- dijo mas calmado, señalando su larga cabellera.

Ella asintió muy sorprendida aún.

-Bueno, ayer Naruto me sello su técnica de Fideos de Ramen, y creo que su chacra me afecto como a el, solo que solo me creció el cabello, no la estatura- le dijo Lee sin mas, muy sonriente, ya le estaba gustando como todos se sorprendían al verle.

-Ha… vaya, eso no lo sabia ¿Cuándo paso?, ¿En al noche?- pregunto ella levantándose, para ver mas de cerca el pelo.

-Si, eso creo, Gai-sensei se a desmayado al verme, jeje- sonrió Lee divertido de lo sucedido en la mañana- Pero ya me lo iba a cortar, hice cita en la mañana con el peluquero- le dijo Lee sonriendo.

-¿Que? Eso no! Te queda de maravilla! Te vez muy guapo! Te prohíbo que te lo cortes!- le dijo ella señalándolo con autoridad.

-Pero…-

-Pero nada! Si te veo que te lo cortas, te castro!- le dijo ella sonriéndole con su usual tono.

Lee le sonrió nervioso, y asintió.

"Ino-chan tiene fama de cumplir sus promesas" pensó Lee recordando al pobre de Shikamaru, que aun no salía del hospital.

ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo

-Naruto-kun…- dijo Hinata muy sorprendida.

-hola…- saludo este muy apenado.

-Ha… yo… yo…- Hinata se puso roja, si el estaba ahí, eso significaba que ella…

-Hinata-chan-

-S-si!- dijo esta muy roja.

-Se que te dije algo muy cruel, perdóname… esto… ¿Te gustaría ir a comer ramen?- pregunto Naruto mirándola muy rojo "Joder, no se que hacer! Que estupido es esto! Solo a mi se me ocurre datebayo!" pensaba Naruto muy confundido, después de todo invitar a una chica, para declarártele, es lindo, pero… ¿En un puesto de ramen?

Hinata le vio con mas sorpresa "¿Vino a disculparse?, ¿SOLO ESO!?" se pregunto muy molesta, y Naruto lo vio muy bien en su rostro, por primera vez en su vida, Naruto estaba viendo a Hinata Furiosa.

"Ho, ho" penso Naruto alarmado.

-Uzumaki Naruto!- dijo Hinata furiosa, caminando hacia el a paso firme- Esto es el colmo contigo!- le decía señalando acusadoramente, Naruto solo la veía asombrado y asustado, mientras retrocedía al paso de ella.

-¿Es que es mucho pedir que te des cuenta?, ¿acaso aun no sabes por que estoy molesta?- decía hecha una furia mientras avanzaba.

-No, veras—

-Nada! Naruto esto no puede seguir así! No puedo creer que a estas alturas solo vengas a ofrecerme un plato de ramen para solucionar todo esto! ESTO no se soluciona con ramen! ESTO no es para que me vengas a consolar por algo trivial! ESTO es lo mas importante de mi vida! Vine con el corazón abierto, con una firme decisión de abrirte mi corazón, y exponerme tan frágil ante ti! ¡¿Y lo único que me vienes a decir es que si vamos por ramen!?- le dijo Hinata parando de golpe, mirando a Naruto con furia.

-Esto… ¿Prefieres comida francesa?- pregunto Naruto sin saber que decir.

Hinata abrió los ojos mas de lo que cualquiera podría nunca en su vida.

/POW!!!/

Naruto salio volando 10 metros de corrido, Hinata le habia dado un buen puñetazo, y muy indignada, le dio al espalda y desapareció.

-Auch… mujeres…- se dijo Naruto sobandoce la mandíbula, y la cabeza, se habia estrellado con una linda roca.

ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo

-Hinataaa!!- grito Naruto entrando por la puerta principal de los Hyuugas.

-¿Naruto?- este se giro, y vio a Neji que bajaba por las escaleras, junto con varios guardias muy alarmados.

-Ho, hola Neji- saludo Naruto muy animado.

-¿Tu eres quien hizo todo este alboroto?- pregunto Neji molesto, ya no traía su protector en la frente, ya que ya no era necesario, su sello habia sido removido, junto con varios de Bouke, ahora los Hyuugas eran una sola familia, sin distinción.

-Esto…- Naruto se giro a su espalda, donde se veían rastros de varias puertas rotas, donde Naruto habia tenido que atravesar para pasar, y como no se le ocurrió tocar por las prisas, pues, todo era un gran desastre.

-Naruto! Esta no es tu casa! No puedes entrar así nada mas y tumbar puertas y paredes a tu gusto! El que seas uno de los 5 del Cerezo no te da derecho a esta clase de comportamiento tan infantil!- regañaba Neji a Naruto, que estaba con la cabeza gacha, y todo rojo de vergüenza.

Mientras los demás guardias, veían con diversión la escena, Naruto, uno de los 5 del Cerezo, salvador en 2 ocasiones de Konoha, estaba siendo regañado como un crío de 5 años.

-Espero que pagues esas puertas! La madera esta escaseando desde la reconstrucción! ¿Sabes que tendremos que pedirlas de fuera?, ¿Sabes cuanto tardan en llegar? Estaremos casi 3 semanas si no es que el mes sin puertas! Cualquiera podrá entrar y hacerle algo a Hinata-sama! Y mira el pasillo! Esta todo sucio! Mira esas astillas! Míralas!- le decía Neji tomando de las orejas a Naruto, y jalándolo para que viera el desastre que habia ocasionado.

-Ay, ay, duele!- decía Naruto con un puchero infantil.

-Eso lo hubieses pensado antes de tirar las puertas! Ha! Rompiste un jarrón de mas de 500 años! Madre mía! HAA! También destrozaste un cuadro de la familia donde salen Hinata-sama, su padre y hermana! NARUTOOOO PAGARAS POR ESTO!!!- gritaba Neji furioso.

ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo

-¿Y tienes a alguien en mente para salir?- pregunto Lee, mientras el e Ino tomaban los refrescos, sentados en un puesto de ramen muy conocido.

-Esto… por ahora no…- le dijo Ino apagada.

-Descuida Ino-chan, tu eres muy bonita, seguro habrá varios chicos que quieran salir contigo, no como yo, que tengo un look muy raro- suspiro Lee cansado.

-Eso no es verdad! Sakura-chan te lo dijo, ya vendrá alguien que te haga sentir tan especial como mereces!- el dijo Ino molesta.

Lee le sonrió mas animado, pero la verdad, no sabia quien podría fijarse en él.

-¿LEE?-

Ino y este se giraron, y vieron frente a él, a Tenten, que se veía muy sorprendida.

-¿¡Q-que te paso!?- pregunto Tenten que se sentó sin mas junto a ellos.

Ino se sonrió con picardía, al ver un sonrojo en Tenten.

-Es su nuevo look Tenten, ¿Te gusta?- pregunto Ino sonriendo.

Tenten miro a Lee, que le sonreía tan gentil como siempre, pero habia algo que ya no era igual, con el pelo así, largo, con varios mechones que le cubrían el rostro, Lee se veía mas apuesto, mas varonil, mas fuerte, mas atractivo…

Y sin querer, se sonrojo violentamente, sus pensamientos la traicionaban ¿Cómo no habia notado antes a Lee? Si viéndolo bien… "Esta muy buenote" pensó mirándolo de reojo.

Lee la miro curioso, era extraño ver a Tenten tan calmada, pero no le dio importancia, y le sonrió.

-¿Quieres comer con nosotros Tenten?- pregunto Lee amistoso.

-Ha… yo…- Tenten miro a Ino, y esta se levanto de golpe.

-Lo siento, ya me voy, pero los dejo solitos, se cuidan!- les dijo muy animada, y desapareció.

-Ho, vaya, supongo que ya se animo- dijo Lee sonriendo- ¿Qué quieres pedir?- pregunto Lee a Tenten.

-Ha, ramen esta bien- le sonrió Tenten, y no dejo de agradecer a Ino mentalmente.

ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo

-¿Entonces, quieres unirte a nosotros en este último ataque?-

-Si, yo pude con casi toda Konoha, pero Naruto y los demás me sorprendieron con sus poderes, yo solo no podré con ellos esta vez- le dijo un chico de anteojos- Así que, viendo que ustedes no han tenido buena suerte tampoco, me gustaría hacer una alianza- le sonrió este.

-Bien, suena muy bien, estoy de acuerdo, mis chicos atacaran esta noche, creo que seria bueno acompañarlos- dijo sonriendo.

-¿El líder del akatsuki en plena batalla? Será algo interesante- sonrió el de lentes.

-No tanto como verte usando esa técnica tan rara, que se parece mucho al del Kasekague, Kabuto- sonrió el líder.

ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo

-Ho, hola Ino-

-¿He?- Ino se giro, y vio a Gaara, que le veía, serio como siempre.

-Ha, hola Kasekague- sonrió Ino, habia aparecido en el monumento a los Hokagues, para pensar, no esperaba encontrarse a nadie ahí, y menos a Gaara (Por cierto, Temari gano la apuesta).

-Dime Gaara, por favor- dijo el serio, pero amable.

-Si, he, gracias Gaara- sonrió Ino.

-Esto…- Gaara desvió la mirada apenado- ¿N-no has visto a Hinata?- pregunto haciendo el despiste.

Ino se sorprendió, pero no tardo en atar cabos.

-¿A ti te gusta Hinata?- pregunto Ino directo al punto.

Gaara se giro a verla con completa sorpresa ¿Tan obvio era?

-Solo… responde, por favor…- le dijo Ino en un tono casi suplicante.

Gaara se extraño por el tono, no dijo nada, pero asintió serio.

Ino bajo la mirada un poco triste y apenada, sabía por Naruto, lo mucho que habia sufrido Gaara, y si no se equivocaba, seguramente Hinata era su primer amor.

"Primer Stricke y estas fuera" pensó con molesta ironía.

-¿Pasa algo con Hinata?- pregunto Gaara serio, quizás le habia pasado algo a Hinata, quizás estaba en el hospital herida "De ser así, matare al que se haya atrevido" pensó molesto.

Ino lo miro seria.

-Lo siento, Ella y Naruto ya son novios…- le dijo seria, aun triste.

Gaara abrió los ojos muy sorprendido.

-¿Como?- solo atino a preguntar, sorprendido, pero sin dejar que su semblante se rompiera.

-Así como lo oyes…- Ino se giro a ver en dirección de la casa principal Hyuuga- Hace unos momentos, Naruto Eligio entre ella y yo… y Hinata esta ahora con él, en la residencia Hyuuga…- le dijo sin mirarlo, sintiendo la presencias de ambos en ese lugar.

Gaara miro a Ino de espaldas, su voz se sonaba muy triste y apagada.

-A ti te gustaba Naruto…- dijo suavemente.

Ino asintió de espaldas.

-Lo lamento…- dijo con honestidad, Naruto habia sido su único amigo, y Hinata habia sido la única chica por quien habia sentido algo, le atraía esa seguridad en si misma, esa decisión de salir adelante, y ahora, ellos, las dos personas mas importantes en su vida, eran novios.

"Novios, que mal suena esa palabra" pensó Gaara frunciendo el seño con molestia.

-No, esta bien, ellos merecen estar juntos- Ino se giro y le sonrió a Gaara con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Hinata-chan a amado a Naruto desde antes que yo, así que ella lo merece mas, jeje, eso creo, ha, Gaara, ¿Vienes a dar algún aviso o algo?- le pregunto cambiando drásticamente de un tono apagado, por uno mas feliz.

-He… Si, solo es un anuncio de que sospechamos de que el Akatsuki, los miembros restantes, estuvieron hace poco en Sunagakure, y sospechamos que piensan venir a Konoha, a terminar lo que empezaron- le dijo Gaara serio, pero algo sorprendido por la actitud de Ino.

-Um, entiendo, seguro desean destruirnos, junto con Konoha, jum, ya veremos que cara ponen cuando vean nuestro verdadero poder- dijo Ino sonriendo- Descuida Gaara, les dejaremos muy claro quien manda- le dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

Gaara se asombro de esa seguridad "¿Verdadero poder? ¿Acaso son mas fuertes todavía?" pensó sorprendido.

-Ha! Por cierto Gaara, ¿Te quieres venir a la fiesta que tendremos para festejar la llegada de Itachi?- le pregunto Ino sonriendo.

-¿Itachi Uchiha?- pregunto Gaara sorprendido.

-Ha, si, se me olvidaba que ustedes tardan 3 días en saber algo de Konoha, bueno a grandes rasgos, déjame decirte como a estado todo, pero no aquí, vamos a comer algo! Tengo ganas de Ramen!- le sonreía Ino, tomando la mano de Gaara, y encaminándose a la ciudad.

-Ha, espera Ino- dijo Gaara sorprendido, del tacto suave de la chica.

-Na, déjalo, yo pago, tu eres la visita, el gran Kasekague, así que déjame pagar- le dijo Ino sonriendo.

Gaara no dijo mas, y solo se dejo guiar, mientras Ino le hablaba de que habia dejado a Lee con Tenten, y de que esperaba encontrarlos, y quien sabe que cosas más, la verdad, Gaara no escuchaba nada, solo sentía la mano de Ino sobre la de él.

"Es… linda" pensó sonrojándose, pero luego se regaño así mismo "Gaara, eres muy fácil" se dijo molesto.

ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo

-¿Naruto-kun?-

Este y Neji se giraron a ver a Hinata, que estaba bajando por las escaleras.

-Hinata!- dijo Naruto muy emocionado, y soltó, la escoba y el recogedor, con los que estaba barriendo todos los destrozos que hizo, mientras Neji lo estaba vigilando.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Hinata muy sorprendida, mirando a Naruto y Neji (este se veía muy molesto), pero luego se asomo al pasillo- Cielos! ¿Qué sucedió?- dijo mirando a su primo.

-Naruto destrozo el pasillo buscándote Hinata-sama- le dijo este serio, ella miro a Naruto, y este bajo la cabeza apenado.

-Naruto-kun…- dijo sonrojándose rápidamente.

-Ha, Hinata-chan, yo no quise ofenderte! Solo quería hablar contigo- le dijo serio.

Neji alzo una ceja "Con razón Hinata-sama entro hecha una fiera, pero ¿Qué le habrá dicho para que se pusiera así?" pensó poniendo atención, algo le decía que se iba a enterar de un chisme muy bueno.

-¿Enserio?- le dijo Hinata retomando su molestia, habia entrado furiosa, y se habia tendido en la cama maldiciendo a Naruto por lo alto, tanto que no habia notado su presencia en la casa.

-Si! Enserio datebayo!- le dijo Naruto preocupado e impaciente.

-¿Y que ibas a decirme?- le dijo seria, "Si viene a decirme, algo como que no sabe por que estoy molesta, y que espera que lo arreglemos con ramen, juro que lo mato aquí!" pensó sintiendo la furia regresar.

-ES QUE QUERIA PREGUNTARTE QUE SI QUERIAS SER MI NOVIA!!- le dijo Naruto sin mas.

Hinata, Neji y todos lo que escucharon en la mansión, abrieron los ojos de golpe.

-Esto… eso es todo datebayo…- le dijo Naruto sonrojándose de golpe, incomodo al sentir las miradas de todos sobre el.

-SI! CLARO QUE SI!- dijo Hinata rompiendo el silencio, y corriendo a abrazar a Naruto.

Neji se sonrió, al parecer el amor de su prima se habia hecho realidad, y estaba muy feliz por ella, pero luego volvió a su semblante serio, y enojado "Aun así, este no se va sin pagar las puertas! No sabe lo caras que estan!"

ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto Deidara.

-Si- le dijo Kisame sonriendo, ambos estaban ocultos en una cueva, donde se podía ver Konoha.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, y solo habia algo en sus mentes.

Acabar con todo.

ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo

-Bienvenidos!- saludo Tenten abriendo la puerta, y recibía a los invitados, que se mostraron muy emocionados, de ver tras ella a Lee, que le ayudaba, mas de un ANBU le pidió un autógrafo, y una que otra le pidió una cita (Cosa que puso a Tenten furiosa), al parecer, con su nuevo Look, Lee estaba arrasando.

La fiesta se estaba dando en la gran mansión Hyuuga, donde habia varios invitados.

Habia globos de colores, confetis, un grupo tocando música animada, mucha comida (Obviamente no iba a hacer falta el tan amado ramen de Naruto), bebidas con y sin alcohol, algunos juegos de cartas, entre varios mas de azar, y en un gran espacio que dejaron en el centro, algunos estaban bailando en parejas o solos.

Tsunade estaba como siempre, con su sake.

Jiraiya igual, solo que esperando poder tocar traseros desprevenidos.

Chouji estaba con Shikamaru, ambos sentados en una mesa, ya que Shikamaru aun no le quitaban los yesos de sus piernas, los dragones le habían dado duro.

Shino estaba charlando con Neji, sobre algunas cosas para algunas misiones que tendrían en dos días, y sobre como Naruto entro y derribo 10 puertas buscando a Hinata, y de cómo Neji, no lo dejo ir sin pagar (Aun que Hinata se molesto por eso, pero Neji le dijo: "Hinata-sama, las puertas no son gratis")

Kiba estaba charlando con varias chicas del club de fans de Lee, y parecía que tendría suerte, una accedió a bailar con el. (Las de Naruto, Hinata las mando a volar… aun que su plan era matarlas, pero Naruto la contuvo, y las dejo entrar, pero no pudo evitar que Hinata pusiera, 400 guardias Hyuuga en la fiesta)

También estaban los maestros, Gai no dejaba de llorar en el hombro de Kakashi, mientras murmuraba algo de "Me han quitado a mi alumno! Era como un hijo!".

Asuma estaba por su lado, platicando con Kurenai y Anko, sobre aspectos de la remodelación de Konoha, y de verdad insistía en que necesitaban mas puestos de cigarros.

Por otro lado, estaban mas personas, entre Hyuugas (que ya se veían varios, por que ya se habían unido como una familia) civiles, ninjas, AMBUS, y para sorpresa de muchos, el Kasekague, sus hermanos, y varios ninjas elites de Sunagakure también estaban ahí. (Ino le pregunto a Hinata que si ellos podían ir, y Hinata, feliz por que Ino no la odiaba, le dijo que si)

En una mesa central, entre todo el barullo de ruido y todo, estaba una gran mesa, rectangular, donde estaban los herederos Uchiha.

Estaban solos, y parecía que no disfrutaban el ambiente, ya que estaban todos serios. (No en balde, nadie habia olvidado como Itachi habia matado a su clan, y Sasuke se habia liado con Orochimaru)

-Esto es muy aburrido- dijo Sasuke con fastidio.

-Esto es extraño- dijo Itachi mirando a todos.

-Claro, lo que pasa es que son unos margados-

Ambos hermanos se giraron tras ellos, para fulminar con la mirada a quien les reprocho, pero no dijeron nada, tras ellos estaba Sakura, tan hermosa como siempre, usando una blusa ajustada, de manga larga y cuello alto, de color azul cielo, era ombliguera, dejando ver las curvas de su cintura, hasta las caderas, donde estaba usando una falda pantalón, que le llegaba hasta poco mas del tobillo, no estaba usando protectores de metal como antes, sino unos protectores blancos hasta el codo (Como los de Kami, de Street Figther), solo que en vez de sandalias, estaba usando unas botas negras estilo militar, tapadas por el pantalón, su pelo rosa, lo traía sujeto en un chongo, sujeto con unos palillos.

Y obviamente, con su dije del cerezo, pero esta vez, usándolo en el oído derecho.

Se veía agresivamente sensual.

(Ino insistió mucho en que necesitaban un nuevo uniforme, así que después de pelear con el Akatsuki, diseño uno nuevo, este es el de las chicas, el de Naruto y Lee, es azul oscuro el pantalón, que tiene unas correas en las piernas, como el de Iori de King Of Figther, y la camisa también es de manga larga, es ajustada y se faja en el pantalón, luego subo los dibujos, para que se den una idea)

-Sakura, hola- dijeron ambos hermanos poniéndose de pie, para ofrecerle su asiento.

-Dejad eso, que ya tengo asiento- les dijo Sakura sentándose a un lado de Itachi, aquí Sasuke maldijo quien organizo los lugares, al ver a su lado a Tsunade, seguida de Gaara, Hinata y Naruto. Supuso que Lee o Ino, estarían a un lado de Sakura.

"Luego los amenazo para que me lo den" pensó Sasuke molesto.

ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo

-Lee-kun, ya vete a cambiar, yo ayudo a Tenten- dijo Ino sonriendo a este.

-Ha, si, Tenten, te dejo, ya vengo- le dijo Lee sonriendo a esta, que vio, ya usaba el nuevo uniforma que ella habia diseñado, era igual al de Sakura, blusa ombliguera de manga larga, de color azul cielo, y una falda pantalón blanco.

-Claro Lee- le sonrió esta, que la ver dar la vuelta a Ino, noto un cerezo bordado en la espalda, en color blanco.

-Oye! Y busca a Naruto! El también debe de cambiarse!- le dijo Ino antes de que se alejara mas.

-Si!- dijo este sonriendo, y mejor apresuro el paso.

-Veo que usan un nuevo uniforme- le sonrió Tenten, que usaba un lindo traje rojo, estilo chino, que resaltaba su femenil figura.

-Si, es que el otro ya paso de moda! Somos ídolos! Así que es bueno estar cambiando de look- le sonrió Ino contenta de su nuevo diseño tan coqueto para las chicas.

-Oye! Y cuéntame Tenten! ¿Como te fue con Lee-kun?- le pregunto Ino deseosa d escuchar el chime completo.

ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo

-P-pero esta muy corto!- dijo Hinata sonrojada de vergüenza.

-Pero te vez muy bien ¿Verdad?- pregunto Naruto a Gaara y sus hermanos, Naruto quiso que fueran los primeros, después de Sakura (Que ya se lo suponía), Lee (Que se hizo de sorpresa) e Ino (Que los felicito honestamente) en enterarse de que ya eran novios, ya que lo anunciarían mas tarde en la fiesta.

-Claro! Te vez muy bonita!- dijo Temari sonriendo, traía un Kimono violeta, con grabados de mariposas, y muy escotado, que quería enseñárselo a cierto Nara.

-Si, es verdad- apoyo Kankuro, mirando a Gaara de reojo.

-Es verdad, te vez bien- sonrió Gaara amablemente, tenia una punzada de celos bastante grande, pero sabia que era lo mejor, Naruto y Hinata se veían muy felices juntos.

Kankuro y Temari se vieron algo preocupados, ambos sabían como Gaara le habia hecho mucha ilusión Hinata.

-Naruto!-

Los presentes se giraron, y vieron a Lee que se acercaba a ellos, con una gran sonrisa.

-Ho, hola Gaara! Temari, Kankuro- saludo Lee respetuosamente.

-Hola Lee- saludaron estos, algo sorprendidos por su nuevo Look.

-Espero que la estén pasando bien en la fiesta, por que espero que no les moleste si me llevo a Naruto- les dijo sonriendo.

-No, descuida- le dijo Gaara serio.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Naruto.

-A ponernos nuestros nuevos uniformes Naruto, Ino lo ordena- le dijo Lee con media pena.

-Ha, si, es verdad, mejor nos apresuramos! Ino nos mata si llegamos tarde al anuncio- dijo Naruto medio alarmado- Bueno, ya venimos, pásenla bien!- se despidió, y después le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hinata, para después salir corriendo.

-Vaya, parece que les va muy bien- sonrió Temari con picardía.

Hinata se sonrojo violentamente, pero asintió nerviosa.

Gaara solo se sintió mas triste, al parecer, no habia nadie para el.

-… con Ino?-

-¿He?- Gaara salio de sus pensamientos, y noto que Hinata y sus hermanos lo miraban.

-Decía que, ¿Que tal te va con Ino?- le sonrió Hinata.

Gaara la miro sin comprender, y no era el único, Temari y Kankuro se mostraron muy interesados ¿Pues es que no era Hinata la que le gustaba?

-¿Por qué preguntas?- pregunto Gaara muy sorprendido.

-Ho, perdón, es solo que la vi muy emocionada, cuando me dijo que habías aceptado venir a la fiesta, se veía muy contenta- le dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Temari y Kankuro miraron a Gaara, que tenia un rubor tímido en las mejillas.

-Ha… solo somos amigos…- dijo Gaara desviando la mirada apenado.

-Que bueno Gaara! Veras que Ino es muy linda- le dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-¿Por qué soy linda?-

Gaara se giro con mucha sorpresa, y vio tras ellos a Ino con Tenten.

-Ho, hola Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, ¿Ya terminaron con la guardia en la puerta?- pregunto Hinata.

-¿He?, pues algo así, 3 ANBU's nos cubrieron- le dijo Ino sonriendo.

-Si, pero eso fue por que creo que querían hacer puntos contigo, a lo mejor luego te invitan a salir, jeje- rió Tenten con picardía.

Hinata y Temari rieron también, Ino solo sonrió levemente, y Gaara ya pensaba matar a 3 personas en particular.

ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo

-Atención todos!-

Los invitados se giraron al centro de la mesa, donde estaba Tsunade en el centro, y a su derecha estaban Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura, Ino y Lee.

A la izquierda, Gaara, Hinata, Naruto, Temari y Kankuro.

-Esta noche celebramos la llegada de Itachi Uchiha, que como sabrán, nos sirvió como espía, para poder ayudar en la derrota del Akatsuki, démosle un fuerte aplauso!- sonrió Tsunade.

Y una gran ovación se escucho por todos, que aplaudían muy feliz. Pero Itachi solo escuchaba el aplauso de Sakura, que le hacia sentir nervioso.

-Además esta noche, también celebramos la unión de Konoha y Sunagakure, gracias al apoyo del Kasekague Gaara, quien nos a ayudado con todo esto de la reconstrucción!-

Una nueva, y mas grande ovación se escucho, pero Gaara, solo miro de reojo a Ino, que le aplaudía muy feliz y con eso tuvo para sentirse feliz y nervioso.

-Y como cierre de este aburrido discurso, déjenme anunciar, EL NOVIAZGO DE HINATA Y NARUTO!!!- grito Tsunade.

-KYAAAAAAAA!!! VIVAAAAAAA!!!- gritaron varios.

Y ahora si se escucho un gran revuelo, hasta les lanzaron confetis y gritaban "Arriba Naruto-sama!" (esas eran las fans).

Después de eso, la fiesta paso a volverse muy movida, Naruto saco a Hinata a bailar, Gaara, casi empujado por Temari y Kankuro, saco a Ino, Lee bailo con Tenten, que se veía muy feliz.

Ya la mayoría estaba bailando, menos 3 personitas en una mesa.

-No gracias, aquí estoy bien- sonrió Sakura, despidiendo a un atractivo Hyuuga, que la habia invitado a bailar, y sobra decir que muy valiente, nadie se habia atrevido a acercársele, nada mas de ver las miradas de odio que les daban Itachi y Sasuke, al ver a algún hombre acercarse a no mas de 4 metros a la mesa.

-¿Segura que no quieres bailar?- pregunto Sasuke serio.

-¿N? ho, no, estoy bien aquí, de hecho, no soy muy de fiestas, bueno, nos vemos- dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie, y acercándose a Hinata, bajo la mirada de 2 Uchiha's, que la veían atentamente.

Pero se quedaron mudos, al verla desaparecer, después de hablarle por lo bajo a Hinata.

Ambos se levantaron de golpe, y fueron a con Hinata rápidamente.

-¿Hinata?- pregunto Sasuke interrumpiendo su baile con Naruto.

-¿Si?- pregunto Hinata sonriendo, junto con un Naruto ya fastidiándose de que los interrumpieran.

-Esto, ¿A donde fue Sakura?- pregunto serio, pero algo nervioso.

-Ho- sonrió Hinata dándose cuenta de algo, Naruto solo los vio con duda, ¿Para que querrían a Sakura?

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Sasuke de nuevo, ya sintiéndose bobo de esperar una respuesta, mientras Hinata lo veía sonriendo, Itachi tras el, estaba mas que nada impaciente, quería ver a Sakura, pero como aun no entraba en confianza con los demás, solo podía depender de su estupido hermano menor que no se daba prisa.

-Dijo que se iría a descansar, esta en la casa principal- les dijo sonriendo.

Ni Sasuke o Itachi esperaron mas, y desaparecieron.

-¿Y esos que traen?- pregunto Naruto a su novia.

-Ho, Naruto-kun, es obvio que la quieren- el dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-¿La quieren?- pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

3 segundos después.

-¿Pero para que la quieren?, Ellos pueden cuidarse muy bien solos- le dijo Naruto confundido.

Hinata suspiro, al parecer, su querido y amado rubio, era mas despistado de lo normal.

ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo

-Sakura!-

Esta se giro muy confundida, estaba en el segundo piso, y ya se dirigía a su cuarto, que amablemente Hinata le habia dado para que se quedara a dormir, cuando la llamaron, se asomo por la escalera, y vio a Itachi y Sasuke, ambos parecían buscar algo en el primer piso.

Sakura los miro extrañada.

-Oe, ¿Qué pasa?- les pregunto Sakura.

Itachi y Sasuke se giraron a verla con gran sorpresa, y se quedaron ahí plantados, enfrente de la escalera, por donde bajaba Sakura medio preocupada.

------------------------- FLASH BACK ----------------------------------------------------

-Sasuke…-

-¿N?- este se giro a verlo, estaba en el cuarto de Itachi, ayudándolo a poner la cama, y las demás cosa nuevas que habia comprado con ayuda de Sakura y los demás, estos habían insistido en ayudarlos con todo, pero Sasuke les dijo que no, que esto era cosa de familia, y que lo aprovecharían para ponerse al tanto de todo lo que habia pasado.

-Si, dime- le dijo Sasuke extrañado, su hermano solo lo veía con su semblante serio acostumbrado, pero no decía nada.

-Yo… a mi…- Itachi desvió al mirada sintiéndose ridículo, pero sabia que al mal paso darle prisa.

-A mi me gusta Sakura…- le dijo mirándolo serio, esperando una reacción de parte del él.

-¿Que?- pregunto Sasuke claramente molesto, habia pasado por mucho con Sakura, cosas de verdad bastante malas, provocadas por el mismo, pero ahora que todo comenzaba a mejorar, ahora que Sakura ya no lo odiaba, y tenia de nuevo lo ultimo que le quedaba de familia, solo tenia un plan en mente, y ese era hacer renacer a su clan, con Sakura.

No seria nadie mas, sino ella, ya se lo habia planteado desde la vez que ella lo habia atacado y vencido, se habia dado cuenta de su error, y lo único que su mente y corazón le decía era SAKURA.

La habia lastimado, si, pero sabia que ella lo disculparía, y finalmente lo amaría como en antaño.

-Que me gusta- le dijo Itachi seguro de sus palabras, nunca se lo habia planteado, pero desde que peleo con ella, y de sus palabras, y de cómo lo habia apoyado desde su llegada, Itachi se habia enamorado d ella.

¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan buena?, Sakura lo habia cautivado desde el principio, aun ahora podía sentir el dulce aroma de su piel, solo de pensar en ella se ponía nervioso.

Solo le basto un segundo para enamorarse, y otro para desilusionarse, al darse cuanta como Sasuke miraba a Sakura.

-Apenas la has visto 3 días- le dijo Sasuke serio, casi frió.

-No es algo que pueda controlar, solo quería que lo supieras, por que… no deseo dejarla ir- le dijo Itachi serio.

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada, ya estaba pensando en ser el único heredero, debido a una terrible y accidental muerte, de su idiota hermano mayor.

Sasuke dejo de mala gana las sabanas sobre la cama de Itachi, y paso de él echo una cabra.

Itachi salio tras él, quería arreglar todo, no quería perder a su hermano por esto, ambos estaban en una situación difícil, ambos necesitaban amor, y ambos lo habían encontrado en la misma mujer.

Solo que de diferente manera y modo.

-Sasuke!- lo llamo Itachi.

-Déjame!- le dijo Sasuke girándose a verlo-Lárgate de mi casa!-

-Esta también es mi casa!- le dijo Itachi molesto.

-Eso no es verdad!- le espeto Sasuke molesto.

-No actúes como un niño- le dijo Itachi serio, y molesto.

-Pues adivina de quien fue la culpa de que no tuviese una buena niñez!-

Itachi abrió lo miro dolido.

-Ha, perdón!- dijo Sasuke dándose cuenta de lo que habia dicho-L-lo siento hermano...-

-Déjalo, es normal que me odies…- le dijo Itachi dándole la espalda.

-Espera! Yo no te odio!- el dijo Sasuke corriendo a alcanzarlo, y girándolo del brazo.

Itachi miro el verdadero arrepentimiento en su hermano, Sasuke actuaba muy frió y maduro por fuera, pero por dentro, aun era ese pequeño niño, que solo quería ser como su hermano mayor.

Itachi le sonrió, y le acaricio suavemente la cabeza con cariño.

-Esta bien, es difícil para ambos… lo sé…- le dijo sonriendo, solo como hacia cuando estaba con él.

-Hermano, es verdad lo que dije, de verdad no te odio- le dijo Sasuke serio, y saco algo de su bolsillo.

Itachi lo vio atentamente, y vio que Sasuke le extendía 3 fotografías.

Una era de Sasuke y el con sus padres, la segunda era de Sasuke y el solos, posando con diversión.

Y la tercera, era una que se habia tomado solo con Sakura, donde ella se veía mas joven, y literalmente estaba colgándose de el brazo de un no muy contento Sasuke, que tenia una mueca de disgusto.

"¿Apoco esta es Sakura de chica?, ¿Acaso estaba enamorada de Sasuke?" pensó sintiendo celos de la foto.

-Pero también es verdad, que yo amo a Sakura, nunca me di cuanta antes… y después de vencer a Orochimaru… me segué de odio, por que sabia que no habia llegado a tu nivel… y sin querer la lastime mucho, casi la mate a golpes…- dijo triste.

-¿¡QUE!?- dijo Itachi todo sorprendido, y después miro molesto a su hermano.

-¿Y así piensas que aun te ama!- pregunto medio casi furioso, mataría a cualquiera que lastimase a Sakura, pero como era su hermano… ¡¿Que hermano iba a ser ese bueno para nada?! ¡¿Estaba loco?! ¡Mira que lastimar a Sakura-chan! ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a tocar a su mujer!?... em, volviendo al tema, era su hermano, su ESTUPIDO, estupido, estupido, y muy estupido hermano menor… pero lo quería, muerto, no, vivo… para torturarlo, no esperen… era su hermano… estupido, estupido, estupido hermano menor.

Sasuke veía muy extrañado como su hermano lo fulminaba con la mirada, para bajarla apenado, luego lo volvía a fulminar, después la bajaba apenado, luego de nuevo fulminante, luego apenado, fulminante, apenado, fulminante, apenado, fulminante, apenado, fulminante!, apenado, Fulminante!, apenado…

-Deja de hacer eso!- le dijo Sasuke ya fastidiado.

-Ho, lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos…- se disculpo Itachi frotándose la cabeza "Que problemático es esto" pensó.

"Y yo soy el loco, si, ajá, claro" pensó Sasuke con sarcasmo. Era más que obvio que Itachi era medio loco-neurótico-bipolar y demás cosas extrañas, pero era su hermano, idiota hermano mayor roba novias… pero era su hermano…. Idiota, idiota, idiota hermano mayor… roba novias, destruye relaciones (¿?), que además era feo y gordo, y con ese ridículo cabello de niña, era mas que obvio que Sakura nunca se fijaría en él… idiota hermano mayor roba novias… idiota, idiota, idiota roba novias, destruye relaciones, que era feo y gordo… pero era su querido hermano mayor… roba novias y destruye relaciones.

La escena que se podría ver ahora, era de Sasuke e Itachi mirándose feo, luego arrepentidos, luego feos, después arrepentidos, feo, arrepentidos, FEO… arrepentidos… FEO!!... arrepentidos…

15 minutos después.

-Yo no pienso olvidarme tampoco de Sakura- le dijo Sasuke serio.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Itachi, ahora ambos estaban en la cocina, tomando te muy serios, después de tantas miradas, estaban agotados.

-Mañana en la fiesta, le diré a Sakura lo que siento- dijo Sasuke serio, e Itachi casi se ahoga con su te.

Ambos se miraron con seriedad, y al final Itachi asintió.

-Esta bien, que Sakura decida, ella tiene la ultima palabra, pero sin importar quien gane, no quiero que nos odiemos hermanito- le dijo Itachi claramente preocupado por eso.

Sasuke lo vio sorprendido unos momentos, pero sintió sonriendo amablemente.

-Si, sin importar quien gane hermano, eso no interferirá con nuestra amistad- le sonrió.

Itachi devolvió el gesto, y ambos hermanos, continuaron con su te, mientras el tema se desvió a cosas sin importancia.

------------------------- FLASH BACK END----------------------------------------------------

-Sakura…- ambos llamaron al mismo tiempo, sin darse cuenta.

-¿Si?- les dijo esta claramente extrañada ¿Pues que mosca les picaba a estos?

-Sakura, quiero decirte algo importante- se apresuro Sasuke, e Itachi maldijo que Sakura fuera tan bonita, con esa blusa ajustada (obviamente no la habia visto a los ojos).

-¿N? ho, bien… esto ¿Itachi?- pregunto Sakura viendo que Itachi pateaba la pared con desgana.

-Déjalo Sakura, mi hermano es raro- le sonrió Sasuke, y tomo a Sakura de la mano, para salir rápidamente al jardín trasero, para evitar el Sharingan que Itachi ya tenia ganas de lanzarle a Sasuke.

ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo ooOooOOoo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sakura cuando salieron al jardín trasero, estaba muy confundida.

Sasuke se sonrojo sin querer, a la luz de la luna, Sakura se veía muy hermosa, mas de lo que recordaba.

-¿Sasuke?- lo llamo Sakura de nuevo, ya le estaba asustando que los Uchiha se pusieran de piedra a cada rato.

-Ha…- Sasuke salio de sus pensamientos, y miro a Sakura decidido.

-Sakura…-

-¿Si?- le sonrió esta.

-Yo… yo…-

-Si, dime- lo animo con su mejor sonrisa.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?- el pregunto Sasuke sonrojándose.

Sakura abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, y se sonrojo violentamente.

-Sakura, ¿Qué me respondes?- le pregunto Sasuke sintiendo un vació en su estomago.

-Sasuke… yo… lo siento, no puedo aceptar tu propuesta- le dijo seria, pero con dolor reflejado en su rostro.

-Pero… yo te amo…- le dijo Sasuke sintiéndose desesperado.

-Lo siento Sasuke… pero las personas que se aman, no se lastiman…- le dijo Sakura con pesar.

-Dijiste… que me habías perdonado…- le murmuro Sasuke bajando la mirada destrozado.

-No, Sasuke, esto no tiene que ver cuando me atacaste, esto, viene de la vez que nos encontramos en la calle, después del entrenamiento…- le dijo seria.

Sasuke alzo la mirada sorprendido.

Si, ahora lo recordaba, recordaba esa mirada de odio en Sakura, la sangre en su mejilla, recordó el miedo que sintió al ver a sakura así, como si fuera un conejillo apunto de ser devorado por un lobo.

Esa fue la vez que se dio cuenta, de que Sakura era las mas hermosa, con ese carácter oculto, con esa fuerza indomable, como una tormenta.

-Yo vi tus ojos, y me di cuenta de que todo el amor que habia sentido por ti, nunca significo nada para ti, nada, como la vez que te marchaste…- Sakura desvió la mirada a luna- Fue ahí, donde me di cuenta, de que ya no podría amarte mas…-

-Entiendo…- Sasuke bajo la mirada, y se dirigió a la casa principal.

-Sasuke- lo llamo Sakura, pero este paso de largo, este se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta, no podía mirarla a los ojos.

-Sasuke, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?- le pregunto Sakura seria.

Sasuke, confundido, la miro serio, sin entender.

-Te dije, Sigue de frente, y no te detengas- le sonrió Sakura, y se acerco a Sasuke.

-Así que, busca tu verdad Sasuke, búscala y compártela con alguien que te ame por lo que eres, yo no puedo, por que lo nuestro nunca iba a ser- le dijo y lo beso en los labios.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, por el rápido rose.

-Esto, es lo único que sobra de mi antigua amor, así que espero que lo entiendas…- le dijo Sakura dulcemente, en un susurro.

Sasuke, todo rojo, asintió aun muy sorprendido.

-Busca tu verdad… y compártela…- le dijo sasuke desviando al mirada apenado.

-Así es- le sonrió Sakura.

/KRAK/

Sakura y Sasuke se giraron a la puerta del jardín, y vieron a Itachi que acaba de arrancar un pedazo de la puerta, al parecer, la habia apretado hasta destrozarla.

-yo… lo siento… es que… tardaban tanto, y, yo…- Itachi habia visto el beso, estaba de metiche escuchando todo, pero al ver el beso, no pudo mas.

Sakura lo miro extrañado, y Sasuke suspiro cansado, luego decían que el loco de la familia era el.

-Sakura, mi hermano esta enamorado de ti- le dijo Sasuke encaminándose a con Itachi.

-¿que?- dijo Sakura en un hilo de voz, toda roja.

-Hermano, me a rechazado, así que suerte- le sonrió sasuke pasando de su hermano.

Itachi solo se quedo de palo.

Al parecer habia metido al pata, y su querido estupido hermano menor, acaba de embarrarlo mas en todo esto.

"Lo voy a matar cuando llegue a casa" pensó molesto.

-Ha.. Itachi…-

Este salio de sus pensamientos, y vio frente a el a Sakura, que ya estaba en la puerta, a un paso de él.

-Ha… yo… Itachi…- Sakura no sabia como empezar, esto de verdad era incomodo.

-Sakura… esto…- Itachi también estaba mudo, habia practicado enfrente del espejo toda la tarde, recapacitando en como decirlo y que esperar, pero gracias a Sasuke-futuro-estupido-hermano-menor-muerto, no sabia que decir.

-Que linda parejita-

Itachi y Sakura se giraron al jardín, y ahí vieron para su sorpresa a Kisame y Deidara, que les veían con una mueca burlona.

-Deidara… Kisame…- dijo Itachi muy sorprendido.

-hola amigo- sonrió Kisame.

Continuara…

Holas!

Perdón por la tardanza!

Bueno, como ven, el sig cap será pura acción! Acción, acción! XD

Solo quedan 2 cap mas para este fic! El final, que es el que viene, y el epilogo, espero que les guste como quedo este! Que para mi gusto, fue lento, no hubo golpes… salvo el de Hinata XD

Pero ahora, a agradecer a la gente tan maravillosa que me sigue leyendo! GRACIAS! SOIS GENIALES!!! X)

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon****  
**

Hola!

Espero que te gustara el cap!

Ya me habia tardado, pero los dos que bienen, espero subirlos rapido, por que ya es el final el que biene, asi que espero te guste!

Y jajaja, Itachi se queda con Sakura! Malo por el dobe de Sasuke-baka XD

Gracias por el mensaje!

**yuky-san02****  
**

Hola!

Jaja, pues eso, que al baka le a gustado Sakura, pero ni modo moreno-dobe, por que ella ya es de Itachi XD

Jaja, bueno, descuida, el dobe sufrira un poco mas antes del final, eso le pasa por ser malo con ella al principio! Se lo merece! XD

Nos vemos!

**Kaori's-tars****  
**

Gracias!

Que bueno que te hjan gustado todos! Gracias, gracias, y mil gracias!

**Kisame Hoshigaki****  
**

Hola!

Bueno, aquí esta el que venia, muy largo, pero sin casi nada de acción… ¬¬

Pero bueno! El que biene ese si tiene peleas! Sera super largo! Y tengo que ver como lo subo! Si en uno, o dos, por que de verdad lo planeo bien largo! XD

Pero ese sera el cierre, y el otro, sera como un epilogo de todo, ya le tengo bien planeado ;)

Espero que este te guste Kisame! Nos vemos!

**Shadow Noir Wing****  
**

Hola!

Gracias por el apoyo! Espero que este cap te guste como quedo!

Espero verte pronto! Y sobre las fans… tsk, estan bien locas XD

**ktaayu   
**

Hola!

Gracias pro el mensaje! Ho, y tinen 16, menos Lee, el tiene 17.

Gracias por el mensaje!

Espero que este cap te guste como quedo!

BYE

**Lunnaris****  
**

Hola!

Bueno, pues este cap fue mas que nada para atar cabos antes de el final, que llegara en 2 caps mas, pero ya me imagino que s eve por donde va todo no? X)

Gracias por el mensaje! Espero verte de nuevo!

**Darke undertaker****  
**

Hola!

Gracias por el mensaje! Ha, pero descuida, este no es un Sakura/Sasuke, no, para nada, lo empecé siempre con la intención de que no fuera eso, y eso no sera :)

Asi que no te apres, gracias de nuevo, y espero que este te guste!

Suerte!


	12. Sigue de frente y no te detengas 4

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULO DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ASH VS KONOHA ZOMBIES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan****Gabe L.****June-Li****kisame Hoshigaki****Xiucoatl**** y ****Darke ndertaker**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS :3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

_bla,bla,bla- _es Kyuubi 

(bla,bla,bla) son notas mías :D

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

**YA ME HARTE DE TI!**

**Cap. 12**

"**Sigue de frente, y no te detengas"**

**Parte 3**

"**Busca tu verdad, y compártela"**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

----------

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Kisame! Deidara- dijo Itachi sorprendido, mientras Sakura se ponía en defensa.

-Venimos por ti Itachi, venimos a vengarnos- dijo Kisame molesto, sacando su espada de la funda.

-Volaremos este lugar, hun- dijo Deidara seria— Nos abandonaste a nuestra suerte, y nosotros te regresaremos el favor, hun- dijo mientras sus bocas moldeaban la arcilla.

-Esperen! Deidara, Kisame, no es lo que piensan!- les dijo Itachi preocupado— Déjame explicarles lo que ha pasado!-

-No, ya nos cansamos de todo esto! Venimos a por ti!- grito Kisame y se lanzo sobre Itachi, este lo evadió fácilmente, al igual que Sakura, que salto al techo.

-Intenta huir de nuevo Itachi! Pero no lo lograras hun!- dijo Deidara y le lanzo sus pájaros.

-Itachi!- grito Sakura e intento ayudarlo.

-NO SAKURA! Ellos son míos!- le grito Itachi, y con una llamarada destruyo a los pájaros, que estallaron haciendo mucho ruido.

Una inmensa nube de humo negro apareció, seguida de un rugido y un leve temblor.

-Itachi!- grito Sakura, quien habia activado su sello volador de inmediato, lo justo para evitar que la explosión le alcanzara.

-Sakura-chan!- esta seguro, y vio a sus compañeros Naruto y Hinata venir volando desde la parte frontal de la casa.

-Naruto-kun! Hinata-chan!- sonrió Sakura.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Vinimos cuanto antes! Ino-chan y Lee están con los demás en la fista, tratando de calmarlos!- dijo Naruto, mi9entras veía como parte del jardín, así como de la casa se quemaban.

-Apagare el fuego!- dijo Hinata.

-Espera Hinata-chan! Itachi esta abajo peleando con 2 miembros del akatsuki!- dijo Sakura, y la pareja le miro muy sorprendidos.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Naruto serio.

-Una chica rubia y un tipo de azul- dijo Sakura, y Naruto miro a Hinata seriamente.

-Debemos ayudarlo!- dijo Hinata comprendiendo la mirada de Naruto.

-No, Itachi dijo que esta era su pelea, así que debemos dejarle, mientras pongan a los demás a salvo, yo me encargare de vigilarlo- dijo Sakura.

-No, yo lo haré Sakura- dijo Sasuke, que habia aparecido en la parte del techo que aun no se colapsaba— Después de todo es mi hermano- sonrió Sasuke a los 3 ninjas que volaban sobre su cabeza.

-Esta bien Sasuke, te lo encargamos mucho- sonrió Sakura— Vamos chicos!- dijo, y los 3 se encaminaron a la parte frontal, para auxiliar a los demás y prevenirlos.

Sasuke miro hacia el jardín. Veía entre el humo la silueta de su hermano luchando en contra de Deidara y Kisame. Suspiro con cansancio y se dedico a vigilar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

----------

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Sakura-chan! Naruto-kun! Hinata-chan! ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Tsunade seria, junto con todos los invitados, ya que siendo todos ninjas, estaban más que listos para la batalla.

-Todo esta bien Tsunade-sama!- dijo Sakura descendiendo con sus dos compañeros— Pero Itachi esta peleando con dos miembros del Akatsuki— añadió seria.

-¿QUE? Pues debemos apoyarlo!- dijo Tsunade seria.

-No Tsunade-sama! Itachi insistió en que era su pelea, Sasuke se quedo a vigilar— dijo y miro a todos— Pero posiblemente vengan más miembros del Akatsuki, quizás ya estén en Konoha, así que vamos revisar la zona—

-Claro! Nosotros nos encargaremos!— sonrió Tsunade y miro a todos los ANBU— Escuchen bien! Nos dividiremos en 5 grupos, Norte, Sur, Este, Oeste y Centro!—

-Si Hokague-sama!- asintieron todos.

-Ino-chan! Lee-kun!— los llamo Hinata, y los nombrados se acercaron, mientras Tsunade seguía dando indicaciones.

-Aquí estamos! ¿Qué sucedió?— Dijo Ino seria.

-Lo que escucharon, no sabemos como rayos entraron a Konoha, con todos los guardias que pusimos alrededor de los muros, pero posiblemente no sean los únicos— dijo Naruto serio.

-Muy bien! Tsunade-sama esta organizando 5 grupos, uno para cada área, será mejor que uno de nosotros vaya con ellos, estoy seguro que Itachi podrá encargarse de esos dos fácilmente— sonrió Lee.

-Tienes razón Lee-kun, debemos confiar en Itachi, por ahora nuestra prioridad es Konoha, así que nos dividiremos— sonrió Sakura— Yo iré al Norte—

-Yo con el grupo del Sur— sonrió Naruto.

-Yo con el del Oeste— sonrío Hinata.

-Yo con el Este— sonrió Ino.

-Entonces yo me quedo con el Centro— sonrió Lee— Una lastima que la fiesta no pueda continuar, pero nos veremos pronto—

-Vamos Lee-kun, después de esto, tendremos una fiesta más grande!- sonrió Ino.

-Me parece bien, entre más ramen mejor!- sonrió Naruto.

-Ay, Naruto-kun— sonrió Hinata.

-Bueno, los grupos ya están, dividamos, y los veo luego- sonrió Sakura poniendo su mano al centro.

-Claro que nos veremos!— sonrió Ino y coloco su mano sobre la de Sakura.

-Si, por que nuestra flama de la juventud arde como el sol!- sonrió Lee poniendo su mano sobre Ino.

-Si! Todo estará bien!- sonrió Hinata colocando su mano sobre Lee.

-Claro! Por que somos los 5 del Cerezo!- sonrió Naruto poniendo su mano.

-Los 5 del cerezo!- sonrieron todos.

Cada uno miro a los demás, con sangran sonrisa. Una vez más los 5 del Cerezo iban a luchar juntos, por el bien de Konoha.

-Los veré pronto!- sonrió Lee y fue con el grupo del Centro.

-Hasta pronto!- sonrió Ino, y fue con el grupo del Este.

-Nos vemos pronto!— sonrió Hinata, y se despidió de beso de Naruto, y corrió muy sonrojada a con el grupo del Oeste.

-Eso lo dice todo Sakura-chan, es hora— sonrió Naruto, y le acaricio la cabeza con cariño— Cuando termine todo esto, comeremos todos juntos un delicioso ramen— sonrió.

-Claro Naruto-kun, comeremos juntos— sonrió Sakura.

-Jeje, lo gracioso de esto, es que me ayudara a ser Hokague!- sonrió Naruto, y fue hacia el grupo del Sur.

Sakura miro a todos sus amigos sonriendo, sonrió decidida. "Una vez más, vamos a luchar" pensó divertida.

-Sakura-sama! Estamos listos!- dijo un AMBU.

-Vamonos!- sonrió Sakura y fue con ellos hacia el Norte.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

----------

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-AH!- dijo Itachi evitando la espada de Kisame, mientras Deidara observaba. Kisame le habia pedido que no interviniera, y eso hacia. Pero estaba atenta a Sasuke, que vigilaba desde el techo que quedaba, mientras en el jardín, todo se iluminaba por el fuego.

Al estallar la casa, varios pedazos volaron y cayeron al suelo, casi todo el jardín se estaba que mando ahora. Al paso que daba, pronto no quedaría nada de la casa principal Hyuuga.

-Me sorprende que nadie haya venido a ayudarte Itachi! ¿Dónde están tus amigos ahora, he?- sonrió Kisame, ahora teniendo un duelo de espadas con Itachi, quien al no tener más opción saco su katana.

-Están donde deben de estar! Protegiendo Konoha!- le dijo Itachi evadiendo su espada.

-Pues después de terminar contigo, créeme, no dejaremos nada de este lugar!- sonrió Kisame. Y de un salto de aparto de él.

Itachi le miro, y vio que hacia varios sellos. De inmediato se preparo, y reunió Chakra en sus pies, y fue justo a tiempo, ya que una gran cantidad de agua surgió de la anda bajo Kisame.

Esta se alzo como una inmensa columna, y los elevo a casi 30 metros sobre la tierra.

-Vaya, veo que no estamos solos- sonrió Kisame. Itachi se giro a su espalda, y miro que aparte de Deidara, quien también flotaba sobre el agua, estaba Sasuke, quien veía todo serio.

-Veo que has hecho las pases con tu familia— sonrió Kisame y miro a Deidara— Si interviene Deidara, mátalo—

-Con gusto— sonrió Deidara y preparo varios pájaros, los cuales de inmediato salieron de las bocas de sus manos y como una gigante bandada blanca rodearon el pilar de agua. Desde la base hasta la punta.

-Así nadie interferirá- sonrió Deidara y miro burlona a Sasuke. Este sólo frunció el seño molesto, pero no le dio importancia y siguió viendo a su hermano.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

----------

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Desde varios puntos de Konoha, la enorme torre liquida se podía ver. Muchos ninjas y civiles le miraban extrañados, mientras los grupos liderados por los 5 del Cerezo resguardaban cada área.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma y Kurenai, junto con varios otros como Anko, Baki y demás ninjas de rango menor, entre ellos Konohamaru y sus amigos, reunían a las personas en áreas de refugios, que ya estaban listos, por si un nuevo ataque surgía.

-No me gusta esa torre de agua, tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Ino seria, montada sobre unos de sus dragones de roca.

-Descuida, todo estará bien- le sonrió Gaara, quien habia insistido en acompañarle.

-Gracias- le sonrió Ino y miro a su equipo. En el estaban varios ninjas y algunos AMBU, además de Chouji y Shikamaru.

Todos bordeaban el muro Este, con los gigantes dragones de Ino. Todos estaban listos por si alguien más no deseado llegaba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

----------

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Temari, ¿Esta todo listo?- sonrió Naruto, arriba de uno de los muros que se estaban reconstruyendo, mientras veía a bajo a todos tomar su lugar.

-Si Naruto, todos ya están listos, si alguien viene estaremos preparados- sonrió Temari.

-Gracias por quedarse a ayudarnos- sonrió Naruto.

-Ey, somos aliados, además, algo de ejercicio nunca esta de más- sonrió divertida. Naruto le sonrió también, y miro hacia el pilar de agua. — Espero que nada malo pase, ciento un gran pesar— dijo serio.

-Calma Naruto, todo es tara bien, después de esto hasta estaré de animo para invitarte un ramen- sonrió Temari.

-Ya dijiste! No te puedes retractar!- sonrió divertido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

----------

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hinata-chan! Todo esta listo!- sonrió Kiba sobre el gran Akamaru, quien apoyo a su amo con un ladrido.

-Gracias Kiba-kun— sonrió Hinata, y miro a Shino que venia saltando de una árbol hasta ellos— Shino-kun ¿Alguien viene?— pregunto seria.

-Mis insectos me han dicho que no han visto a nadie, pero que la arena del desierto esta extraña, quizás sea Kabuto, pudo haberse aliado con los del Akatsuki- dijo Shino serio.

Hinata asintió seria. Kiba le miro impaciente— Hinata-chan, debemos infirmarle a los demás de esto, no podemos dejar que nos tomen por sorpresa—

-Es verdad Kiba-kun, pero yo no puedo moverme de aquí, si Kabuto viene, entonces tendré que crear una barrera lo suficiente mente grande para contenerle, vayan ustedes, divídanse en 4 grupos, y denles el mensaje a los demás- sonrió.

Shino y Kiba no se vieron muy complacidos de dejarle sola, pero asintieron. Sabían a su pesar que Hinata podrirá sola. Pero aun así no les gustaba nada que su amiga se quedara a combatir sin nadie que le apoyara. Era como una extraña sensación. Una sensación de que algo malo pasaba.

-Esta bien, te veremos pronto Hinata-chan, es una promesa- sonrió Kiba.

-si, promete que nos veremos de nuevo- dijo shino.

Hinata les miro extrañada pero les sonrió— Claro, es una promesa, ahora vallan- sonrió.

Shino y Kiba asintieron, y fueron por más ninjas para repartir el mensaje.

Hinata les miro sonriendo, y una vez vio que se habían ido, preparo el campo. Invoco sus Chibi-Byukan y los esparció hasta donde puedo. Si kabuto venia, ella estaría lista.

-Prepárense! Pueden atacarnos en cualquier momento!- dijo Hinata a los ninjas que se quedaron.

-Si Hinata-sama!- dijeron todos, y sacaron sus armas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

----------

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Sakura! Mira eso!-

-¿Qué pasa Kankuro?- pregunto Sakura, pero al girase, vio como el área Oeste resplandecía— Son los Chibi-Byukan de Hinata-chan!-

-¿Qué significa eso Sakura?- pregunto Kankuro.

-Que debemos prepararnos! Quizás ha visto algo de amenaza! Kankuro, que todos se preparen, creo que nos atacaran antes de lo planeado, manda la mitad de nuestra gente hacia dentro de Konoha, que busquen a Tsunade-sama y le avisen, necesitaran todos los refuerzos posibles- dijo seria.

-¿Pero que pasara con nosotros aquí al frente? Necesitaremos a cada ninja disponible- dijo extrañado.

-Kankuro, para eso estoy yo aquí, no importa si solo estamos la mitad, yo me encargare de todo- sonrió Sakura. Kankuro le devolvió el gesto y asintió.

-Esta bien, haré lo que me has pedido- sonrió y fue con los ninjas a dar las instrucciones.

Sakura sonrió, pero luego se puso seria. Hizo varios jutsus, y empezó a llenar su área con su viento. Debía estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

----------

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Lee! Lee mira eso!- dijo Tenten. Este se giro y miro hacia el Oeste.

-Hinata-chan esta preparando su campo, nosotros también lo haremos- sonrió y miro su plateada tabla. Algo le decía que no la usaría. Ya que posiblemente tuviese que sacar todo el poder de sus muñecas. Las miro de reojo, y podía distinguir claramente la técnica de Hinata, que respondía en armonía con la de su creadora.

Lee era un mediador de las técnicas de sus amigos. Y como tal podía saber cuando eran usadas. Y sin duda algo le decía que ya era el momento.

-Tenten, Neji, preparen a todos, vienen a atacarnos- sonrió Lee, sus compañeros sintieron y fueron a preparar a los demás.

Lee se veía muy emocionado. Sólo esperaba no tener que usar la técnica de Naruto. "Los Fideos de Ramen"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

----------

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-AAAH!!- grito Kisame, y con su espada creo una corriente tubular contra Itachi.

-Goukakyuu no Jutsu!- Itachi soltó su gran bola de fuego y evaporo el agua. Kisame aprovecho el vapor y se lanzo. Creo varias copias de agua y entre todos atacaron a Itachi.

Este los evadió de un salto y preparo su Sharingan. Pero en eso varias columnas de agua le rodearon, y de ellas salieron varios Kisame.

Itachi les evito al desparecer, reapareció tras las columnas, pero de inmediato el agua le envolvió, encerrándolo.

-Te tengo!!- grito Kisame y a atravesó la esfera de agua. Esta dejo escapar un poco de color carmesí.

-Estas muerto- sonrió Kisame, viendo que habia logrado atravesar el costado de Itachi. Pero miro con asombro como este le miro desafiante. En un segundo una llamarada rompió la esfera, y le quemo el hombro a Kisame.

-Kisame!- grito Deidara preocupada.

-Estoy bien! Descuida- dijo Kisame mirando a Itachi de pie frente a él, con la punta de la espada sujeta en su mano. En realidad no le habia lastimado en loa absoluto.

-Basta Kisame, estas débil, no puedes con migo- le dijo Itachi serio- Déjame explicarte lo que paso-

-Cállate, nos dejas te solos, regresaste a tu querido hogar ¿Verdad? Te olvidaste de nosotros, eres un maldito- gruño Kisame furioso, pero de repente sintió una norme punzada. Callo de rodillas y soltó su espada del dolor.

-Kisame!- esta vez Deidara fue hacia él. Sasuke sólo miro.- Kisame deja de pelear! Yo seguiré!- le dijo arrodillándose a su lado.

-No, Deidara… ug, yo puedo seguir…- dijo Kisame, sonriéndole. Deidara le miro preocupada, y miro a Itachi molesta.

-¿Estas feliz? Tienes una nueva vida! Tienen nuevos amigos! Tienes todo! Espero que estés feliz! Por que por ti estamos muertos! No importa si te matamos los demás nunca nos dejaran en paz!- le dijo furiosa y se puso de pie- No tienes idea, no tienes ni siquiera la mas mínima idea de lo que hemos tenido que pasar por tu culpa! Te odio! Te odio!-

-Deidara, déjame explicarte- le dijo Itachi serio.

-¿Explicar? ¿Qué tienes que explicar!? Pensé que eras nuestro amigo! Pensé que éramos una familia! Cuando me forzaste a unirme al Akatsuki te odio mucho! Pero luego tu y Kisame y Sasori me hicieron ver que no era tan malo… yo, yo pensé que…- Deidara sintió mucho coraje. Y lloro dolida— Pensé que éramos una familia… que en verdad podíamos ser felices…-

-Deidara…- dijo Kisame sorprendido.

-Deidara, si me escucharas y—

-Cállate! Sólo cállate!- le dijo Furiosa, y saco sus C4 y las coloco en sus muñecas— El arte es una explosión- le dijo molesta y miro a Kisame— ¿Vienes con migo?— pregunto sonriendo.

Kisame sonrió y se paro con lago de dificultad.

-Mientras sea con un gran "Bang"- sonrió poniendo su mano en el hombro de Deidara y acercándola con cariño hacia él.

-El arte es una expolición, y mis obras son siempre un gran "bang"- sonrió Deidara, recostándose en su hombro. Ambos se sonrieron, y luego miraron a Itachi desafiante.

-Despídete de todo- sonrieron.

Itachi miro a Sasuke de inmediato— Vete de aquí!- le grito.

-¿Qué?- dijo extrañado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

----------

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un rugido. Una fuerte explosión. Un destello en la noche, que ilumino el cielo como él sol resonó como un relámpago.

Un estridente temblor, seguido por una onda de choque que derrumbo edificios completos y abrió la tierra sin piedad.

La onda de calor emitida vaporizo todo cuando estuvo a su paso.

El arte es una explosión.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

----------

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un segundo. Un parpadeo. Eso es lo que le pareció a Deidara, ahora que abrió los ojos.

Miro el cielo que tintineaba colores naranjas, amarillos, rojos es una sutil estela de humo negro.

-Cof, cof, cof-

-¿Kisame-chan?- pregunto adolorida. Sentía como una extraña presión en el pecho. Abrió bien los ojos, y noto lo que era ese peso. Era un brazo. El brazo de Itachi.

-Ah!- Deidara se levanto de golpe y miro ahora lo que pesaba.

Itachi estaba tumbado boca abajo y Kisame estaba a su lado. Tenía también un brazo sobre él. Como si tratara de protegerlo. Ambos estaban inconscientes.

-Cof, cof… despertaste…- Deidara se giro sorprendida, y miro a Sasuke tras ella. Estaba recostado en una piedra, y tenía sus 2 alas en la espalda. Estaba con visibles que madiras, y mirándolo bien, una de sus alas estaba rota de la base, por donde estaba sangrando abundantemente.

-Tu nos salvaste- le dijo Deidara sorprendida.

Sasuke sonrió y señalo enfrente suyo. Donde se veía un inmenso domo, el Odai-Byukan conteniendo una terrible expolición que se veía enorme. Casi de 5 kilómetros, y estaba creciendo hacia arriba.

Al parecer el Odai-Byukan trataba de adaptarse a la explosión, para que esta no se propagara a lo largo de Konoha.

Sasuke pensó que quizás Hinata estuviese usando casi todo su chakra.

-Sólo nos saque de ahí a tiempo… Hinata-chan tiene el crédito de los demás, si esa explosión hubiese seguido su curso, nos hubiese alcanzado e incinerado.

Deidara miro mejor, y noto que estaban en un techo de una casa vecina a la casa Hyuuga. Sasuke tenia razón, si la explosión hubiese continuado, igual estarían muertos, ya que sus C4 tenían un alcance de más de 10 Km.

-¿Por qué nos salvaste? Somos tus enemigos- le dijo Deidara extrañada. Sasuke le miro y sonrió.

-Mi hermano intento protegernos, sacarnos de la explosión con sus propias alas, pero apenas y pudo, gasto todo su chakra en mandar tu bomba a otra dimensión, pero esta estallo antes de eso. Yo apenas y pude salvarnos, no fue la gran cosa al final- dijo mirando la contenida explosión.

-¿Itachi nos salvo?- dijo Deidara sorprendida, y se giro a Itachi, quien ahora notándolo, tenia la camisa rota de la espalda, y se le veía también muy quemado— Itachi…-- dijo Deidara conmovida— Pensé que nos habia abandonado…-- dijo con pesar.

-Trato de ir por ustedes— Deidara se giro y miro a Sasuke, quien le veía serio— Pero no pudo, lo pusieron a prueba, y yo le pedí que esperara hasta entonces para ir por ustedes, y el acepto, algo molesto— sonrió.

-Ya veo..— dijo Deidara seria, y se arrodillo al lado de Itachi. Lo giro con cuidado, y lo recostó con suavidad— Gracias Itachi-kun— le sonrió Deidara y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Estas bien?— le pregunto Deidara a Sasuke.

-Si- dijo este serio, mientras guardaba sus alas.

-Bien, te los encargo— sonrió Deidara y se puso de pie— Debo irme—

-¿Te vas?- pregunto Sasuke algo sorprendido.

-Konoha… necesita ayuda— sonrió Deidara y miro a Hinata intentando controlar la explosión— Esa chica… es fuerte, contendrá mi explosión, no te preocupes— le dijo sonriendo a Sasuke, y desapareció.

Sasuke el miro sorprendido. Suspiro cansado y miro a su hermano y a Kisame. Estos seguían inconscientes y se pregunto algo divertido la cara que pondrían al no ver a su amiga.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

----------

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin.

Holas!

Perdón por la tardanza! Lo se! He sido una desgraciada infeliz por tardarme! Pero ya estoy de vuelta y con más actualizaciones! Me enfocare mucho en este fic, por que despues de todo ya va a terminar :3

Les adoro a todos ustedes por su magnifico apoyo! Y… WEE!!! PASE MIS MATERIAS! SON UN AMOR TODOS USTEDES!

BESO DE BACA PARA TODOS! MUUUUUA! ;D


End file.
